Beginnings and Endings
by SkyPilot
Summary: The curse is almost too much for Kyo and he's becoming desperate in finding a way to lift it. An odd scroll and book fall into his hands and the past of the original zodiac members is revealed to him and how the curse and his awful form came into being.
1. Chapter 1

Fruits Basket  
  
Beginnings and Endings  
  
((New story of mine. This is just a starting chapter so the main plot hasn't really been put in play yet. Also I promise the chapter to be longer next time. Anyways, enjoy. I fixed a few mistakes that I manage to catch so...yeah.))  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Every beginning has an ending, but sometimes things can become an endless circle. Being cursed from the day you were born and knowing that curse will pass on to someone else pains me every time my mind comes across the thought. Some people would just accept their fate as being cursed and try to live their life, but I can't. Not being able to be accepted by my own family and to never be able to embrace the person a truly care for, drives me mad. Why me? Why should anyone bare such pain, but me? I just wished I disappeared sometimes...but  
  
"Kyo-kun!"  
  
Kyo tilted his head slightly down to see Tohru waving up to him. She wore a heavy jacket around her light figure since the winter day seemed to carry a chill in the air. Her face was as bright and cheerful as if it was sunny day in summer. Kyo felt his cheeks begin to burn a soft red and he casually gave her a soft nod to acknowledge her wave, 'Damn I can never just wave to her like a normal person...its all because of...'  
  
"Yuki are those bags too heavy?" Tohru asked in a polite manner.  
  
"Oh no, not at all Miss Honda. We better get inside though, the weather is getting a bit chilly and we wouldn't want to catch a cold now."  
  
"Right! Once we get everything inside I can cook some leek soup."  
  
Their voices soon faded inside and Kyo could feel his throat tighten up to the thought of leek soup, "Blah, why do we eat that nasty crap all the time?"  
  
"Because it's good for you," Shigure said from the ladder that led up to the roof to where Kyo was sitting.  
  
"How can that crap be good for anyone!"  
  
"You seem to be the only one with the problem so you're out voted."  
  
"Grrr..." Kyo slammed his fist against the roof leaving a hole in it.  
  
"Kyo, stop destroying my house. Oh and before Tohru scurries out here you better get inside. You know she is worried about you being out in the cold since you don't have a jacket on. I swear kids these days. They just don't know when to put on a jacket or know when to come inside-"  
  
"Shut up already!" Kyo hissed at Shigure, "I get the point."  
  
"Humph, I could use a little more respect."  
  
"Yeah right, perverts don't deserve respect."  
  
Shigure shook his head as he began to walk down the ladder.  
  
"Shigure..." Kyo said lightly as he kept his eyes focused on the mountains in the distance.  
  
"Hmm?" Shigure said as his head popped back up into view.  
  
"The curse...why does it have to be like this?"  
  
Shigure was silent for a moment as he considered the things he could tell Kyo, "Its...hard to say Kyo. It's like asking what's the purpose of life. No one knows the answer."  
  
"Well...someone should."  
  
Shigure smiled lightly as he walked down the ladder to go back inside. Kyo remained sitting there a bit longer wondering his own question to himself. After sitting there for some time he felt his stomach growl, "...Hungry, but..." The thought of leek soup came into mind and he could already feel himself gagging. He sighed lightly as he got up to his feet. It wasn't like he was going to eat leek soup anyways though. Tohru sometimes made him a special dish since he disliked leeks so much. As he walked back down to the house he felt himself blush lightly again. The thought of her making something exclusively for him made his feelings tingle with the sensation of being accepted and cared for. Something he was denied of when growing up. He ducked his head down as he slipped inside, but he was so lost in his thoughts he ran right into Tohru who had gone up stairs to call him down for dinner. His chest pressed against her body lightly and at that moment he knew it was to late to try and back away from her. In a loud poof and a cloud of orange smoke Kyo had transformed into his orange cat self.  
  
He landed on top of his cloths and looked up to Tohru who had fallen against the ground.  
  
"I'm so sorry! I'm so stupid, I should have told you I was coming up!"  
  
Kyo's ears twitched. He hated it when she apologized like that since most of the time it wasn't her fault, "Don't worry about it. I was the one that wasn't watching where I was going so just drop it now."  
  
Tohru rubbed her eyes, "...ok."  
  
'Oh damn did I make her cry!'  
  
"Tohru..."  
  
"I'm ok...  
  
Kyo walked over to her and placed his paws on her knees to look at her face. Her clear eyes were a bit watery. He looked down to her hand to see she had scraped in when she had taken the small tumble, "Oh, you're hurt."  
  
Tohru blinked lightly as she lifted her hand, "Oh. I guess I must have hit it on something. Don't worry Kyo, it's only a little scratched."  
  
Kyo was glad he was a cat at the time. His blushing wasn't noticeable and he cleared his throat, as he was about to say something that went completely against his nature, "You should go...to...Y..Yuki for a bandage..."  
  
Tohru shook her head, "No, no, no I'm ok. Really!"  
  
Kyo stared up at her, "Just go. I'll be down once I change back."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"If I wasn't sure I wouldn't be telling you!"  
  
"Ohh! Ok!" Tohru quickly got back on her feet and went out of the room downstairs to ask Yuki to help her. All Kyo could hear from the stupid rat was, 'Did that stupid cat do this?'  
  
Kyo growled and he sudden changed back to his normal self. He quickly went to the door and shut it. Once he had some privacy he slipped his cloths back on and went back outside downstairs to join everyone for dinner.  
  
"Well, well look who finally came down to join as for dinner," Shigure commented as he waved his chopsticks around, "I wonder what he was doing alone in his room...hmm?"  
  
Yuki threw a spoon right at Shigure's head, "Don't ever say something like that again. It disturbs the mind."  
  
"Er...right." Tohru just sat there smiling not sure what the boys were really getting at.  
  
Kyo bit his tongue this time and decided not to reply to the dogs comment. He sat down at his place and looked down at his plate. Ah he was right Tohru had made him a special plate of fish. A light smile creeped across his face though he kept his head tilted down so Yuki or anyone for that matter could not see his expression.  
  
"Oh, Kyo is it ok?" Tohru questioned since Kyo had his head down like he was going to be sick.  
  
He looked up to her with a confuse look, "Huh? Oh, yeah its good..." He noticed Yuki staring at him again, "What?"  
  
"Oh, nothing. You seem to be in a good mood. Strange is all."  
  
"Shut up and mind your own damn business!"  
  
"You're the one that asked..."  
  
"Just shut up!"  
  
"I could say the same to you."  
  
Tohru laughed nervously, "Alright now, lets not..."  
  
Shigure patted Tohru on the head, "Best let them get it out of their system. Let you and I enjoy this wonderful meal you made without the disturbance of those two. We should go eat alone!"  
  
"No you won't!" Yuki and Kyo yelled in unison, which stopped their bickering.  
  
After dinner everyone went his or her separate ways for the night. Tohru was in the kitchen cleaning up. Yuki went to sit and watch some T.V for a while and Shigure had gone off into his study to work on one of his books. Kyo was walking down the hallway to go back up into his room when suddenly Shigure's head poked out, "Kyo, come here for a moment please," Shigure said in a singing like voice.  
  
Kyo rolled his eyes, 'I hate it when he talks like that.'  
  
As much as he didn't want to Kyo walked over to Shigure's room. He only stood in the doorway since Shigure's room was cluttered with paper and books everywhere. It made Kyo wonder how Shigure actually got things done in this room.  
  
"Ah, here you go Kyo. Kazuma wanted me to give you this book and scroll. He said it talks about the "cat" from legend in it. He also said you should open it when you feel like you're ready."  
  
Kyo took the items, but frowned lightly, "Feel ready? When's that?"  
  
"I'm not you so I wouldn't know. Maybe when you become a man."  
  
Kyo's face went grim, "What are you getting at Shigure?"  
  
"Oh nothing," Shigure said with a grin as Kyo stomped out of his room.  
  
He slammed the door once he reached inside, "Stupid dog and his perverted thoughts."  
  
Kyo looked down to the book and scroll in hand. His fingers ran over the scrolls rough paper sides. The item seemed pretty old and it almost felt like it was going to fall apart in his hands. He walked over to his shelf and set down the scroll and then the book, "When I'm ready?" He repeated the question, "...about the original cat? That has nothing to do with right now. Doesn't help with my problems. Useless piece of junk."  
  
Kyo jumped down to his bed and curled up there, "It won't help me...be with her..." 


	2. Chapter 2

Fruits Basket  
  
Beginnings and Endings  
  
*~*Author Note: *Slaps head* I totally forgot the disclaimer. I'll say it now. I'm obvious not the original creator and I do not claim to be. Fruits Basket belongs to its rightful owner along with characters and all that other stuff. Ok? Ok now on to what I was going to say. Oh yes, good feedback so far. I'm glade. I'll try to answer reviews here too. Also these chapters won't be as long as my chapters for Coming of Age. If people have actually viewed those, they are pretty long in length since there are more physical things happening while this one is involving a lot more dialogue. Oh yes almost for got the pairing. This has KyoXTohru, but it doesn't mean it's going to be that right off the bat. The story still has YukiXTohru moments to it goes back and forth between those two. To see who ends up with who, well we'll just see how the story plays out because even I haven't picked yet. Or have I? *evil laugh*  
  
eechan~ Curse those minor errors! I don't know that first chapter was out of pure excitement so that may be where the errors came from? You're right though, they are working themselves out. I think? Heh. Anyways thanks for being the first reviewer.  
  
Cosmo3k1~I have odd ways of introducing things. Since I never did a Fruits Basket story I just went with what ever came to mind. I'm glade it wasn't a rough start though.  
  
NeverEndingQuest~ Ah I agree that they are a cute couple. I can't help but say that Tohru and Yuki look good together too, but Kyo looks just as good with her. *sigh* so hard to choose sometimes...well not really, but as a writer it is. :)  
  
Woodelf193~I kept them in character? Whoo! I always wanted to do that. I hoped they seem somewhat in character. That was the goal. I agree on it being a hard thing to do. ;)  
  
Ah, so thanks again for the reviews. Also the story is still in its starting mode, but the main idea is slowly getting out there. Just have to stay tune and see. *I edited this late at night so I may have missed some things. If its real bad I'll upload a better version.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 2  
  
'The Cat missed the banquet...'  
  
'Does that mean he won't...?'  
  
'I think so...I'm sorry. I never knew it would be like this, its just...'  
  
'You don't understand. To be the only one not included must be painful, it's like watching everyone from a glass box. You can see them and hear them, but you'll never get close to them or touch them.'  
  
Kyo felt like he was standing before all the zodiac members from the past. Their faces were hidden from his view as if they were ashamed of him. Him!? It wasn't his fault! The rat tricked him, it was all the rats fault! But something else was in his mind as he stood before his ashamed family. The girl who had followed him over the years smiled to him with her soft smile. She had always wanted to stay by his side and yet she still smiled at him as if he was an honored member of the family. His eyes tried to focus on her figure as he stood in the darkness of his shame. Before she came into his view a familiar chilling voice whispered to him.  
  
"Do you think she would want to be with someone so unfit to be a member of this family? She belongs with someone better, such as the rat."  
  
"NO!"  
  
Kyo sat up in his bed, his face streaked with sweat. His chest rose up and down as his eyes frantically looked around his room, "A dream?"  
  
His breathing began to slow some, as he realized the entire thing was only a dream. He ran his hand over his face and through his bangs. The entire incident felt so real to him that he almost thought that she would be claimed by...  
  
"What a disturbing thought," Kyo growled, as he looked down at the ground ashamed. Why did he have to have such feelings for someone? He didn't enjoy the thought that he could probably never embrace her and the fear of losing her pained him even more. His eyes slowly began to rise to the sound of footsteps coming towards his door. "But..." he said to himself as he let a rare smile fall upon his face. He also liked that warm feeling of being with someone you care for even if someone else liked her at the same time as himself. Kyo felt his throat begin to tighten to the thought of Yuki being with her, but if it made her happy it wasn't his place to disturb her happiness. As long as she was happy then that was ok...  
  
"Such thoughts are poison," Kyo spat out just as a light knock echoed from his door.  
  
"Um...Kyo-kun are you ok? It's really early and I heard you scream. I thought something might be wrong."  
  
Kyo sighed, did he really scream? The dream must have been more intense then he first thought, "Oh no. I'm fine...I just stepped on something that's all."  
  
Tohru opened the door slowly, "Kyo, if there's something wrong you can tell me."  
  
Kyo shook his head, "No really I'm just fine."  
  
Tohru just stared at him for a moment before smiling, "Ok," her eyes drifted over to his book shelf, "Kyo did you get a new book?"  
  
"Huh?" Kyo had already forgotten about the old book and scroll.  
  
Tohru slipped inside his room and gracefully moved to his bookshelf. She picked the scroll up first and examined it, "I didn't know Kyo-kun liked scrolls."  
  
"I don't...master found it and thought I should take a look..." Kyo was a bit reluctant to tell her that the scroll contained the original cat. She may want to actually read the thing and Kyo was afraid that there may be something written about the original cat that might ruin her view of cats all together. After all his hideous true form had to come from somewhere.  
  
"Kazuma must have had to look hard for a scroll like this," she carefully set it back on the shelf next to the old book, "You should take good care of it Kyo and I'll help you clean it too!" she smiled to him sweetly.  
  
Kyo was staring at her from his bed still and her smile was beaming right towards him. He sunk low under his covers to hide his expression, "I...I'll try to take care of the book. It might have been important to master anyways and I wouldn't want him to be angry with me." Kyo was trying to make it sound like taking care of the book and scroll was more of a chore then something he wanted to do.  
  
"Oh, Kyo. Since we have the day off today I thought Yuki and you would like to go out and do something. Maybe we can go to the zoo!" Tohru clasped her hands together in excitement, "I always wanted to go."  
  
Kyos right eye twitched some. She wanted to go to the zoo, but the members of the family plus him were animals already. Why would he want to go and see more of them in a zoo? He was about to express this thought that came to mind, but the word that shot out of his mouth was, "Ok."  
  
"Thank you, Kyo-kun! I'll be sure to pack food for us so we can have a picnic later. I'll ask the others if they want to come too..." The way she spoke and acted made his strong personality falter and this was a prime example. Kyo sat there clutching his fist wondering how she always got him to somehow agree with her. As he sat there suddenly his door flew open. Tohru and Kyo were both startled by the sudden flinging of doors and they stared at their intruder wide eyed.  
  
Yuki stood in the doorway in his usual morning stance. His head was lowered in a tired manner. His hands were rested against the doorframe but they slowly slid down as if they were too heavy to lift. Kyo's hair was standing on edge when he saw it was Yuki. Tohru only smiled and waved to Yuki, "Good morning, Yuki. I guess you are still waking up."  
  
Kyo growled under his breath, "Just move on downstairs already. You're giving everyone heart attacks in here."  
  
Yuki was still pretty groggy and he only turned and shuffled off down the hall. He didn't even acknowledge Kyo, but he was probably lost in his dream world still and didn't even hear Kyo. Tohru laughed lightly, "Sohma-kun, sure has trouble waking up every morning. Someone so strong like him makes it seem impossible that he would have trouble waking up."  
  
Kyo snorted, "Strong? More like a weak little-"  
  
Kyo suddenly stopped in mid sentence as a hand began petting his head. Shigure was standing over him grinning at the two, "Let's not finish that sentence Kyo. It's too early for Yuki and you to be destroying the house. Let's all go enjoy a nice meal Tohru has prepared."  
  
"Ahh! I almost forget!" Tohru went shooting out the door to finish what she had started. Leaving Shigure and Kyo with blank looks.  
  
After the slight delay in cooking everyone sat down to eat their morning meal.  
  
"Ah! I'm in heaven again. Such a wonderful meal!" Shigure said as he waved his hands in the air.  
  
Tohru laughed nervously, "Heh, it's not that good."  
  
"Oh? This food is fit for the gods. I'm honored to even have such food touch my unworthy pallet."  
  
Yuki and Kyo both mumbled 'Shut up already' under their breaths as Shigure kept on talking.  
  
"Even our two fine young men here have felt the effects of your wonderful food. They have grown so much taller in these last months."  
  
Yuki and Kyo both blushed lightly as she lifted their bowls to swallow the rest of their breakfast still trying to ignore Shigure's comment.  
  
Tohru was glad they were enjoying the food so much. She took a bite of her own food and then realized something, "Oh! Shigure. We're going on a trip today to the zoo do you want to come?"  
  
Yuki slapped his head with his hand, 'She had to ask him?' he said to himself.  
  
Kyo just turned his head to make it seem like he wasn't listening, 'It's better then...'  
  
"Ah, did I hear you are all going on a trip? Marvelous, shall I take Tohru there myself?  
  
Everyone all paused what they were doing in shock as a dark shadow covered them except for Shigure who was waving to their guest, "Aya! How long has it been now?"  
  
"Ah, Shigure. It's been too long for my mind. There hasn't been a moment that I haven't thought about you."  
  
Tohru, Yuki and Kyo all had sweat drops as the two talked.  
  
Shigure grinned, "Ah, the same implies for me, Aya"  
  
"Yes!" The two gave thumbs up to each other.  
  
'It's to early for me to deal with him now...' Yuki thought as he stared down at the table.  
  
'Why's that bastard here?' Kyo thought to himself as his hands began to twitch with annoyance.  
  
'Oh, I wonder if Aya is coming with us?" Tohru thought, "Ayame, are you really coming with-"  
  
"No don't ask!" Yuki and Kyo said as they both stood up to show how much they detest the idea.  
  
"How rude! But I'm sorry to say that I can't join young Tohru here on this trip of yours. I have come here for other business, but if Tohru would like to stay and keep me company then I have no problem with that."  
  
"Brother...please do not speak to her like that."  
  
"I'm only offering my company since I'm sure you two are to busy fighting to provide it for her!"  
  
"Go away!" Kyo shouted as he was getting frustrated.  
  
"Haha, lucky Kyo is so funny."  
  
"I told you not to call me that!"  
  
Yuki shook his head, "Their goes our quiet meal." Yuki turned to Tohru, "I'm sorry...Miss Honda."  
  
"Oh?" Tohru said with a surprise look, "Sorry for what?"  
  
"I'm sorry for my brother..." Yuki glanced over his shoulder and he could still hear Kyo and his brother arguing, "You know how he is."  
  
"Oh...no no it's ok. I like Ayame, its really ok though. I don't mind him."  
  
"You are too kind, Miss Honda," Yuki said with a soft smile directed to her his eyes glittered down to her small figure. His noble like qualities made her face flush a light shade of red. In the mist of the argument Kyo had actually caught the two out in the corner of his eye. To see the way she reacted to his smile made Kyo feel like he could smash Ayame right there into the ground, but Kyo had to keep his temper. He only growled one last comment to Ayame before announcing he's going back to his room. He stomped off, leaving the others pondering his actions.  
  
"Kyo..." Tohru said lightly as she watched the angry cat stomp off.  
  
"Don't mind him Miss Honda. I'm sure he's just frustrated about..." Yuki looked to Ayame whose attention was now on Shigure.  
  
"Tohru, why don't you go call the others to see if they would like to go along with you to the zoo."  
  
"But what about-"  
  
"I'll take care of Kyo," Shigure said with his normal smile spread across his face, "Don't worry about it."  
  
Tohru's face lit up as she nodded, "Thank you Shigure."  
  
Shigure nodded to her and he turned to Ayame, "Wait for me in my room, ok?"  
  
"But Shigure!"  
  
"Hatori should be coming soon."  
  
"Hari! Well why didn't you say so. I'll make sure everything is ready then," Ayame went frolicking off to Shigure's room to clean a little bit so they could at lest sit down.  
  
Tohru and Yuki began to cleaning up the dishes" Um...Yuki. Can you help me call the others?"  
  
Yuki nodded to her as he gathered the bowls up, "Sure."  
  
"Thank you!"  
  
Shigure has gone up to Kyo's room. He opened Kyo's door without knocking and he stepped inside closing the door behind him. Kyo was sitting on the ground facing one of the corners, "Don't you knock?"  
  
"I gave that up sometime ago," Shigure folded his arms under his robe, "..."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"You acted a bit strange out there. You were arguing with Aya like normal but its odd for you to back down so quick."  
  
"..." Kyo was silent for a moment since he really didn't understand his feelings fully. All he knew was he hated Yuki...he hated how he expressed his feelings to openly and how she reacted to them. He on the other hand couldn't do such a thing; he didn't have the courage to. Which made Kyo hate himself even more.  
  
Shigure rubbed his chin, "Ah I see. Well maybe Kyo just needs some time then. Hmm?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Let me say this before I leave. The way you act worries Tohru sometimes. Perhaps you shouldn't get too upset over things."  
  
"!"  
  
Shigure was already out the door before Kyo could say something. He rested his head against the wall, "She worries?"  
  
Yuki held the phone firmly in hand as Tohru held up a small book for him. All the numbers to everyone's houses were in it and it was easier if Yuki made the calls instead of Tohru after the entire Ayame incident.  
  
Yuki imputed the numbers in to contact the main house. As much as he hated to call there he was doing this for Tohru and not for himself. He waited patiently for someone to pick up.  
  
"Hello?" Hatsuharu said in his soft manner voice.  
  
"Ah, Haru I'm glade you answered."  
  
"You sound like this guy I know name Yuki, mystery..."  
  
Yuki was silent for a moment trying to get over Haru's strange behavior, "This is Yuki..."  
  
"Oh...hello Yuki."  
  
"Miss Honda would like to know if Momiji and you would like to go to the zoo."  
  
"Today? Um sure, that's fine."  
  
"The zoo!" Momiji said in his excited voice in the background.  
  
There was a sudden rustling over the phone and Yuki just waited for the sound to stop since it sounded like Momiji had attacked Haru, "Yuki! Tell Tohru we'll be there! And you don't have to call anyone else we'll ask for ya!"  
  
"That would be great Momiji. We'll meet you over there."  
  
"Ok! Bye for now! Tell Tohru we say Hi!"  
  
Yuki set the phone down and smile to Tohru, "Looks like they are coming and they're going to ask the others for us. Oh, they told me to say hi for them."  
  
Tohru smiled, "I can't wait then!"  
  
Yuki laughed lightly, "Yes, well shall we go get ready then?" 


	3. Chapter 3

Fruits Basket  
  
((Author Note: This story is a continuation from the last chapter. I could have just combined the two, but I didn't want the last chapter to get too long.))  
  
Better Edited Version  
  
((Review Responses:  
  
seiko123 Its more likely to be a Tohru/Kyo...I mean...Yuki may have a chance (not really) haha, I'm still letting Yuki have his moments, but I'm a Kyo fan so I think we all know the outcome I have in mind.  
  
NeverEndingQuest I hate admitting that Yuki looks good with her too, but I still think Kyo looks better. I like their connections better anyways. Go Kyo! Oh, yea I wanted them to go somewhere and I figured the zoo sounded like a good place:)  
  
Akiko I'm glad Akito approves of my writing. Lol, I can only update so fast, but last week I have to admit I took a three day break so the next update should be a little faster unless I give myself another vacation...hehe))   
  
Chapter 3  
  
The phone rang its singing tune until a young hand gripped around it. For a moment he hesitated in picking it up, as if he had a sort of six sense telling him not to. After a moment of careful thought he picked the phone up and brought it to his ear, "Hello?"  
  
"Hiro! I didn't think you'd answer. You sometimes don't pick the phone up when I call. I mean are you afraid of the phone or something? Hey are you even there? Huh huh? Well are you!" Momiji's voice rang out over the phone as Hiro held it away from his ear. He had his eyes shut as his eyebrows twitched with annoyance as the rabbits voice continued to speak.  
  
'I knew I should had just let the phone ring. That dumb rabbit talks way too much for my taste. That's the last time I follow my instinct instead of my head.'  
  
"Heellloooo?" Momiji kept asking about a few hundred times in the course of two minutes.  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"Oh, I'm calling for Tohru to ask if you want to go to the zoo."  
  
"Are you going?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Then I'll pass."  
  
Hiro began to hang the phone up when Momiji said, "Oh, well I thought I ask anyways since Kisa said she was coming."  
  
Hiro's eyes grew wide as he snapped the phone back to his ear, "Fine I'm going too you dumb rabbit!" Hiro slammed the phone down on the receiver as he stormed off down the hall to go get ready.  
  
Meanwhile Momiji just laughed on the other end as he set the phone down gently. Hatsuharu just sat there watching Momiji continue to laugh.  
  
Hatori was pulling his jacket on when he walked into the room, "Momiji, what are you laughing about?"  
  
Momiji was still laughing so Hatsuharu spoke up for him, "He just convinced Hiro to go to the zoo with us...."  
  
Hatori was silent since he found no amusement in that.  
  
"...he mentioned Kisa to convince Hiro to go, like Momiji usual does," Hatsuharu had continued on after the brief silence.  
  
Hatori nodded his head lightly though he really didn't find it that funny, "You two better get ready. Momiji, call Tohru to tell her everyone will meet her there."  
  
Hatori turned to go slip his shoes on when Hatsuharu spoke in a series tone this time, "Does he know?"  
  
Momiji stopped laughing as he looked up to Hatori. Hatori didn't even look to the boys as he only shook his head as he stepped outside. As he left there was a deep sigh from both Momiji and Hatsuharu that escaped their breaths.  
  
"That would ruin our trip if he did show up..." Momiji said in low voice as his hands brushed the phone for a moment before picking it up.  
  
"Yes it would, but lets not even mention it. It would bring us bad luck and if that happens it would only bring harm to Tohru."  
  
Momiji nodded in agreement, "We'll make it a great day! I'm calling Tohru now."  
  
Shigure and Ayame were talking to no ends at the table. Kyo really couldn't hear actual words coming from the two. It sounded more like a jumble of words being spoken at high speeds. Kyo just tried to ignore the two as he waited for Tohru and Yuki to get ready. Yuki had gone to his room to change into a fresh pair of cloths. Tohru was inside the kitchen getting their lunch ready. Kyo snorted in annoyance at how long it was taking Yuki to just change some cloths. It only took him a blink of an eye. Kyo guessed since Yuki was so perfect he needed time to prepare his girly figure. Kyo laughed lightly to himself, "Oh I'm glad I didn't say that one out loud."  
  
The phone began to ring and since Tohru probably had her hands full Kyo figured it would be best if he answered it since the two idiots at the table were to lazy to even attempt such a thing. Not to mention Shigure was still dodging his editor. Kyo could hear Tohru frantically juggling things in the kitchen so she could make an attempt to answer the phone. Kyo quickly yelled to her as he walked by, "Keep making your food, I got it."  
  
Tohru's head popped out quickly from the door, "Thank you, Kyo-kun!"  
  
Kyo nodded to her as she disappeared back into the kitchen again. He picked the phone up and answered with a rather blunt Hello.  
  
"Kyo? Wow, I didn't know you answered phones."  
  
"I usually don't...wait a minute you make it sound like I'm impaired!"  
  
There was a brief silence as Momiji was trying not to laugh. Kyo just stared at the wall straight in front of him trying not to get angry since he was doing this for Tohru, "...What do you want?"  
  
"Oh yea! I was just calling to tell Tohru we're going to meet you all at the zoo. I was going to also tell her who's coming with all of us."  
  
"You can tell me, I'll tell her."  
  
"Aw, Kyo is so nice."  
  
"Shut up and just tell me."  
  
"Let's see...I'm going, Haru, Kisa, Hiro, Ritsu...and."  
  
"You asked Ritsu!"  
  
"Of course. Tohru wanted me to ask everyone. I just told Ritsu that Tohru asked and he agreed."  
  
Kyo rubbed his head lightly. He had a feeling this was going to be a long day, "Ok, whatever. You said and is there someone else?"  
  
"Oh yeah...hmm...who was it...?"  
  
Kyo tapped his foot as he waited when suddenly a thought crossed his mind, 'Oh no...it better not be Kagura. Please say someone else. Anyone but Kagura.'  
  
"I remembered now! It's Kagura!"  
  
There was a long silence as Kyo had his head pressed against the wall with his mouth open. Momiji tapped the phone, "Kyo? Did you die? Maybe you fainted."  
  
"I don't faint!"  
  
"Oh...is Kyo worried about Kagura being in the way?"  
  
"Are you getting at something?"  
  
"I bet..."  
  
"Momiji, you better not finish that sentence."  
  
I bet that Kyo is worried about T-..."  
  
"Gah! I can't take it anymore! Shut up you little brat! Just meet us at the zoo and stop being stupid!"  
  
Kyo slammed the phone down. His face was a blazing red from yelling so much and perhaps it was red for another reason as well. He turned his head lightly to see Shigure, Ayame, Yuki and even Tohru staring at him now.  
  
"What!?"  
  
"Oh nothing..." Shigure said as he went back to talking to Ayame. Yuki only shook his head as he took a seat at the table now.  
  
Tohru tilted her head slightly, "Ah, is everything ok Kyo?"  
  
"Everything is fine...Momiji invited Hiro, Kisa, Haru, Ritsu, and Kagura."  
  
"Oh that's great! I made enough food for everyone. I guess we better get going now since I'm all finished."  
  
Kyo nodded and he began to head for the door when he realized Tohru was having trouble with the food she had stacked up in a pile in her arms. She had so much in her arms that she could barely see anything out in front of her. She took a step and she almost tripped when Kyo caught her by the arms to help her recover her balance. She stood there for a moment to catch her breath from almost dropping everything when Kyo took most of the food to carry for her, "You should be more careful you know," He tapped her forehead lightly with his knuckle.  
  
She looked up to Kyo who had a light smile across his face before he moved for the door, "The damn Rat can carry some too, if he wasn't to busy grooming himself."  
  
"You should talk. You can sit for hours cleaning your own hair," Yuki said as he snatched more trays then Kyo to carry.  
  
"Hey! I do not! And don't take my trays!"  
  
Tohru just listened to the boys argue as normal, but her face had a soft shade of red. Kyo's smile was so kind to her that she wished he would use it more often sometimes instead of his normal frown he had on.  
  
Hiro stood out in front of the zoo with Ritsu and Kagura. He glanced to them for a moment. Kagura was hugging herself in excitement to see Kyo while Ritsu stood quietly pressing his fingers together in a nervous manner. 'How'd I get sucked into this?"  
  
"Hiro?" A shy voice said.  
  
Hiro turned his head lightly to see Kisa standing just in front of him. 'That's why...'  
  
"Has sissy come yet?"  
  
"No, but who cares. We should just leave. To think they're the ones that made the arrangements to meet here and they don't even show up. How stupid can they get?"  
  
"I heard that Hiro and you better shut up!" Kyo growled as Tohru just waved to them.  
  
"What if I don't? Its not like you can force me. And even if you do I can just tell an adult...and..." Hiro stopped talking in mid sentence as a quick moving object burst right past him.  
  
"Kyo!!!"  
  
Kyo blinked lightly before realizing it was Kagura who was bursting for him. He tried to run away but she tackled him right to the ground, causing the food trays to go flying into the air.  
  
"Ah, the food!" Tohru yelled as everyone watched it go flying into the air.  
  
"I got it!" Yuki used his free hand to catch the few that were near him.  
  
Hiro took a small step back and managed to catch one while Kisa just had to stretch out her arms to catch the next. Tohru ran a few steps to try and catch one and in the process she tripped on one of the cracks. She skidded to the ground, but to her surprise she still caught one. Ritsu was moving back and forth to catch the last and final one. His arms reached up to snatch the last tray, but as he did it slipped through his arms and hit the ground spilling all its contents. Everyone was silent as Ritsu stared at his missed attempted.  
  
"I guess there's no food for Ritsu," Hiro blurted out.  
  
"Ah...Ritsu?" Tohru asked calmly as she got up.  
  
"I'M SO SORRY!!! I RUINED THE TRIP. NOW EVERYONE IS GOING TO STARVE. THEN THEY"LL GET SICK AND THEN DIE. I'M SO SORRY!!!" Ritsu turned to run away, but Haru caught him by the shirt as he walked up with Momiji.  
  
"Oh no, don't leave Ritsu. I made enough food for everyone. Even if we lost one, we can share lunches. I don't mind," Tohru said smiling to Ritsu who was beginning to calm down some.  
  
"Oh ok..."  
  
Haru released Ritsu as he looked at the mess on the ground, Kagura still hugging/pounding Kyo into the ground, and then his eyes went to Yuki. He shuffled his way over to Yuki and tapped his shoulder. Yuki sighed, "Hello, Haru..."  
  
Momiji skipped over to Tohru to say hello, "Hi Tohru!"  
  
Tohru smiled to Momiji, "Hello Momiji."  
  
"AH! BLOOD!" Ritsu yelled at the top of his lungs as he pointed to Tohru's legs.  
  
Momiji bent down to look, "Just looks like a small scrape. Hmm...I think I have a band-aid in my pocket."  
  
"Kyo!!! You pig! Look what you did to Tohru!" Kagura yelled as she slammed Kyo into the ground.  
  
"Who's the pig here! And you did it!" Kyo tried to fight back but she kept hitting him against the ground like a rag doll.  
  
Momiji finally found it, "Ta Da!" He bent down and put it on her leg, "How's that?"  
  
"It's much better, thank you Momiji. We better go get our tickets now."  
  
She walked over to the ticket booth to buy her tickets. She acted like nothing had happen. Ritsu shuffled after her. Momiji skipped happily next and soon everyone else herded along, Kyo was last in line since he was barely conscious.  
  
"I want to see some animals!" Momiji yelled out as he bounced around happily.  
  
"It's not like you can see anything else, but animals here..." Hiro said in a matter of fact voice.  
  
"Hiro let's go see the tigers," Kisa asked in her sweat voice. Hiro smiled to her and he nodded, "Ok."  
  
"Come on sissy."  
  
Hiro sighed, 'I can't ever be alone with her...'  
  
"I'm coming too!" Momiji said as he chased after the group. Yuki decided to follow along with them and of course Haru was chasing right after Yuki. Ritsu was unsure of where to go first and before he knew it mostly everyone had gone with Hiro and Kisa, "Ah! Wait for me."  
  
Ritsu bounded off after them leaving Kagura and Kyo.  
  
"Ah, we're all alone..."  
  
"Let me go get you something, Kagura."  
  
"Really!!"  
  
"Yeah..." Kyo said not really going to.  
  
She let go of him and he started to walk over to the snack shop, but suddenly he made a quick left and he sprinted off down one of the zoo paths. Kagura clutched her first, "Kyo, you jerk!!!"  
  
"Did you hear something?" Tohru asked Yuki as she leaned against the cold metal bars to watch the tigers play in the water.  
  
"No...maybe it was just the wind."  
  
"Look that one looks like me," Haru said as he pointed to the black and white one.  
  
"I think if these tigers looked like anyone it would be Kisa," Yuki said with a smile to the younger girl.  
  
Kisa smiled brightly as she pointed to one of the orange ones, "I like that one."  
  
Everyone began to point to the one that like except for Hiro since he found it to be a childish thing to do.  
  
"On to the next animal!" Momiji yelled out as he began to march off down one of the paths with everyone following along. Tohru lingered behind for a moment to watch the tigers just a little bit longer. She smiled lightly before she turned to follow everyone else, but to her horror another large group of people were shuffling by and Tohru didn't see the path Momiji had taken, "Oh...no. I lost them!"  
  
Since Tohru couldn't figure out where everyone went she decided to wander around by herself until she ran into them again. Tohru had taken one of the paths that winded through a jungle like setting. She smiled to herself as she walked. Even though she couldn't find where everyone had gone off to she was still enjoying herself. The plants were beautiful and it felt peaceful walking through the jungle like setting. As she turned the corner she came across a large house like building, except the building had clear sides. She looked up at the sign on the door to read, "The Exotic Bird House."  
  
"Wow, I really want to see some exotic birds."  
  
Tohru was about to go inside when she felt like she sensed something familiar. She turned her head lightly towards the path that continued further down. Not to far along the path there was a large willow tree and hiding under its shade was Kyo. He was lying on his back with his arms tucked behind his head.  
  
Tohru quickly ran over to Kyo, happy to finally found someone, "Kyo!"  
  
Kyo heard her voice and he slowly sat up, "What are you doing here alone?"  
  
"I lost everyone when we were walking. How come you're alone?"  
  
Kyo thought of Kagura straggling him and decided not to mention that, "I guess I lost everyone too...so I thought I just sit here under this tree for a little bit."  
  
Tohru smiled as she set her things down, "Then I'll sit here with Kyo to keep him company."  
  
Kyo was about to object when he noticed she was glancing back to the birdhouse. He could tell by her expression she wanted to go, but she didn't want to leave him. He glanced around for a moment to see if anyone else was around and he stood up. Tohru blinked lightly up to him, "Uh, Kyo where-?"  
  
"You want to go see the birds, right?"  
  
"Uh..."  
  
"Well come on," Kyo grabbed her hand to pull her up and he began to pull her along to the birdhouse.  
  
"Kyo, what about our stuff?"  
  
"Don't worry about it."  
  
Kyo was still holding her hand as he walked with her to the birdhouse. It didn't really dawn on him either as he just continued on. Tohru on the other hand was blushing a great deal and she found that she couldn't control it one bit. Kyo opened the door to the birdhouse and pulled Tohru along inside. The birds in the house were chiming their songs from the high trees above them. A few birds flew over them and they both looked up at the same time.  
  
"Wow, they fly around in here!" Tohru said with excitement.  
  
"I guess so," Kyo said as he noticed a sign. He tilted his head to read some of it, "Hmm...looks like we can feed them with this food here."  
  
By now Kyo had released her hand since Tohru was leaning more to look at things and Kyo figured he couldn't loose her in there, at lest he hoped not. He picked up some of the bird food and walked over to Tohru who was talking to a few little birds.  
  
"Kyo look at these!"  
  
Kyo glanced to the little birds sitting together, "Here open your hand up," Kyo said quietly so he wouldn't scare the birds. Tohru did what she was told and Kyo sprinkled some of the food her in hand.  
  
"Ok, now hold it up like this," Kyo held his hand up and she mimicked him. At first the birds just stared at them chirping, but then one flew down to Tohru's hand and the other went to Kyo. Tohru smiled to the little bird eating from her hand. Kyo just watched silently. Tohru's smile was brighter then it normally was and she seemed like all the worries in the world faded away.  
  
Tohru was still smiling to the bird as it countuned to eat. She looked over to Kyo to see what he was doing. His attention was on the bird now that pecked away at the food. His face wasn't smiling, but Tohru could tell his face seemed at peace and just enjoying the quiet moment.  
  
"I think they're almost done, Kyo."  
  
Kyo nodded as he held his hand up a little higher and the two birds leaped up into the air at the same time to fly away together. Kyo and Tohru just watched the little birds one last time before Kyo began to head for the door, "We better find everyone now..."  
  
"Oh, yeah! They must be so worried," she ran after Kyo, "Umm...thank you Kyo. For taking me in here and helping me feed the birds."  
  
"Huh!?" Kyo was a bit caught off guard since he was thinking about where everyone might be. He knew he was about to blush and he did his best to keep it back, "Don't worry about."  
  
Kyo opened the door to see Momiji standing there looking around, "Kyo? Oh, you found Tohru!"  
  
"Momiji!" Tohru said happy to have found all her friends finally. Momiji ran over to hug her, but before he could Kyo hit him in the head, "Don't be stupid!"  
  
"Whaa! Kyo hit me, Tohru!!"  
  
"Miss Honda, are you ok? We were worried when we realized we had lost you."  
  
Tohru shook her head, "Nope, I'm fine. Kyo kept me company."  
  
Yuki glanced at Kyo who in returned looked back. It seemed like a silent exchange of 'thank you' and 'no problem' but no one really knew except those two.  
  
"In any case we found your stuff and set up the lunch you had made."  
  
"Oh that's great! Thank you," Tohru bowed to Yuki who was shaking his hands and head. The group moved to the join the rest under the willow tree.  
  
"Sissy, you're ok!" Kisa said as she stood up to greet her.  
  
"Yup, I'm fine," Tohru said while she hugged Kisa. She looked over to Hiro who was sitting there as a sheep.  
  
"What happened to him?" Kyo wondered out loud.  
  
"Well to make a long story short. We were at the petting zoo and a young girl ran into Hiro. No one noticed because we were standing with a bunch of sheep to begin with so he blended right in," Yuki said as he shook his head since it was a close call.  
  
"Well we'll make a special plate for Hiro," Tohru said as she began to set plates up.  
  
"I don't need a pity plate..." Hiro grumbled as he tried to hide his face.  
  
Everyone sat down under the tree waiting for their food. As Kyo waited for his own food to be passed along to him he wondered about the future ahead of him. Their own house would be considered a zoo. It housed a person who took cared of the rat, cow, sheep, tiger, monkey, rabbit, and so on, but there was no place for the cat in this zoo. Where did the cat belong? Kyo felt his heart being tugged at since soon that question will be answered, but the difficult part was accepting what that answer may reveal.  
  
"Here's your food, Kyo," Tohru said with her typical smile on her face as she held out his plate.  
  
Kyo took it gently from her, "Thank you..." What ever that answer may reveal, he promised he would do anything to keep her from crying. 


	4. Chapter 4

Fruits Basket  
  
Beginnings and Endings  
  
((Author Note: First I'm going to say sorry about the ending. Why? You'll find out. Second I promise I won't do it again. ))  
  
Reviews Response:  
  
Solo FLora: I'm glad you like it. Knowing that people are enjoying the story is what keeps me going  
  
Akiko Hitori: I know he is. That's why I like him so much. hehe  
  
Chapter 4  
  
_'Happy times fade away so fast that you hardly ever remember there was such a time that the feeling of joy warmed your heart and lifted your soul to new heights. Maybe that's why sad and painful memories stand out more. We tend to forgot happy times and only remember the painful ones. Or perhaps it's just me...that's why I'm unfit to be with anyone. That's why I have to stay away from her from now on. I don't want tears to be shed on my behalf...'_  
  
"Ah, Hari you got my message."  
  
Hatori nodded his head lightly as he stepped inside Shigure's house, "I did. I came as soon as I could, but Akito requested my presents so I was a bit delayed."  
  
"Running another one of his fevers?" Shigure said with a tilted head like any curious dog would do.  
  
"No...he wanted to know where everyone had gone off to."  
  
Shigure's face suddenly stiffened to this news. He lifted his head up from his casual position as he stared at Hatori with a more serious expression, "And?"  
  
"I hope you didn't tell him where they all went," Ayame said as he walked in from the hallway, "It would be dreadful if he found out. Not to mention, what he would do to Tohru..."  
  
Hatori looked to them both as he sat down slowly, "I must say it was difficult to answer him, but I told him the truth. They all went to the zoo, but I did not mention it was Tohru's idea. He seemed reasonable today and he just wanted them all to come back before sunset."  
  
"Hmm...strange behavior for Akito I must say," Shigure said as he rubbed his chin, "Maybe he was running a fever."  
  
"Well I'm just glad he didn't get upset. There's no telling what he will do sometimes," Ayame commented as he plopped down in his seat.  
  
"He was perfectly fine. If he is planning something, I'm sure even you Shigure will figure it out at some point," Hatori took a sip of his tea as Shigure began to wave his arms.  
  
"Hari, are you accusing me of interfering with Akito? Gah, I don't know what to say!" Shigure placed a hand on his forehead as if he was going to faint.  
  
Hatori lowered his tea cup from his lips, "I'm not accusing, Shigure. I know you interfere with him."  
  
Shigure dropped his hand from his forehead, as he smiled to Hatori, "Not intentionally, I do what I want to achieve my goal...Aya would do the same for Yuki."  
  
"There's no denying that," Ayame said as he placed his hand against his heart, "A brother's bond is too thick!"  
  
_'Too thick?' It's more like transparent between him and Yuki,'_ Shigure said to himself as Hatori was probably thinking the same thing as he continued drinking his tea.  
  
"Hari, you would do anything to keep those three smiling, right?" Shigure said as he leaned against the table towards Hatori.  
  
Hatori stared at him for a moment before pressing his hand against his face to push him back in his seat, "Stop babbling nonsense."  
  
_'But-'_  
  
"We're home!" Tohru said as she walked in with Yuki at her side. Kyo was following from behind with his hands jammed in his pocket.  
  
"Ah, welcome home," Shigure said as he waved to them the best he could until Hatori dropped his hand from his face.  
  
_'I would do what I could to keep them smiling. I don't want them to experience the deep feeling of despair...something that I know very well,'_ Hatori thought to himself quietly as he took another sip of his tea.  
  
"Oh, Hatori I didn't know you were here. Are you hungry? I can make something for you real quick," Tohru asked as she began to go through all the things she could make. Hatori just shook his head as he slowly go up, "Perhaps some other time. I only stopped by for a few minutes and I must get going now. I have to take Ayame home."  
  
"Oh, ok. Have a safe drive," Tohru said as she smiled up to him.  
  
Hatori smiled back to her as Ayame said his good-byes. Shigure had his elbow on the table as he rested his head in his hand, "Ah, such an enchanting moment. Almost makes me want to capture it in one of my books."  
  
"Shigure don't you dare," Hatori threaten with a stern look. Shigure only chuckled lightly as he waved good-bye. Hatori gave Shigure one last look before stepping out the door with the prancing Ayame following at his heels.  
  
"Um...Shigure?" Tohru began, but she stopped halfway.  
  
"Hmm...?"  
  
"I hope you're not mad that you didn't get to come with us to the zoo."  
  
"Oh, no no. It was quiet all right. I had some things to do. I'll join you all on your next outing. How's that?"  
  
"That would be great!" Tohru said was excitement as Shigure patted her head lightly.  
  
"Something important? I wonder what that would be since you hardly ever do anything," Yuki said as he walked out from the kitchen.  
  
"Yuki! I'm hurt. I work hard to keep my house beautiful. You youngsters just don't appreciate hard working men such as myself."  
  
"Shigure, you sit in your room goofing around half the time and then the other half you're eating or making perverted comments. In whatever time you have left you write, which is about five minutes."  
  
Shigure had tears coming down his face, "But I work hard! I swear."  
  
"Stop crying."  
  
Tohru laughed nervously as she looked around slowly noticing something was missing, "Hmm...I wonder where Kyo went?"  
  
Kyo had wandered up the stairs way before Hatori even left. He ran his hand over his face lightly as he looked out the window, gazing at the dark rain clouds forming overhead, "The weather is changing fast...no wonder I don't feel to good."  
  
He sighed lightly as he slowly got changed to a clean pair of cloths. Once he was through he threw himself against his cushions with his head buried into the pillow. His eyes slowly began to shut, but they grew wide again to the sound of a light knock against his door.  
  
"It's open..." he mumbled. Tohru came walking in with a small plate, "I brought you a small snack. I thought maybe it would make you feel better."  
  
"Huh?" Kyo slowly sat up some as he looked up to her. She stood there with her hands gripping her apron. She had placed the small plate of food down on the table so he could eat it later. He looked to the food on the table. From what he could tell it was just some rice balls. He was happy it wasn't leeks. Kyo also noticed that her face expressed her worries for him. He knew she got overly concern when people in the house were sick. He enjoyed knowing that her attention was drawn only on him since he wasn't feeling to well, but he also knew that such a thought was selfish.  
  
"I'm fine...don't worry. I think I'm going to take a nap though."  
  
"Hmm...ok, have a good sleep, Kyo-kun," Tohru said as she managed one of her smiles.  
  
Kyo watched her leave as the door shut slowly behind her. He laid back down, resting his head against his arm, "I can't be with anyone. The cat isn't meant to be..."  
  
Kyo had fallen asleep for some time now. The rain outside had only just begun to pour down upon the lands. Tohru and everyone else in the house had finished eating dinner and now were ready to prepare to go to bed. Tohru had been unusually quiet at dinner since she kept thinking about Kyo sitting in his room alone. She wanted to keep him company, but she also knew he wanted to take a nap. She was walking down the hall mindlessly as she ran right into Yuki when she turned the corner. In a loud poof Yuki fell to the ground as a rat.  
  
"I'm so sorry, Yuki! I was thinking about something and I guess I wasn't paying attention."  
  
Yuki shook his little rat like head. It was an awful long fall to the ground, but he managed to shake the initial shock off, "It's quiet alright. I noticed you seem pretty quiet at dinner. Is something bothering you?"  
  
Tohru shook her head lightly, "No...maybe I'm just tired."  
  
Yuki was about to say something, but he suddenly changed back. Tohru yelled in surprise, as she quickly turned around covering her eyes, while her cheeks blazed red. Yuki sighed lightly as he got dressed again since he just put his cloths on only 2 minutes ago, "If you are tired, Miss Honda then you should go to bed early."  
  
"I guess you're right. I think I'll go and sleep right away."  
  
Yuki nodded as he sidestepped some for her to get by, "Sleep well Miss Honda."  
  
Night had fallen and the rain still fell from the skies as lighting and thunder rumbled in the darkness. Kyo's eyes began to twitch to the tapping sound of rain against his window. The tapping sound was rhythmic and it tapped every three seconds. His eyes finally flew open in annoyance as he sat up, "Stupid window!"  
  
Kyo froze, "Wait a minute, how come I'm not tired and drained of energy like I'm usually am?"  
  
_'Because this is still a dream.'_  
  
"Eh? Who said that?"  
  
_'I did,'_ Thunder flashed across the sky and illuminated the room for a moment. Kyo looked towards his bookcase seeing some sort of moment near it. At the very top of his bookcase he saw an orange cat lying there with his paws hanging over the edge.  
  
"Ok...this is a dream. Well then, who are you and why are you in my dream?"  
  
_'I am the cat of the zodiac. The original if you may.'_  
  
"You mean the cat for the stories. You're sure not apart of the zodiac..."  
  
_'If you want to say it like that then that's your choice. My time is limited so listen well to what I have to offer.'  
_  
"Yeah, sure. Amuse me."  
  
_'I offer you a chance to look back to the start. I'll give you a chance to save yourself from certain pain and a chance to lift this curse.'_  
  
"How does looking in the past help me? This is stupid..."  
  
_'An end always has a beginning. Before your end comes you must look to the beginning. Everything in life revolves around a circle. What happened then, will soon come around and happen again...learn-'_ the orange cat was cut off as Kyo's dream slowly faded away into his memory. He opened his eyes slowly, feeling his exhaustion run over him like a wave. It was still in the middle of night and the rain outside was still pouring.  
  
Kyo stood up slowly and walked over to his bookshelf. He grabbed the book and scroll and held them in his hands for a moment, but he suddenly threw them across the room against the wall, "Nothing can help me! You got that! I don't need help."  
  
He leaned against the wall as he slowly slid down to the ground. His eyes were focused on the hard wood floor as a few tears ran down his cheek, "I'm scared aren't I?"  
  
Kyo just sat there in the middle of the night as he wondered why was he so afraid to know. He wasn't sure what his body warned him about the book and scroll, but every fiber of his being told him that the truth was bittersweet. Kyo rubbed his hands together as he tried to decide if he really should learn the truth. He slowly stood up with his decision at hand, "I choose-"a bolt of lightening flashed above drowning out the last word to Kyo's sentence. (Which means you all have to wait until the next chapter. Ja bye bye.) 


	5. Chapter 5

Fruits Basket  
  
((Review Response:  
  
seiko123: Hurray for being the only one to review that last chapter. I normal do update ASAP though sometimes I get caught up in things. Hehe. Anyways enjoy the next chapter))  
  
((Author Note: It's a shorter chapter since some more major stuff is going to be focused in the next chapter so next time it will be longer. For now enjoy this one. ))  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Kyo had remained sitting in his room the rest of the night quietly. His head was rested against his knee as his crimson eyes stared at the rain that ran down his window outside. He still felt his fatigue, but his mind seemed lost in his thoughts. The school year was coming to and end and soon there would be a choice that must be made. The problem was Kyo had too many choices and they all seemed to lead to some sort of misfortune. Kyo smirked lightly, "Just my luck as the cat I suppose."  
  
As morning rose Tohru began to stir from her sleep. As she opened her eyes she found that her room was lacking in sunlight, at first she thought that it was still late in the night. She turned her head towards her clock and found that it was actually early morning. Her pulled her legs out from under her blankets as she stretched her arms out. She stood up on the cool wooden floor as she walked over to her mother's picture, "Looks like a rainy day, today mom. We better keep dry today or we might get sick."  
  
Tohru slipped on a light sweatshirt as she walked out of her room to the kitchen so she could begin cooking a warm breakfast for everyone. As she walked down the quiet hallway she paused a moment to look towards Kyo's door. At first she was about to knock on his door to see if he was awake, but her hand froze up before she even touched his door. Kyo was awful tired on rainy days and it was probably best to leave him to his sleep. Tohru nodded to her self and she decided she would just make something special for him instead. She trotted off to the kitchen to begin her long task.  
  
About an hour later Shigure woke up to the sweat smell of breakfast. He opened his door with his usual smile spread across his face, "Ah, such a wonderful smell. Is our sweat flower, busy fixing us up something?"  
  
Shigure had expected some sort of objection from Yuki and Kyo, but only silence blew through the sitting area as Shigure blinked lightly. Tohru peeked out and saw that Shigure was up, "Good morning Shigure. I hope you slept well. I made us breakfast."  
  
"Us? Where has our noble prince gone and the ever agitated Kyo?" Shigure queried as he sat down at his place with his newspaper in hand.  
  
Tohru placed Shigure's bowl down in front of him while she sat at her own spot with her hands rested in her lap, "Oh...well Yuki had to leave for school early so he already ate and Kyo...I'm not sure since I don't want to bother him. It's raining and I think he may be tired, but I'm afraid he may be sick to."  
  
Shigure tilted his head as he looked to Tohru's face. It was obvious she was worried and Shigure ran his hand through his hair, "Well, it is getting late. You better be heading off to school. I'll check on Kyo for you."  
  
"Oh, no I couldn't ask you to do that-"  
  
Shigure pressed his finger against her lips as he waved his other finger, "Now, now. I want to do it. You wouldn't want to break your promise to your mother now about graduating. You need to go to school now."  
  
Tohru looked down a bit guilty that she had completely forgotten about school at that moment, "Thank you, Shigure." She managed to whisper lightly as she got up to go gather her things.  
  
Shigure rested his head against his hand as he watched her head out the door, "Have a good day," he said as he waved with his smile still fixed against his face.  
  
He set his paper down as he got up for his seat to walk up to Kyo's room. Shigure stopped at his door and took in a deep breath. Without knocking Shigure slid open Kyo's door, "Kyo?"  
  
Again Shigure had expected some sort of yelling fit from the hot-tempered cat, but there was none. As Shigure looked around the room a bit more he saw that Kyo had left some time ago in the middle of the night. A light chuckle slipped from the dog's lips as he leaned against the doorway, "Just as I thought."  
  
Tohru found it difficult to focus on what the teaching was discussing in class. Her eyes always wandered to Kyo's empty desk. She wondered if he had stayed home because he was sick or maybe he was at the hospital. All her thinking was making her dizzy and she almost fell right out of her desk.  
  
After class broke for a break Tohru was wandering down the hall completely zoned out. She had almost walked right into Yuki if it wasn't for his quick reaction to her presents. His hands shot out and caught her by the shoulders before she got any closer, "Miss Honda?"  
  
"Eh...?" Tohru answered in a confused voice.  
  
"There she is!" Arisa said as she came walking down the hallway with Hana trailing behind.  
  
"I had sensed, Tohru's electrical waves have been off and I'm right," Hana said as she looked to Yuki who was startled by their sudden appearance.  
  
Arise wedged herself between Yuki and Tohru as she hugged her friend, "Aw, what's wrong Tohru?"  
  
"Let us speak somewhere quiet," Hana suggested as her eyes locked onto the Yuki Fan club girls who were stalking their prince as always.  
  
"Alright! Come on Tohru, we'll go to a dry spot outside," Arisa announced as she lead them out, leaving Yuki there.  
  
Yuki rubbed his head, "What just happened?"  
  
"Yuki!" Momiji said as he came running over with the ever relaxed Haru following behind, "You look lost, Yuki."  
  
"Is something wrong?" Haru asked as he patted Yuki's back.  
  
Yuki took a side step away from Haru, "Nothing is wrong. Miss Honda just seems a bit worried today."  
  
"Maybe she's worried about Kyo," Momiji wondered out loud.  
  
"Is he sick?" Haru asked Yuki.  
  
Yuki gave him a harsh look, "I don't care about that stupid cat, how would I know anyways?"  
  
Momiji and Haru were surprise by the sudden outburst. Yuki himself was a bit surprise as well. He turned away to gather himself up emotionally. The feeling of jealously was nipping at his emotions and Yuki could hardly believe he was thinking in such a way.  
  
Outside Tohru was explaining that she was only worried about Kyo being sick. Arise smiled to her friend as she gave her a light hug, "Don't worry. I think orange top is pretty strong to handle himself."  
  
"Indeed, he is a stubborn one," Hana said as she took a bite of some food she had brought along with her.  
  
"I guess you're both right. I'm lucky to have such good friends," Tohru said as she smiled to them both. She still felt a bit worried for Kyo, but it was eating away at her much now. She had to put some faith into Kyo, since he was strong afterall even if he lost to Yuki everytime he attempt to fight him, "Hmm...come to think of it he hasn't been fighting to much."  
  
"Are you talking about orange top?" Arisa questioned as she leaned against the wall.  
  
"Hmm...now that you mentioned it. I have not seen him threaten our schools prince too," Hana said as she took another bite.  
  
"Maybe he is sick!" Tohru said as her hands clasped together. Arisa only chuckled lightly as Hana continued to munch on her food.  
  
Kyo wasn't exactly sick he was just tired. He had left the house as soon as the rain let up. He wanted to speak to Kazuma about the scroll and book, but he didn't want to tell the others, which explained his silent escape from his room. Unfortunately it had begun to rain while Kyo was walking down the moist path. His hair and cloths were soaking wet by the time he reached his master's house. Kyo stood in front of the door as his thought about the night before.  
  
_"I choose-"  
  
"-to see what the past has to show me. I know it will hurt to see, but I need to know before I am to be lock away the rest of my life."_  
  
A long time ago Kyo had made a bet with Akito that if he defeated Yuki in a fight then he could become part of the zodiac like the others, but if he failed he was to be locked up at the main house the rest of his life. Kyo would have never made such a foolish bet now, but he had nothing to live for back then. He shook his wet hair from his face. He felt almost foolish that he had hiked so far in the rain to speak about a book that may shed some light on his life. He was doing all this for a girl, to think he would feel such a way. Kyo could have laughed hysterically right there, but it was all true. He had changed so much by living in that house that he once thought to be torture. Even though Kyo thought Tohru's feelings may be meant for Yuki since the rat got practically everything in life. This was one battle Kyo would not lose to that damn rat. 


	6. Chapter 6

Fruits Basket  
  
Beginnings and Endings  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Kyo stood at Kazuma's door soaking wet. Tiny raindrops ran down through his orange hair as he paused a moment with his hand outstretched to knock on the door. Something in his gut told him to stop at that moment. As he stared at the wooden door he could hear his master's voice along with one other. He couldn't hear them to well, but Kyo knew that Kazuma left open a window in the back all the time. He quickly ran to the back being careful to not make to much noise and to stay out of sight. Kyo crouched down behind a pile of firewood and he slowly peeked out from his hiding spot to see that the window was still open. With a light grin he sank back behind his hiding spot to listen to their conversation.  
  
"The weather sure has gotten rather rough today. This storm is a long one too, I hope Kyo is getting plenty of rest," Kazuma said. Kyo managed a light smile, he was happy that his master held some concern for him unlike his real father.  
  
"Your head is stuck in the clouds Kazuma. Soon the school year will end and the cat will be locked up. He'll get plenty of rest then."  
  
"I hardly like to think of it like that," Kazuma quickly replied back, "There's still time, Akito."  
  
Kyo's eyes widened to the sound of Akito's name. No one in the zodiac including him could ever go against Akito. Just standing in front of him made Kyo feel sick to his stomach, but there was something about him that made Kyo feel like submitting. Kyo had heard Akito say once or twice that he was god of the zodiac animals just like it said in the old tale. What made Kyo's gut wrench even more is that he may be right and if he was then there was no chance for Kyo or anyone else in the zodiac family to stand up to him. Kyo heard the door open and he looked out from his hiding spot to see Kazuma wishing Akito off. The young man had his unusual smirk on his face as he got inside his car. Kyo wanted to smack that smirk right off his face, but that was hardly realistic. Kazuma just stood there watching the car drive down the road. Kyo saw his chance and he ran out from his hiding spot over to Kazuma.  
  
Kyo drew back his fist and thrusted it forward at Kazuma. Kyo's fist was fast but Kazuma was just as fast if not faster. His own hand shot up and blocked Kyo's attempted punch. He smiled down to Kyo as he gently pushed his hand away, "What a wonderful surprise. I'm amazed you actually walked the entire way here."  
  
"It wasn't easy, master."  
  
"I can see. You are soaked from head to toe, come inside. It looks like rain again."  
  
Kazuma stepped inside while Kyo followed behind. Kyo sat down in the sitting area while Kazuma brought him several towels and blankets to wrap himself in. He took one of the towels and began to slowly dry off his hair. Kazuma sat down on one of the fluffy cushions as he poured some warm tea for Kyo, "You skipped school?"  
  
"I needed to speak to you about something. I didn't want to wait after school, plus if I did everyone would just bother me about it. I didn't want to get anyone involve."  
  
Kazuma nodded with a soft smile as he took a sip of tea. He knew that Kyo was talking about Tohru. The girl cared so much for everyone that she would have probably insisted in going with Kyo. Kazuma was surprised Kyo was being considerate of her feelings, though Kyo did fail to realize that Tohru was probably worrying herself sick over him by now. Kazuma guessed Kyo couldn't be sharp in all areas of life, "You came here to speak about the book and scroll, am I right?"  
  
"Yes, how did you know?"  
  
"The original cat spirit is stronger when it rains even though it saps you of your strength. You know why I gave those to you?"  
  
"To learn about the original zodiac members," Kyo said like he was answering a school question.  
  
Kazuma chuckled lightly, "I suppose that would be one reason, but there's something else. The past can teach us a lot. You need to witness what happened so long ago. You'll find the answer to all your problems once you do."  
  
"I don't see how that's possible. Why don't you just look at the scroll and book?"  
  
"It can only be read by you. Have you asked anyone else to look at it?"  
  
"No...I guess I haven't. Sorry master for being so forward, its just I'm a bit overwhelmed is all."  
  
Kazuma patted Kyo's shoulder lightly, "Take your time then. I know time is tight, but if you lose your composure, then you already lost your last chance."  
  
Kyo bowed his head, "Thank you."  
  
Kazuma past Kyo a plate of burn food, "You don't need to be so formal."  
  
Kyo looked at the food with a twisted face, "I can see you still need practicing in your cooking skills."  
  
The two laughed together lightly as the storm outside rumbled with lightning and thunder once again. Kazuma set his bowl door as he glanced towards the door, "I believe we have another visitor. Kyo, please go look outside for me, while I go get some blankets and warm another pot of tea."  
  
Kyo wasn't sure if Kazuma was expecting someone, but he shrugged to himself lightly as he walked over to the door. Kyo was still a big sluggish, but he managed enough to walk around. He pulled open the door and he stepped out into the doorway. As he looked out into the gloomy forest he saw someone he would have never expected to see there. Tohru was wrapped in a heavy jacket gripping her umbrella tightly. She was looking around at first, until she saw Kyo standing in the doorway. Her face was overwhelmed with relief as she ran towards him, "Kyo!"  
  
Kyo still couldn't believe his eyes as she came running towards him. At first he thought she was going to try and embrace him and he was rising his hands up to stop her, but she grabbed one of his arms and held onto it.  
  
"Kyo, I'm so glad you're ok. I was worried you were hurt somewhere or sick in this weather."  
  
Kyo was trying to say something, but he just couldn't make the words come out. He finally stopped trying and patted her head lightly, "I'm...sorry."  
  
Tohru looked up to him as she listened to what he had to say. Kyo was looking away, but he was still speaking to her, "I should have said something I guess. I just wanted to do this on my own. Sorry that I worried you."  
  
Tohru smiled up to him, "I'm sorry I worried so much. Kyo is strong, I should have known you would be ok."  
  
Kyo's eyes widen slightly as he used his free hand to cover his light blush. Kazuma walked over the two with his soft smile spread across his face, "Tohru, what a pleasure for you to be here. Come, lets warm you up. I brought some blankets and tea."  
  
"Oh, thank you very much. It's really raining out there," Tohru said as she let go of Kyo's arm. Kyo took a step back so Tohru could get by without transforming him. He glanced to Kazuma who was saying something to Tohru. Some how Kazuma knew Tohru would come looking for him. Kyo wished he had Kazuma's insights on things. He really did admire his stepfather. Kyo shut the door lightly as he joined the two back at the table.  
  
Kazuma gave everyone their tea cups, "I called Shigure to tell him you'll both be staying over for tonight."  
  
"Oh no we couldn't!" Tohru began to say, but Kazuma shook his head.  
  
"I insist. The storm is quiet bad right now. I wouldn't want any harm to come to you. I have an extra room for you Tohru and Kyo can sleep out here."  
  
"Oh, thanks..." Kyo mumbled as he leaned his head against the table.  
  
"Ok, well then I guess we can just enjoy ourselves for now," Tohru said with a small cheerful smile.  
  
Kazuma nodded, "That's the spirit."  
  
"Kill me," Kyo said as he slowly slid off the table.  
  
Kyo lead Tohru up to the spare room carrying some blankets for her. Of course Tohru was chasing after Kyo, insisting he was doing too much for her.  
  
"Kyo..."  
  
"Stop it already! It's no trouble. I don't want you grabbing the wrong blanket and catching a cold ok?"  
  
"Oh...thank you!" Tohru said with a grin a light blush crept across her face.  
  
Kyo caught her blush from the corner of his eye and he found he found himself flush, he was so flushed though that he suddenly transformed due to the sudden height in emotions. Kyo fell down under the blankets as his orange cat self while Tohru stood there confused on what just happened, "Gah! Kyo, what happened?!"  
  
Tohru dug under the blankets for him while Kazuma walked up, "Oh, what happened here?"  
  
Tohru picked Kyo up under his arms and held him up in front of Kazuma, "He transformed all of a sudden. I didn't touch him, I swear!"  
  
Kazuma smiled lightly and he covered his mouth from laughing. Kyo narrowed his eyes at him, giving him the 'not a word' look.  
  
"Well, I'll carry the blankets for you Tohru and I will also get you settled for the night. Kyo, how about you wait for me in the main room? I'll bring your cloths."  
  
"Fine," Kyo said in an angry tone as Tohru placed him back down on the ground gently. He ran off as fast as he could into the other room.  
  
Kazuma began to pick the blankets up while Tohru helped, "I hope Kyo isn't too angry."  
  
"Oh, don't worry. He's just embarrassed is all. Come let's get you settled."  
  
A few minutes later, Kazuma came walking into the main room looking for Kyo. He didn't see the boy there, "It's just me Kyo. Tohru is asleep."  
  
Kyo peeked out from his hiding spot. He was back to his normal human self and he needed his cloths that Kazuma had. Kazuma threw his clothes over to him and Kyo quickly got dressed.  
  
"Kyo, will you be warm enough out here?"  
  
"Yes, master," the freshly dressed Kyo said as he laid on the ground, "I think I can handle sleeping out here. I did sleep on the roof sometimes at Shigure's house."  
  
"Kyo, once you return to read the book perhaps you should share it with Tohru-"  
  
"No!" Kyo quickly shouted, "I don't want her involved."  
  
Kazuma stared at him with a calm look, "Why?"  
  
"You know why! Akito is why! She is already involved too much with his family...and I don't want her any closer to me," Kyo said as he turned away from Kazuma, "I'm the cat after all. I have the worst luck of all. I don't want to hurt her."  
  
Kazuma got up to go to his room to sleep but he said one last thing to Kyo, "If you truly cared you would risk the chance. Perhaps you are afraid that you are not strong enough to stop what may happen. You view Akito just like the other cursed members...you view him like a god, someone you can't go against. Maybe you should have more confidents in yourself."  
  
Kazuma walked away slowly incase Kyo wanted to comment but he didn't hear a peep out of him. Kyo remained silent because what Kazuma said was true and there was no way in denying it. Kyo shut his eyes as he thought to himself as he dozed off, "Maybe I will be the first...this time." 


	7. Chapter 7

Fruits Basket  
  
Beginnings and Endings  
  
((Author Note: I forgot to add this last time. I guess I was so wrapped up in everything I forgot. Forgive me, I'm so sorry! Hehe. Anyways this chapter was going to have the flashback to the original zodiac members, but I'm going to push it to the next chapter. If I included it in this one then I'm going to feel compelled to shorten the events since I don't want these chapters to get as long as Coming of Age. Oh yeah, thank you for all the comments. I'm so happy that everyone enjoys this. I never had done a Fruits Basket fanfic so I'm happy that this one has turned out so well. Thanks for all the support  
  
Review Response:  
  
Konekko-chan: I try to keep them as in character as I can. I watch and read a lot of it so I have a good idea on how they act. I couldn't leave Kazuma out, I liked him in the anime and in the manga. He's just one of those random characters I like. Hehe. Glad you are enjoying the story and I'll update as soon as I can.  
  
gddie: I think I do a decent job of updating. I try at lest. Though sometimes I do get on the lazy side. I'm guilty of that much. Grin  
  
seiko123: I'm happy you like it!  
  
kyo forever: Ah, yes. Well I figured since it happened to Yuki it could happen to Kyo just as easy. I hope I'm not making Tohru too air head like. I know she's kind of out there sometimes, but she has good advice and is always there for everyone. Hmm....anyways thanks for the review.  
  
GreyDaze: I love that pairing too! Isn't it obvious? Lol))  
  
Chapter 7  
  
As Kyo moved through the pitch black shadows the forest cast he could feel the rain run over his skin down to his wounds on his arms. With every step he took he could feel his body ache with the sting pain of fatigue. His eyes searched for something in that dark forest. Even his cat like eyes couldn't pierce through his blurring vision. He felt his body begin to fall forward and he quickly shot his arm out to catch himself. As he wrapped his body around the tree he saw the two figures he had been looking for. At that moment his pupils focused long enough to see what was unfolding before his eyes.  
  
The rain from above fell in slow motion around Kyo as he watched the small clearing the thick forest had allowed. Standing perfectly in the middle of the clearing was Yuki and Tohru. Yuki was gripping Tohru by the shoulders and their eyes seemed to be deadlock with each other. In one smooth movement, Yuki tilted his head down to Tohru's level until their lips met in a soft kiss.  
  
As Kyo watched a number of emotions ran through him. Of course he felt the pull of sadness and ache in his heart, but those feelings were quickly replaced with anger and rage. That damn rat was always in his way. He took everything from him and it was only fair that he took something from him. Kyo felt a burning hot rage that coursed through the blood in his veins. The burning sensation in his skin was easily ignored as he felt his true form erupting. The hideous looking creature was clawing its way out and Kyo wanted it to. The creature's skin crawling roar echoed in Kyo's ear as he charged towards the silent couple with his claws barred for Yuki.  
  
"Kyo?"  
  
Kyo heard his name being called in the depths of his mind and his eyes suddenly snapped open. He sat up quickly from the small bed Kazuma had supplied for him. Small beads of sweat ran down his face as his hands searched for his shirt to wipe his face.  
  
"Here, Kyo," Tohru said as she handed him a towel.  
  
Kyo took it lightly from her hands as he wiped his face lightly. Was it really all a dream? He felt ok and his beads were still on his arm and what about Tohru?  
  
His eyes glanced up to her lightly. Her face seemed to be etched with concern as she sat on her knees next to him. Kyo suppose it really was a dream. He felt a wave of relief run over him. He wouldn't know what he would do if that really did happen. Though if it did why would he want to hurt Yuki so much? Sure he would be angry, but to inflict so much pain on Yuki seemed insane. Then again Kyo had never experience a true heartbreak and maybe that pain was truly an unbearable feeling.  
  
"Are you ok, Kyo? You looked really sick when you were sleeping. You turned really pale and you started to shake."  
  
Kyo didn't realize he had done so and he rubbed his head lightly, "It was only a nightmare...I suppose I just express it a bit more when I'm sleeping," Kyo yawned lightly, "Did I wake you?"  
  
"Oh, no. I was already awake. I wanted to make a nice breakfast as a thank you for Kazuma."  
  
Kyo smiled to her lightly as he dropped his hand from his head, "That's typical of you."  
  
"It is?" Tohru said surprised.  
  
Kyo nodded as he bumped her head lightly with his fist, "You're always thinking about others before yourself. You're becoming too predicable."  
  
Tohru laughed lightly from Kyo's playful bump. Moments like this were rare for Kyo. He hardly ever wanted to express himself like this in front of anyone. It was just plain fear, but right now they were alone and this gave Kyo a perfect time to express himself in a playful and soft manner.  
  
The main sliding door opened as someone stepped inside. Kyo and Tohru turned their heads to see Shigure taking off his shoes. The two pair of eyes staring at him caught his attention and Shigure looked up to the two.  
  
Kyo was sitting in his bed with no shirt on while Tohru was sitting next to him. Shigure rubbed his chin as he walked over to the two, "Wow one night alone and this happens."  
  
Kyo raised an eyebrow, "What the hell are you talking about?"  
  
Shigure leaned over to Tohru, "Did you make him a man?"  
  
"What!!" Kyo shouted in the background as Tohru just grinned, "What? I thought he was a man."  
  
"Oh, dear how should I explain this," Shigure said as he stood back up right again, "Well it first begins when a man and a women really love each other..."  
  
Kyo slapped his hands quickly on Tohru's ears as he hissed at Shigure, "Why are you talking about stuff like that!"  
  
"Well she is sitting in your bed and you are partly dressed," Shigure said as he pointed to his missing shirt.  
  
Kyo had been so wrapped up in his dream that he didn't even notice he was missing his shirt. He could almost feel his cat ears fall against his head in embarrassment. His face burned a shade of red as he mumbled a few choice words to himself. He had to stay calm or else he could transform and then he wouldn't hear the end of it from Shigure.  
  
Kazuma walked out from his bedroom with a yawn as he stumbled upon what was going on, "Did I miss something?"  
  
"No...not really master," Kyo said with a sigh as Tohru waved to him happily with her ears still covered. Shigure bowed his head lightly to Kazuma in greeting.  
  
After everyone settled down they all sat down at the table to enjoy a light breakfast and a cup of tea.  
  
"So, Shigure what brings you out here so early?" Kazuma asked with a light grin.  
  
Kyo leaned against the table as he listened to them with his eyes partly shut. He was only mildly interested in what they were talking about. Tohru on the other hand was listening to them with full attention.  
  
"I have some important news to tell them and I had to tell them before they went to school. Since the phone lines have been down from the storm I just walked here myself."  
  
"So what's this important news?" Kyo asked as he opened his eyes more.  
  
"The school took a good beating from the storm. So they allowed all you kids a day off while they fixed everything up. Yuki went this morning to help a little bit."  
  
"Well that's nice I suppose," Kyo said as he shut his eyes again.  
  
"Um, Shigure..." Tohru began to say but she stopped half way.  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Do you think its ok for me to go to the school to help too? I think I'll bring snacks over for everyone."  
  
"Go right ahead. I'm sure they would all love a good snack, even though I'm reluctant to share our flower's lovely cooking."  
  
"Shigure, I swear you are one sick bastard," Kyo said with an angry expression as he glared at the giggling dog. Kazuma just sat their sipping his tea while Tohru did the same.  
  
After saying their goodbye's to Kazuma the threesome headed off down the wet dirt road. The sky still held thick dark clouds, but the rain had at lest stopped for now. Tohru and Shigure headed off toward the school while Kyo headed off home since he didn't feel like helping in cleaning up the school. For one he could care less if the school blew up. He slid his shoes off as he stepped inside.  
  
"Miss Honda?"  
  
Kyo raised his head up in hearing an all too familiar voice call out for Tohru, "No, you damn rat. She went to the school."  
  
Yuki came walking out from the main room, "You stupid cat why didn't you go with her?"  
  
"Shigure is with her so chill out."  
  
"I swear you put Miss Honda through a great deal of trouble when you did your disappearing act," Yuki said a bit annoyed with Kyo already.  
  
Kyo's eyes widen slightly, but he lowered his head to try and ignore his comment, "...that is none of your concern."  
  
"I think its everyone's concern. You know she worries about everyone and she could have gotten sick when she ran after you into the rain. Why don't you use your brain once in while? The school year is almost over and you're still the same stupid cat as before."  
  
Kyo grabbed Yuki by his shirt collar and pushed him into the wall, "Listen you damn rat. You don't need to tell me what to do! Just mind your own damn business!"  
  
Yuki could have sworn that Kyo was going to take a swing at him, but to his surprise Kyo let him go and headed off to his room. Over the last couple of months, Kyo had been more reluctant to challenge him. Yuki wondered if perhaps Kyo was giving up in trying to beat him. Either way maybe he was judging Kyo too harshly.  
  
Kyo opened his door to his room and slammed it shut. He swear he could punch Yuki right in the face, but the reason why he didn't want to do it was because of Tohru. Kyo leaned against the wall lightly, "If I did beat Yuki she wouldn't like it to much...I would rather be locked up then upset her. I guess that's the way it will go then..."  
  
Kyo didn't really want to think about that right now and he shook his head lightly of the thought. Instead of just laying around Kyo headed over to the mysterious book and scroll Kazuma had given to him. The objects still rested against the ground where Kyo had tossed them earlier. He carefully picked up the scroll and unrolled it to take a look.  
  
"Figures," Kyo said with a grumble. The scroll was a chart of the zodiac animals, just looking at it made Kyo sick to the stomach. He pulled on the scroll to rip it when something caught his eye, "What the-?"  
  
Kyo brought the scroll closer to his face when he saw that the table had more then twelve animals, "The cat is included on this!"  
  
Discovering this made Kyo a bit more curious. His cat like curiosity got the best of him and he decided he'd look over the scroll later, right now the book seemed like it held some hope for him. "This better help me...or else I don't know what else I can do."  
  
Kyo slowly peeled back the cover of the book. So far the book seemed normal enough. He flipped to the next page and what he saw made his jaw drop, "This book...is blank!"  
  
He flipped through half the book, "The entire thing is! What gives! Damn you master. This better not be some strange lesson. Gah, I'm so angry I could just...just I don't even know what I could do!" Kyo waved the book around in the air. He was just about to toss it through the window when he suddenly felt really sleepy.  
  
He glanced out the window, "It's not raining...then why am I so sleepy..." Kyo still held the book open when he fell slowly forward against his bed in a deep sleep. As he laid their asleep with the book open the bleach white pages slowly began to fill with words. 


	8. Chapter 8

Fruits Basket  
  
Beginnings and Endings  
  
((Author Note: This is only the first half of the flashback/dream. As I wrote this I slowly realized that the chain of events were rather long and shouldn't be crammed in one chapter. So, I came up with an idea! So enjoy this for now and I'll keep writing. I edited this late at night so I'm sure there are some minor errors, I'll be sure to give it another look over and if its bad I'll upload it again.  
  
Review Response:  
  
Samika: I'm glad to know its good so far. I'll try and keep it good too.  
  
LadyWaterShaman: I'll try to make them a little bit longer, but not too long.  
  
Midori: Ah hehe, well I don't think it took me to long to update.  
  
AkaneAlways: I'm glad you like the story.  
  
accursed-angel: I wouldn't let that cat like curiosity kill him. If I did I would have a mob after me. I can't say if he'll figure things out or not. It's a secret.  
  
seiko123: It's strange that I manage to have humor in this since I haven't ever written anything with any sort of humor. I'm just glad people are enjoying this story.  
  
Thanks for the reviews and now on to the story))  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Kyo slowly opened his eyes once he felt the strange fatigue from before run off him. His arms slowly pushed himself up as he rubbed his head, "What in the world was that all about?" As Kyo looked around he realized he wasn't in his room. He was sitting on a dirt road in the middle of nowhere.  
  
"What the-?" Kyo began as he rubbed his eyes again, "Is this some sort of sick joke? Did that damn rat do this to me?"  
  
As Kyo rubbed his eyes he realized he never actually felt his own touch. He brought his hand down and stared at it long and hard. His eyes went wide as he stood up, "Holy crap! I'm see through."  
  
Kyo got to his feet as he looked around frantically, "This is some sort of dream right?"  
  
_'In some sense it is.'_  
  
Kyo narrowed his eyes as he heard the familiar cat voice from before, "You! Where the hell am I and what has happened to me!"  
  
_'Calm down. You are just asleep the book is playing out in your dream. You are just an observer to this fake world that was once reality long ago.'_  
  
"Hey! Don't start with the deep insightful talking crap. How do I get out of here?"  
  
_'No patience. Don't you want to find out the past?'_  
  
Kyo opened his mouth to say another angry response, but something in his mind told him to stop. He had to know the truth, before school ended, "Yeah...I do," Kyo mumbled.  
  
_'Good, now you can explore and do what you want in this place. If you have questions then just ask me. You can wake up whenever you wish, but it's difficult to return to this place. It puts a great deal of stress on your mental state of mind that's why it can only be done once.'_  
  
"Right..." Kyo said as he sighed lightly. He couldn't believe he was doing this and it was for a girl. Had he really lost his nerve? "Not that I mind...it's nice to not fight all the time."  
  
"Excuse me?" a young mans voice said that made Kyo's hair stand on end as he jumped back.  
  
"What?! I thought he couldn't see me."  
  
_'He can't you simpleton he's taking to someone behind you.'_  
  
Kyo focused his eyes on the young man before him since he had been panicking from before and never really noticed who the person was that. He looked straight at the young man. This young man was dressed in the finest silk robes Kyo had ever seen. Of course he was dressed in the olden day style, but there was something strange about this young man. Kyo tilted his head lightly, "He looks like me, but a little different. I mean I can see some sort of resemblance."  
  
_'He should. He's the original cursed cat.'_  
  
"Eh?" Kyo said a bit stunned, but before he said anything else the other young man that was standing behind him walked right through him, "Gah!"  
  
_'I do hope you're going to get use to that.'  
_  
"Shut up!" Kyo shouted as he looked at the two young men, "This guy looks like Yuki. I can guess he's the rat then."  
  
_'You are correct.'  
_  
Kyo stood there with his arms crossed over his chest listening to their conversation.  
  
"So did you hear the news?" The Yuki like one said.  
  
"No I haven't. I just returned after all."  
  
"There's going to be a big celebration thrown for us guardians. Only guardians are coming and you and I are one of them."  
  
Kyo made a gagging sound, "Seeing those two get along so well makes me sick to my stomach since the rat is just going to put a knife right in the cats back. Sad to see that they got along so well..."  
  
_'Sad? Or unfortunate you don't get along with Yuki.'  
_  
Kyo was silent for a moment before he spoke up, "Does he really lie to the cat?"  
  
_'You have to watch.'  
_  
"Fine," Kyo grumbled as he went back to listening to the two.  
  
"So it's on the coming new day?" The Kyo like man said as he wrote it down on a scroll.  
  
"Yup, make sure you're there. The gods are going to give us a special gift."  
  
"I wish you didn't refer the nobles as gods," the young man said as he tucked the scroll away, "It's just going to get written out of context later. Speaking of gods look whose trotting up."  
  
Kyo glanced over his shoulder to take a look. Again he was surprise by who he said. His mouth was wide open as he stared at the person, "...What! That's...that's..."  
  
_'Tohru?'_  
  
The girl walked over to the young men and leaped up to hug them both. Both received her hug without transforming.  
  
"They didn't transform? So they're not cursed yet..."  
  
The girl smiled to the both as she took small step back, "I'm glad you're back. Just in time for new years too."  
  
The Yuki look alike smiled, "Yup he returned just in time...well I'm going now. Don't linger around to long; you know who comes down this road."  
  
The two nodded as they waved goodbye to their friend. The girl smiled up to the Kyo look alike and she hugged him again tightly.  
  
Kyo stood their watching with a sense of happiness. If he somehow figured a way to lift the curse then he could hug Tohru like that.  
  
"I take it you missed me?"  
  
The girl nodded her head as she kept a tight grip around him, "I did..." she whispered.  
  
"I hear someone coming, let go..." the young man said it softly since he really didn't want her to let go. He looked off down the road to see a horse come trotting down.  
  
Kyo also noticed the horsemen as he took a step back for a better look, "That guy looks just like...Akito."  
  
The young horseman was dressed in the finest robes, even better then the Kyo look alike. The cloth was dyed in a dark black and purple giving him a dark look. He slowed his horse right next to the two as he looked down, "Ah, I see you have returned. I trust your trip went well."  
  
"It did...I heard about the feast. Are you throwing it?"  
  
"Oh yes," The Akito look alike said, "But it was out dearest here that suggested it."  
  
The girl smiled, "Yes I have a great idea I wanted to share with everyone."  
  
The Akito look alike nodded his head before he stared at the two, "May I ask why a noble is mingling with a mediocre guardian?"  
  
The Kyo look alike had narrowed eyes for a split second before he bowed his head in submission, "We...were only speaking for a brief moment. Please forgive me."  
  
Akito offered his hand to the girl, "You are forgiven, but remember your blood does not mix with ours."  
  
The girl took his hand since she had no other choice. She looked pleadingly to the Kyo look alike, but she knew he couldn't do anything. The Akito look alike pulled her up behind him and then they rode off down the rode until they were out of sight.  
  
The Kyo look alike sighed, "I wish there wasn't this barrier between nobles and everyone else," His hand reached out to catch the air, "One day we'll be together."  
  
Kyo growled lightly, "I see Akito is still the biggest jerk ever here. Even in the past they couldn't be together completely," Kyo said as he pointed to his look alike.  
  
_'Do you think you are doomed to the same circle that the Sohmas have been trapped in?"_  
  
Part of Kyo felt so hopeless, but his other part felt determine to break the endless cycle, "No...I mean I don't know yet. I do know that I can see something different in him from the others."  
  
_'Your look alike who was the first cat to be cursed was indeed different. He was the first to think outside of what the nobles told him. Most guardians seemed like they lost their own freewill, but he was head strong.'_  
  
Kyo tapped his head lightly or at lest he tried, "I guess being head strong finally came in handy. You keep referring to that guy as him, but isn't that you?"  
  
_'...A long time ago.'_  
  
"Anyways, I'm going to follow the Akito look alike. If he's anything like the Akito I know, then he is planning something."  
  
_'A wise choice.'_  
  
Kyo walked down the dirt path in the direction he saw the horse run off. There were a few commoners that walked by and Kyo got highly distracted when someone walked through him. He still got freaked out and it took him awhile until he finally settled down, "Geez, I'm never going to get the hang of this...hmm. Hey I have a question, you there?"  
  
_'I am always here. It's not like I have a real body to go.'  
_  
"Uh...right. Anyways, I was wondering what the deal is with these guardian guys. I mean is it something special or do you get any cool powers with it?"  
  
_'I swear the future puts some strange idea's in that simple head of yours- '_  
  
"Hey you little f-"  
  
_'As I was saying...the guardians were special people who represented animals. Most of these people had some sort of connection with the animals. Even I don't know the full extent of the connection, but I do know you are born with this special bond. Anyways, the guardians are capable of some communication with their animals, but that's it. Most guardians just watch over the villages. It's rare for a guardian to know any sort of spells or...curses...'_  
  
"That's interesting I suppose."  
  
_'The twelve you know weren't the only animals at the time. There were other guardian animals. As for the nobles. They of course ruled over everything. Most nobles found the guardians rather useless unless their animal was a strong one that could make use as a good army. Other then that the others were trash.'_  
  
Kyo felt somewhat bad for them, but he couldn't dwell on the subject right now. The Akito look alike had waved goodbye to the young girl that resembled Tohru as she stepped out. Kyo watched her for a brief moment, "She looks like her, but...just isn't the same."  
  
Kyo quickly ran up the steps and through the doors before he lost sight of the Akito man. He was sitting in his chair drinking a sort of beverage the reeked of alcohol. Kyo watched him for a moment before he rolled his eyes, "I hope he does something besides drink."  
  
"Sir..." an older man from the doorway said as he stepped closer.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"The preparations are almost done..."  
  
"Good, now get out."  
  
The old man quick scurried out as fast as he could.  
  
"Stupid fool. I told him to never to bother me while I'm thinking," the Akito look alike threw his glass at the wall.  
  
The glass went right through Kyo as he sighed, "Damn he's just as crazy..."  
  
"That girl..." The Akito look alike mumbled as he sat in his seat.  
  
That was enough to catch Kyo's attention. His eyes were focused on the dark man that sat in his chair with a satisfied look across his face.  
  
"She will be mine. I've seen the way she looks at that disgusting cat guardian. Useless creatures they are...hmm. The coming of a new day is drawing near and the feast...ah that's it! The feast...that is a perfect plan."  
  
"What is!?" Kyo yelled, "He talks to himself, but he doesn't say the important stuff."  
  
The Akito look alike rung a bell and one of his servants came walking in, "Call the rat guardian I have a task for him. Make sure he does it!"  
  
"You got to be kidding me," Kyo said as he watched.  
  
Kyo waited around for the rat guardian to show up. The entire time he was confused on what was happening. He just couldn't believe these strange events. The Yuki look alike soon strolled up with his head bowed, "You summoned me?"  
  
"Yes, tell the cat guardian to travel to the next village to retrieve an item for me. Tell him we will post phone the feast until his return."  
  
"As you wish," the rat guardian said slowly as he backed out.  
  
Kyo snorted lightly, "I can't believe he's doing what that moron said."  
  
_'Do you blame him? A noble holds all the powers. Would you want to risk your own reputation again him?'_  
  
"Well yeah I would, if it meant I was screwing over a friend!"  
  
_'He had no reason to suspect fowl play...'_  
  
Kyo ran after the rat guardian, "You are way to forgiving for a once cursed cat."  
  
_'Maybe...'_  
  
Kyo was right behind the Yuki look alike until he finally stopped at one of the huts. The rat guardian knocked on the door, "Are you there?"  
  
The cat guardian opened the door dressed in his common day robes, "Yes, what is it?"  
  
"You have a request from the noble...again"  
  
"Great, what do I get stuck with all these request?"  
  
"I'm not sure, he said you have to go to the next village. The feast will be postponed until you get back. I swear it on our friendship that if it does start early I'll wait for you."  
  
The cat guardian nodded, "Thanks. Well I shall see you when I get back then."  
  
The two nodded to each other while the cat guardian gathered his things off to set down the road. Kyo naturally followed along, "Wow you were a real idiot back then."  
  
_'I'm the idiot?'_  
  
"Don't even start," Kyo growled.  
  
The walk to the village was a long one, but Kyo didn't feel the effects of it beside boredom.  
  
"Ah, finally there," the cat guardian said as he went to go take care of business.  
  
"Damn that took forever!" Kyo complained as he looked around, "This looks familiar...where have I seen this?"  
  
_'If you are following my past body, then am running off to that inn over there.'_  
  
"Huh? Well tell yourself to stop."  
  
_'I can't!'_  
  
"Ah, so you do get angry," Kyo, teased as he ran to the inn. He leaped through all the walls only peeking through his covered eyes since he didn't want to discover something that would traumatize him for life. He went through about three rooms until he found the cat guardian resting. Kyo stared at the sleeping cat as he felt his throat tighten up. This was just like in the fairy tale. The cat was asleep while the feast went underway. Kyo's hand reached out to the cat guardian, "I wish he could hear me. I just want to tell him what he's missing out on..."  
  
_'...I wish you could too.'_  
  
It was a few hours now since they arrived and the sun was already beginning to set. Kyo remained sitting in the room thinking things over. He wasn't sure if he wanted to witness a fest that he's been denied off his entire life. It didn't feel right to him. As he sat there the cat guardian slowly opened his eyes and glanced towards his door. Kyo had been in such deep thought he didn't notice the conversation going on.  
  
Two other guardians that were just outside talking said something that caught the young mans attention.  
  
"Did you hear about that feast?"  
  
"Oh, yeah. They started that thing today. I'm not going to it though. You know the noble who is throwing it-"  
  
"Yeah, he's a tough one. Not worth it if you ask me. Even for that special gift."  
  
Kyo winced to the sound of the conversation. He swore he could feel his heart explode in his chest. He was affected so much by these turn of events that he wasn't sure if he could handle it, but he had to some how focus. Kyo had to find the truth to this mess.  
  
The cat guardian sat up in his bed with his fist clenched. His teeth were bit down together tight as tears rolled over his young face, "He promised...he promised he'd wait! They both promised! I'll show them....I'll show them all!"  
  
Kyo wondered what he was going to do, but before he could find out something felt strange to him. As Kyo looked around everything around him was melting away. His head snapped back and forth as he tried to figure out what was happening, "What's going on?"  
  
_'You're waking up...'  
_  
Kyo frantically tried to do something, but he didn't know what he could do, "No this can't be happening...No!!!" 


	9. Chapter 9

Fruits Basket  
  
Beginnings and Endings  
  
((Author Note: The second half of the flashback is for next time since the other characters need some print time. Anyways, enjoy this new chapter.))  
  
Chapter 9  
  
Kyo's eyes snapped open after the strange fog that rolled in his mind washed away. He could still feel the book in the palm of his hands. For a moment he felt rather dazed from the dreaming affects, but his normal senses soon return to normal and he could feel someone pushing on his shoulder.  
  
"Oh, Kyo! Wake up," Shigure said as he kept pushing on him.  
  
Kyo was motionless for a moment before he leaped instantly up and tackled Shigure against the ground. He had his hands around Shigure's neck, "You stupid idiot! Do you know what you just did?"  
  
"Eh?" Shigure said in his confused voice while Kyo tighten his grip around the dog.  
  
"You know damn well what I was doing," Kyo said in an angry tone. The pupil of his eyes turned into slits as he stared down at Shigure.  
  
"It wasn't my fault..." Shigure tried to say, but before he could finish his sentence the door slid open to reveal the ever shadowing, Akito.  
  
"My, my, what is going on here?" Akito said in a calm voice as he looked to the two with a slight smile across his fragile face.  
  
Kyo stared at him in the doorway for a moment before he released Shigure. He understood what was going on now. Akito must have known about the book and now he was trying to prevent him from ever finding the truth. Sadly he succeeded since he just lost his chance to see what really happened. Kyo felt his heart sank as he leaned against his bed.  
  
Shigure rubbed his neck lightly as he looked down to Kyo. He wanted to say something, but with Akito there he couldn't really say much to the cat, "Ah, so Akito now that Kyo is awake how about we have a nice meal? I got a nice takeout for us."  
  
"That sounds good," Akito said as he smiled to Shigure, "Go on ahead. I would like to have a short talk with Kyo."  
  
Shigure swallowed a gulp of air as he nodded his head. He slowly walked to the door before glancing over his shoulder lightly to Kyo who still seemed rather lost in his thoughts. Akito shut the sliding door behind him once Shigure had gone off down the hallway. Seeing Kyo struggling with such pain was rather pleasing to Akito. The cat wasn't meant to smile after all, "Did you have a nice dream?"  
  
"I-"Kyo felt the words from his mouth leave him as he tried to reply with his normal angry response, but he just couldn't do it to Akito.  
  
"I bet you did," Akito said as he walked over to Kyo's bed to pick up the book, "A worthless piece of junk. Did you think you could defy me with this?"  
  
"I wasn't defying. I just want to know the truth. Don't you want to know what happened to all of us?" Kyo asked as he stared up to the still rather calm Akito.  
  
"Do I want to know? What is there to see? Nothing can help us then and nothing can help us now!" Akito yelled as he through the book right through the window, causing the glass to shatter.  
  
Kyo quickly got to his feet to try and get the book, but he was instantly stopped by Akito who grabbed him by the hair, "Did you think you could find hope in that book!"  
  
Kyo grabbed Akito's hands trying to ease him from pulling so hard on his hair, "I just wanted to know!"  
  
"Why? I gave you hope. Beat Yuki and you're in this family. Is it because you know you can't beat him?" Akito said with a light smirk.  
  
"No! I don't want to upset her!" Kyo accidentally yelled out.  
  
Akito gave a quick jerk with his hands to pull out of Kyo's grip, "Her?"  
  
Kyo couldn't believe he just yelled that out to Akito. He remained silent to Akito's question hoping that maybe Akito would calm down but that was hoping for the impossible.  
  
"So, you've fallen for that ugly girl as well. You make a perfect pair. She matches your true form well."  
  
"Don't you dare talk about her like that!"  
  
Akito narrowed his eyes, "I am the head of this family! I do what I want and you are the cat. You will never see that girl again ever!"  
  
Akito threw Kyo's head towards the broken up window. The momentum was too much for Kyo to slow down and he fell through the window shattering the rest of the glass. Kyo felt himself moving in slow motion. Was this the price he had to pay for caring for another? Was this really the curse in motion?  
  
"Why does it have to be this way?" Kyo said in mid air just before he tumbled against the ground while tiny bits of glass fell against him.  
  
Akito stepped over to the shattered window to see Kyo lying against the muddy ground. The rain from the sky was beginning to fall again and Akito could already see the blood from his wounds being washed away. His finger brushed away a few drops of blood that dripped from the broken glass that still hung in the window. Shigure had heard all the noise and made a dash to the room, "Is everything ok?"  
  
"Hmm? Oh, yes. Apparently cats don't land on their feet," Akito said as he walked past Shigure.  
  
Shigure looked to the broken window and he instantly saw the drops of blood, "Oh no."  
  
He ran to the window and saw Kyo lying against the ground, "Kyo!" There was no answer though. Shigure quickly ran down the stairs just in time to see Akito get in his car.  
  
"Shigure," Akito said, "You should keep a closer watch on Kyo. He has gotten more rebellious over these past days."  
  
Shigure frowned lightly but nodded his head to Akito as he slowly drove off. Akito was wrong though. Kyo had begun to find his place in that house he shared with everyone. Shigure brushed off the thought for now as he ran to the fallen Kyo. He had major gashes on his arms, face and body from the glass and Shigure wasn't sure if his fall had injured any more of his body.  
  
"This is a great time for me to be alone. Of course Yuki runs off back to school and Tohru is still there!"  
  
Kyo stirred lightly as he opened one of his eyes. Shigure leaned closer, "Kyo?"  
  
Kyo heard Shigure and he looked over to him, "Is he gone?"  
  
Shigure nodded, "Yeah...but lets not get into that now. Does anything else hurt?"  
  
Kyo growled lightly, "What do you think?"  
  
"Well I'm sure everything hurts right now after a fall like that," Shigure said as he wondered about it with his finger pressed against the corner of his mouth.  
  
Kyo sighed lightly, "Nothing's broken...just my pride."  
  
Shigure came back to reality as a faint smile appeared on his face, "That can recover."  
  
"I never felt so angry towards him...ever," Kyo mumbled as Shigure carefully picked him off from the ground.  
  
"I take it he commented on Tohru."  
  
"Yes...I'm use to hearing things about me, but when he talked about her in that voice of his. Something inside me stirred."  
  
Shigure stepped inside the house as he set Kyo down on some cushions for now, "I think we all feel that way when Akito says things about Tohru, but we can never act on it. I take it you didn't either since you went through a window."  
  
"Shut up," Kyo mumbled as Shigure began to apply pressure on his serious wounds.  
  
"I must be right, since you're angry that you couldn't."  
  
"I wanted to...but I just froze," Kyo said as he turned his head to the side.  
  
"It's only natural for us after all. Like animals who have followed its master blindly throughout the years, it's hard to just suddenly stop following. In time, Kyo you will open your eyes and maybe we will too. For now and for Tohru's sake I would be careful in pushing your luck with Akito."  
  
"I know that..." Kyo coughed lightly. His chest felt heavy and his hand tried to grip it, "It hurts."  
  
"Would you rather have not stood up for yourself and Tohru?"  
  
"No...this pain I can take, compared to that," Kyo said with a faint grin to Shigure.  
  
Shigure smiled, "That's the spirit. Well I'm going to call Hari over here. How about you get some rest."  
  
Kyo nodded his head lightly as he watched Shigure head over to the phone's. One of his hands gripped his chest still, but his other hand had the book Akito had tried to get rid of, "I don't need false hope from Akito. I'll bring hope to myself. I rather go through this pain then giving up."  
  
Kyo was rambling somewhat because he was going to use the book again and he was a little scared he won't come out of it again, but he had to try. He opened the book slightly and let his eyes rest on the blank page. He focused as much as he could until he felt the strange fatigue run over him like before. His eyes slowly shut and he was out as a light for the second round in the story.  
  
Shigure held the phone up to his ear loosely as he waited for one of the servants to get Hatori, "I hope Hari can come. I swear everyone in this family is trying to destroy my house."  
  
"Did you call me to complain?" Hatori said as he listened to Shigure's rambling.  
  
"Ah! Hari, I didn't know you were there."  
  
"Yes, I can hear that. Is there something you need?"  
  
"Well you see, Akito was here earlier and well we had a little incident."  
  
"Incident? He didn't to something to Tohru did he?"  
  
"Oh, no no. She's still at school helping with Yuki, which leaves us with our last young prince."  
  
"Ah, I see," Hatori said as he took a seat in his chair, "How bad is it?"  
  
"It's bad. He must have said something to really get Akito in a stir. Did he return to the main house?"  
  
"Yes he did, but he seemed fine. He's been sleeping since he returned."  
  
"Hmm..." Shigure said as he rubbed his chin now.  
  
"What are you plotting?" Hatori asked as Shigure paused a brief moment to think.  
  
"Hahaha, Hari it's bad enough you accuse me of such things. So, you can come over right away, right?"  
  
"Yes, I'll leave right now. I'll be there as soon as I can."  
  
"Good, Good. I'll see you then," Shigure hung the phone up while Hatori did the same.  
  
"What should I do about Tohru and Yuki?" Shigure said as he paced around talking to himself, "Well I'll pay them a visit at the school to tell them the news...also I can see all the pretty high school girls!"  
  
It wasn't long until Hatori showed up. He quickly got inside since the weather was getting worse by the minute. Shigure was sitting in the room with Kyo still, "Ah, there you are Hari."  
  
"Yes, I came as fast as I could, but the rain got rather bad along the way," Hatori looked at Kyo, "What happened?"  
  
Shigure began to explain what he knew while Hatori began to clean some of Kyo's wounds and wrap them up while he slept, "I see. If the window is broken then water should be pouring in."  
  
There was a brief pause as Shigure stared up at Hatori, "My house!" Shigure ran off to Kyo's room to patch the window. Hatori shook his head, "Idiot."  
  
Shigure was patching the window temporarily, "I swear the whole world is conspiring against my house. Hmm, what's that?" Shigure said as he saw something outside. He leaned a little closer to see Yuki and Tohru walking up, "Uh oh, that's not good. Well it's not good for me since now I can't go to the high school." Shigure let out a depressing sigh as he continued to patch the window.  
  
Tohru and Yuki walked along together in the rain and Tohru stopped a moment to see Shigure patching up the window, "Oh, did Kyo's window get broken in the storm?"  
  
Yuki shook his head, "No...that's strange. It was ok when I was home with him. He did get a little worked up, maybe he broke it."  
  
"Or the storm just now broke it," Tohru added in.  
  
Yuki smiled lightly, "Yeah, that too. Let's get inside Miss Honda, I'm sure Shigure will explain once he sees us."  
  
"You're right. Oh look someone is visiting," Tohru said as she pointed to the parked car.  
  
Yuki blinked lightly, "That's Hatori's car."  
  
Yuki and Tohru both glanced to each other before they made a dash for the house. Both were worried that someone had gotten hurt while they were gone. Yuki busted through the door just when Shigure was walking to the other room, "Oh, I see you're back. Welcome home." Shigure said with a grin.  
  
"Did something happen while we were gone?" Yuki asked as Shigure nodded his head lightly.  
  
"Is everyone ok?" Tohru asked, "Where's Kyo?"  
  
"Well you see...Akito came over and well-"  
  
"All done," Hatori said as he stepped in while everyone stared at him, "Oh, welcome home Yuki, Tohru."  
  
"Hari! You ruined my story!" Shigure whined in the background.  
  
Hatori ignored him as he walked over to Tohru and Yuki to explain the situation. He explained the story Shigure told him and he also explain he was 100 percent sure Shigure added some things to the little story, "Kyo is fine though. He's resting in the next room. With a good days rest, he'll be back on his feet in no time."  
  
"I can't believe..." Yuki began to say, "I know Akito does some violent things, but he hasn't done something like this in awhile. Stupid cat," Yuki said shaking his head. He was angry at Kyo, but not in a violent way. Yuki was angry that Kyo had stuck up for himself while he and everyone else in the family couldn't do such a thing.  
  
"Well as long as Kyo is ok I'm happy," Tohru said with a smile to Hatori, "Thank you for helping him. How about I make something warm for everyone to eat?"  
  
"That would be great, Tohru!" Shigure said as he popped out from behind Hatori.  
  
"Can you stay a little bit longer, Hatori?" Tohru asked as he pushed Shigure back.  
  
"Yes, I'll stay. The rain is getting bad anyways."  
  
"Sure...." Shigure said as he pranced around, "You just want to stay here and taste the wonderful meal Tohru has planned."  
  
"You talk too much," Hatori muttered as he turned his head away.  
  
Tohru turned to Yuki, "Would you like to help me?"  
  
"Oh...sure," Yuki said as he followed after Tohru into the kitchen. On the outside she looked like she was happy, but Yuki knew deep down she was worried for Kyo. As much as Yuki hated to admit, but he wished he was the cat so Tohru would be concern for him. As selfish as the thought was, Yuki too was worried for Kyo since who knew what Akito was capable of.  
  
"Are you awake?" Tohru said in a cheerful voice.  
  
"Oh... yeah. Sorry, Miss Honda. I was just thinking. So shall we make something special for Kyo when he wakes up?"  
  
Tohru nodded her head, "Yes...thank you for thinking of Kyo..."  
  
Yuki smiled back to her even though he wanted to cry. He knew that she liked Kyo more then she liked him, but when will Kyo confess? If he doesn't soon them maybe just maybe he could and she would be drawn more to him. Yuki smiled at this thought as he helped Tohru in the kitchen. Just like there was hope for Kyo, there was hope for him as well. 


	10. Chapter 10

Fruits Basket  
  
Beginnings and Endings  
  
((Author Note: I have no clue how they were really cursed, but this is my spin on it. When I was first started writing this I had so many versions how things were going to go down, concerning the flashbacks. At first I was going to make the entire past really long, but then I decided to split the past and present, hence why it ended up being called Beginnings and Endings. Check out the end for more Author Notes, since I don't want to give anything away. Sorry about not doing a review response in the last chapter. My computer was acting up so I couldn't get to the review page to see everyone's names. I'll be sure to do one this time or next time.  
  
Beginnings and Endings Fun Fact #1: When I write this story I always and I mean always spell Akito's name wrong. I always type Akita first before I look and it and say crap and fix it. It's a guarantee thing, because what I typed here I had to go back and fix in this little fun fact thing and I think we past the point where I was actually making sense.  
  
Review Response:  
  
seiko123: Akito is scary so I had to keep with his dark attitude.  
  
Phinixofthezodiac: I'm glad to know the story is enjoyable.  
  
GirlWaterShaman: Yeah I find myself saying that all the time when I see Akito in the manga or anime. I'm not fond of him, but he needed to be included in the story still. At lest he seems the same still in the story.  
  
HelloKat: I'll try not to leave ya hanging to long. Don't worry in this chapter you'll find out what happens. History may be repeating itself, but I can't say. Don't want to ruin anything, hehe.))  
  
Chapter 10  
  
With the storm still pounding away at the land the day seemed shorter. Tohru, Yuki, Shigure, and Hatori all had a quiet dinner together. Most people would think the storm caused for their silence, but in reality the reason for their silence was that Kyo wasn't there. Kyo was still sleeping peacefully in the other room under a few blankets Tohru had provided for him. Since the day was dark everyone had decided to turn in early. Hatori even stayed over since the rain was too bad to travel in and Akito even insisted he stayed for the night.  
  
"Hari, why do you think Akito wanted you to stay?" Shigure asked as he leaned against the doorway in the darkness. The shadows from his hair were outlined on his clear face.  
  
Hatori was setting a place for himself to sleep and he glanced back to Shigure with his good eye, "Perhaps he's worried for him."  
  
"Perhaps...or he has something else in stored," Shigure said as he stepped away.  
  
Hatori watched as his friend stepped away silently. 'He must know something I don't' Hatori thought to himself as he finally settled down for the night.  
  
As Shigure headed for his room he spotted Tohru who leaning against one of the doorways looking in on the sleeping Kyo. Shigure smiled lightly to himself before he walked over to her, "Tohru, I thought you were asleep."  
  
"Oh, Shigure..." Tohru said a little bit surprised, "I just wanted to make sure Kyo was still doing ok."  
  
"That's nice," Shigure, said with a grin, "He'll be ok. I'm sure he just needs a little more rest since it's raining too. If he can bounce back from those fights he has with Yuki then he'll bounce back from this with ease."  
  
Tohru laughed lightly, "I guess you're right."  
  
"Now, go get some rest. You had a long day."  
  
Tohru nodded her head lightly as she walked up the stairs slowly rubbing her eyes. Shigure waved to her as he watched her leave, "Now isn't that cute," Shigure looked over towards the sleeping Kyo, "You better face your demons soon Kyo or they will just repeat themselves."  
  
---  
  
Meanwhile deep inside Kyo's mind he was having trouble focusing on the dream world again. No matter how hard he tried he couldn't find the vision of the world again, he was stuck in a dark void.  
  
"Hello?!" Kyo shouted at the top of his lungs.  
  
His voiced echoed in the darkness, but no answer, "Come on. I can't be stuck in here! Where is that damn cat when you need him?"  
  
Kyo sighed as he began to stumble through the darkness to see if he could find anything. Kyo walked and walked, but the vast darkness was endless. He finally fell down on to his hands and knees with his head sunk low on his shoulders. His orange hair fell over his eyes as his hands clutched into fist, "Is this what it would be like if I was locked up? No voices? No light? No one..."  
  
Kyo shut his eyes tightly together, "I can't be locked up. I'll loose my mind until there's nothing left of me!" Kyo could almost feel the darkness tighten its grip around his body, "But..."  
  
Kyo slowly stood back on his feet running his hand over his face. The beads on his arm chattered together as they clicked against one another as he moved his arm slowly over his face, "...if I knew she would be happy if I didn't fight then maybe I can survive the darkness."  
  
As Kyo spoke the words he truly meant from his heart a small flicker of light appeared in the far off distance. His crimson eyes turned toward the small flicker of hope he had left and he began to run as fast as he could towards it, "This damn light isn't getting any closer," Kyo was beginning to slow his stride down since it wasn't getting him anywhere when suddenly he heard a voice.  
  
"Kyo..." a voice whispered his name in the darkness.  
  
Kyo looked around, "Where's that voice coming from?"  
  
"Kyo, don't give up," the voice said again as Kyo began to run as fast as he could through the darkness once again.  
  
"That voice sounds like Tohru," Kyo said as he kept running on, "If it is then...I won't give up! This is a damn dream anyways; I can't get tired of running."  
  
Once Kyo set his fears aside the light he was following soon exploded until the entire area was engulfed. He shielded his eyes from the brilliant flash with his arm quickly. Kyo waited a moment before he slowly dropped his arm down. His eyes were slowly exposed to his surrounding around him. He was back in the dream world that the book fabricated in his mind except he wasn't with the cat guardian. Kyo was back to where the festival was going to be held. "I'm back? Thank god, but now I have no commentary from the cat guardian. Oh well, I'll just figure this out myself."  
  
Kyo gazed out into the courtyard to see the Akito look alike and the Tohru look alike standing at the steps edge. He approached them slowly to see what they were talking about. His curiosity perked up as he moved closer and closer with each step.  
  
"The first of the guardians should be here soon," the Tohru double said as she looked to the Akito look alike.  
  
"Good, do you have the ancient water?"  
  
"Yes...are you sure you want them all to be apart of your family? You seem to not like guardians."  
  
"I did not ask your opinion. Now, go."  
  
The Tohru girl nodded her head as she bowed lightly before running off down the steps. Kyo sneered lightly to the Akito looked alike, "I wish I can strangle you right now."  
  
The Akito look alike pulled out a dagger from his robe sleeve, "If that cat guardian shows up, then this should take care of him. The poison from this will be sure to curse his family from the day it strikes his blood."  
  
Kyo stared at the dagger wide eyed, "There's just no way he'd do what I'm thinking...yeah actually he would."  
  
"Hey!"  
  
Kyo heard someone shouting from the gates that sounded awfully familiar. He gave the Akito look alike one last look over before he decided to check out what was going on now.  
  
The Tohru girl was there opening the gates for the first of the guardians. Walking through the doorway was the rat guardian being carried by someone who looked like an older version of Haru.  
  
"He was waiting for his friend but I think he should wait here with us," the Haru look alike said as he set the rat guardian down, "Guess he's first in line and I'm second."  
  
The Tohru look alike smiled as she bowed to them both, "Then I welcome you here."  
  
The two bowed and as they walked inside the rat guardian paused at her side, "He'll be here. For now would you like me to escort you?"  
  
"That...would be fine," she said lightly as more guardians came.  
  
Kyo narrowed his eyes lightly as he watched, "I think I'm going to be sick."  
  
It wasn't long until the other guardians came through. Kyo was surprised at how fast each came and soon the last member stepped through the gates boarders.  
  
The Akito look alike stood on the steps with his hands raised up for everyone to be quiet. The rat guardian stood next to the Tohru look alike as close as he could as they watched the noble at the stairs. Kyo couldn't help, but think the rat was getting too friendly with her. Maybe there was something more there, but Kyo was never good at figuring those kinds of things out.  
  
"Now, I bet everyone is wondering why I invited you all here. I'm sure you are excited to celebrate the coming of a new age, but I have something else for you all to be excited about," the Akito look alike paused a moment before he continued, "I would like to bless you all with the ancient waters that has been passed through the lines of nobles making you all the first twelve guardians to be apart of a noble family."  
  
The twelve all talk among themselves while a few cheered.  
  
"Now, please come up to be blessed and once you are you are free to eat to your hearts content."  
  
Kyo stood in the back as he watched the rat guardian go up first. He wondered where the cat guardian was or if he really slept through this entire mess. Once the rat guardian was done he headed back to the Tohru girl and took her hand gently. Kyo raised an eyebrow to this and casually scooted over to see what was going on even though no one could see him still.  
  
"Listen, I know your heart wants to be with him, but can't you give me a chance. I've liked you since the start," the rat guardian said as he pressed his hand against the side of her face lightly.  
  
"I..."  
  
The rat guardian raised his hand, "Then allow me for one kiss and then you can decide."  
  
She didn't stop him, but how could see when he gave her almost no choice. Kyo turned his head to the skies to avoid seeing such a scene. They looked too much like the real Tohru and Yuki. As he looked to the skies the rain began to fall lightly, "Rain?" Kyo said lightly as the raindrops fell right through him.  
  
"Traitor!"  
  
Kyo turned his head towards the gate entrance to see the cat guardian that look so much like himself standing in the middle of the gates path. His cloths were torn and his shoes were missing, it was rather obvious he ran the entire way there. His chest heavy for air as his mouth hung open to take bigger breaths, but his eyes held a flame of rage as he looked at the rat guardian and the women he thought loved him.  
  
The rat guardian looked to his friend at the gate, "It's not what it looks like!"  
  
The cat guardian narrowed his eyes as he hissed, "What I see is rather obvious! You broke your promise and now you take the girl I've cared for."  
  
The Tohru look alike tried to say something, but the Akito noble stopped her, "So you admit your crime in caring for a noble, when you know its forbidden?"  
  
"Yes! I don't care anymore!"  
  
"Please don't harm him," the Tohru girl said as she gripped the Akito look alikes cloths.  
  
"You are lucky I'm in a good mood. I will drop your punishment if you leave here."  
  
"You can't do that. I was invited here too. I have just as much right to be apart of this family then anyone else here."  
  
"Leave!"  
  
The cat guardian shook his head and he sprinted past the iron gates. The Akito look alike gestured for the rat guardian to stop him. He had no choice and the rat guardian leaped at his friend and tackled him against the ground, "I'm sorry...I can't disobey him. You know that!"  
  
"Why don't you all wake up!" the cat guardian yelled as he struggled against the ground with the rat, "You didn't come for him. You came to support her!"  
  
"Quiet him down now!" the Akito look alike said in a stern tone.  
  
Rain was pouring down on them all now and the rat guardian still couldn't subdue the cat completely. The two rolled across the ground in the mud until the cat guardian swung his fist straight up into the rats chin knocking him back completely. Once the cat guardian was free to move around again he suddenly transformed in the rain into his true form. It wasn't uncommon back then for the guardians to change with spells.  
  
He changed into a large orange cat that could stand on its two legs if needed. This shocked Kyo since it was nothing like his own true form. This cat was godly looking, but right now its ears were pinned flat against his head and its fangs were barred in anger. The large cat looked fearsome as its hateful eyes looked around.  
  
"A cat's grudge is endless. I will hold it again you for all eternity," the cat said as he stared down at the rat.  
  
"And I will get rid of you. Even if it means my death," the cat said looking to the Akito look alike now.  
  
The Akito look alike didn't do anything as the cat approached him on all fours. The cats red eyes were locked on its prey as it approached ignoring everything else around him. Once the cat was close enough he hissed loudly as he raised his claw up to strike. With his claw in the air the Akito look alike pulled his dagger out from his sleeve and struck the cat in the heart with the cursed dagger.  
  
The Tohru look alike was trying to stop them both but it was too late. The cat fell forward with the dagger in his heart. He gasped for air, but he didn't find the sweat breath of air touching his lips anymore. He only felt the sharp pain in his chest that was slowly causing him to feel strange.  
  
"Now you are a cursed creature. Your curse will forever be passed down through your line until the end of time," the Akito look alike laughed as the other guardians watched on in horror.  
  
The cat was dying fast, but he managed to do one last thing. He pulled the dagger from his heart and thrust it into the side of the noble. The noble was too busy gloating over his victory that he failed to even notice what the cat had planned. He now backed away in horror with the dagger in his side, "No..."  
  
The cat guardian collapsed against the ground as he looked at the Akito look alike, "Now...you are cursed too along with your family," the cat guardian looked on to the other guardians who had failed to do anything to help, "The blade curses those who it strikes the worst..."  
  
The Tohru look alike ran up to the fallen cat, "You must know it wasn't the rat I choose. It was you...please don't..."  
  
The cat guardian was already gone. His eyes were shut tightly and sadly he didn't hear the words she spoken. She pulled his head to her lap and cried against his head, while the other guardians watched unable to help in any way. Their hearts were filled with grief that day, but also fear for what the curse would do to them. Kyo watched the rain fall on the fallen body of the cat as its blood poured out against the ground, "So, it was the cats fault that this all happened?"  
  
"It wasn't the cat's fault," the Tohru girl whispered.  
  
Kyo thought she had heard him, but it turned out she was just speaking out loud.  
  
"And so now you know," the original cats voice said again as the images faded away to be replace by the human looking guardian again.  
  
"So you were here," Kyo said as he stared back at his almost mirrored double.  
  
"Yes. I thought you might have wanted to witness this yourself. I...was angry and acted on that angry. I thought everyone had betrayed me when in reality it was I who betrayed myself. I allowed myself to be stricken with the curse and I gave it to another like a spreading disease."  
  
"Even if you were cursed you never experienced what its like," Kyo mumbled as he tilted his head slightly.  
  
"Perhaps you are right there. I died that day, but I witnessed what the cursed one's go through."  
  
"How? If you are some spirit do you just sit back and watch or something?"  
  
"No. After I died that day, my bones were created to form that beaded bracelet. The curse was set, but the girl had managed to bless the bones before they were tainted with the curse. Which is why it keeps back the true form of the cat. She had hoped that by blessing my bones it would repent in what I had done."  
  
"So that's how you can communicate with me..." Kyo said as he looked down at his bracelet.  
  
"I watch and protect with the bracelet I can only communicate with the book. You see, this was my journal when I was alive. So, my memories are locked within here along with my real self."  
  
"This is just too much for me," Kyo said as he rubbed his head.  
  
"I don't blame you," the cat guardian said as he walked towards Kyo, "Remember this, don't be so quick to hate and judge. I was the cat guardian long ago, but you are not. You are, just Kyo. Even though you are cursed with the cat you are not an animal."  
  
The cat guardian stretched out his hand to shake Kyo's. Kyo stared at it for a moment before he reached out to shake. At first Kyo thought his hand would go through the cat guardians hand, but he actually felt his touch, "I'll try to remember that, even when I transform into a cat."  
  
"Glad to know you are still yourself even after experience the stress on your mind, most would have gone insane."  
  
"Well I'm not that weak. Hey...if the curse travels through the family line. Then did you have an offspring? Or did the curse travel through a brother?"  
  
The cat guardian was silent for a moment, "That story is for another time."  
  
"What? But I want to here it though."  
  
The cat guardian smiled lightly, "I'm sending your conscious back. Stay focus and you'll wake up."  
  
Kyo sighed as he took a step back from the guardian, but he smiled lightly to him as he lifted his head up, "Thank you..."  
  
The cat guardian waved a goodbye as Kyo disappeared from his world, "No...I should be thanking you. You may just have a chance at breaking this cruse."  
  
Kyo opened his eyes slowly to see it was dark now in the room. His body felt a little sore from his fall from the window, but besides that he felt ok. As Kyo shifted his eyes around the room he felt his stomach growl, "I guess I'm hungry."  
  
"Here, Kyo."  
  
"Ahh!!" Kyo said in surprise as Tohru popped up from his right side.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry that I startled you!"  
  
"You should be! You almost gave me a heart attack," Kyo gripped his chest as he sat up, "What are you doing up still?"  
  
"Well I was hungry for a little snack and then I fell asleep on the ground."  
  
Kyo looked at her lightly. She was smiling up to him holding a plate of rice balls in her hand for him. Kyo took the plate lightly, "You idiot you're going to catch a cold if you sleep on the ground."  
  
"You're right, sorry Kyo," Tohru said as she bowed her head.  
  
While her head was still bowed down she felt a blanket being wrapped around her, "Uh...Kyo?"  
  
"What? You want to catch a cold?!" Kyo snapped at her as he bit into one of the rice balls.  
  
"Oh, no...thank you"  
  
Kyo was blushing lightly as she watched him eat, "Can you stop staring at me?"  
  
"Sorry! I was just wondering something..."  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Have you ever had a strange dream, Kyo?" Tohru said as she leaned back lightly against the inside of the blanket.  
  
Kyo laughed lightly, "Boy, I've been having one for a couple of nights now."  
  
"Well you see. I had a dream about you, Kyo. You looked so sad sitting there in the dark that I tried calling out to you but you couldn't hear me. I tried one last time to yell to you and that's when I got your attention except someone was pulling me away..."  
  
Kyo listened carefully until she got to the part about her calling for him. He nearly choked on his rice ball.  
  
"Kyo! Are you ok? Did I make it too big?"  
  
"Gah! I'm fine," Kyo said as he patted his chest a couple of times, "It's just a dream right?"  
  
Yeah, but I was scared I wouldn't see you again."  
  
Kyo was silent for a moment before he took her hand gently, "You see me now don't you? You can feel me too, right?"  
  
Tohru gripped his hand lightly and looked up to him, "Yeah..."  
  
"So, there's nothing to worry about then," Kyo said as he laid back against his pillow, "I'm exhausted."  
  
"You should get some sleep. I'll clean your plate up," Tohru said as she released his hand, but she felt Kyo grab her wrist slightly.  
  
"Don't...leave," Kyo said lightly. As his eyes gazed up to Tohru he saw the flashes of the past with the girl trying to tell the dying cat what she truly felt. "Can you just sit a little bit longer?"  
  
Tohru smiled to Kyo as she sat back down in her blanket, "I can stay as long as, Kyo wants."  
  
Kyo nodded his head lightly as he felt her hand in his own. He wished he could do or say more, but he just didn't feel ready yet. He wanted to say, 'Be with me forever.'  
  
Kyo soon fell back asleep with Tohru still sitting at his bedside. She too fell asleep still holding onto his hand.  
  
((Author Note Count. In my original idea I was going to have the rat the one to be blamed for everything, but then I felt that wasn't fair to the rat so instead I made it be a complete misunderstanding. The cat has such a temper on him I thought it needed a reason behind it. The dagger curse seemed simple and the dagger hit the two people who have it worst with the curse. Akito bares the whole weight of the cruse and Kyo has an alternative form. So that was my reasoning there. I also tried to pick up the small details with the zodiac members. Such as the rat being carried on the back of the ox. In my story he isn't carried don his back, by he is carried into the banquet and thus it made him first in line. Also the whole God summoned the animals for a banquet, was mirrored. Akito look alike summoned them for a banquet except my story opens the option that Akito is either the one the zodiac members see as God or is it Tohru? Hmm? Just something to think about. The next chapter should have my characters into it and some more fun after such a depressing and sad chapters.)) 


	11. Chapter 11

Fruits Basket  
  
Beginnings and Endings  
  
((Author Note: Well now that Kyo knows he's going to have to start planning what to do next or note, lol. He's not one to plan things. Anyways this chapter is a bit calmer. More of those happy little moments with a bit of comedy mix in. The next chapter will be sure to be a humorous one or along those lines.  
  
Review Response:  
  
GirlWaterShaman: Thank you, surprising this is my first Fruits Basket fanfic, eh? Hehe, it surprises me.  
  
seiko123: That's how I think he is anyways. All Akito people please do not hate me. It will all work out in the end, you'll see.  
  
Phinixofthezodiac: Thank you! I'm glad you like it.  
  
AkaneAlways: That's just how he was, but the original version of everyone is an extreme twist to them since it was so long ago. Maybe the Akito now isn't that twisted? Or maybe he is. Hehe. I'm glad my version of the curse is sitting well with a few.  
  
Hitomi-chan: Haha, when I go back to read some of these I find the same thing happens to me. Of course sometimes I don't think I wrote these until it hits me.  
  
Samika: Let's all hope that Kyo does break it or someone does.  
  
QAB: I'll keep writing no matter what.))  
  
Chapter 11  
  
Kyo for once had quiet dreams. He didn't dream of the past or present, no dreams of terror or lost hope filled his head. Kyo knew he had fallen asleep holding on to Tohru's hand. His heart felt at peace and he didn't even care if Shigure walked in to make fun of him and he didn't care if Yuki came between them. For once in his life, Kyo didn't think about how others would affect him, even though it was just one tiny incident. Perhaps that was why his dreams were so peaceful. As much as Kyo hated to wake up he knew he had to sooner or later. He couldn't run from reality no matter how much he wanted to. His eyes slowly peeled open to the dim light shinning down on his face. It took a moment for his eyes focus as he laid there. His hand flexed lightly and to his surprise he didn't find Tohru there. He suddenly sat up startled by her absents.  
  
"She's ok," Hatori said who was standing by the window. His visible eye was staring off in the distance from what Kyo could tell.  
  
Kyo rested back against his arms, but his muscles in his shoulder were sore and he quickly laid back down, "...where is she?"  
  
"School. It's still storming, but the worst of it has past so they were allowed to go back to school. You were still asleep when they were getting ready."  
  
Kyo blinked lightly as he stared up at the ceiling, "Why didn't you wake me up? I have to go to school too you know."  
  
Hatori brushed his finger across his bangs lightly before he walked over to Kyo's side, "You are in no shape to go to school."  
  
Kyo growled lightly as he sat back up once again and he threw his blanket off, "Oh yeah? Well I'll show you, I'm leaving right now!"  
  
Hatori didn't say anything as he watched the stubborn cat get out of his bed. Kyo took all of two steps before he collapsed against the ground from his injuries. His muscles were sore and his cuts were still fresh from his fall out of the window. He laid against the floor mumbling when Shigure stepped in.  
  
"Oh, dear. I see you're awake. I told Yuki to get you your work so you can just sit in bed today...or you can sit on the floor."  
  
"Shut up..." Kyo mumbled weakly.  
  
"Anyways," Shigure stepped over Kyo so he could talk to Hatori, "I'm going out for a few hours. Will Hari be ok by himself?" Shigure said as if he was speaking to a child who was being left along for the first time.  
  
Hatori rolled his eyes as he leaned back in his chair, "Just leave, Shigure."  
  
"Ok! Bye, bye. Hold down the fort while I'm gone," Shigure smiled as he waved to Hatori and then Kyo.  
  
"Where's he going?" Kyo asked as he slowly crawled back into his bed while Hatori took out his kit to change Kyo's bandages.  
  
"I don't really know," Hatori said as he slowly began to unwrap one of the bandages, "I don't keep tabs on what Shigure is doing."  
  
"Don't you ever wonder what he's planning in that empty head of his?"  
  
Hatori shook his head, "No...Shigure is impossible to figure out. He's constantly changing and planning. Even if he's an idiot."  
  
"Eh?" Kyo said in confusion.  
  
Hatori sighed, "Let me put it this way. Shigure has his own thing he does. No one else knows what that is and it's no use trying to figure it out."  
  
"I guess..." Kyo said as he sat there letting Hatori change his bandages. 'I can't help but wonder what he's planning.'  
  
"Tohru wanted me to tell you that she'll be home late today so don't worry about her. She's working today from what I was told," Hatori said as he continued with what he was doing.  
  
"Did you see?" Kyo asked as he glanced towards Hatori.  
  
"Don't worry, no one else did. If Shigure saw don't you think you'd hear about it by now?"  
  
Kyo nodded his head as he stared at Hatori for a moment. Under his professional appearance, Hatori really did look out for everyone. He was grateful that Hatori didn't say anything and in return Kyo kept quiet while Hatori did his business.  
  
Meanwhile back at school, everything was still the same. Everyone studied in class while they listened to boring lectures. Yuki occasionally glanced over to Tohru to see if she was ok. He knew she would be worrying about Kyo. The problem was she was extremely difficult to read. She sat at her desk with her usual smile across her face while she wrote down a few notes. There was no indication she was upset or worried. During break Yuki went off to take care of student council business, while Tohru sat on one of the benches with Arisa and Saki.  
  
"So no orange top today?" Arisa asked as she bent down to Tohru.  
  
"Uh, no. You see Kyo...uh slipped and fell from his window," Tohru said trying to make up some sort of excuse as fast as she could.  
  
"The window?" Saki said as she took a bite of her chip.  
  
"Yeah, he was practicing in his room and then out he went," Tohru felt her heart race as she continued on with her lie.  
  
"I'm surprise orange top isn't dead after a fall like that," Arisa said as she rubbed her head, "Well maybe we'll swing by when he's better. You'll tell us right?"  
  
"Oh, of course! I'm sure he'd like that."  
  
"His electric waves have been rather off lately. Has anything been happening?" Saki asked as she ate another chip.  
  
Tohru shook her head, "No, but I don't know really. Kyo likes to keep things to himself."  
  
"Are you suggesting he jumped out of that window, Hana?" Arisa asked while Tohru looked at Saki in shock.  
  
"No...I'm not suggesting anything."  
  
'Is Kyo really that upset?' Tohru thought to herself as she began to zone out from them.  
  
"Uh, Tohru?" Arisa asked as she waved her hand out in font of Tohru's eyes, "Hana was only kidding."  
  
"Oh, haha," Tohru laughed nervously.  
  
"Well I'm heading off early. I'll see you two later," Arise waved to them both as she walked off school grounds.  
  
Saki crumpled her chip bag in her hand, "Our teacher has something to speak to me about. Will you be ok by yourself, Tohru?"  
  
"Oh, sure. I won't be by myself though. I'll go see what the other Somas are doing. I hope everything's ok."  
  
Saki waved to Tohru as she left. Tohru waved back before she quickly headed off to speak with Momiji and Haru on the rooftop. They were both easy to find on the school grounds since she seemed to always run into them...well not literally. Once they were alone on the rooftops Tohru explained what happened to them with Kyo.  
  
"Out the window!?" Momiji shouted as he sat on his hands and knee's, "Kyo is ok, right?"  
  
"He's ok. Hatori is watching him today, since Shigure said he had to go somewhere all day."  
  
"I wonder what Kyo said to make Akito so angry?" Haru asked as he rested against the wall, "It's rare even for Kyo to speak back to Akito."  
  
"I don't know...." Tohru wondered as she gripped her loose arm.  
  
"Don't worry, Tohru!" Momiji said as he got up, "We'll see Kyo after school to make sure he's ok for you, while you're at work."  
  
Tohru smiled down to Momiji, "Thank you."  
  
Kyo was sitting in bed with his arms crossed and his chin to the air. His eyes were narrowed as he listed to the nosy chanting at his side.  
  
"Kyo! I thought you died! I missed you so much," Kagura shouted as she waved her arms in the air, "Why did you do something so stupid!"  
  
'I didn't do anything," Kyo snapped as he kept his head facing up, "Why are you here, anyways?"  
  
"Because I love you!" Kagura was about to straggle him when Hatori caught her by the shoulder.  
  
"Not today, Kagura. He's still seriously injured."  
  
"Oh, sorry," Kagura said with a grin that sparkled as she faced Hatori.  
  
As Kyo watched that grin of hers he felt like that grin was from the wicked from his point of view. Once things settled down Kagura sat silently at his side. She didn't say much as she sat there looking down at the ground. Kyo felt his eye twitch in annoyance, "Are you going to say something?"  
  
"Kyo...do you really love me?" Kyo blink, "What are you blabbing about now?"  
  
"Tell me the truth!"  
  
Kyo stared down at her and her expression was a sad one, but her eyes burned to know the truth. He didn't know what to say, really. Kyo didn't want to really hurt her feelings, but she did ask for the truth. He glanced around her to make sure Hatori was busy doing something else. Hatori was sitting at the table smoking a cigarette and looking at the paper. Once Kyo was sure Hatori wasn't listening he gripped Kagura's shoulder, "Listen, please don't yell or hurt me in any way if I tell you."  
  
"I promise," Kagura said as she stared up into Kyo's eyes.  
  
Kyo took a deep breath as he slowly began to speak, "I've known you since we were kids and I also know you were there for a lot of the crap I went though, but my feelings are for someone else...please understand that...I really don't understand this myself, but that is all I know for sure."  
  
Kyo spoke as calm as he could. Kagura dropped her head down and at first Kyo thought she was going to start crying, but instead she leaped forward to hug him. She warped her arms around his body for a brief moment, "Deep down I knew..." Kagura whispered, "But, I still like Kyo."  
  
Kyo smiled lightly as he gently hugged her back as a thank you. He didn't expect her to understand, but he was glad she did. Hugging her made him long even more to lift the curse that has plagued his life and the rest of the Soma's. The thought of the curse's past flashed before his eyes suddenly and he jerked away from Kagura as he gripped his head.  
  
"Are you ok, Kyo?"  
  
"Er...yeah," Kyo said as he waited for his heart to stop beating so fast in his chest.  
  
"Oh, Kyo!" Momiji shouted as he bounded through the door past Hatori, "We came to visit you."  
  
Kyo sighed heavily as he saw Momiji bounce in, "Oh, boy."  
  
Haru bowed to Hatori before he stepped inside, "How are you?"  
  
"I was fine..."  
  
"Hello, Kagura! It's been awhile," Momiji said as he hugged her.  
  
While Kagura and Momiji were busy playing around Haru took a seat next to Kyo's little bed he had set up downstairs, "We told Tohru we would come to check up on you. She was worried and Momiji didn't want her to worry while she was working." "So you both only came out of her concern? Do you not really give a damn about me?"  
  
Haru chuckled as he shut his eyes lightly, "It's not like that. You understand, don't you? I even think Yuki was concern."  
  
"Pah, that's a cold day in hell."  
  
"It's never cold there," Haru said with one of his spaced out looks.  
  
"That's my point," Kyo said in annoyed voice.  
  
Hatori stepped inside the room and cleared his throat to get their attention, "It's getting late. Kyo should get some sleep now. You can all visit him later."  
  
"Aww..." Momiji and Kagura said at the same time as Haru got up. They all said their goodbye's to the injured cat as they went off on their marry ways.  
  
Hatori saw them out before he shut the door for Kyo to sleep for a few hours. Once he was through with that he went back to the table to have a cup of tea. To his surprise Shigure was sitting there already sipping tea, "Ah, Hari. You finally came to join me for some tea."  
  
Hatori took a seat as he took a cup from Shigure, "Where have you been?"  
  
"Oh, just here and there. Actually I went to visit Akito. It's been awhile since I've sat down and spoke with him."  
  
"I see," Hatori took a sip of his tea. He wasn't concern with Shigure really. The dog always had something up his sleeve and Hatori really wasn't concern with any of his plans unless it involved certain things.  
  
"Akito seemed in a good mood. He wasn't sick at all today, despite this weather. Perhaps Kyo enlighten him."  
  
"Perhaps or just like you Akito is planning something beyond our sight."  
  
"Maybe...wait a minute. What do you mean like me?" Shigure said as he placed his hands on his chest.  
  
"Don't play games, Shigure. I don't care what you have in stored. I won't interfere, but I will interfere if you hurt her."  
  
Shigure leaned against the table with a sly grin, "I wouldn't dream of hurting anyone. Hari, you worry too much. Que Sera Sera," Shigure began to laugh while Hatori just rolled his eyes. Either way he would find out what Shigure was planning sooner or later.  
  
It was late in the night by the time Tohru got off work. She set her work things back in her locker while she took out her bag. She got up from the bench and headed for the door to head home. She pressed a finger to her lips as she began to talk out loud, "I wonder if Hatori made Kyo something to eat. Hmm...maybe I can make something up for him real quick. I can make something out of the leftovers...or maybe..."  
  
Tohru stopped talking suddenly when a small raindrop brushed against her cheek, "Rain? Oh no I left my umbrella at school!"  
  
"Then you better get under mine."  
  
Tohru began to hear the small drops of rain fall around her, but none touched her. She looked up to see an umbrella cover her and the person who held it looked down to her with his tired crimson eyes. His orange hair hung down against his head in a tired state, but despite his lack of strength Kyo had managed to sneak out of the house and walk all the way there.  
  
Tohru stared up at him. She couldn't believe he was there, "Kyo?"  
  
"Of course it's me. Don't tell me I look that bad."  
  
"Oh, no no. It's just strange seeing you here."  
  
"Strange? Well I guess I shouldn't have come all this way then."  
  
"No! I'm very grateful Kyo would come out here to walk me home. Even in this weather."  
  
Kyo knew she would react like that and he already waved a hand to get her to stop, "I'm only kidding."  
  
Tohru blinked lightly before she smiled up to him. Kyo managed a weak grin as he placed one of his hands in his pocket, "Come on. We better get going before this weather gets worse."  
  
Kyo walked side by side with her through the rain. Each step was agonizing. A few of his wounds on his arms were reopened from the increase in movement and his bandages were leaking a few droplets of blood. Despite his pain it was worth going through all the trouble in walking her home.  
  
Tohru began to notice the bleeding and she stopped walking, "Kyo, you're still hurt," Tohru opened up her bug and took out a cloth to wipe some of the blood away.  
  
"No, don't use that," Kyo began to say, but there was no use stopping her.  
  
"Don't worry. Mom, showed me a good trick in cleaning blood out," Tohru said in a confident voice.  
  
Kyo sighed lightly as he stood in the increasing rain. He wasn't sure how much longer he could stand being outside in the weather. Tohru must have notice how uncomfortable he was and she took the umbrella from him. Kyo made an attempt to take it back, but Tohru wasn't letting him, "Hey, I'm suppose to carry that. That's my job."  
  
"You're too tired Kyo. How about I carry you home in your cat form?"  
  
"Wha?" This question was posed to him before. He remembered her suggesting that before he revealed his true form to her.  
  
"I don't mind," Tohru said as she held onto the umbrella.  
  
Back then Kyo would have instantly refused such a thing, especially if he was in front of Yuki, but no one was there. Kyo turned his head away for a brief moment, "If you tell anyone I swear-"  
  
"I promise! Not a word," Tohru said with a grin spread across her face.  
  
Kyo nodded his head lightly still unable to face her directly at the moment. His face was a blazing red, but he took a deep breath to steady his feelings. Of course his face was still a shade of red as he faced her, but it wasn't so noticeable now. He approached her slowly before he gentle wrapped his arms around her. Kyo couldn't remember a time when he did this so willing. There was a brief moment where he felt her in his arms, but the feeling was so slight that it disappeared as fast as it came. In a cloud of orange smoke, Kyo fell to the ground as his orange cat self. He landed on all four feet, but once he did he fell down to his side.  
  
Tohru got down on her hands and knees, "Kyo!"  
  
"I'm ok...just tired."  
  
Tohru let a sigh of relief escape her lips as she gathered Kyo's cloths and the tired orange cat in her arms, "I'll get us there as fast as I can."  
  
Kyo yawned as he shut his eyes, "Take your time."  
  
Tohru smiled to herself as she walked in the rain. She hummed a light tune as she went, feeling extremely lucky to have so many people helping her in her life.  
  
Not to far away there was someone watching them. Eye's as sharp as a hawk as Tohru headed down the road back home, "So, Kyo. Is this your weakness or is it all our weakness?" 


	12. Chapter 12

Fruits Basket  
  
Beginnings and Endings  
  
((Author Note: I'm throwing in something fun for the characters to do after the last couple chapter events. It may seem random, but there's a reason for it. Also the storm has stopped since I really don't mention that in the story. It's sort of assumed.))  
  
Chapter 12  
  
Everyone from the Sohma's was walking through the snow covered mountains. Tohru was walking side by side with Kyo on her left side while Yuki walked on her right side. Of course Akito wasn't there. He detested the snow and he had more important things to do. Kyo thought Tohru was crazy for even attempting to invite him in the first place, but Kyo had to admit it wasn't surprising. Tohru treated everyone so nicely no matter what their past deeds were. Kyo felt something in his chest tighten since he had sins in his past too that he hoped Tohru would forgive him for. As Kyo walked through the snow he wondered how he got dragged into going on this trip. He was still injured after all and the cold wasn't very pleasing to him.  
  
Earlier in the week....  
  
"The mountains you say?" Shigure said as he adjusted his glasses some as he looked to Tohru sitting in front of his desk.  
  
"Yeah, do you think it would be ok to invite everyone for a day in the snow? It will be fun. I always wanted to go to the mountains and play in the snow with everyone," Tohru said as she smiled to herself.  
  
Shigure smiled to her, "Well, it sounds like a good idea. I need a break from writing anyways." As Shigure said that the phone rang and he stood up to answer, "Hello?"  
  
"Shigure! We need those pages this week," Shigure's editor, Mi shouted as loud as she could so the urgency of her message would get through Shigure's thick head.  
  
"This week? Oh, I don't think I can make it. You see there's been a death in the family and I need to leave. So can you get me an extension?"  
  
"What? No I can't-"  
  
"Glad to know you're on top of things, bye bye."  
  
"No wait, Shigure-!"  
  
Shigure hung the phone up laughing lightly while Tohru watched from the doorway, "Uh...is something wrong?"  
  
Shigure turned around with his normal grin across his face, "Oh no nothing at all, but now I can spend a lovely vacation with you Tohru in the fantasy filled mountains. Where you can serve me tea and-"  
  
"What are you blabbing about?" Kyo said as he walked down the hallway, he was heading for the kitchen when he saw the two standing there.  
  
"Oh, Kyo!" Tohru said as she completely ignored what Shigure was rambling about, "We're planning a trip to the mountains to see the snow. Do you want to come?"  
  
Shigure sighed in the background, "There goes my holiday alone with Tohru."  
  
Kyo raised an eye to Shigure before he looked down to Tohru smiling to him. He opened his mouth to say something when Yuki showed up.  
  
"Good Morning, Miss Honda. What's everyone doing in the hallway?" Yuki said in a pleasing tone. He had been awake an hour earlier, but it took awhile before Yuki was his pleasant self in the mornings.  
  
"I'm planning a trip to go to the mountains with everyone. Do you want to come?"  
  
Yuki smiled and nodded his head, "Of course. I would love to."  
  
Kyo stared at Yuki for a moment and he felt completely out spoke at the time. He snorted lightly before he walked off into the kitchen.  
  
"Kyo..." Tohru said, but Kyo disappeared around the corner.  
  
"Don't worry," Shigure said from behind as he picked the phone up, "He'll come around. I'll call Hari to spread the word."  
  
"Thank you," Tohru said with a bow.  
  
Kyo was inside the kitchen opening the fridge up to have some milk. His injuries were getting better and now they were just sore. He kept the worst one on his right arm still wrapped up and the cuts on his face were still covered with a bandage. Kyo took a sip of milk as he stood there. He felt his mind cursing at himself for how childish he acted, but the way Yuki could just give such confidant answers, made him feel almost inferior. That thought made Kyo boil with anger as he clutched his fist, "Damn rat."  
  
Shigure tucked his glasses away in his pocket as he waited for Hatori to answer his phone.  
  
"Hello?" Hatori said in his normal tone of voice.  
  
"Ah, Hari. Glad you know you're awake. Tohru would like to invite everyone to the mountains for a few days."  
  
"What's the occasion?"  
  
"I'm not sure really, but see she seemed excited about it. She even wants Akito to come."  
  
There was a long pause before Hatori responded again, "I will ask everyone."  
  
"Good to hear Hari. I'll see you there."  
  
Hatori frowned lightly on the other end, "How do you even know I'm coming?"  
  
"Because, Tohru asked. You won't let her down will you? Anyways, I have to take care of a few things. Bye bye."  
  
Shigure hung up while Hatori did the same. As Hatori stood there looking at his phone he felt himself smiling, "He's right..."  
  
Hatori picked the phone up to call the Sohma's that he didn't see as often as some, such as Hiro, Kisa, Ritsu and Ayame. They all agreed to go as soon as he mentioned that Tohru had set the whole vacation up. Even Hiro who claimed to hate Tohru sounded excited by the trip. Hatori then moved on to ask Kagura, Momiji and Haru who were closer by.  
  
"Oh wow count me in!" Momiji said as he bounced around the room excited.  
  
"I'll come. It sounds like fun," Haru said as he watched Momiji jump around.  
  
"It sounds so romantic. I can't pass that up," Kagura said as she hugged herself with excitement.  
  
Hatori nodded his head to them as he moved on to the last person, Akito. He was resting in his room as normal watching the outside world pass him by.  
  
"What is it?" Akito demanded as he glanced over his shoulder to Hatori who was sitting on his knee's behind him.  
  
"Tohru...she has invited you and everyone else to the mountains."  
  
Akito was silent for a moment as he ran his finger down the wooden floor, "I'll stay here. I want nothing to do with the mountains."  
  
Hatori was silent as he watched Akito a little bit longer. He was expecting him to reject to the others going as well, but Akito never mentioned it. Hatori suspected that Akito had something big in stored later on, but that thought he had to keep silent or else Akito may suspect something as well.  
  
"Leave," Akito demanded as he remained with his back turned to Hatori.  
  
"Yes...thank you for your time," Hatori bowed his head before he got up to leave the room.  
  
"How unusual, I wonder what he really is planning," Hatori said as he walked down the long hallways.  
  
Meanwhile, Shigure had just finished packing his things. He wiped his forehead lightly before he trotted off to Kyo's room to see what the cat was doing now. Shigure peered into his room to see the cat packing his things, "Ah, so you're going now."  
  
"Ahh!" Kyo said in surprise. The cloths he was packing were thrown up in the air when he was startled, "Would you stop sneaking up on me like that?"  
  
"Did you give Tohru an answer?" Shigure asked as he leaned against Kyo's doorway.  
  
Kyo was silent as Shigure just nodded his head, "I see. Well maybe you should say something to her."  
  
"I'm going to..." Kyo said as he stood up, "So, stop getting into my business!"  
  
"Now now, no need to get angry. I just want to make sure everyone's happy on this trip."  
  
"Yeah right," Kyo said as he narrowed his eyes to the dog, "Are you planning something perverted?"  
  
"Me? Ha, Kyo. I'm offended. I wouldn't dream of something like that."  
  
"Yeah, right. Get out of my way now," Kyo pushed Shigure aside as he walked out of his room.  
  
Shigure watched Kyo stomp off with a grin across his face, "Ah, now we're all going."  
  
Kyo looked all over for Tohru until he finally found her in her room (who would have thought to look there? Hehe). She was packing her things as well and Kyo cleared his throat lightly to get her attention. Tohru turned around in hearing Kyo. Her face lit up as soon as she saw him standing there, "Kyo...umm if I said anything earlier to upset you...then I'm sorry."  
  
Kyo watched her bow to him and he felt his teeth bit down together as his jaw tighten, "Listen stop apologizing,"  
  
"Sorry...I mean!"  
  
"It wasn't you ok?" Kyo said as he rubbed his face, "I don't know what's wrong with me, but I'm the one that should be saying sorry."  
  
Tohru blinked lightly as she listened to him.  
  
Kyo knew he was blushing again since he felt so hot all of a sudden, but he continued on with what he had to say, "And I would like to come...if that's ok."  
  
"Of course! Nothing else would make me so happy," Tohru said happily as she leaped forward and hugged Kyo out of reaction.  
  
"Gah!" Kyo yelled as he fell in the hallway.  
  
"I hope no one is destroying my house," Shigure said as he walked over to make sure everyone was ok. He looked at Tohru lying on top of the orange cat in the hallway.  
  
"It's not what you think!" Kyo yelled.  
  
"I'm so sorry, Kyo! I forgot completely!"  
  
"How can you forget something like that?!"  
  
"Now, now let's not yell," Shigure said as he walked over to help Tohru up.  
  
"Can you get off me? I can't really breathe," Kyo said as he began panting.  
  
"I'm sorry!" Tohru quickly got up and in result she bumped into Shigure who was trying to help her up. She bumped right into his chest and in a blue smoke Shigure transformed into his dog form.  
  
"Ah, I'm sorry!" Tohru said to Shigure now as she backed up.  
  
"What's going on?" Yuki asked as he walked up from the stairs, but before he knew what was going on Tohru bumped into too. There was another familiar boom in that house as Yuki transformed into his rat self. He blinked lightly as he sat there on the ground. Tohru fell down to her knee's crying, "I'm sorry!"  
  
"It's quiet alright, Miss Honda. It happens," Yuki said trying to comfort her.  
  
"That must be a record," Kyo said as he sat there, "She got three of us within a minute."  
  
"However you look at it, it is rather funny," Shigure said as he laughed in his dog form.  
  
"Why are you so happy all the time?" Kyo asked Shigure as the dog kept laughing.  
  
Present time...  
  
Kyo felt a small smile creep across his face as he thought about that day. Maybe he was beginning to understand why Shigure was so happy all the time. Kyo felt his thoughts being interrupted when Tohru tugged on his jacket sleeve, "Look, Kyo, snow." Kyo looked to Tohru who was pointing to some snow on the ground. Kyo had to admit he hadn't seen snow in awhile and it still looked as beautiful as before among other things.  
  
"Come on, Miss Honda. Everyone is waiting for us at the cabin."  
  
"Ok, are you coming Kyo?" Tohru asked as she waited for him.  
  
Kyo paused a moment before he nodded, "Yeah, I'll be following you...to the end of time."  
  
"Hmm?" Tohru said, she didn't hear the last part of what Kyo said.  
  
"Nothing, let's go," Kyo said as he walked past to towards the cabins with a smile spread across his face. Maybe on this trip he would find the courage to tell Tohru how he really felt about her. 


	13. Chapter 13

Fruits Basket

Beginnings and Endings

((Author Note: This chapter is just a fun chapter. Nothing really serious happens and nothing too important. There's of course small hints to certain events and this chapter leads up to some important events in the next chapter. Chapter 14 should be rather intense...well not as intense as getting tossed out of a window.))

Chapter 13

The morning sun slowly rose over the mountain peeks as its warm rays stretched out across the lands. Tohru, Momiji, Kisa, and Hiro were already up to watch the sunrise over the mountaintops. The rest of the Sohma's were sleeping back at the cabin or they were resting around the fireplace like Shigure.

Like any dog near a warm fireplace, Shigure was stretched out in front of the warmth of the fire lying on his back while he used his hands cushion his head. Hatori was also awake reading the morning's paper while he had a cup of tea, "Shigure, what do you think about this entire trip?"

"I think it's a wonderful idea," Shigure said with a grin, "But I believe you're referring to Akito again, right?"

Hatori was silent for a brief moment as he sipped his tea again, "I'm suspicious. It's highly unusual for Akito to allow this."

"Ah, Hari. You need to stop thinking about that. Tohru wanted us to enjoy our trip so enjoy it. Que Sera Sera."

"I suppose you're right...for once," Hatori said as he leaned back in his chair. As he rested in his chair the light sounds of footsteps came down the hallway.

"Ah, the morning rises with a new day. Where might our lovely Tohru be?" Ayame said in a singing like voice.

"She went outside to watch the sun rise with Momiji, Hiro and Kisa," Shigure said as he sat up to wave to Ayame.

"Don't even think about going out there," Hatori said as he glanced to Ayame who was already moving for the door.

"Why not?"

"Because it's still cold out there. You'll transform for sure in that weather," Shigure said as he held a finger in the air, "Sit by the fire with us."

Ayame rubbed his chin as he walked over to the two, "Curse this curse. I want to enjoy a cold morning day with my younger brother and Tohru."

"Yuki is still asleep along with everyone else that we havn't mentioned," Hatori said as he continued to read his paper.

Ayame sighed as he pressed his hand against his head, "What should we do now Shigure?"

"I know! Let's look at our photo album again," Shigure said as he waved the photo album around in his hand that some how appeared.

Hatori had a sweat drop behind his head as he stared at the two, "Don't you two ever get tired of that?"

Meanwhile...Outside

"Oh, look Tohru," Momiji said as he pointed to a small white rabbit that hopped out of the woods.

"How cute," Tohru said as she bent down to look at the little white rabbit.

"Look, there's another one and another one," Momiji kept pointing to all the rabbits that began to appear out of the forest.

Hiro sighed as he watched the two play with the rabbits, "He's doing that on purpose you know."

Tohru didn't hear Hiro as she picked up an armful of rabbits, "Look, Kisa."

The shy little Kisa smiled to Tohru lightly, "Can I hold one?"

"Sure," Tohru said as she handed her one of the smaller rabbits.

Hiro was standing next to Kisa with his arms crossed now and a sour look on his face, "Is anyone listening to me?"

"Do you want to hold one, Hiro?" Tohru asked as she held one out to him.

"No, why would I want to do a stupid thing like that?"

"Hiro..." Kisa said lightly to him to remind him of how stubborn he was being again.

Hiro glanced to Kisa with his chin still held in a stubborn way, but he soon softened and took the rabbit from Tohru, "Fine, I'll hold it, only because you're doing it wrong."

Momiji was about to say scold Hiro for being rude, but Tohru just smiled to him, "Right, I'll be careful next time."

Momiji shook his head lightly, but he had a grin across his face, "Tohru is so nice."

Tohru and Momiji giggled together as they continued to play with the rabbits with Hiro and Kisa.

Meanwhile...Inside

The cabin was large, but a few of the Sohma's still had to share rooms with each other. Kyo was stuck with Haru, which wasn't too bad since he got along with him as long as Haru didn't go black. Kyo woke up as soon as the sun began to hit his face through the window. He got to his feet while he stretched his arms. Haru was still asleep on the other side of the room so Kyo didn't mingle to long in the room. He dressed quickly putting on some warmer cloths before he headed out to the main room to see if anyone else was awake.

"Ah, there's Kyo. I never thought I'd see the day that Kyo would sleep in," Shigure said as he rested next to the fireplace still. (Imagine if his head caught on fire right there. hehe)

"Yeah, shut up. It's cold here so it just made me a bit more sleepy...I guess."

"No need to get angry for a silly comment," Hatori said as he set his newspaper down.

"I'm not angry!"

"Ah, since Kyo is up he can be out representative," Ayame shouted as he stood up from his chair.

"What the hell is he blabbing about?" Kyo said to Hatori who was trying to hide his face in the newspaper again since he wanted no part in what ever Ayame was planning.

"Since we can't go outside we'd like you to go out and check on Tohru and the others," Ayame pointed to the door as he sat back down.

"Why don't you?"

"Ayame can't go outside, it's to cold for him," Shigure said as he shifted his head.

"Make, Shigure go!"

"I'm sleepy."

Kyo growled at Shigure who was just lying on the ground.

"Of course I could always wake my brother to do it. He would gladly check on our lovely princess," Ayame said as he ran his thin fingers through his hair.

Kyo's narrowed eyes turned towards Ayame now instead of Shigure. After a brief moment of staring Kyo finally stomped off outside.

"I'm surprise, Aya. You encourage him instead of Yuki," Shigure said as he tilted his rested head towards his friend, "Change of heart?"

"No, of course not," Ayame said as he looked out the window, "Just being fair is all."

Kyo stood on the steps outside for a moment before he walked down to the snow-covered ground. He snorted to the cold air that filled his lungs, "Damn bastards inside can't handle cold."

Kyo tucked his hands inside his pockets as he walked over to Tohru and everyone else. The little group was now making snowmen with all the white rabbits around them watching. Kyo raised an eyebrow as he watched with the rabbits.

It wasn't long until Momiji turned his head around and saw Kyo standing quietly in the snow behind them, "Kyo! You're awake. You can come over and help us."

Tohru smiled to Kyo, "Come on, Kyo. It will be fun. We're trying to beat Hiro and Kisa."

"Like that's really fair," Hiro stated as he looked over to the three, "Three bigger kids against us two littler kids."

"I'll just watch then," Kyo said, but Tohru really wanted Kyo to join in with them.

"Um, I have an idea," Kisa said as she tried to speak up, but her voice was still tittering between a normal tone of voice and a whisper.

"Oh, what's your idea, Kisa," Tohru said as she listened to the little girl with her full attention.

"Well...it could be the younger kids against the older kids. Momiji can be on our side since he's younger then you and Kyo. I'm sorry if it isn't a good idea..."

"Oh no, that's a good idea, Kisa," Tohru said as she patted Kisa's head lightly, "We'll do that then."

"Yeah!" Momiji cheered as he hopped over to Hiro and Kisa side.

"Good idea, Kisa," Hiro said under his voice so no one else could hear but Kisa.

"Come on, Kyo," Tohru said as she waved to him.

Kyo rubbed his head, wondering how he got dragged into all this, but he didn't object. He walked over to Tohru and got down on his knees, "Now what?"

"Ooh, I'll count down," Momiji said as he raised a hand into the air, "3...2...1...build your snowman's!"

Hiro, Kisa and Momiji all began making the body while Tohru and Kyo did the same. Kyo didn't get the point of this, but he was actually having a little bit of fun.

A while later more of the Sohma's were waking up. Haru and Kagura were awake having a light breakfast, while Ritsu watched everyone from the window inside, "That sure looks like fun..."

"You should go out and join them then," Shigure said as he appeared behind Ritsu all of a sudden.

"Me? Oh no, no. They wouldn't want someone like me helping," Ritsu said as he tried to retreat to his room, but Shigure caught him by the shirt.

"Don't be stilly. Haru and Kagura was just about to go outside, you can go with them."

"No I just couldn't!" Ritsu kept trying to crawl to his room, but Shigure kept a hold on him until Haru and Kagura took him outside.

"What's all the noise about?" Yuki said as he stepped out. He was the last to wake up, but he usual was last. He rubbed his gently as he looked at Shigure who was retreating to the fireplace again.

"Oh, nothing much. I was just trying to get Ritsu outside is all," Shigure responded as he plopped back down in his spot, "You can always join them."

"Hmm...no I think I'll pass. I have something else planned," Yuki said as he walked into the kitchen leaving Shigure wondering what Yuki had planned.

"We win!" Tohru shouted as she threw her hands into the air.

The groups had changed to Tohru, Ritsu, Kyo and Kagura against Haru, Momiji, Kisa and Hiro.

"No need to get that excited over it..." Hiro said as he grumbled.

"Shut up, Hiro," Kyo snapped at the younger boy.

"What are you going to do, make me? Feh, I like you see you try."

"Alright, that's it!" Kyo was steaming now, but Tohru jumped in front of Kyo.

"How about we go have something warm to drink now? The winners will serve everyone else."

"Humph, sure," Hiro said as he marched off inside with Kisa.

Momiji giggled as he winked to Tohru, "Good job."

Tohru wasn't sure what Momiji meant when he said good job since she didn't say those things to stop the fighting. She really did think the winners should serve the losers.

"We'll see you inside then," Haru said as he walked off with everyone else.

"That's now what winners should do!" Kyo yelled as he brushed the snow off his jacket.

"Yeah, but it's nice to do something for them," Tohru said as she sat their in the snow.

"Can I help you then, Tohru?" Kagura asked sweetly.

"Of course."

"Yeah! I'll get everything ready. Come on Ritsu, you can help me," Kagura grabbed Ritsu by the arm and ran off with him. Ritsu was trying to say something, but he couldn't quiet say it as Kagura dragged him back to the cabin. (Kagura find a new toy?)

Tohru smiled as she watched them run off when suddenly she felt Kyo tapping against her head. She looked up to him to see him offering his hand to her, "Come on. It's not good to sit in the snow all day like that."

"Hmm...right!" Tohru took his hand as he helped her back up. Once Tohru was up on her feet again she felt herself shiver lightly. She had been outside the longest and she was starting to feel a chill. Tohru rubbed her arms lightly when she felt Kyo place his jacket around her.

"Come on," Kyo said as he walked through the snow without a jacket.

"Kyo! You need this," Tohru said as she tugged on his jacket that was around her.

"You're the one that's cold. I'm fine, so come on already. It's not like it's a long walk there anyways."

"Right," Tohru said as she jogged after him.

Kyo's eyes watched her as she ran through the snow. Something in him wanted to tell her how he really felt right now, but he wasn't ready...he wasn't sure when he would be though. His eyes turned away from her as he walked back to the cabin in silence.

Once everyone was back in the cabin, Tohru and everyone on her team made everyone warm drinks. Even Kyo helped and he ignored Shigure who was trying to make side comments from the fireplace. Once everyone else had their drinks then the winners made their own drinks and sat down to warm their own bodies.

"So, Miss Honda, did you have fun?" Yuki asked as he set his cup down.

"Oh, yeah, it was great. You should have joined in."

Yuki chuckled lightly, "I would have, but I was planning something for everyone to do today."

"What do you have planned for us?" Tohru asked while Kyo listened in on the two.

"Well, there's a ski resort nearby and I asked if we can go over and spend the day there. Of course they agreed, since we own a portion of the lands there."

"That sounds like fun! I never skied before..."

"Don't worry, Tohru. I can teach you," Momiji said.

"What happens if we don't want to ski?" Hiro asked as he set his cup down.

"You can go down the hills on sleds if you want," Yuki said as he turned towards Hiro.

"Hmm...ok then. What do you think Kisa?"

"Sounds fun," Kisa said as she smiled sweetly to Hiro.

Tohru looked over to Kyo who was sipping his drink, "Kyo...are you going to go?"

Kyo was about to say no before Yuki interrupt him, "Of course he is. Why would he pass up a chance to race me down the hill, right you stupid cat?"

Kyo blinked lightly. The way Yuki said that to him seemed more like a friendly suggestion, but none the less Kyo was now excited, "That's right you damn rat. I'll kick your ass down that hill!"

Tohru laughed lightly as she listened to the two. It felt almost like old times the way they bickered with each other.

"Well, now we just need an adult to go with us," Yuki said as he glanced towards the three sitting by the fireplace.

"That's easy. Hatori is going," Kyo said as he settled back down in his seat.

Hatori looked over to the group. He wasn't paying attention to them at the time and he wasn't sure what they were talking about, "What?"

"That's right, Hari is the best choice. I'm going to take a nap," Shigure said as he laid on the ground again.

"I would go, but all that snow gives me the shiver just thinking about it," Ayame said as he smiled to Hatori.

"Alright, I'll go since there's no other choice," Hatori said as he got up to go change into some warmer cloths.

Everyone at the table cheered as they all shuffled off to change. Kyo was the last to leave the table as he slowly made his way to his room, "This is my chance to prove I'm better then Yuki. I just have to get down the hill faster then him," Kyo snapped his fingers, "This should be easy."

To be continued...

What to expect from Chapter 14:

Yuki and Kyo racing down the mountain

A surprise visitor

Kyo witnesses something for his nightmares


	14. Chapter 14

Fruits Basket

Beginnings and Endings

((I havn't been able to reply to people's comments here, because my computer is so slow I can't go back and forth between the page and the story...so I'll reply to responses when I get a better connection.))

Chapter 14

"We're going to the snow! We're going to the snow!" Momiji chanted as he sat next to Tohru.

"Would you shut up, already?" Kyo snapped at the rabbit who was sitting behind him.

"Ah, Kyo. I'm just happy to spend the day with Tohru. I bet you're even happier then me," Momiji said as he nudged Kyo.

Kyo slammed his hands against the seat as he turned around and hit Momiji on top of the head.

"Whaa! Tohru, Kyo hit me!"

"You deserved it," Kyo grumped as he rested his head against the window.

"Now, now. It's alright, Momiji," Tohru said as she tried to calm him down, "I don't think it will turn into a bump."

"Yeah! Tohru is so nice. I just want to hug her!" Momiji wrapped his arms around Tohru and transformed into a rabbit in her lap.

Kyo sighed as he heard the loud boom behind him. Momiji was lucky that they were on a private bus for the Sohma's or he would gotten in huge trouble. There were two buses that they took and mostly everyone else was on the other bus. Only Momiji, Kyo, Tohru, Haru, and Ritsu were on this bus. Kyo was sitting by himself in front of Momiji and Tohru while Haru and Ritsu sat alone on the other side. Haru seemed somewhat daze, Kyo wasn't sure what Haru was doing, but he really didn't want to try and figure it out. Ritsu was sitting quietly at his seat as he looked out the window. Kyo rubbed his head lightly as he tried to block out Momiji's voice, "How'd I end up on this bus?"

"Didn't you want to be the one with Tohru on it?" Momiji asked in his rabbit form.

"No! I just ended up on this one. That's all," Kyo was happy he was in front of them since he was positive he was blushing to Momiji's silly comment.

"I'm happy I'm with Kyo though," Tohru said with a smile.

Kyo turned his head to stare at her. The way she said it made it seem like she was his girlfriend, though he didn't mind the thought, _'What am I thinking? I'm acting like Shigure...bad....'_

"Hey, Kyo. Why are you all red and-"Momiji said as he hopped up on his hind legs.

"Shut up! My face is cold is all," Kyo yelled quickly trying to make an excuse up.

"Oh, if you're cold Kyo. I could find you another blanket or I could even find you a hat," Tohru said as she began to stand up.

"No, it's alright I was only-"

There was a sudden boom as Momiji changed back to his normal self. Tohru quickly covered her face as she looked off to the side. Momiji just sat there with a finger to his chin, "Oh, I changed back already."

"Don't just sit there naked! Put some cloths on!" Kyo yelled as he threw his jacket at Momiji to cover him up.

"Ha, right! I'll be back," Momiji trotted off to the back of the bus with his cloths, using Kyo's jacket to cover himself.

Kyo snorted lightly as he glanced to Tohru, "You can look now. He's gone."

"Right," Tohru said with a lightly giggle as she sat back down.

"Remind me to burn my jacket when he gives it back," Kyo said as he leaned back to close his eyes for a few minutes.

"Um, Kyo. Are you sure you should be racing Yuki? Aren't you still hurt?"

"Hmm?" Kyo said lightly as he opened one of his eyes to see Tohru staring down at him. Kyo knew she was worried, but he couldn't back down from another challenge from Yuki. He had to do this, "Yeah...I'll be fine. Don't worry about it. Just play with Momiji in the snow."

"If, Kyo says it's ok then I won't worry," Tohru said happily as she sat back down. It wasn't long before Momiji returned. Kyo didn't like lying to her, but he really didn't want her to worry for his sake.

After a few more minutes the buses arrived to the snow covered mountains. The group hurried outside to gaze at the view. Of course the Sohma's had the entire place to themselves so they were free to do what ever they wanted. Tohru was amazed at the sight as she threw her arms in the air, "It's so beautiful. I wish mom could see this."

"She can," Momiji said with a light grin, "She's always with you, right?"

"Yeah...that's right. Thank you, Momiji."

Momiji laughed lightly as he blushed lightly from the comment. Kyo was silent as he listened to them talk. He was glad that Momiji could offer a few words of comfort, unlike him.

"Kyo..."Haru said lightly from behind.

"What?" Kyo replied in annoyed tone for being interrupted in his thoughts.

"Yuki went to go get ready. I thought that maybe you should go too."

"Right. Make sure those two don't get lost," Kyo pointed to Tohru and Momiji as he left.

Haru nodded his head lightly as he watched Kyo walk off to one of the buildings to go get fitted for boots and skies.

"Haru! Come on and join us. We're going to go down on the sleds," Tohru shouted to him, noticing that he was just standing there by himself.

Haru glanced over lightly with a light smile before he walked over to the small group. While Yuki and Kyo went off to get ready for their little race, the rest of the Sohma's went to the sled hill. Tohru, Momiji and Haru went together down one of the smaller hills. Of course there was a risk of transforming with Tohru aboard, but Momiji volunteered to be near her since it was safer for him to turn into a rabbit rather then Haru turning into a cow on the sled. Hiro and Kisa happily went down the hill together. The two of them were having so much fun that Hiro didn't even snap his annoying comments towards everyone else. Kagura was trying to get Ritsu down one of the hills, but it wasn't working to well. She finally just pushed him down the hill while he was still on the sled since he was taking to long to go. The end result was Ritsu crashing at the bottom of the hill.

"Oh my, Ritsu are you ok?" Tohru called out as she ran over to him.

"My arm..." Ritsu mumbled out as he held it close to his body.

Tohru took off her jacket to cover him up until Hatori arrived, "It's not broken. I suspect it's just a sprain."

"I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to hurt my arm," Ritsu cried out.

"You didn't intentionally plan it, so need to apologize," Hatori said as he stood up, "Tohru, you can go now. He'll be ok. Oh, don't forget your coat."

"That's ok. I don't want Ritsu to get cold," she said with a smile as she crossed her arms. She turned around to go back to Momiji and Haru when she felt someone place their jacket around her. She looked at the white coat as she glanced back to see Hatori walking back with Ritsu without his coat. Tohru smiled to herself as Momiji called to her.

"Come on Tohru! We have to get to the top of the hill to watch Yuki and Kyo."

"Alright, I'm coming!"

She trotted back through the snow as the little group headed to the top of the small hill to watch Yuki and Kyo who were going down the taller hill.

Meanwhile...

Kyo and Yuki had gotten all their gear together and now they were both on the chair lift heading up to the top of the hill.

"Kyo, do you even know how to ski?"

Kyo glanced over to Yuki slightly before he snorted, "I use to when I was little. I'm sure it's enough to beat you."

"Right," Yuki said with a lightly chuckle.

"What the hell is so funny?"

"You just sounded like yourself again. For awhile you've been so deep in your thoughts I thought that the old Kyo wasn't there."

"Maybe I don't want to be the old, Kyo."

Yuki cocked his head back lightly as he looked to the clear blue sky, "I didn't mean it like that. It's just that Miss Honda worries when things change between all us. I don't want her to worry."

Kyo knew Yuki was trying to ease the tension in the air between them, but the way he spoke about Tohru bothered him. He knew damn well that Yuki cared for her just as much as he did and that pissed him off, but it also scared him. "Well...what's new? She always worries."

"Yes...but who does she worry more about?" Yuki said with a light grin across his face.

Kyo narrowed his eyes lightly as he snapped his head towards him. Yuki was challenging him in a different way now. They were now competing over Tohru's affections even more then before. The two reached the top of the hill and skied down a few feet before they decided on a starting line. Kyo gazed down the mountain to see Tohru and everyone else cheering them on.

"The rules are simple, the first one to the bottom of the hill wins. Think you can handle that?" Yuki said in a mocking tone as he readied himself.

"Peh, save your breath you damn rat. Let's just go."

"Hey, there they go!" Momiji shouted as he pointed to them.

As the two boys raced down the snowy hill everyone was surprise at how well they were doing. Both were moving pretty fast down the hill and neither of the two looked off balanced. What was more surprising to everyone was that Kyo was actually winning over Yuki. He had pulled ahead when they past their half way mark.

"Wow, Kyo is doing pretty good," Kagura said as she watched intensively.

"He might even win. Who'd thought that?" Hiro commented as he rubbed his head.

"Go, Yuki! Go, Kyo!" Tohru yelled as she waved her arms.

Kyo was amazed at himself for pulling ahead at Yuki. This was his chance to prove himself, this was his time! He felt somewhat proud of what he was doing. He wasn't being trying to beat Yuki up to a pulp, but he was actually beating him at something that didn't involve hurting him. He felt the cold air blow through his orange hair as he gazed down the mountain to his goal. As he raced down the hill he noticed something going on near the buses. His crimson eyes stared for a brief moment at a certain figure that turned around to stare directly at him. '_Akito!' _

'_You're a fool, Kyo. Do you think we'd ever let you into this family? You'll never beat Yuki and you'll never be free from me.' _

Akito's past words echoed in his head as he lost his concentration. He lost his balance on his skies and fell off to his side, hard. He tumbled across the snow a few feet before he finally stopped. His head weakly lifted from the snow to see that he was only a few feet from finishing. Yuki had managed to make it to the finish line, just missing Kyo when he fell.

"Oh no, Kyo," Tohru said as she ran towards him.

Kyo was already getting up to his feet. His skies had fallen off when he fell, but he didn't bother getting them. He threw his gloves off as he stomped towards the buses. He saw Tohru come running over and he quickly snapped at her, "Leave me alone! Go prance around Yuki. He won after all. Just...forget about me."

Tohru stopped in the snow as she watched him run off. She wasn't sure where he was going, but she knew he was hurt. No physically but emotionally. Yuki stepped lightly through the snow as he called out to Tohru, "Miss Honda? Are you ok?"

"Yeah...I'm ok. Congratulations, Yuki," she said with a weak smile as she trotted down to him.

Kyo had ran all the way to the buses to find Akito, but he wasn't there. He slammed his hands against the bus side as he looked down to the ground breathing heavily. His eyes stared down at tire tracks that had just recently been made, "He was here...that bastard."

Kyo took off running again down the road. The rest of the Sohma's spent a few more minutes at the mountains until they finally gathered back into the buses. The sun was beginning to set and it was time to go home.

"I wondered what happened to Kyo," Tohru said lightly as she curled up in her seat with Momiji.

Momiji tilted his head lightly to her, "Don't worry, Tohru. I'm sure he's back at the cabin. You know how Kyo gets."

"Yeah...I just hope he's ok. He seemed really upset."

Momiji nodded his head lightly as he leaned against her lightly, "Don't worry."

Kyo was back at the cabin; well he only just arrived to it. He had walked/ran the entire way there. Once he was there though, his anger was going through the roof. He slammed the door opened as he stepped inside, "Where is he!?"

Shigure was started by Kyo as he jumped slightly in his chair, "Kyo? I didn't expect you back."

"Shut up! I know he's here!"

"Kyo, it's a surprise that you didn't win. You were so far ahead of Yuki too," Akito said as he stepped out from the back room. Kyo's eyes snapped to the sinister man standing before him. His lips curled in a growl as he charged at him. Kyo grabbed Akito by his collar and threw him against the wall, "It's your fault!"

Shigure and Ayame had gotten up to help get Kyo off of Akito, but Akito waved them off as he smiled down to Kyo who had him pressed against the wall.

"My fault? How is it my fault?"

"You distracted me. You knew you could do that. That's why I lost!" Kyo's hands were shaking as he kept Akito in his place.

Akito laughed loudly as Kyo just narrowed his eyes even more, "Why the hell are you laughing!"

"You, Kyo. You blame me for your problems? It's your fault that you can't concentrate on what you're doing. You blame me for Tohru as well. You claim that I keep her away from you, but it is you who keeps her away from yourself. That damned girl is a curse to you and Yuki. Don't you agree that life would be easier if she just left without her memory? Then you wouldn't have to lose anymore?"

Such thoughts had past through Kyo's mind but he didn't truly believe in them, "No...I rather fight for what I love rather then just trying to forget about it. Even if it hurts me."

Akito narrowed his own eyes as he raised his knee into Kyo's stomach. Kyo released Akito instantly as he fell down onto his side, holding his stomach. Akito stared down at him as he pressed his shoe against Kyo's head, "You fool. That girl has poisoned Yuki and you. It won't be long until she's gone and you two come crawling back to me. Even the cat has his place, under my shoe licking the ground I walk."

"You sick bastard..." Kyo mumbled as he laid there against the ground.

"Now, go run along while you can. It won't be long until I have my pet cat locked in its cage where it belongs," Akito said as he lifted his foot from his head and walked off into the back room.

"Kyo, are you ok?" Shigure asked as he bent down to help him, but Kyo pushed his hand away as he got up himself.

"I'm fine, just leave me alone," Kyo said lightly as he headed for the door.

"Shigure?" Ayame said as he gazed to his friend.

"I feared this. Things are getting too complicated now. Aya, we have to tell Hari about this."

Kyo stepped outside and down the snow steps. He noticed the buses were back from the mountains and everyone was rushing to go inside. As Kyo walked past them all he noticed Yuki and Tohru talking towards the back of the buses, "What's going on there?"

As Kyo watched a little bit longer he noticed that they were moving off into the woods. Kyo knew he shouldn't follow them. It was there own business what they did, but something deep in his gut told him he had to follow them. He walked carefully through the snow as he kept them in his view. Night was falling around him, but Kyo could still see them rather well. The air was cold and it even began to snow lightly.

"Oh, it's snowing," Tohru said lightly as she held her hands out to the tiny snowflakes.

Kyo heard her voice clearly as he ducked behind one of the trees. He tilted his head towards the sky as he felt the cold bits of snow brushing across his face.

"Miss, Honda. Now that we're alone, I wanted to speak to you about something," Yuki said as he watched Tohru.

"Oh, sure. I'm listening," she said as she stood still.

"I wanted to apologize about the race today"

"Huh?" Tohru said confused as she gazed to Yuki.

"I wanted, Kyo to act like himself again. Maybe I'm just not use to him being so...normal. I guess the race was the straw that broke the camels back. I never intended to make him so upset."

Kyo sighed lightly as he listened to them, '_So that's what his deal was...' _

Tohru smiled lightly to him, "That's so nice that you are considering him as a friend now."

Yuki brushed away the snow that had gathered on Tohru's head, "I am only considering him as a friend for your sake..."

There was a long silence in the air as Kyo listened with his back to the tree. He slowly turned his head to see what they were doing now, but something in him told him to stop. His eyes heisted to look, but he had to see what was going on. His gazed peeked around the tree corner and in the snowy distance were Yuki and Tohru kissing each other.

Kyo felt his version blurred as he turned his head away. _'I took to long to confess. Now I'm too late.' _

It was just like the dream he had earlier except this one was much tamer. Dreams were never considered to be taken seriously, but sometimes they proved to be a glimpse into what was to come. Kyo felt the sadness in his heart, but the anger never boiled. Maybe he had matured to his petty grudge against Yuki or perhaps he was much more heartbroken then he anticipated. He stepped out from his hiding spot just as Tohru pushed Yuki away suddenly. The two stared at the orange hair figured that stood silently with his bangs covering his eyes.

"Kyo..." Tohru whispered lightly.

Yuki stepped forward, "Kyo, it's not what you're thinking..."

Kyo lifted his head just enough so his eyes were visible. Tears filled his eyes as a few steamed down his face, "I...I'm sorry!" Kyo suddenly turned around and ran off into the woods.

Tohru ran after him, but she stopped only a few feet away. She bent down to the snow to pick up, Kyo's beaded bracelet. Tears flowed from her own eyes as she sat on the snow crying as she held onto Kyo's bracelet in her hand.

"I'm such a fool. I knew I would never win against Yuki. He always gets what he wants, while I'm left with nothing. My heart hurts so much that...I just want to disappear, but despite that. I don't wish for Tohru to forget about me or Yuki, because I would always remember..."

Kyo walked through the cold night in his true cat form, wanting to get away from everyone and everything. He wasn't sure if he'd survive the night, but he didn't care.

((Wouldn't that suck if I ended it here? The whole story that is. Haha, I'm not that evil. While I was writing this, I was thinking to myself saying, 'wow that sounded like I just ended the story...I better write a little bit more so people don't plot to kill me since I'm sure I'm dead enough.' Anyways, hang tight for the next chapter.))


	15. Chapter 15

Fruits Basket

Beginnings and Endings

((Author Note: I know some of you are wondering why the hell that happened in the last chapter. Also some people thought it was strange, which is good because there's a reason why it was never explained. Since most of these events are told from Kyo's POV so of course you guys are going to be confused about the reason for the kiss, because Kyo didn't see or hear the rest of the conversation. Anyways, I thought I better explain myself there before people plot to kill me. I'm sure people will like this chapter better. This chapter is defiantly for the Kyo fans. To Yuki fans, well you better cover your eyes.))

Chapter 15

"Shigure!" Yuki yelled as he busted through the door.

Shigure and Ayame were both sitting at the table talking quietly when Yuki suddenly came in.

"Yuki, keep it down. People are trying to sleep," Shigure said as he waved his hand lightly.

"You look ill, my dear brother. Are you alright?" Ayame asked while Yuki quickly ran over to the two.

"Kyo...have you seen him?"

"Kyo?" Shigure said in a confused voice as he shook his head, "No I can't say that I have, but what happened?"

"Well..." Yuki lowered his head lightly as he took a seat at the table, "You see I sort of got caught up in the moment with Miss Honda..."

"You took advantage of her!" Shigure shouted while Yuki quickly pelted him with a book that was within his reach.

"No, not like that! I only kissed her, but..."

"You did what?!" Ayame and Shigure yelled.

"Would you both let me finish?"

Shigure and Ayame both nodded their heads lightly as they stared at Yuki with an intense look to their eyes.

"As I said before, I kissed her and Kyo must have been watching us."

"Ah, let me guess the rest. Kyo must have gotten the wrong idea and ran off," Shigure said with a light grin across his face as he rested his head against his arm.

Yuki nodded his head, "He didn't hear what Tohru said...."

Shigure blinked lightly as he raised his head, "Oh? What would that be?"

Yuki lowered his eyes slightly as he stared at the lines that ran down the wooden table, "She pulled away from me and told me that she cared for me...but she said it just didn't feel right...because she liked..."

"Ah, say no more," Ayame said as he patted Yuki lightly on the shoulder, "My dear brother, let me comfort you. I can heal your injured soul!" Ayame hugged Yuki tightly.

Strange as it sounded, Yuki actually felt better. A few tears rolled down his cheeks as he smiled to himself, _'Miss Honda...find him before its too late._'

Tohru was still sitting in the snow wiping away her tears with her sleeve. A thin layer of snow covered her hair as she sat there weakly. She wasn't sure if she really could find Kyo and if she did what would she say to him?

"Tohru?" Hatori said in a soft voice as he stepped closer to her, "You shouldn't be sitting in the snow like this."

Tohru glanced over her shoulder lightly as more tears ran down her rosy cheeks, "I have to find Kyo and fix things...but I don't know if I can!"

Hatori watched her cry in the snow before he bent down to her level to comfort her. He placed a gentle hand against her back as he sat with her, "Tell me what happened. I'll help you the best I can, Tohru."

Tohru nodded her head as she began to retell the entire situation. Hatori was silent the entire time as he listened to her. He occasionally would nod his head, but that was all.

"It was just a misunderstanding then. Just tell Kyo. He'll believe you," Hatori said as he looked down to her.

Tohru was staring down at the snow at her feet, "I...don't know where he went."

Hatori got up to his feet as he brushed off the snow that had built up on his shoulders. Tohru stared up to him, "Hatori?"

"Come, I'll help you find him."

Tohru was a bit taken aback by what he had said, but she smiled to him with a warm smile, "Thank you."

Hatori nodded his head as he helped her up. The two began their long track after Kyo into the woods.

---

"Shigure..." Ayame whispered to him as he kept his eyes on Yuki, who was sleeping comfortably on the floor.

"Hmm?"

"Akito...he left not to long ago. Why didn't he stay to speak to Yuki?"

Shigure rubbed his forehead lightly as he tried to think of an answer, "I don't know. Akito's sights seem to be more on Kyo lately. Akito has been reluctant to tell me things, as well so I'm completely in the dark with this."

"Oh? Why is that?"

Shigure shrugged lightly with a grin across his face, "Perhaps, he knows what I've been doing or maybe he just simple doesn't trust me anymore."

"Well, I suppose it can't be helped," Ayame replied as he leaned back in his chair.

"The curse can be broken...I know it can be. We just have to wait until the right moment," Shigure said in a serious tone of voice, "Akito and Kyo will come to a moment where their choices will surely affect us all."

Ayame chuckled lightly, "Spoken like a true novelist."

Shigure gave Ayame two thumbs up, "I've been practicing. I almost felt like I should have written that down."

Meanwhile...

Kyo was sitting in the snow curled up in his true cat form. His eyes were shut as he felt the cold snow fall over his body. He wasn't sure if his body could take the freezing temperature, but his heart ached so much he hardly felt his life being stolen away from him. As he laid there against the ground he only wished he could speak to Tohru one last time. He wanted to tell her everything and even if she still didn't accept him at lest he would have known he tried, but he didn't have the courage to face her.

"I'm really am stupid...pathetic to the end," Kyo whispered to himself.

'_Kyo...' _

Kyo lifted his head up weakly when he heard his name being called. His eyes scanned the area, but he didn't see anyone there. He thought he was hearing things, but his ears heard another sound that caught his attention. Kyo decided to investigate what was going on since it might be Tohru.

---

"Look, there's some more tracks," Tohru said as she pointed to the footprint in the snow.

Hatori nodded lightly, "He went this way. I found a few pieces of his cloths."

"Kyo might be close," Tohru stood up as she gripped Kyo's bracelet.

"He might, but we have to hurry the snow is starting to cover his trail up."

Hatori stepped forward when he suddenly stopped. Tohru almost ran into him when she followed after him, but luckily she stopped herself just in time. "Hatori?"

Hatori didn't say anything as his eyes stared at Akito who was dressed in all black. He wore a thick jacket to keep himself warm in the cold weather. Hatori wasn't sure why he was out there, but he had a hunch that he was looking for Kyo as well.

"Ah, Hatori and Miss Tohru...I didn't expect to see you both out here," Akito said with a calm smile across his face.

"Akito...you shouldn't be out here in the cold. You'll catch a cold in this sort of weather," Hatori said carefully as he watched Akito's expression.

"Yes, I know, but I feel fine right now. You havn't been at the main house as much as I like, Hatori. You're suppose to be taking care of me, yet you're out here with this girl," Akito's eyes began to narrow as he approached Hatori and Tohru.

"I asked your permission, even the others ask," Hatori said in his defense.

"You should stay loyal and be with me! I'm the head of this family not that stupid girl!"

Hatori quickly stepped in front of Tohru to protect her. Akito paused a brief moment as he stared at Hatori, "And now you protect her from me?"

Hatori didn't say anything as his eyes nervously stared down to him. Tohru peeked out around Hatori to see Akito's eyes suddenly turned to her. His expression was dark as he stepped forward to Hatori. As Akito moved, Hatori took a small step back and he suddenly slipped on a rock. It was impossible for him to stand up to Akito he just couldn't mentally do it. As he fell Tohru tried to catch him, but he just ended up falling on top of her. In a loud boom Hatori transformed into his seahorse form, his little fins frantically tried to move as he laid there against his side.

"Oh, no Hatori..." Tohru said as she bent down to him, "We need to get him water, Akito."

Without warning Akito slapped her across the face, knocking her on her back against the snow, "He's fine. You have business with me now."

Tohru rubbed her face lightly when she saw Akito walk towards her. "You know, everyone in this family seems to be drawn to you. Why is that?"

Tohru remained on the ground as she stared up at him, "I...I don't know."

Akito bent down to her level with his eyes still narrowed, "You don't know? What is it then?!" he yelled as he suddenly lunged at her. He pinned her under his body as he stared down at her, "What is it about you that's so different? You're just a normal girl and you're not even that good looking. Why is it, that everyone likes you so much? They like you enough to disobey me!"

Hatori watched as a seahorse, but there wasn't much he could do as he laid there. He wasn't sure what Akito was doing, but he just hoped he wouldn't harm her. Tohru was trying to get free of his grip, but surprisingly Akito was pretty strong, "I don't know!" she cried out as tears ran down her face.

Akito snorted lightly, "I see then. Tell me how does it feel to be close to someone who doesn't transform into a disgusting animal?"

Tohru blinked lightly, "What?"

Akito bent down to her face, "Unlike everyone else I don't transform into an animal. How does it feel being so close?"

Tohru wasn't sure what Akito was trying to do now, but she just wished Kyo was there with her.

"Akito!" a rumbled growl said as his voice echoed in the wilderness.

Tohru tilted her head up just enough to see Kyo standing on the snow bank in his true cat form. His true form wasn't exactly the nicest thing to see, but Tohru was glad he was there. Akito smirked lightly as he kept Tohru pinned under him, "There you are."

Kyo stepped towards Akito with his long ears pressed back against his skull, "What are you doing to her?"

"Asking her a simple question."

"What would that be?"

"If she liked to be close to someone who doesn't transform into a disgusting animal," Akito said as he tossed his hair back over his shoulders.

Kyo growled low revealing his sharp fangs, "You're the disgusting animal. Get off her!"

Akito wasn't moving as he gazed back to Kyo. Tohru glanced to the two when she realized that they were trying to stare each other down. Akito was relying on the fact that no one could ever bring themselves to hurt him, but he never expected Kyo be the first to try. Without warning Kyo lunged at Akito on his two legs. At that exact moment Akito feared that Kyo really was going to hurt him, but Kyo just knocked Akito off of Tohru with his head.

"Get out of here!" Kyo hissed as he snapped his jaws.

Akito snorted lightly as he got up to his feet, "You will pay Kyo and so will she..." Akito made a hasty retreat just as Hatori transformed back to his normal self.

Kyo let out a light sigh as he turned his head towards Tohru, "Are you ok?"

Tohru was sitting on the ground crying again. Kyo thought she was hurt at first as he took a step over towards her, but she suddenly leaped up to hug his arm, "Kyo! I'm so sorry."

Kyo settled down in the snow as she hugged his arm. He wasn't sure what she was sorry for, "Hey...I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have run away like that...the truth is..."

"Kyo...I like Kyo! When Sohma-kun kissed me I felt myself thinking about Kyo...I'm sorry I didn't mean to!" Tohru said between cries.

Kyo was shocked at what he just heard, but somehow if felt right. He took her hand gently into his and when she gazed up to him, Kyo was his normal self again. His orange hair waved gently against his head as he bent down to kiss her lightly. Kyo was never good for words and this was the only way he could express himself. He made sure he didn't get to close to her since he didn't want to ruin the moment by turning into a cat.

Hatori watched the two quietly as he leaned against one the trees. A light smile was across his face as he felt the snow brush across his cheek, "As long as their happy, but this happiness won't last with this curse upon us," Hatori stared at to the sky. '_Please don't let them be trapped in this endless circle.' _

((Author Note Part 2: Hatori is being like Shigure! He's spying! Lol, sorry. I hope that makes everyone happier after the last events. What's up with Akito? Apparently he has a thing for her too, maybe? Even though Kyo is now open about his feelings he still has a major problem. There's Akito and the curse still. Well I believe the story is going to wrap up pretty soon, but I'm not sure yet. I've been playing this out by ear. None of this is planned. Well that's a lie some of it is planned, but not much. Hang tight for the next chapter.))


	16. Chapter 16

Fruits Basket

Beginnings and Endings

((Author Note: Apparently a lot of people would like to see a sequel now...so Beginnings and Endings may get one. I already have a small idea for it too. I'll reveal more later, once I'm sure that I'm going to write it. As for this chapter, it hints towards certain events. This is sort of a filler chapter since we need a tamer chapter after that last one. The next one should be more exciting. Hehe. Also the whole Akito thing that was revealed in Chapter 97 from Fruits Basket isn't going to affect this story. I mean I know about it and I'm freaked out, but I started this story before that was revealed so I'm not going to include it. ))

Chapter 16

Akito stepped through the white snow slowly heading for his car. As he pushed back one of the snow covered tree branches he felt someone grab his wrist. He was then pulled forward through the thin bushes that sat on the side of the road. He stumbled lightly from being thrown off balance, but once he recovered his head snapped up quickly to stare at whoever dared to grab him, "What's the meaning of this?"

"Akito, why did you come here?" Shigure asked as he let Akito out of his grip.

Akito quickly pulled his wrist back while he glared at Shigure, "I wanted to see how my pet cat was doing. I see that he needs to be locked up sooner then I thought."

Shigure ran his hand through his bangs as he sighed, "Why do you hate, Kyo so much? I think it's more then him just being the cat. Are you jealous?"

Akito's eyes grew wide as he stared off into the distance, "How dare you accuse me of such things, Shigure. You're supposed to protect me! Why don't you ever do what I tell you?"

"I only do what I can to protect you Akito. You may not believe so," Shigure said in his defense as he pressed his hand against his chest.

"Humph, I'm sure. I'll let Kyo, be happy for now. When New Year's arrive, then things well soon be back in my control," Akito said with a grin as he opened his car door and stepped inside.

He soon sped off leaving Shigure standing there in the white snow. Shigure sighed lightly as he tapped his chin, "Hmm...what to do? Now that I've finally got our fair princess a prince we still have the curse and Akito's wrath to deal with," Shigure sighed again as he held his hands together, "If only I was able to be Tohru's prince, then we would run away together and..."

"What was that?" Kyo said from behind Shigure with his eyes narrowed and his fist raised.

"Oh, Kyo! You're back. I see that you're doing well."

"What did you say about Tohru?!"

"Ha ha it's nothing. Que Sera Sera," Shigure tried to run away but Kyo grabbed him by his shirt collar.

"You're thinking perverted again," Kyo said with a growl while Shigure just chuckled.

"Kyo, I'm sure he didn't mean anything by it," Tohru said with a grin.

"Yes, he does tend to mumble nonsense," Hatori added.

"Gah, I've never been so offended," Shigure cried out while Kyo pulled away from him.

"So, is Akito gone?" Kyo asked as he snorted lightly when he spoke Akito's name.

"Hmm? Oh, yes. He just left so no worries now."

"Good, let's go inside," Kyo said to Tohru as the two began to walk off.

"Shigure..." Hatori began to say when Shigure raised a hand.

"Don't worry. Akito is scheming for New Years. We just have to be watchful."

"Hmm...I see. About Kyo and Tohru..."

"I know."

Hatori raised an eyebrow as he stared at him, "You know?"

"Ha-ha, well I figured that would happen. So, Hari did you watch?"

Hatori was deathly quite as he felt his cheeks begin to blaze red. He quickly headed for the cabin while Shigure chased after him, "Hari!"

As Tohru and Kyo stepped inside Yuki quickly ran over to them both, "Miss Honda! Are you ok?"

Tohru was surprise by his concern, but she nodded her head lightly with a bright smile, "I'm ok, now that everyone's together."

Kyo blushed lightly while Yuki glanced to him with a blank expression, "Kyo...thank you for keeping Miss Honda safe."

Kyo raised an eyebrow slightly, but he nodded lightly to Yuki as he headed off to his room to change. Tohru did the same after she explained what had happened with Akito to Yuki.

As Kyo stepped inside the room he was staying in he was suddenly pounced on by a certain blond headed boy, "Kyo!"

Kyo fell back against his elbows as he stared at Momiji, "You little brat, get off me!"

"Did Kyo and Tohru get together?"

"What?! How the hell did you know that?" Kyo said with a bright red face.

"I didn't," Momiji said with a grin, "But I know now by your face."

"Grrr..." Kyo growled as he reached up to strangle him, but Haru intervened.

"We were only curious," Haru said in a calm tone.

Kyo turned his nose to the air, "Yeah well stay out of my business."

"Tohru is our business," Haru replied while Momiji watched the two.

"No she isn't."

"We care about her."

"That's different. Her personal life is off limits."

"You can't tell me what to do and ask," Haru said as his eyes narrowed.

"Oh, yeah I just did you fat cow."

"Why you little..." Haru swung a fist at Kyo while Kyo quickly blocked.

"What the hell is your problem!?"

"You stupid cat, I just want to know what happened!" Haru said as he swung his fist again.

"I don't want to tell!" Kyo yelled out as he attacked.

Momiji just sat there singing to himself, "Fighting again. I'll just wait."

Kyo and Haru fought it out in their room for awhile until Kyo finally caved in, "Alright! Damn it so I kissed her. Would you stop kicking me around!? I'm tired."

Momiji and Haru both gasped at the same time. Luckily they were the only ones that heard since the others were asleep.

"I see," Haru said as he rubbed his chin. He threw his arm around Kyo's shoulder as he leaned against him, "So tell me Kyo. Are you planning to do a little more with her tonight?"

Kyo's eyes went wide as he sat there speechless while Momiji blinked lightly, "Are you talking about..."

"Shut up!" Kyo hit Haru across the head, "You're a bastard when you go black like that. Knock it off."

"Sorry...it couldn't be helped..." Haru said in his normal soft voice again.

Kyo sighed as he rubbed his head, "I'm taking a bath so leave me alone now." Kyo stormed off embarrassed and angry at the same time.

Meanwhile...

Tohru stepped outside on the balcony to look at the stars when she noticed someone was already out there. She tilted her head slightly to see who it was, "Um..."

Hearing her voice Shigure turned his head slightly, "Ah, Tohru. What are you doing out here?"

"Shigure! I just wanted to see the stars I didn't mean to bother you. I'm sorry!"

Shigure laughed lightly, "Oh, no no. You're not being a bother. Come on and join me. I was just admiring them myself."

Tohru smiled as she scurried over to the balcony side. She stood next to Shigure staring up at the sky, "Their so much brighter here."

"Hmm? Yes I suppose they are. No one takes the time to look at them anymore, except you Tohru."

"Um, Shigure. Can I ask you something?"

Shigure blinked lightly before nodding, "Of course. What's on your mind?"

"Kyo...and Akito did they..."

Shigure stopped her talking by raising his hand, "Tohru, don't worry about that now."

"But..."

"You just enjoy yourself. Everything will be fine," Shigure said as he patted Tohru's head gently.

After the two spent some time talking about the stars Tohru left to go say goodnight to Kyo. Shigure smiled to himself as he watched Tohru go inside.

"Shigure, your smile actually looks sincere," Hatori said as he took out a cigarette to smoke.

"Hatori were you spying on people again?"

"Shut up about that..." Hatori mumbled as he smoked.

Shigure chuckled lightly before he took a deep breath of fresh air, "I'm just...happy I suppose."

"I believe the mood around here has been lighter lately after the incident."

"Are you suggesting that it's because Tohru is happy?"

Hatori was silent as he continued to smoke. Shigure smirked lightly as he leaned back against the balcony rail, "I suppose you're right then. Perhaps Tohru is more important then our god."

"Or maybe she is our god," Hatori mumbled while Shigure stared at him.

"Are you saying that Akito isn't the god mentioned in the zodiac story?"

"You are saying that," Hatori said as he stood up, "It's only a thought, though I wouldn't act on it."

Shigure grinned as he tilted his head back, "I suppose...but I won't promise I won't."

Back Inside...

Kyo was outside in the main room sitting on the couch quietly. He was happy that Tohru was with him, but Akito was still on his mind. Akito and the past still plagued his darkest fears. Kyo sighed lightly as he rubbed his head. He would just have to wait until New Years since that was when everything will happen.

"Kyo?" Tohru said lightly.

Kyo opened his eyes and he found himself face to face with Tohru. He jumped back slightly out of reaction as he held his chest, "Gah! You scared me."

Tohru giggled lightly, "Sorry, Kyo."

Kyo rubbed the back of his head as he looked to her, "What is it? Is something wrong?"

"No...I just wanted to say goodnight."

Kyo blinked lightly as he stared up to her. Usually two people would hug each other when they said goodnight, but Kyo could not. Tohru on the other hand didn't seem to mind, but Kyo minded. He sat up and kissed her cheek lightly as he pressed his head lightly against hers, "I promise I'll break this curse."


	17. Chapter 17

Fruits Basket

Beginnings and Endings

((Author Note: Enjoy this chapter :D. Also I like to thank everyone for the reviews. I was answering everyone responses, but I know I havn't lately so I promise I will next time. Alright? Good stuff.))

Chapter 17

It was the groups last day at the quiet little cabin in the mountains. Everyone had a nice breakfast, made by Tohru; before everyone went outside to play in the snow. Even Ayame went outside to enjoy their last day in their winter wonderland.

"Ah, my last day to spend time with Yuki," Ayame said out loud while Yuki stared at him, "Come little brother, let's embrace in a hug!"

Ayame threw his hands up into the air to hug Yuki, but Yuki quickly brought his hand up against Ayame's face to stop him, "Stop it. You're making a scene."

Hatori shook his head as he watched the two from the balcony, "Impatient as always."

"That's Aya to the end," Shigure said as he adjusted his glasses that rested firmly on his face.

Hatori side glanced to Shigure, "Why are you wearing those glasses? You're not writing or reading."

Shigure looked to Hatori with a sparkle to his eye, "Doesn't it make me look smarter? It attacts the ladies, perhaps it will catch Tohru's attention and then I could steal her away!"

"You talk way too much," Hatori said with a heavy sigh.

"Uh...why are we going this again?" Ritsu asked Momiji as he followed the youngster up the hill.

"Because it's fun!" Momiji shouted as he pointed down at the hill, "See we just roll down it."

"Ah! I can't to that!"

"Come on," Momiji said with a grin as he tugged on his shirt.

"No, no, no, I just can't!"

"Yes you can," Momiji said as he pushed Ritsu down the hill. As soon as he did he rolled after him.

"Ah!!!!!" Ritsu yelled all the way down.

"You think they could be quieter here," Hiro said as his narrowed eyes as he looked up the hill.

"Hiro...they are just having fun," Kisa said to him with a light smile.

"Yeah, well going down a hill is just childish."

"But, Hiro we went down the hill yesterday."

"Uh...well that's different!" Hiro said as he tried to think of some sort of excuse.

Kagura sang to herself happily as she watched a few birds in the trees, "It's such a warm day today," Kagura sighed lightly, "If only I could share it with Kyo."

"Kyo is..." Haru began to say before Kagura turned around and glared at him.

"I know! Why!?" Kagura cried out while Haru remained silent.

Kyo was leaning against a large rock as he watched Tohru make a few small snowmen; well in reality she was making little animal figures from the zodiac. She had just finished putting the last touches on the cat.

"There, all done!"

Kyo cocked his head slightly as he looked at the little animals made out of snow, "Not bad..."

"Really?" Tohru asked as she looked back to him.

Kyo bit his lip as he blushed lightly, "Of course really, I mean what I say after all..."

"Uh...right. Sorry," Tohru said quickly.

Kyo slapped his head. He had told her repeatedly to stop apologizing to him. This time he didn't say anything as the rest of the zodiac members came rushing over. They all admired her creations as they gathered around. Kyo stood in the background since he already seen the little figures. As he watched them he realized how much happier everyone really was. His mind thought back on the past zodiac members as they gathered around the young girl that looked like Tohru, "She is a true goddess...." Kyo mumbled to himself.

Time past quickly before Kyo's eyes. Soon the group headed back home and went their separate ways. Kyo, Yuki and Tohru sill had a few days of school left before they had their winter vacation. School to Kyo was the same old thing. He went there, did his work and then went home. Doing the same thing over and over made time itself seem like it stood still.

"Hey orange top!"

Kyo heard Tohru's friend call out his name. It was their last day of school before vacation and Kyo was just sitting around reading a book, "What?" he sneered as he kept on reading.

"You sure are in a sour mood. What's bothering you? You should be excited about a break from school. Especially someone with grades like you."

"Grr..." Kyo shut his book a slammed it down on the table, "You should talk Yankee! My grades are way better then yours!"

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah!!"

Hana stood up from behind Kyo, "You're electric waves seem to have change recently along with Tohru's. Has something happen that we don't know about?"

Kyo blinked lightly as he stared at Tohru's friends. Both their eyes were narrowed at him while he felt his cat like hair stand on end, "I...don't know anything."

"Are you lying?" Arisa said as she leaned closer to him.

"No! Now leave me alone!"

"Oh there you guys are," Tohru said as she bounced happily towards them.

"Tohru...we thought you went to talk with the prince. If we knew you'd be done so fast we would have waited for you," Arisa said in a kinder tone of voice.

"Oh no no, that's ok. I just had to tell him something," Tohru said with a smile.

Kyo listened to them and he snorted when she mentioned Yuki. He still didn't like Yuki talking with Tohru, but it couldn't be helped.

"Kyo?"

"Huh?!" Kyo said as his thoughts were interrupted.

Tohru blinked, confused by his sudden yelling, "Um I was wondering if you would like to walk home together since Yuki is staying late. I mean you don't have to if you don't want to..."

Kyo shook his head, "No, that's fine. Let's get going then."

Tohru smiled as she turned to Hana and Arisa, "Have a good vacation. I'll call," she waved goodbye to them as she ran after Kyo who was already walking out.

"Is it me or is she happier then normal," Arisa asked as she glanced to Hana.

"She's happier...maybe it has something to do with that boy."

"**_Him?!_** I always thought it would be the prince, but as long as she is happy, right?"

Hana nodded lightly while Arisa let out a heavy sigh. She didn't know what to think anymore.

Kyo walked with Tohru down the school halls. Kyo occasionally caught the glances of the other boys who were whispering. He wanted to yell at them, but he managed to bite his tongue for now. As the two made their way down the hall they were stopped by one of the younger classmen boys. Kyo had seen the young boy before around school. He never had much to say and his appearance wasn't something to gawk at, but the boy wasn't ugly either. Kyo raised an eyebrow as he watched the boy speak to Tohru who was standing right next to him.

"Um...Miss Tohru? Can I ask you a question?" the younger boy asked as he pressed his fingers together.

"Hmm?" Tohru said as she stared back at the younger boy. She was oblivious to what was going on, but Kyo wasn't.

"I wanted to know if you had a boyfriend!" The younger boy shouted while Kyo quickly covered Tohru's ears before she could hear. Kyo wasn't sure if he should be angry or pity the boy.

"Wait here, Tohru," Kyo said as he uncover her ears.

"Um...ok, but I thought..." Tohru didn't get to finish her sentence since Kyo had already rushed off with the younger classmen.

He sat the boy down outside, "Listen, you can't ask her out. She's much older then you. Look for someone in your class."

"But..." the younger boy said as he looked down, "She's so nice and I thought she wasn't with anyone."

"Well she is!" Kyo accidentally blurted out, "I mean...damn it!"

The young boy blinked blankly, "Are you her boyfriend?"

Kyo bent down and placed his hands on the boys shoulder, "Listen you. If you tell anyone I'm going to have to kill you. Now just be yourself, alright? There's plenty of girls. The right one just hasn't fallen on you yet."

"What?"

Kyo wasn't really one with words as he pushed the boy off, "You get my point."

The boy nodded lightly as he walked off. Kyo let at a sigh of relief as he walked back to Tohru who was waiting for him in the hall, "Let's go."

"What about?" Tohru began to ask about the young boy, but Kyo quickly waved her off.

"Don't worry about it."

They both stepped outside and began walking home before Tohru stopped all of a sudden, "Oh no I forgot to pick some things up from the store for dinner."

"Hmm?" Kyo blinked lightly before he let out a sigh, "Alright then. Let's go to the store."

"Really?"

Kyo nodded while Tohru smiled happily to him once again. Kyo felt his stomach turned as she smiled to him. It wasn't an ill feeling, but it was a satisfying one. He was so happy to see her smiling at his side. Kyo would do everything he could to make her happy; he would even throw down his own life.

"Here we are!" Tohru said as she stopped in front of the store, "You can wait here Kyo. I only have a few things."

"Uh, alright," Kyo said in a more submissive voice. Since he was alone with her he didn't feel the need to keep personal guards up. He leaned against the wall to wait for her to return. He watched a few people pass by. Of course a few girls were giggling as they past him, but he ignored them completely.

'_Alright...I need to break the curse somehow. Maybe it has something to do with new years or maybe I have to do something? But what!? Akito is another pain too...maybe I should talk to master about all this. He may know.' _

"All done," Tohru said as she carried out two bags.

Kyo nodded as he walked over to her. He took the bags from her hands and began to walk home, "Come on."

Tohru was shocked that he was carrying her bags now and she quickly ran after him, "Right, thank you."

Kyo smiled to her lightly as he walked side by side with her. As he glanced around he noticed other couples walking together and he almost felt like he too had fallen in that category, even if he wasn't officially Tohru's boyfriend. However, Kyo still didn't have the courage to mumble three important words that expressed his deepest feelings he had for her. His eyes yearned to speak those three sacred words, but his mouth wouldn't move nor would his voice react. Why? Why couldn't he say it?

Kyo stopped walking as he stared down at the ground. Tohru stopped walking as well while she stared at Kyo, "Are you ok, Kyo? Are you hurt?"

"Yes..." Kyo mumbled lightly as he slowly lifted his head, "I...I want to say so many things, Tohru, but I just can't. The curse won't let me!"

Tohru blinked lightly as she smiled up to Kyo, "Its ok, Kyo. I know...sometimes we don't need words to fully understand someone's true feelings. At lest that's what mother use to tell me."

Kyo had a few tears running down his face as he dropped the bags to embrace her. He hugged her despite the fact he was transform. His arms were wrapped around her briefly as he felt her warm body pressed again his own. Her hair head a sweat aroma to it as his head pressed firmly against her. It was a brief moment, but it was something Kyo would cherish the rest of his life.

'_I know you understand...but I want to speak those words to you as a real human being, someone who isn't cursed or being controlled. I want to speak to you from my heart on my own and I will fight until that day comes.' _


	18. Chapter 18

Fruits Basket

Beginnings and Endings

((Author Note: Gah, I can't reply to all the reviews since they're just too many. Anyways if anyone has any questions or just want to say hi feel free to e-mail me. I don't bite or anything and I'll answer your question. Maybe I'll give you the inside scoop on the sequel. Anyways this chapter is another happy go lucky chapter. The idea about what's to come is being expanded some. Things will start getting dramatic soon so enjoy these chapters. I'm going to have them celebrate Christmas because I want them to so that's the next chapter. The chapter after that is the dreaded New Years chapter so we're coming down to the end soon.))

Chapter 18

For awhile things moved on as they normally did in Shigure's house. Shigure was still his happy go lucky self when he wasn't writing and when he was he was spouting off his perverted comments to everyone in the house. Tohru still did her chores around the house along with going to work. Kyo and Yuki were the same, even after their long ordeal in the mountains. Despite Kyo's new found relationship with Tohru, Yuki and Kyo still seemed to fight except for one slight detail. When the two fought before they did it out of hatred, now it just seemed like the two took the enjoyment in taunting each other. Kyo would never admit that he enjoyed the constant fighting, but deep down he did. School went by fast and soon they were out on their winter vacation. Kyo swung his bag over his shoulder as he headed out the classroom door. When he stepped outside he saw Tohru and her friends waiting by the nearby wall.

"Yo," Arisa said as she raised her hand.

Kyo only nodded to the yankee as he walked over to the girls, "What the heck are you doing?"

"What's it look like orange top? We're waiting here with Tohru for you," Arisa said with a pleased grin.

Kyo clutched his fist together, "Hey, shut up"

"Umm..." Tohru began to say quietly as she looked up to Kyo.

Kyo was ready to strangle Arisa, but when he saw Tohru's gaze he faltered and he found himself defeated as he sighed. He straightened himself up as he took a deep breath, "...What is it?"

"Well I just wanted to tell you that I'm going to go to work today and I won't be home until late. I made some food for you and the others. You just have to warm it up. I'm sorry I won't be there!" Tohru said as she bowed her head to Kyo.

Kyo blushed slightly as he glanced slightly towards Arisa and Hana who were now staring at him intensively, "Hey, no need for that. Stop it!" Kyo said as he lifted her head up so she'd stop bowing to him, "It's ok. You have to work and I understand that. Just be careful, alright?"

Tohru smiled to him as she turned to run off, "Ok! Thank you Kyo!"

Kyo stood there in the hall as he watched her leave for work. He had a light smile spread across his face until he felt Arisa lightly nudge him in the head, "Aw...that's so cute orange top. I always thought the prince would sweep Tohru off her feet. Who would have thought?"

Kyo growled as his cat like eyes shot towards her, "Listen yankee, Yuki has nothing to do with this and who said I swept her off her feet? I just told her to knock it off and go to work...and what do you mean by that last comment?" Kyo narrowed her eyes to her until Hana gripped his shoulders with a death like grip.

Kyo was going to growl at her too until he stared at her cold death like eyes, "If you hurt Tohru in anyway, I will hunt you down."

Kyo blinked lightly as the two girls began to walk off, "Don't worry, orange top! You're doing great with her so far!" Arisa yelled back as she walked off with Hana.

"Great, I got two psycho's watching me now," Kyo sighed lightly as he rubbed his head, "I rather have that then the curse..."

Kyo left school, except he didn't go to Shigure's house straight away. Instead, he headed towards Kazuma's house so he could have a nice talk with him about all that has happen. Kyo walked up his masters steps and tapped on the door lightly. Kazuma promptly answered the door with a surprised look, "Kyo? What a surprise. I didn't expect you."

"I thought I drop by since I have some time. Is it alright that I speak with you?"

Kazuma nodded with delight, "Of course. I'm always happy to talk."

Kyo kicked his shoes off as he stepped inside. He threw his bag across the room as he walked into the kitchen, "I'll make us some tea."

Kazuma nodded lightly as he sat down at the table, "Kyo...you seem different."

"Hmm?" Kyo said as he heated the pot up, "What are you talking about? Nothing's happened. Hey are you hungry master? I can make something for you since I know how lousy you are at cooking."

"I thought my cooking was getting better."

"No offense master, but you're cooking may be getting worst. Before it used to taste like something, now it tastes like charcoal."

Kazuma chuckled lightly, "Hmm...alright, but don't make anything big. I don't want to keep you to long here."

"Right!" Kyo yelled out from the kitchen.

Kazuma smiled to himself, _'He's changed a lot from the boy I adopted. He's no longer filled with anger. She has healed him so much. I only hope that he doesn't break in the end.' _

"Master?" Kyo said as he sat down with the tray of food and tea.

Kazuma had been so deep in his thoughts that he didn't notice Kyo for a moment, "I'm sorry, Kyo. I was a bit sidetracked. Ah, I see you made rice balls. These one's I assume are plain?"

"Well yeah. I would have made different one's, but you don't have a lot of food around," Kyo said as he sipped his tea, "Now let me start explaining everything to you."

Kyo sat there explaining everything that had to Kazuma. Kazuma didn't seem all that surprised through the entire ordeal. He only nodded and smiled to Kyo. Once Kyo was finished he let out a deep sigh, "What should I do, master? I don't know how to break the curse and this thing with Tohru is driving me nuts."

Kazuma took a bite of a rice ball as he rubbed his chin, "I can't tell you how to break the curse. Even I don't know that. You seem to be making progress though. I would wait until New Years to see if anything happens during that time. Just be cautious. As for Tohru, I can't say much their. I havn't had much dealings with women."

Kyo slammed his cup down against the table, "I just wish I could tell her 'I love you.' I just get chocked up. I can kiss her, but I can't say those words? How pathetic is that? It's this stupid curse."

Kazuma chuckled, "That's not the curses' problem. That's your own. Just wait until the time is right."

"I don't want to wait..." Kyo said as he lowered his head down.

"Don't worry, Kyo the time will come."

"Right, well I better get home. I need to take a shower before I pick up Tohru."

"Are you two really together?" Kazuma asked as he sipped his tea again.

Kyo shrugged lightly, "I don't know. I guess...we never really said anything to confirm it."

"Hmm...well take care Kyo."

"You too, master," Kyo said as he waved goodbye. He grabbed his things and headed home. He still had a few hours before he had to pick up Tohru so he had time to clean himself up. Kyo got to Shigure's home and opened the door slowly when he saw Shigure scurrying down the hallway.

"I was working! I swear, Mi," Shigure shouted back to his editor as he ran through the house.

"You were not! You have to write 50 pages by today and I found you eating again in the kitchen."

"Well I have to eat to get my strength..." Shigure said with a nervous laugh as Mi kept on chasing him.

"You've been eating all day!!!"

Kyo watched the two run by as he went up to his room, "I swear the scary thing is about all this is that I'm starting to think all this is normal."

Kyo went inside his room to lie down, "I think I'll rest for a few minutes...I have time."

As Kyo slept if only felt like he had just shut his eyes when he heard someone's voice.

'_Kyo...you have changed.' _

"What do you mean?"

'_It's alright to change you know. It makes you stronger. Maybe you can see what the other cursed ones can't. Just remember the past that I showed you. That's where it all began and it can end the same way if you do nothing. If the past repeats itself then the girl may suffer a great lost.' _

"Is, Tohru endanger because of me?" Kyo cried out in his dream.

'_No,' _the voice whispered, _'It's not because of you. She would protect you and take your fate instead. If she is truly the one you want to be with then you must be willing to throw down your life at whatever cost. Are you that dedicated?' _

There was along pause from Kyo as he thought through the entire situation, "Yes...I would. I would even bare this curse the rest of my life if it meant we were together. I don't want to be apart of this family anymore...I want to be with her and start a new family. I want to be with someone who doesn't see me as the cat of the zodiac...I just want to be with her."

'_A wise answer, Kyo. I give you this advice. The one the cursed ones see as a god will make the first move when the moon is full. That is when you can change the course of your destiny.' _

Kyo opened his eyes as he laid there on his bed. He slowly lifted his head as he felt a few tears rolling down his face, "...Tears?"

"Were you crying?" Shigure said in his doorway.

Kyo's hair stood on end as his head snapped towards the door to see the grinning Shigure there, "Do you ever knock!?"

"Not really. You seemed like you had an interesting dream. Care to share?"

Kyo stood up and pulled on a different jacket, "Not with you."

"Was it about Tohru?"

Kyo growled lightly at Shigure as he pushed past him. Shigure watched him walk down the hallway and he yelled out to him, "I bet it was a naughty dream about, Tohru!"

"You're a sick, bastard!" Kyo yelled as he slammed the door.

"I swear that boy destroys more of my house then all of us combined," Shigure sighed lightly, "He needs to tell me his dream...hmm how do I get him to talk?" Shigure walked off rubbing his chin as Mi came in to drag him back to his office.

"Hehe, I was only getting fresh air."

"Get back to work!" Mi yelled as she threw him back into the room.

Kyo ran down the sidewalk as he neared the building Tohru worked at, "Man, I must have slept longer then I meant. I hope she didn't leave yet."

Lucky for Kyo, Tohru just stepped outside when he arrived, "Kyo?"

Kyo stopped as he neared her and he bent over to catch his breath, "...Good...I made it."

"I didn't expect you to come here...I'm so happy," Tohru said with a smile.

Kyo nodded as he stood back upright, "You shouldn't walk alone at night. Too many perverts, even though one lives with us."

Tohru laughed lightly, "Shigure is nice."

"Nice and dumb," Kyo said with a smirk.

Tohru giggled again as she walked with Kyo home. Her eyes stared up to the orange haired young man as his crimson eyes stared back at her. She couldn't help but realize how she felt so calm and relax with him. Deep down Tohru never wanted to leave his side, but she didn't know how Kyo really felt and she was hesitant to express herself any more then she already was. For now she would wait for Kyo, but she would wait until the end of time for him to say those three important words.


	19. Chapter 19

Fruits Basket

Beginnings and Endings

((Author Note: I don't know if I mentioned this, but I'm not following any sort of Japanese guidelines for this...and I'm an American, who pretty much knows American stuff and Chinese stuff since I'm Chinese but that's another story. What I'm trying to say is that not everything in here is going to be Japanese like. This chapter will demonstrate that since I'm going to have them celebrate Christmas, but I've seen manga's have them do that before. As far as the Willow Tree goes, I only used it to represent imagery and to get a feeling of innocence. I didn't have a clue Japanese were scared of these trees. So, I'm sorry and if you hate it then I'm sorry for that too. I'll just avoid Willow Trees from now on though.))

Chapter 19

'_It was your fault...that we're cursed,' _the dying cat said as he laid against the cold marble floors of the nobles' home. The ground was once a scared place, but now it was tainted with a thin veil of evil.

'_You caused for your own demise once you tried to trick me. Why couldn't I be apart of this family that you created? These people were forever to be known as the animal gods to our future offspring. Why?' _

The dying noble laid against the ground a few feet away from the dying cat. His injury was deep and the medicines of his time wouldn't be enough to save him. His face had a thin smirk against his pale skin, _"Because you have something that I want and if I can't have it then no one shall ever have it."_

The cats red eyes turned towards the girl who ran toward him. Her brown hair flowed behind her as he saw her tiny hands reach out to embrace him. Her beauty began to fade as his eyes slowly shut. He could no longer see what his eyes yearned to see one last time. He wanted to tell her the one thing he never told her before, but as he felt her wrap her arms around his weakened head he felt his senses fade away until he was lost. No words came out of his mouth as she desperately cried out his name, trying to tell him of her mistake, but his ears heard no sounds and his mouth spoke no words.

The dying noble shut his eyes as a few droplets of blood fell from the tiny corners of his mouth, _"You will never be able to speak to her again. This circle will never end, because I'm god and no one shall ever have her." _

----

"Kyo? Are you ok?" Tohru asked as Kyo just stood quietly outside looking up to the swaying trees.

"Hmm? Yeah, I was just thinking was all. I was taking a short break from training," Kyo said as he raised a fist.

"A short break? You must do that all the time then," Yuki said with a smirk across his face as he leaned against wall post.

Kyo growled as he balled his fist up, "Oh yeah? How about I test out my new stills against you, rat boy!"

"I don't have time to waste on you, but seeing as its Christmas Eve..."

"Alright! Prepare to go down hard!!" Kyo lunged at Yuki, while the agile Yuki did the same. The two boys were engaged with each other outside while Tohru just stood there stunned.

"Uh...I don't think..." Tohru began saying, but she stopped once she felt Shigure place his hand against her head lightly.

"Let them get it out of their system. It would be nice to have a quiet meal for once. I would love to enjoy a lovely meal made by Tohru on this special holiday!"

"I'll make something good then."

"Everything you make is good," Shigure said with tears down his face as he gripped her shoulders.

"Oh, I wouldn't say that..."

"But it's so wonderful! You'll make a good wife, how about you and I get married!"

"Wha-?!"

Yuki and Kyo paused immediately as they stared at Shigure who was the only one laughing as a strange awkward silence flowed from the three younger teens, "I was only kidding!"

"That's nothing to joke about!" Kyo hissed as he went back to fighting Yuki.

"Well the tension is too much for me. I think I'm going to go take a nap," Shigure said as he began to walk off, but Tohru began to speaking again.

"Um, Shigure?"

"Hmm?" Shigure replied as he stopped at his door.

"I'd like to go out and visit everyone today, can you come with me? Kyo and Yuki are busy right now and I don't want to bother them-"

"Say no more;" Shigure said with a light wink, "I'll go with you. Let me change."

"Right! I'll get ready too," Tohru ran off to her room to grab her things. While she gathered her stuff she did leave a note for the two fighting boys outside so they wouldn't worry about her being alone with Shigure.

Shigure was waiting out front for her with his arms crossed together. He tilted his head slightly and he saw her running towards him with her carefree smile. Her hands gripped two bags that almost seemed too much for her to carry.

"Um, Tohru I think those bags are a bit big for you. Allow me to carry them."

"Oh, I don't want to impose."

"Don't worry about it!" Shigure took the bags from her hands as he began walking,

"Come along. Who would you like to visit first?"

"Um, how about, Hatori, Momiji, and Hatsuharu?"

"Good choice," Shigure said with a light smile, "Let's leave Akito alone today though."

Tohru was just about to suggest that they visit Akito, but Shigure must have known she would suggest visiting him and she nodded her head lightly.

It wasn't long until Shigure was knocking on Hatori's door, "Oh, Hari! It's me."

There wasn't an answer and Shigure cleared his throat loudly, "And Tohru is with me to see you."

Hatori slid the door open almost immediately. He stood before them, dressed in some casual cloths. Tohru was used to him dressed in his work cloths or in some sort of nice outfit; it was unusual for her to see him looking so laid back, "Hatori? Wow I have never seen you look like that."

Hatori raised an eyebrow as he looked down at himself, "Does it not suit me then?"

Tohru waved her hands, "Oh no no, I think it looks nice on you. It's a nice change."

Hatori lowered his head lightly to hide a light blush.

"Hari are you?" Shigure began saying, but Hatori shot him a quick glance that said 'not another word.'

"Hari, who are you talking to?" Momiji asked as he stepped out, "Oh! Tohru! What brings you out here?"

Tohru smiled to Momiji once he appeared, "I came here to give everyone gifts."

"Oh! I almost forgot. Wait here Tohru!" Momiji ran off quickly while Hatori took a small step back in his house to grab something.

Shigure was digging through Tohru's bag searching for Hatori's and Momiji's presents.

"Tohru..." Hatori began to say.

"Hmm?"

"Are you planning on giving everyone presents?"

Tohru nodded her head lightly while Hatori stepped over to Shigure, "I'll give them to everyone then. They're coming here later tonight, so it will give me a perfect chance to give it to them for you."

"Oh, if you don't mind..."

"Of course I don't mind," Hatori said with a light smile as Shigure handed him the bags.

"Aw, Hari is being so nice to Tohru. It warms the heart."

"Shut up, Shigure," Hatori said as he went inside to place the presents in a safe spot. Once he did Momiji came running back out, carrying a few boxes.

"Here, Tohru. This is from everyone for you!" Momiji now handed everything to Shigure who nearly fell over from all the boxes.

"Wow, I don't think I deserve all that..." Tohru began to say, but Hatori stopped her as he stepped outside.

"You've done a lot for us. It's the less we can do...and this is from me..." Hatori handed her a small box.

"Thank you Hatori!" Tohru said as she held the small box in the palm of her hands.

"Hari? What did you get her? Newlywed jewelry?" Shigure said as he stared at the small box.

"Shigure, you talk too much," Hatori said as he disappeared inside.

Momiji waved to them, "We'll see each other again on New Years. Have a good holiday, Tohru!"

"Bye!" Tohru said as she left for home again with Shigure stumbling along with all the boxes.

------

"So, Miss Honda where exactly did you go with Shigure?" Yuki asked as he ate Tohru's delicious dinner at the table.

"Oh, we just went to Hatori's to drop some things off."

"I hope, Shigure didn't try anything funny," Kyo said as he stared at him.

"Me? Kyo, I'm surprised you have such little faith in me."

"What do you do that should give me faith? You're a perverted and you write perverted books."

"I do not! I'm a well known novelist."

Kyo laughed while Yuki sighed as he ate. Tohru couldn't help, but smile lightly. Things were exactly how they should be again, but she couldn't help but feel like something was wrong. She almost felt like everything was too perfect. Something was going to happen and she knew deep down that tears would be shed for someone.

Everyone decided to go to sleep early. Christmas was the next day and everyone wanted to have a good rest so they could enjoy the day. Kyo however was seated on the roof looking up at the stars. His eyes blinked lightly as he watched a few shooting stars fly across the sky like tiny bugs being whisked away in a pool of water. He took a deep breath to fill his lungs with the cold night air.

"Kyo?" Tohru said all of a sudden as she looked down at him.

Kyo nearly fell off the roof as he leaped into the air, "Tohru!? What the hell? You're supposed to be asleep."

Tohru was dressed in her pajamas that almost looked to big for her as she sat there with her knees to her chest, "Sorry, Kyo. I thought you heard me."

Kyo rubbed his chest lightly as he sat down next to her, "Its...it's alright. You just startled me was all. What's wrong? Can't sleep or something?"

Tohru shook her head, "No I heard you up here. I thought something was bothering you. You seem to be acting very strange lately."

Kyo rubbed the back of his head before he leaned back against his arms, "I've just had a lot on my mind was all."

"Would you like to talk about it? Mom said it was never good to hold in your feelings. It's always better to talk about things with a friend."

Kyo looked to her lightly, "I know, but I can't tell you right now. It's nothing about you; its just I don't want you to get hurt is all."

"Kyo..." Tohru said lightly as her eyes bright caring eyes stared straight at him.

Kyo took her hand gently and brought it to his face pressing his cheek gently against her tiny hand. It was the closest he could get to hugging her, "I care too much for you Tohru that I might be endangering you. I promise to protect you, but I would kill myself if something happened to you. Please just trust me on this."

Tohru nodded her head lightly as Kyo released her hand. Kyo would hug her slender figure, but he didn't want to change into a cat each time he did it. It was a painful reminder when he transformed.

"Look, Kyo! A shooting star," Tohru said as she pointed to the sky.

Kyo had already seen them, but he looked anyways. The star was already gone, but Tohru couldn't stop smiling which made Kyo smile lightly to her. She was so carefree. As Tohru sat there she felt Kyo's hand grip around her shoulders as he leaned closer to her to kiss her. Kyo felt her body tense under his grip lightly, from being startled, but once his lips pressed against hers her body began to relax. He had to kiss her one last time, because he wasn't sure about his future. If he failed in breaking the curse he would be locked up forever and he would never feel or touch her again. The two sat under the stars as their feelings intertwined with each other.

'_I never got to say those things to her that day. Kyo, don't make the same mistake. Don't fall into the circle of death again. Tell the person who you love how you truly feel. Action can not explain every feeling you have. Tell her your feelings. Please, break the curse.'_


	20. Chapter 20

Fruits Basket

Beginnings and Endings

((Author Note: Was it me or did the ending of the last chapter sound suggestive to something...if you know what I mean. Just to clear the air nothing happened beyond a kiss. Nothing is explicit. The sequel is a definite now. I don't have a good title for it yet, but then again I never liked 'Beginnings and Endings' title until I did the second chapter. Anyways enjoy this chapter which ended up being a bit long.))

Chapter 20

"Tohru, you're up early."

"Oh, Shigure. I'm sorry if I woke you up. I thought I should get a start on breakfast early today so it would be ready for everyone when everyone woke up."

Shigure rubbed the side of his head, ruffling his black hair, "It's Christmas, and you should be the one sleeping in while we make breakfast for you."

"I don't mind! It's the lest I can do for all your kindness."

Shigure felt a wave a guilt roll over him as she spoke. He had been using Tohru and Kyo for his own personal gain a few times throughout the past year. His head turned slightly to hide his sudden ill expression, "Tohru...you don't have to pay us back with kindness all the time. We're all family now; you shouldn't feel obligated to be nice."

Tohru paused a moment as she held her mixing bowl in her arms, "Huh? Oh! I didn't mean it like that. I'm sorry!"

Shigure felt a smile creep across his face. Tohru was Tohru after all. He knew she wouldn't hold things against him and just knowing that made him feel a bit better, "Ha, I should be apologizing. Ignore what I said. I was just being silly."

"Um ok...Oh!" Tohru slipped as she took a step forward to place her bowl down. Shigure was quick to catch her and the bowl but he felt Tohru's small body pressed against his chest and in a cloud of blue smoke Shigure transformed into his black dog self. The bowl he had in his hand ended up on his head somehow. The sticky contents dripped all over his black coat.

"Shigure! Are you ok?" Tohru yelled out as she rolled over quickly to face Shigure.

"I'm fine," Shigure said as he wagged his tail, "I think I missed the bowl though."

Tohru giggled lightly as she lifted the bowl from his head. All the noise downstairs had woke Kyo up from his sleep, so he decided to go downstairs to see what was going on. Yuki of course was still asleep and no one in the house dared to disturb him. Kyo rubbed the sleep out of his eyes as he walked down the stairs. His head moved slightly to see what Tohru was doing, "What's with all the-?"

Kyo paused on the stairs as he looked into the kitchen to see Tohru on the ground covering her face while Shigure stood there naked. Shigure saw Kyo on the stairs and he waved to him, "Morning Kyo!"

10 seconds later...

"Pervert..." Kyo grumbled as he stood in the kitchen doorway.

"I wasn't doing anything! I swear," Shigure said as his head throbbed with two bumps he received from Kyo.

"Yeah...that's why you were naked."

"Who was naked?" Yuki asked as he stepped out from upstairs, his eyebrows were raised as he looked to Shigure and then Kyo.

"Don't think it was me, rat boy!" Kyo snapped as Yuki stared at him longer, "It was Shigure!"

5 seconds later...

"I swear, Shigure. Don't you get tired of being perverted," Yuki said with a heavy sigh as he sat at the table.

"Not really," Shigure said with a grin as two more bumps on his head throbbed.

"Did you just admit you were being perverted?"

"I was only kidding!"

"Shut up," Kyo said as he rested his head against his arm, "It's to early for you to be this perverted."

"Hmm... this brings an interesting subject up. Kyo, where were you and Tohru last night? I had something to tell Tohru, but I couldn't find her and I noticed you weren't in your room," Shigure said in a rather pleasing voice as his steady gazed looked to the faltering cat.

The way Shigure had phrased his question made it seem like Kyo and Tohru had gone out to do something out of this world while in reality they were both just sitting on the roof talking. Kyo's head slipped from his hand as he tried to think of a way to respond to Shigure. He had to be careful in how he said it since he knew Shigure would somehow twist his words around, "We were talking on the roof. She couldn't sleep."

"I see..." Shigure said as he rubbed his chin. He shut his eyes slightly, which gave him a more serious look, "Did you tuck her in?"

Kyo clutched his fist as he raised them into the air, "I'm going to kill you!"

"Breakfasts ready!" Tohru said as she stepped out. The boys all froze when she stepped into the room. Kyo had his fist raised into the air while Shigure was cowering against his chair. Yuki had fallen asleep again against the table, "Um...is this a bad time?"

---

"Ah, heaven," Shigure said with a smile across his face, "Such a wonderful breakfast on such a wonderful holiday."

Kyo frowned lightly as he looked at Shigure, "What the hell are you talking about? We never use to celebrate."

"How come?" Tohru asked in an innocent voice which made the Sohma boys pause before they answered.

Yuki set his chopsticks down as he wiped his lips lightly with his napkin, "You see Miss Honda, Akito normally wants us to be preparing for New Years, but for some reason he said everything was set."

"Highly unusual, but..." Shigure waved his finger in the air, "Let's not worry about it. This is the first time we can celebrate!"

"I hate to admit, but he's right," Yuki said with a struggling smile across his face.

Kyo only nodded lightly as his eyes drifted down to his food, _'They don't need to worry, but I do...' _

"Kyo, is something wrong with your food?" Tohru asked, when she noticed he was staring at his bowl.

"Huh? No, it's just-"

"He's admiring your wonderful food, Tohru. Imagining how nice it would be to have a wife such as you making food for him everyday," Ayame said as he placed a hand on Kyo's shoulder.

Everyone sat their staring at Ayame who had suddenly appeared out of no where. The room was silent except for Ayame's chronic laughing. Kyo's eyes went blank as he quickly spun around to face Ayame. His face was blazing red from either being embarrassed by what he just said or being extremely angry, "What the hell are you doing here!!"

"Humph, what sort of greeting was that?" Ayame said as he placed his slender fingers on his chest.

"What do you expect? You showed up out of no where," Yuki said in a calm voice despite how irritated he was.

"Well, I'm here now, so let us continue on enjoying the day."

Kyo was still growling at Ayame, "Why are you even here, go home."

"How rude, Kyo. I'm here to spend a wonderful day with my younger brother and of course I would never pass up the chance to spend such a spectacular day with Tohru," Ayame winked to Tohru who was just smiling back to him.

"We're happy to have you," Tohru said in her cheery voice.

Kyo smacked his head, _'Damn, he's never going to leave now.' _

"I'll get a plate ready for you," Tohru ran off into the kitchen while Ayame took a seat.

"Kyo, I hope you have something planned today for our wonderful princess," Ayame said as he tugged at his coat collar.

Kyo narrowed his eyes at Ayame, "What are you babbling about?"

"Here it comes..." Yuki said as he rubbed his head.

"Well since you are a young prince you should whisk her to your room and-"

Kyo slammed his hands on the table, "Finish that sentence and you're dead!"

"I'm back!" Tohru said as she ran out. She stood there staring at the boys at the table again. Kyo was threatening Ayame still while Shigure was holding Kyo back. Yuki was just shaking his head trying to ignore them all.

--

"Why are we doing this again?" Kyo grumbled to Yuki as he helped him carry a tree to the house.

"Miss Honda said we needed one so stop complaining."

"I'm not!"

"It sure sounds like you are."

"Yeah, because your stupid brother and Shigure are sitting with her right now."

"Don't remind me."

Kyo snorted lightly, "Why don't you do something about him?"

"You stupid cat, you know damn well he only listens to Hatori."

"Don't call me stupid you damn rat!"

The two boys had there eyes narrowed at each other as they stopped in front of the house. Shigure must have heard them outside since he opened the door right when they stopped, "Ah, there you are."

"Now that our two young men are here they can judge my work," Ayame said as he walked out with Tohru.

"Huh?" Kyo and Yuki said at the same time as their heads snapped towards the door. Standing in the door way was Tohru dressed in a simple yet very beautiful kimono outfit. She had her hair nicely pulled up so that her neck was more revealing then usual, giving her a much petit look. Kyo and Yuki both shut up immediately as they stared at her.

"Is something wrong?" Tohru said in a panic as her hands went for her face.

Shigure chuckled lightly, "Ah, silence. Well let's all get dressed up and open our gifts Tohru has given us. Ayame and I will handle the tree here."

Kyo and Yuki both nodded in silence as they both quickly went inside the house, hiding their blushes on their faces.

--

Kyo pulled his New Year cloths on. Since it was a special occasion he figured he could wear his much fantasy cloths today. The cloths gave him a nobler look since the cloths were old fashion, but they complimented Kyo's body well. He ran his hand through his orange hair as he sighed lightly, "This is turning out better then I thought. Things seem normal so far...at lest normal as things get around here."

Kyo walked down the steps to join everyone else. Everyone was dressed in their nicer cloths except Shigure who still was dressed in his house cloths. Shigure had insisted he would only dress up for New Years, but no one really argued with him about it since quiet frankly no one cared what Shigure did anymore.

"Here Miss Honda this is from me," Yuki said as he handed Tohru his gift.

Kyo sat down near Tohru as he watched Yuki hand her his gift. His eyes narrowed out of reaction, but he managed to keep the rest of his emotions under control. _'Curse myself. I'm getting way to possessive of her.' _

"Oh, wow. Thank you, Yuki," Tohru said as she lifted a silver bracelet chain from the small box.

"Yuki! I never knew you had such wonderful taste in gifts," Ayame shouted out as he nudged his bother, "I wonder what Kyo got Tohru."

"Shut up. Like I'm going to give it to her in front of you guys," Once Kyo said that he knew it was a mistake since it sounded wrong on way to many levels and with Shigure in the room, that just made things ten times worst.

"I can't wait," Tohru said with a smile. Naturally she didn't catch on what everyone else was thinking, which Kyo was happy for since he really was just intimidated by giving her his gift in front of Yuki.

"This one is from me!" Shigure said as he handed her his gift.

"Don't forget about mine," Ayame said as he past her his own.

The day went on as the group handed each other their gifts. Tohru got gotten a nice journal from Shigure while Ayame had made her a very pretty dress. She had received some candy from Momiji and Hatori had gotten her a golden necklace. Every member in the zodiac gave her a gift and Kyo wasn't even sure what some of the stuff was. Tohru of course had given everyone gifts as well. Each member of the zodiac got a doll of there animal forms. Of course all of the zodiac members were excited about it since the dolls were made rather well. Kyo on the other hand didn't get a doll but something else.

Kyo stared at his gift for a brief moment before his hands carefully picked up the object. The gift was a beaded bracelet, similar to the one he had on his arm already except this one was decorated with several charms.

"It was mothers. She said it gave her good luck," Tohru said as she sat on her knees next to him.

"I can't accept this. It was your mothers-"

"I think she would want Kyo to have it," Tohru said with her bright smile.

It bothered Kyo how she never showed how she really felt, but he managed to pull a smile to his face, "Thank you. I'll take good care of it. I promise."

Kyo glanced towards the kitchen to see Shigure and Ayame talking happily. Yuki had gone up to his room to clean up a bit and to put his new things away. Kyo turned his head back to Tohru, "Let's go see your mom."

Tohru was caught off guard by his suggestion, "...We don't have to..."

"I want to," Kyo quickly said as he got up, "Let's go."

"Alright..."

The day was cold and it had snowed the night before, but luckily the day was clear. Kyo and Tohru walked side by side as they stepped into the cemetery. Of course the cemetery was quiet except for the sound of their footsteps against the cold cement. Kyo felt a bit uneasy being in the cemetery, but he knew Tohru had really wanted to go visit her mothers' grave. As they neared her grave they saw someone bent over looking at the tombstone. At first Kyo thought it might be one of her friends, but as he stepped closer he realized who it was.

"Akito...?" Tohru said in a gently tone as she stepped towards him.

It was indeed Akito. His headed lifted when he saw the two, his dark smile spread across his face as his nimble figure stood back upright, "Ah, I thought I would come pay my respects. I have heard much about your mother."

Kyo swallowed a breath of air as he watched Akito. He wasn't sure what he was planning, but he knew nothing good would come out of it.

Tohru bowed her head to Akito, "Thank you. I'm sure mother appreciates your visit. Um, Akito...I have a gift for you, but I didn't bring it with me."

Akito tilted his head lightly, "A gift? Well then, I have a gift for you as well, but I to have left it. How about we exchange gifts on New Years. I'm inviting you and even Kyo."

Tohru blinked lightly to his invintation, "Kyo too?"

Kyo snorted, "Like I want to go."

"I'm sure; Tohru would like you to come. Come now, Kyo, it's what you've always wanted," Akito said with the same expression plastered across his face.

Kyo narrowed his eyes lightly before he turned his head away, "Fine, whatever."

"Then it's settled then. I look forward to seeing you both there," Akito bowed his head as he walked off. He lightly brushed against Kyo as he walked by, but Kyo instantly pulled away.

Once he was gone Kyo growled under his breath, "Damn him."

Tohru was already kneeling down in front of his mothers grave with her hands resting in her lap, "...did you hear mother? Kyo finally gets to go to the banquet and join all the other zodiac members. You remember Kyo right..."

Tohru continued on talking, but Kyo only heard the part about the banquet. He stood silently as he let her talk to her mother. His eyes looked to the sky as his orange hair blew gently in the light breeze.

'_I don't care about some stupid banquet anymore. I only wanted to be accepted by you and you have accepted me. I just don't want you hurt because of me...because of my curse.' _


	21. Chapter 21

Fruits Basket

Beginnings and Endings

((Author Note: Everyone is wondering what Kyo got Tohru. Well we're not going to find out until New Years since he's saving it until then. Anyways I'm beginning to build up to New Years since that's going to be...interesting. Anyways this chapter should have everyone in it. It's a short chapter.))

Chapter 21

"What should we do?" Yuki asked as his soft voice echoed in the darkness of the house.

"Hope for the best," Shigure replied as he rested his head against his hand.

"What sort of stupid answer was that?" Kyo growled as he stared at Shigure whose face was partly lit up by the candle's glow that slouched over on Shigure's desk.

Kyo had decided to tell Shigure and Yuki about what Akito said to him except he waited until Tohru had gone up to bed. He didn't want Tohru to think that she was in some sort of danger.

"We can't do much," Shigure said as he brushed aside his black hair, "Besides, I don't think it'll be that bad."

"Peh, what are you? An idiot now?" Kyo said as he slammed his fist down against the table shaking the candles dying light, "You know damn well Akito has something planned. You're always kissing his ass."

"Because I'm apart of the family," Shigure said in a harsh voice. It was rare for Shigure to ever say something harsh straight out to someone. Kyo knew he must have hit a nerve in Shigure by the way he acted.

"Knock it off you two," Yuki said as he rested his head back against the wall, "Miss Honda doesn't seem too concern and we shouldn't be either."

Shigure nodded lightly, "We'll be there for Tohru if something happens. There's no need to worry."

Kyo sat slouched down in the darkness as he just grunted lightly to agree with the two, but he knew that none of them could stand up against Akito if he tried to do something to Tohru.

Shigure leaned against the wall listening to the silence of his house. He was worried about Tohru, even if he didn't want to admit it. Kyo and Yuki had gone to bed after their short meeting they had leaving Shigure by himself downstairs. Shigure rubbed his eyes lightly as his free hand reached out to pick the phone up. He quietly dialed the numbers he had in mind and waited for an answer.

"Hello?" Hatori said in a goggled voice.

"Hari...I have something important to tell you," Shigure began to describe the whole situation to Hatori just so he would be aware of the situation.

"I had no idea..." Hatori said as he listened to Shigure talk.

"Hari? Who's on the phone?" Momiji asked as he stood in Hatori's doorway dressed in his rabbit pajamas.

Hatori raised his hand for a moment before he set the phone back down, "Shigure just told me that Tohru and Kyo get to come to the New Year's banquet."

"Wow! Really!" Momiji said in surprise.

"No so loud, Momiji. Go back to bed; we'll talk more about it in the morning."

"Right!" Momiji said as he ran off, except he didn't go to his room. He went straight to Haru's room. Since New Years was drawing close, all of the zodiac members were staying at the main house.

"Haru! Wake up! I have something to tell you!" Momiji said as he danced around on his bed.

Haru sat up and looked at him, "What is it?"

Momiji told Haru what Hatori had told him except he had to repeat it several times for Haru since we was speaking too fast for the half awake Haru.

"I can't wait to see, Yuki," Haru said as he sat facing Momiji.

"Yeah, but this year Tohru gets to join us! Even Kyo, but with Tohru there things will be ten times more fun!"

"I bet Yuki is excited."

Momiji hugged one of Haru's pillow, "When Tohru comes I'm going to be the first to hug her! Unless Kyo does it first."

"Would you two shut up!" Hiro yelled as he stomped in, "I've been trying to sleep for the past hour and I keep hearing you!" Hiro pointed right at Momiji.

Momiji jumped down to Hiro, "Come on, Hiro. Aren't you a little happy that Tohru is coming?"

Hiro turned his head away, "Like I care if that stupid girl comes or not."

"Sissy is coming?" Kisa said shyly as she walked towards Hiro. She had heard the commotion across the hallway and she had gotten up to see what was going on.

"That's right," Haru said in his calm voice. It's a surprise he didn't turn black when Momiji woke him up for making so much noise.

"Aw, you love her so much, Kisa," Momiji said with a bright smile.

Hiro felt his face turn red as he grabbed Kisa's hand and left Haru's room, "I'll walk you back."

Momiji waved a goodbye to them both before he went back to talk to Haru.

"Hiro...are you angry?" Kisa asked as she walked with him.

"No! I don't have anything to be angry about so don't worry, seesh."

"Oh...hello. I heard some noise and I wasn't sure what was going on," Ritsu said as he held onto his blanket.

Hiro frowned lightly as he stared up at Ritsu, "Its nothing. Momiji was just talking about Tohru coming to the banquet. Nothing big." Hiro pushed past Ritsu as he walked Kisa all the way to her room.

"She's coming! What should I wear!?" Ritsu said as he gripped his head.

"Fear not!" Ayame said as he appeared behind Ritsu, "I can make you a wonderful New Year's outfit. In fact I plan on giving everyone a special New Years outfit! Ha-ha."

"I can't wait," Ritsu said with a smile as he clasped his hands together.

"I see..." Kagura said as she looked down to Momiji, "Thank you for telling me."

"You got it," Momiji said with a wink as he skipped off.

Kagura felt a small smile creep against her face, "Kyo gets to come...and Tohru too."

Kagura laid back against her bed holding her pillow tightly. She always made all the feathers explode from it, "I'm so happy, I can't wait!"

While word was getting around Kyo was laying in his bed with his arms tucked behind his head. He stared up at the ceiling as he listened to the silence of night whisper his deepest thoughts in his ear. He rolled over onto his side to see the night sky filled with stars, "What the hell am I suppose to do? What makes me so damn special? Is it because I look like the original zodiac member or is it something that I've done? Answer me!"

_Is you cannot answer those questions then no one can_

Kyo covered his head up with his blankets, "This New Years will put everything I have precious to me up into the air, I'm afraid that I'll loose everything...and everyone."


	22. Chapter 22

Fruits Basket

Beginnings and Endings

Chapter 22

"Gah! What was that?" Kyo yelled as his hand flailed in the air.

"It's called the wind..." Yuki said with an annoyed tone to his voice.

"Shut up, I knew that!"

"I'm sure..."

"Grrr..." Kyo clutched his fist, "Why you little-"

"Now, now you two lets just settled down," Shigure said with a rather calm grin across his face.

"How can you be so calm? We're walking to the main house," Yuki said as he stared at Shigure. He wanted to see what sort of explanation Shigure had.

"Que Sera, Sera. I swear I would think you two would learn that by now," Shigure laughed while Kyo lunged at him, grabbing him by the coat.

"What the hell is wrong with you?! You're always so damned calm."

"Ow..." Shigure whined while Kyo shook him by his coats collar, "Tohru! Kyo is hurting me."

"Don't get her involved," Kyo said with a growl.

"Um, are you worried Kyo...Yuki?" Tohru asked as she held her hands together against her coat jacket.

The three Sohma men all froze to stare at her. Tohru of course had always looked innocent, but right now she was dressed up for the celebration. Her hair was put up in an elaborate setting while a few nice hair pins were put in place in her hair. Her cloths were a lovely silk that Ayame had made for her. In fact everyone was wearing the cloths Ayame had made. To Kyo she looked like a lovely doll in the hands of three rough young men.

Yuki snapped Kyo out of his thoughts when he cleared his voice, "Of course not Miss Honda. We're only excited, right?"

Yuki glanced to Kyo, expecting a positive answer. Kyo wanted to snap back at Yuki, but he took a deep breath as he let Shigure slip from his hands, "Right...I'm just so excited since I've never been to this before."

"Haha, you know Kyo and Yuki. They're unable to keep their antics to themselves. Unlike me. Come Tohru, you need a calm man like me in your life."

Shigure trotted up to Tohru to take her arm but before he could Yuki and Kyo had him by the arm, "Shigure!" They both growled while they left Tohru standing there laughing nervously.

"Hey, what's all the noise?"

Everyone stopped as they turned their heads to see Hiro and Kisa standing in the road behind them.

"Hiro, Kisa!" Tohru said happily as she ran over to say hello.

"I guess, they're coming the same way we are," Kyo said as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"No kidding..." Yuki said as he side glanced to Kyo.

"Don't start with me!"

"My, you two sure are rather touchy today," Shigure said as he stared at the two.

"Shut up!" they both yelled while Tohru talked to Hiro and Kisa.

"So you're really coming? I thought this was just some rumor Momiji made up," Hiro said as he looked away from Tohru.

Tohru smiled as she bent over to the two youngsters, "Yup, I'm really coming. Even Kyo."

"Sissy? You'll stay with us right?"

"Of course."

Hiro glanced towards the two, "Don't be stupid. Of course she is Kisa."

"Let's get going. We don't want to be late," Shigure said as he smiled to everyone.

"Right lets go!" Tohru said as she skipped out to the front of everyone while Kisa followed after her.

Hiro walked along with Kyo, "You know..."

"I know," Kyo said quickly.

"Then why are you even coming. Why did you even bring her?"

"Because she wants to come...she just wants everyone to be happy," Kyo said with a heavy sigh.

"Humph. I don't see how she's that wonderful," Hiro said as he watched Tohru skip along with Kisa. Of course Hiro liked Tohru its just he would never admit it. Hell would freeze over before he did.

"Wow it looks much bigger at night," Tohru said as she looked up to the large gate that separated the Sohma's from the rest of the world.

"It's because of all the candles, they make that illusion," Yuki said as he pointed a few out.

"Good job, Yuki. Just suck all the magic out of it," Shigure said from behind who received a narrowed eyed look from Yuki in return for his comment.

Shigure pushed opened the doors and as they did Akito was standing before them. It wasn't a huge surprise to see him standing there dressed up. A grin spread across his face when he saw them appear.

"Ah, there you are. I'm glad you showed up, Tohru, Kyo. I was afraid you wouldn't come."

"I wouldn't refuse, Akito's offer," Tohru said as she bowed her head when he stepped forward. Kyo didn't do anything besides stare at Akito.

"Of course not. Now everyone should go to the main hall, Tohru will come with me."

Kyo felt his lips curl to protest but Shigure nudged him in the stomach to keep quiet.

"Go on Tohru. We have to prepare for the dance. Akito will get you settled," Shigure said in a comforting voice.

Tohru nodded lightly and she went along with Akito. She glanced to Kyo for reassurance. Kyo felt the need to reassure her, so he offered her a faint smile. Trying to tell her that everything will be ok.

"Is this wise?" Yuki asked as he folded his arms together.

"We just have to wait for the perfect time," Shigure said as he smiled back to him.

"And how can we trust you? You worship the ground Akito walks on."

"You just have to," Shigure said as he walked off.

"She'll be fine. It's not like he's going to kill her," Hiro said with a snort.

"We'll see Sissy during the dance," Kisa said trying to convince herself that everything would be ok.

Kyo took a deep breath as he listened to them. He wasn't sure if things were going to be ok or not. Everything just felt uncertain right now to him.

"Um...Kyo?"

Kyo turned around to see Ritsu standing before him. The others had left to go sit in the main hall leaving Kyo there, who wasn't all that pleased with that, "What?"

"Uh...Akito said you're going to dance with me, for new years that is."

"What?!"

"I'm sorry!!!" Ritsu said bowing down to Kyo, "Akito told me you have to and I didn't mean to make you upset. I'm sorry!!!"

"OK, ok. Just shut up. Fine I'll dance."

"Really?"

"Not with you. I'll dance beside you."

"Oh...right," Ritsu said with a nervous laugh.

"I'm going to get change then," Kyo said as he walked off.

"Me too," Ritsu said as he trotted along.

"Not with me!" Kyo yelled as Ritsu continued to apologize.


	23. Chapter 23

Fruits Basket

Beginnings and Endings

((Author Note: And so things are slowly building up to what I have planned for Chapter 24. Anyways lets all remember this fanfic doesn't incorporate the new stuff that's been coming out in the manga. Well maybe the flower part did, because that was just so damn cute. Anyways for people who know what I'm talking about, hush hush.))

Chapter 23

"Tell me...Miss Tohru Honda," Akito said slowly as his gaze slowly turned towards her as they walked side by side with each other, "...how do you like our banquet so far?"

Tohru smiled up to him brightly, "It's wonderful. Everyone is all dressed up and together. Akito must enjoy having everyone here every year."

Akito chuckled lightly. It was strange hearing Akito laugh, it actually sounded genuine, "They'll always be here by my side."

"Huh?" Tohru replied, not really sure what Akito meant by that.

He stopped walking and slowly glanced towards her over his shoulder, "No matter what happens. The curse will never be broken as long as the cat exists."

"Kyo you're not putting that on right..."

"Shut up! I told you to not peek in here you pervert."

"I'm sorry! I thought you there done!" Ritsu yelled as he slammed the door shut and ran down the hall screaming, saying he was sorry.

Kyo sighed as he stood there partly dressed. Luckily he still had his pants on so it really wasn't as big as deal as he made it sound, "What the hell am I suppose to do? I can't dance."

Kyo looked down at the cloths he was supposed to put on. They were laid out by one of the servants before he stepped inside the room. Kyo never imagined he would be at the banquet or even dance. It was almost like a bittersweet dream since he knew there was going to be a downside to all this. His fingers ran over the silky cloth as he took a deep breath. He slowly picked up the garments and began to get dress. For some reason he felt like he wore these cloths before, but it was only a passing thought and he quickly dismissed it.

"Hmm...I think I have this on right," Kyo looked at himself in the mirror.

He wondered what Tohru was doing. Hopefully Akito was behaving himself this time.

"If he isn't I'm going to pound his face in!"

"Who are you talking to?" Hatori said as he stood in the doorway.

Kyo quickly turned around with his fist still clutched, "Hatori? What the hell?"

"I came to check on you since you scared Ritsu off," Hatori said as he walked inside the little room to have a seat.

"It was his fault."

"Kyo, are you ready for all this?"

"Huh?" Kyo said with a frown as he looked towards Hatori, "When did you start caring about me?"

Hatori smiled faintly as he stared down at the table, "Strangely I've always been concerned about you and Tohru. Perhaps I only wish to see someone in this family blessed with happiness."

"Wait a minute...its not like I'm her boyfriend or anything."

"Do you honestly believe that?"

Kyo was silent for a moment before he turned away to face the wall, "It's just...I can't ever be with her. This curse..."

"And so you give up?"

"It's not that! It's just...what the hell I'm a suppose to do! Akito keeps screwing everything up!"

Hatori reached into his pocket for a cigarette as he cocked his head to the side, "Kyo, even though I think you have the worst temper and you speak what ever pops in your brain, I've always admired the fact you are so determined to prove yourself. You've never given up and I think you may be the one to break this curse. Unlike the rest of us, we strive to break it, but we give up in the end."

Kyo pressed his head against the wall. Hatori watched him quietly as he raised an eyebrow in his direction. He wasn't sure if Kyo was crying or just upset in an angry sort of way.

Hatori opened his mouth to say something, but Kyo suddenly turned around to face him, "I'm not doing any of this for you guys, alright!"

With that Kyo ran out of the room and down the hallway, leaving Hatori there.

"He just needed one more push...Shigure I hope you're right about all this," Hatori said as he smoked for a little bit in the room before he went back to rejoin the others.

"Hey, Shigure!" Tohru yelled as she entered the main hall with Akito.

Shigure waved back to her and smiled to Akito who was narrowing his eyes at him.

"Akito sure doesn't look happy," Momiji happily pointed out.

"Tell me a time when he' actually happy then," Hiro said as he rolled his eyes.

"Now, now," Shigure said as he poked them both in the head, "Let's be nice tonight."

"Whatever," Hiro grumbled as he leaned back in his chair, "I can't wait to see that dumb cat dance. I bet he'll fall over or something."

"He's a cat! If he falls he'll land on his feet," Momiji said as he smiled to Hiro.

"What? He's not really a real cat you idiot..."

Shigure shook his head as he sat down next to Haru, "So...are you excited Haru?"

"Hmm? I guess. It's nice to see Tohru and Kyo here. I would really like to see Yuki dance though."

Yuki frowned since he was sitting on the other side of Haru, "Let's not talk about this."

"Yes, well Yuki sure did a spectacular dance last time," Shigure said with a chuckled while Yuki threw one of his chopsticks right at Shigure.

"I told you to stop talking about that."

"R-Right," Shigure said as he rubbed his head.

"I want to see Kyo!" Kagura yelled as she banged on the table.

"I wonder why sissy can't sit with us..." Kisa said as she glanced over towards Tohru who had to sit with Akito. Away from everyone else.

"Hmm...I don't know, but she seems happy. We can talk with her after the dance."

"Yeah," Kisa said happily as she folded her hands neatly together on her lap.

Akito clapped his hands to signal the beginning of the dance. Everyone's attentions were drawn to the center stage as they waited for their entertainment.

"Oh dear, seems like Akito wants to get this going faster then I thought," Ayame said as he fixed a few things on Ritsu's outfit. He wanted to do the same to Kyo, but Kyo refused to let Ayame touch him.

"Here's a flower for you and you," Ayame hand the two the flowers while Kyo just stared at it.

"What's this for?"

"Don't know," Ayame said with a laugh.

Kyo growled but before he could say anything else he was being pushed on stage with Ritsu.

Ritsu was already beginning to dance around as the music began to play. His flower was tucked in his hair as he danced around. Kyo however just stood there for a moment trying to figure out what to do. He held his flower in his hand while he struggled on what to do now. He looked up slightly towards Akito to see him grinning with pleasure. Kyo felt almost defeated as he stood there and he was about to run away when he caught Tohru's expression. She seemed excited about everything and she was waiting for Kyo do to something. Kyo felt his teeth bite down on his lips as he slowly walked towards her. Akito frowned lightly since he wasn't sure what Kyo was doing.

"Start dancing!" Akito yelled at him once Kyo stopped in front of him and Tohru.

Kyo bowed his head down to them both and handed Tohru the flower, "I will now."

Tohru smiled happily as she took the flower from him in her delicate fingers. She held the small flower close to her as she watched Kyo turn back to join Ritsu.

Kyo didn't know how to dance, but he knew martial arts and all he had to do was keep to the rhythm of the music. His robe twirled around him as he moved along with Ritsu. The two were actually doing a good job. They moved perfectly in sync with each other.

"Wow who would have thought that..." Hiro said as he watched quietly.

Hatori smiled lightly as he watched, "Lovely," of course Hatori said this under his breath since he didn't want to hear Shigure's or Ayame's comments about what he said later on.

"Kyo looks so..." Tohru trailed off as she watched him.

Akito snorted lightly as he watched as well, "We'll see how well he does in act 2."


	24. Chapter: 23 and a half

Fruits Basket

Beginnings and Endings

((Author Note: Well some bad news. I was attack by a dog and my left arm is messed up so I can't type for extended periods of time. I need to lay off for a week or so to heal up but I didn't want to leave you guys hanging without some sort of fun chapter so here's a little something for you guys. I also wanted to thank you all for the 200 reviews! I wouldn't have that many if it wasn't for you guys. Thanks and hopefully I'll get chapter 24 up when my arm is better. The end of this mini chapter will have the beginning of Chapter 24))

Chapter 23 ½: What the hell is Act 2?

Shigure: Act 2? Well you see Act 2 is something top secret that I only know.

Yuki: Akito knows what it is since he said it.

Shigure: Well of course! He's the one that said it in the last chapter. You insult my intelligence, Yuki.

Yuki: You have to have intelligence in order for me to insult it.

Shigure: Gah! Yuki! Such harsh words.

Yuki: Just tell them what Act 2 is then and maybe I'll take it back.

Shigure: (Clearing throat) You see...Act 2 is really...a bunch of high school girls coming to visit me!!!

Yuki: ...

--------------------------------------------------------------

Hiro: Act 2? Who cares what it is, we got food not to mention we got to see stupid cat dance.

Haru: Kyo did rather well. Though, Yuki was better.

Hiro: What are you talking about? Ritsu danced with him.

Haru: When Yuki danced it was so...

Hiro: Ok....

Yuki: I told you to stop talking about that Haru!

Haru** --(black):** Why? Afraid to show your feminine side to all the ladies? You know it drives them crazy along with a few others...

Hiro: This is getting weird. Hey! There are young kids here.

Yuki: (sigh) Why does he say the same thing every year?

-----------

Hatori: Act 2? Who said that?

Kisa: I heard Akito did.

Ayame: Marvelously! I want to see Kyo dance around in my fabulous cloths.

Kisa: I think sissy heard it.

Hatori: Perhaps...

Ayame: Perhaps Kyo wants to do an encore!

Hatori: I doubt that. Stop talking. We're talking about Act 2.

Ayame: Act 2? Who cares! Act 1 was great.

Kisa: There's an Act 2 since we're still here.

Hatori: Act 2 is just some ploy to get people's attention.

Ayame: I bet it's something big! Hari you speak down on everything.

Hatori: Whatever.

--------

Ritsu: There's an Act 2!!!? I already got dressed!!! No!!!!

Kyo: Shut up!

Ritsu: But-

Kyo: Even if there's an Act 2 we're not dancing again. That was a once in a lifetime thing.

Ritsu: What about what Akito said?

Kyo: Akito can go to hell and die.

Ritsu: Kyo!

Kyo: What? Act 2 will come out soon enough.

-----------------

"Uh, Act 2?" Tohru asked softly as her fingers ran over the flowers delicate petals that Kyo had given her.

Akito kept his gaze on Kyo as he heard her. At first he didn't respond until Kyo had disappeared off the floor to change. His hands suddenly grabbed her wrist twisting them until she dropped the flower to the ground. Once she did Akito casually pushed her to the side.

Tohru fell back against a few pillows as she held her wrist close to her side. The other Sohma's failed to see what had happened, but even if they saw no one could really do anything.

Akito picked the flower up off the ground and held it in his hand as his long slender finger traced a few lines on the flower, "Act 2...is the final act Miss Tohru..."

Akito paused a moment to face her. He bent down on his knees and held the flower out towards her, "Act 2 is the day when we all came together."

His hands crushed the flower as he dropped what remained of it at Tohru's feet, "Act 2 marks his end."


	25. Chapter 24

Fruits Basket

Beginnings and Endings

((Author Note: Aw, you guys are so nice about my arm. Anyways it's much better now. I still have a hole there 0.0 but it doesn't hurt unless someone touches me there. Everyone has been patient enough so I thought I write out Chapter 26 before Thanksgiving and I may get Chapter 27 out before then too. In this chapter I am going to give out vague hints to Kureno. If you don't know who he is then look it up because I'm not going to spoil it! There are a lot of scene changes here so I tried to space and mark it. This chapter is defiantly a builder chapter. We're getting real close to hitting the big uh oh.))

Chapter 24

"Uh, Act 2?" Tohru asked softly as her fingers ran over the flowers delicate petals that Kyo had given her.

Akito kept his gaze on Kyo as he heard her. At first he didn't respond until Kyo had disappeared off the floor to change. His hands suddenly grabbed her wrist twisting them until she dropped the flower to the ground. Once she did Akito casually pushed her to the side.

Tohru fell back against a few pillows as she held her wrist close to her side. The other Sohma's failed to see what had happened, but even if they saw no one could really do anything.

Akito picked the flower up off the ground and held it in his hand as his long slender finger traced a few lines on the flower, "Act 2...is the final act Miss Tohru..."

Akito paused a moment to face her. He bent down on his knees and held the flower out towards her, "Act 2 is the day when we all came together."

His hands crushed the flower as he dropped what remained of it at Tohru's feet, "Act 2 marks his end."

"Kyo did a good job," Ritsu said happily as he trotted down the hall to change.

Kyo just grunted to him. He wasn't going to answer that since he sure as hell didn't like doing all that. He slowly walked down the long hallway to the room where he got dressed before. His hands pressed against the door, but before he opened it one of the servants approached him.

"Master Akito would like to speak to you privately after you dress," the little servant said as she bowed his head to him.

Kyo stared down at her for a moment before he threw the door opened, "Yeah, whatever."

He stepped inside and he slammed the door shut. His orange hair fell over his eyes as his back pressed against the door behind him. His fists were clutched together, shaking violently, "Damn him. That bastard is going to do something, I just know it."

Akito offered his hand to Tohru, "Come Miss Honda. My servant will take you to a waiting room; I have some important matters to discuss with everyone privately."

Tohru still felt a slight sting in her wrist still, but she didn't hesitate to take Akito's hand since she didn't want to seem disrespectful. Akito pulled her up to her feet and gestured to the servants who were waiting for Tohru. She slowly walked off, but somehow she felt like she should stay. Her eyes glanced over to the other Sohma's who were sitting quietly at their places eating. Most of them didn't even know what was going on except for Shigure who caught her glance. He gave her a light wink to assure her everything would be ok. His wink made Tohru feel a little better and she followed the servant out of the room.

"Humph," Akito wiped his hands on his robe, "disgusting creature."

"Master Akito?" another servant said as he walked by.

Akito glanced sharply to her with narrowed eyes, "Bring them in one at a time I have to wash my hands."

"Y..Yyes," the servant said as she bowed quickly to him, afraid that Akito may take out his frustrations on her.

Shigure was sitting at his place quietly. He hadn't finished eating his food, but there was no point in finishing now. He chuckled lightly to himself as he crossed his arms together. Letting his hair roll out from behind his ears.

Yuki glanced over to his older cousin wondering what was so funny, "Why did you stop eating?"

"Because, the real show is about to start," Shigure said with a faint smile across his face.

"Huh?"

"Yuki, I'm shocked that you're being so dense," Shigure said as he tilted his head towards the place where Akito and Tohru were."

Yuki turned his head towards the area, only to realize they were gone, "Where did they go!"

"Now, now, Yuki. Keep your voice down. We don't want to startle everyone else."

Yuki's eyes narrowed as he grabbed Shigure by his robe and shook up lightly, "You knew about this didn't you?"

Shigure smiled up to Yuki slyly as he shrugged lightly, "Maybe, but alas I didn't think he do this to Tohru."

Yuki released him from his grip as he got up. Shigure straightened out his robe, smoothing out the wrinkles Yuki had caused, "Where are you going?"

"To find, Tohru," Yuki simply said as he left his place. He quickly ran across the room to the door across the way in hopes that Tohru had gone through the same door.

Shigure smiled lightly as he watched Yuki leave. His attention was drawn over to one of the servants when he heard his name being called. He politely excused himself from the table as he slowly began to walk to where Akito was waiting for him, "Everything is going as I planned," Shigure said to himself as he opened the door and shut it behind him.

Tohru stood in the quiet little room wondering how long she would have to wait. Her hands rested at her side motionless as she glanced around. The room seemed pretty normal to her. There was a variety of small decorations around the room and places to sit, but Tohru was too worried about everyone else to sit down and relax. She hoped the Sohma's would be ok. She remembered some of the things Yuki and Kyo told her about Akito and his infamous temper. She had even seen a few glimpses of it. Tohru shut her eyes together tightly. She felt so helpless just sitting in the room waiting. She wanted to help Kyo and everyone else, but she couldn't. A few tears managed to fall down her cheeks in her frustration.

"Do not cry," a voice said from behind.

Tohru quickly spun around, startled by the new voice.

"I did not mean to scare you..."

"Oh, no, no, it's ok. I just didn't know anyone else was here. Uh, where are you?" Tohru asked as she looked around. She didn't see anyone else in the room, but she heard him rather clearly.

"I'm behind the door over here." The door was cracked lightly to allow her visitor to speak clearly, but his appearance was still unknown to Tohru. By his voice alone he sounded like he was around Shigure's age.

Tohru walked over to the door and sat down near it, "Who are you?"

"I can't tell you...but I know you."

"Hmmm?"

"Akito told me...I wanted to see you for myself."

"Oh, well I'm glad to meet you," Tohru said with a bright smile again. It was amazing how fast she could switch her moods.

"Akito...do you like him?"

"Of course. Akito is the head of the Sohma's...it must be hard."

"Huh?"

Tohru brought her knees up to her chest as she rested her head down, "To be the head of a cursed family must be hard...it must be the worst curse of them all."

Tohru's visitor smiled lightly as he watched her from behind the door. She was nothing like Akito had said, but he knew that Akito was threatened by her. He heard his name being called and he slowly got up, "Miss Honda, just wait a little longer and things will work themselves out. Just believe they will."

Tohru smiled to him, "I will and thank you so much for talking to me."

He nodded to her lightly as he slowly shut the door. Her smile stirred something inside him, but he dismissed it quickly as he walked down the dark hall slowly to return to Akito's side.

"Shigure! Do you think this is funny?" Akito yelled as he hovered over Shigure who was sitting on the ground chuckling lightly.

"It's amusing," Shigure replied between chuckles.

Akito snorted lightly, "I hardly find this amusing."

"You are trying to get Kyo to break but that's just not going to happen. I find it quiet amusing."

"It would be easier for me to do if you actually listened to me!"

"Now, now Akito," Shigure said as he raised his finger up, "Maybe he can break the curse."

"I don't want the curse to break!"

Shigure was caught off with that remark as he fumbled some in what he was saying, "W-what?"

"I want to get rid of them both, this curse can never be broken," Akito said as he stood above Shigure. His dark eyes stared down at Shigure from under the shadow his hair cast, "We all will be together until the end of time."

Yuki was going through all the doors he came across in hopes that he would find Tohru. So far he hadn't had much luck, but luckily he hadn't come across anyone really. He threw open another door except this time he found someone.

"What the hell?" Kyo yelled from being startled by the door flying opened all of a sudden.

"Kyo?" Yuki said as he stood there calmly in the doorway.

"Have you ever heard of knocking?!"

Yuki snorted as he turned away, "I don't have time for your stupidity right now."

"What was that?" Kyo said, his temper was beginning to flame.

"Akito took Tohru somewhere," Yuki said over his shoulder, his eyes staring right at Kyo.

Kyo's face went grim as he felt like his heart stop, "I knew something like this was going to happen."

"Why didn't you do anything then?"

Kyo narrowed his eyes, "What the hell could I have done, huh?!"

"If you're talking about disobeying Akito then you would have if you really loved Tohru!"

Kyo was speechless as he stood there silently with his head looking down to the ground. He hated it when Yuki was right. Yuki didn't have time for this and he began to leave, if Kyo wasn't going to admit he cared for her then there was no point in asking for his help.

"Wait," Kyo said as he grabbed Yuki by the shoulder, "I do..."

"You do what?" Yuki said with a raised eyebrow.

"I love her...I really do," Kyo said in a soft voice, "Let me help you."

Yuki was surprised that Kyo was actually asking to help, instead of demanding it. It felt strange in a way how they were actually helping each other for once. It felt like an old friendship being rekindled.

"Let's go you stupid cat," Yuki said as he ran off down the hallway.

Kyo snorted lightly, "Whatever you damned rat, you better not tell Shigure about this!"

"Akito..."

Akito glanced back to his recently returned pet as he left Shigure alone for a brief moment.

"Where did you go?"

"Just a walk Akito."

"Good, I want to talk to everyone about Miss Tohru Honda and see what they see in her. Once I'm through then we can get rid of her and that wretched cat. Once they are gone I will forever be cherished as the god who ruled over the zodiac."


	26. Chapter 25

Fruits Basket

Beginnings and Endings

((Author Note: I must thank everyone for the comments if I sounded harsh in my comment in the reviews, I'm sorry, but just try not to be rude. I of course welcome any sort of suggestions and comments. Anyways, I'm working as fast as I can to get these out even if my arm limits the amount of time I can type. I'm going to hint at Rin in this one a tiny bit. Again if you don't know who she is then I suggest looking it up. The reason I'm hinting towards her too is because Kureno and Rin are going to have bigger roles in the sequel. Have a Happy Thanksgiving and be sure to keep an eye out for the next chapter and perhaps I'll drop some more information on the sequel!))

Chapter 25

_Here we are. The twelve zodiac members plus the cat, but who is our true god?_

A sudden sharp click caught Kazuma's ear. His quick senses allowed him to locate the source of the sound quickly. His eyes gazed down at his broken tea cup that had mysteriously cracked in half. Its fragile pieces crumbled down to the table while it spilled its warm liquid contents. He carefully picked up the broken pieces of fragile glass in his hands wondering what could have happened.

"Kazuma, what happened? Please don't pick those up I'll have someone clean it up for you," one of the servants said to him, "you don't want to cut yourself."

Kazuma smiled softly as he studied one of the pieces in his hand, "No it's quiet alight. If your servants come to clean it up, it would only be sent to the garbage. I intend on fixing this. It may hurt to fix it, but its worth fixing, no matter what," Kazuma set the pieces down on his lap as he sent away from some glue.

"Where could he have sent her?" Kyo said as he rubbed the side of his head.

"If I knew that we wouldn't be looking all over for her," Yuki said as he narrowed his eyes lightly.

"Don't start with me. You think you're so damn smart. Well guess again, you're just a puny little rat."

"At lest I'm not a stupid cat."

"Grrr…." Kyo felt himself lunging for Yuki. Even though the two were on good terms, they just couldn't drop their bickering habits.

"Hey! You two looking for that girl?"

"Huh?" Yuki and Kyo said at the same time.

"It's you!" Kyo said as he pointed his finger at the young women who slowly approached them. Her long black hair flowed around her skinny figure as her boots clicked against the ground with each step.

Shigure stepped out of Akito's room while Hiro took his place. He rubbed the side of his neck as he approached Hatori.

"You don't look to well," Hatori said as he stared at Shigure.

"Hmm…things have become a bit more complicated then I first planned," Shigure said as he lowered his hand slowly.

"I take it you're having second thoughts about all this…"

Shigure was silent for a moment before he chuckled lightly. His eyes softened as he glanced back to Hatori, "I suppose I too have become all to attach to our precious flower."

"However you like to put it, this is a risk to Tohru and you're only using her to our advantage."

"Hari, you make it sound like I don't care about our sweet Tohru. She would have agreed to help even if I asked," Shigure said as he tucked his arms inside his robe, "Besides, things will work out. Que Sera Sera."

Hatori snorted as his eyes focused on Akito's room, "You're too confident. As soon as he's done talking to everyone he'll simply ask me to erase her memory along with Kyo's."

Shigure pressed his back against the wall as he smiled brightly to Hatori who in return stared back at him with a frown, "Why are you staring at me?"

Shigure raised his hand up from inside his robe to rub his chin, "I was just picturing you with a daughter of your own. You are too protective of Tohru."

Hatori immediately blushed as he pulled his own robe closer over his shoulders to cover his cheeks some, "Shut up…"

Shigure laughed lightly as he patted Hatori on the shoulder, "Que Sera Sera, Hari. Kyo will do what is right, we just now have to wait and see our results."

Hiro sat in Akito's room in silence. Akito may be the head of the family, but Hiro hated him with ever fiber of his beinging. If he was older he would show Akito a thing or two, but he wasn't older and he wasn't stronger. Hiro couldn't do anything to stop Akito from hurting Kisa and here he is again, failing to save another girl.

Akito was staring out the window, watching the snow fall from the hazy skies. At first Akito seemed to look at peace with his surroundings. When he wasn't ranting about the zodiac and Tohru he look rather pleasant, but looks were misleading. His hands lifted to touch the ends of his hair, feeling the smooth silk threads along his fingers tips, "Tell me. What is Tohru you to you?"

Hiro laughed lightly, "That stupid girl? She's nothing to me. I hate her."

Akito didn't show any sign of pleasure or discontent as he stood there, "Then you wouldn't mind her disappearing."

"Of course n-" Hiro stumbled on his words as his memory flashed back to Kisa and Tohru talking together. Kisa enjoyed being with Tohru and if it wasn't for Tohru, Kisa would have still been mute. No thanks to Akito.

"Well?" Akito said in a much sterner voice, picking up on Hiro's hesitation.

Hiro cleared his throat lightly as he glanced towards Akito, "I can't answer that."

Akito narrowed his eyes some as his hands dropped down to his side, "Why not?"

"Because I don't know," Hiro said as his eyes narrowed back. He may be younger then Akito, but his attitude was strong. He wasn't some scared little sheep, but he sure was a bold one.

Akito suddenly hit Hiro across the face. Hiro was surprised by the sudden attack. The hit itself hurt too much for a normal punch and Hiro guessed that there was something in Akito's hand that he didn't notice. His body flopped against the hardwood floor and he remained still against the ground as his body tried to get back up. His blond hair fell over his eyes as his shoulders pulled his body upright again. Hiro felt a warm liquid run down his face onto the floor. The liquid that oozed down from his face wasn't tears, but blood. His nose was bleeding from the hit. He felt his arms shake as he sat there, bent down on the ground staring at his own blood.

Akito kneeled down and put his arm on Hiro, "See what you made me do? My dear sheep, I never want to harm one of you, but look at the wretched girl has done to us. She has turned me against all of you and against each other."

Akito sent Hiro out and waited for the next zodiac member to enter. Hiro slowly walked out to everyone with his head lowered down, "Haru…" Hiro said to announce that the cow was next.

"What's wrong, Hiro?" Shigure asked, noticing that Hiro was staring down at the ground for an awful long time.

Hiro slowly lifted his head to reveal his bloody nose, but he also had tears streaming down his face, "I tried to stay strong, but that bastard is crazy…he's going to-"

"Clam down," Shigure said in a soft voice as he pulled Hiro over to Hatori so he wasn't causing a scene since no one else was paying attention. They were too worried about their own private visits with Akito, "Hari!"

Hatori stared at Shigure with a narrowed look until he saw Hiro, "Bloody nose?"

"No, nothing that simple. I believe our beloved god got too rough."

"I see," Hatori studied Hiro for a moment, "Nothing serious. I suspect a broken blood vessel in the-"

"Hari, please! I don't understand you when you talk in your doctor language!"

"How's that different from any other time, you act like you never understand anything…well I'll clean him up," Hatori said with a sigh. He went to go fetch some warm water while Shigure was left to entertain Hiro.

'_Damn girl. Who'd thought she be important…to me too,'_ Hiro said to himself as he stared up at Shigure who was just standing there with a smile. _"Now I'm stuck here with this idiot…great." _

"Do you think she was telling the truth?" Kyo said between breaths as he ran down the long hallway right beside Yuki.

"Perhaps, but this is our only clue for now. We have no choice,"

"Right," Kyo felt his heart pound against his chest as he ran. With each step he took, brought him closer to his destiny and perhaps the fate of the rest of the zodiac members.

Tohru stared out the window large window that looked out over the building. Her room was located on either the second story window or the third, she couldn't really tell. Snow was falling slowly from outside onto the ground. Covering the land in a light blanket of white. Tohru smiled lightly until she felt a cold hand press against her shoulders. She quickly turned around to see who it was.

"Sorry to keep you waiting," Akito said as he smiled to her.

Tohru's back was pressed against the window lightly as she struggled to relax and smile back, "Oh, no. It quiet alright."

"No it isn't," Akito said as he tilted his head, "What is it that you have and I don't?"

"Huh?" Tohru said confused by Akito's question.

Akito touched the side of her face lightly, "Such a normal creature like yourself doesn't deserve a moments thought, yet those fools out there can't stop thinking about you. It's sickening."

Tohru wasn't sure what Akito was really talking about, but she tried to move away. Akito was quick to stop her and his left hand slammed against the wall, just missing her face, "I let you enjoy your time with those fools and now its time to end everything. You and Kyo are the real cursed ones. Death follows you both closely, as it should."

Tohru's eyes grew wide as she felt her body began to fall backwards against the window. The window broke into a million pieces before her eyes as she fell back. All she could see were the millions of tiny mirrors reflecting the lights around Akito. He looked like a mighty god watching one of his own fall into the twirling world below.

Hiro winced lightly as he sat on his chair. Something deep in his gut told him something was wrong, but he wasn't sure what.

"What's the matter?" Hatori asked as he cleaned his hands.

"I felt something…"

Hatori paused a moment, "As did I."

Kyo felt something in his heart twist. It hurt so much that he almost fell as he ran, but his legs continued to move. He was so close to Tohru's door now that he heard the sound of the window breaking. His keen ears knew that sound fell since the same thing had happen to him earlier. Kyo's eyes grew wide as he kicked open the door to see Akito staring out of the broken window with glass all around. Kyo stood in the doorway stun. Everything around him disappeared before his eyes except for the broken window and Akito standing in its wake, "Tohru!!!"

((Author Ending Comment: May Contain Spoiler Do I like knocking people out of windows? Not really, but it's happened in the manga and to me it seems more like Akito's style. He's not an outwardly aggressive person; he seems more subtle in his violent behavior. He just doesn't sudden jump on someone and beat the crap out of them. Though it wouldn't really surprise me if he came down to that. I also wanted this to link back to Kyo since he too experienced a window falling accident in my story. Anyways I'm going to take a wild guess and say that this story has five chapters left. I could be wrong though since I thought I would have finished this by now. 0.0))


	27. Chapter 26

Fruits Basket

Beginnings and Endings

((Author Note: Not the greatest of editing jobs. My keyboard is a bit off too since my batteries are running low. Anyways, everyone waited long enough so I wanted to get this out. I stayed up until midnight writing it, hehe. Anyways this chapter takes a small step back. It starts when Tohru fell out of the window except the scene is on Shigure, Ayame, and Hatori. Have you noticed I use those three a lot? I have no reason for that except those three just have great interaction and they also know much more about everything. Ever noticed another character I use a lot? Kazuma…except he made his appearance last chapter already which helped foreshadow everything. Ok stop reading my rambling and read the chapter!))

Chapter 26

_In the very beginning the cat's anger drove him mad and in the end it destroyed him. For centuries this very trait was passed down through generations, but why? Was the cat's anger so strong that it excited to the point it would never vanish? Or perhaps the cat's anger marks a changing point in history, one that must be corrected, but who could do such a thing? Kyo? Does he have the will to stop this circle or will he simply be consumed by it. _

"How do you know all that, Shigure?" Ayame asked as he blinked lightly trying to understand what he just said fully.

"Oh, you know! I was only cleaning in Kyo's room and I saw his book open," Shigure said as his serious mood suddenly changed into his more familiar one.

"To put it simply, you were snooping," Hatori said rather coldly as he raised an eyebrow.

Shigure laughed nervously as he rubbed the back of his head, "You phrase it too harshly, I was cleaning!"

"Humph, you don't clean, Shigure. I've seen your room, not to mention your house before Tohru came."

There was a strong silence among the three older Sohma's as they glanced to each other. Hatori had noticed the same silence in Hiro when he glanced towards his younger cousin.

"Such a terrible feeling," Ayame said as he touched his chest, "It feels almost like someone stole something precious."

Shigure sighed lightly as his eyes seemed to search the area frantically, "Perhaps something was…"

"What are you implying?" Hatori asked. He felt the same pain, yet he was able to keep it hidden. The rest of the Sohma's were already beginning to panic and he didn't want to alarm them anymore then they already were.

"Tohru…" Shigure simply said as he walked over to get his coat.

Ayame and Hatori stood there for a moment as they watched Shigure.

Shigure glanced towards them for a moment before grinning lightly, "Afraid to go against Akito's wishes?"

Hatori shook his head as Ayame laughed, "Nonsense if it means Tohru is in trouble then the magnificent three shall save her!"

Hatori shoved Ayame's coat into his arms as he marched towards the door, "Hurry up and stop babbling then."

Hatori didn't particularly like the idea of going against Akito, but somehow he felt like he could if it meant Tohru was harmed in some way.

-------------

"I wonder where they are going," Momiji asked out loud to himself while everyone else sat around together.

"Would you please stop asking questions out loud!" Hiro snapped as he rested his head against the table again, "It's annoying."

"I can't help it! I feel weird!" Momiji yelled as he waved his arms around.

Haru gently grabbed his arms and set them gently down on the table, "Everything will be fine."

"Really?"

"He doesn't know," Hiro said as he rolled his eyes, "Half the time he's in lala land."

Haru narrowed his eyes quickly towards him, "You better watch your damn mouth or I'll turn you into lamb chops."

"Wha-?"

"You heard me!" Haru got up but he didn't get too far as everyone grabbed him to keep him back.

"It's because of sissy," Kisa said in a soft voice.

Everyone stopped and looked towards her as she spoke. Kisa shut her eyes lightly, "Sissy is in trouble."

Ritsu rubbed his hands together nervously, "Oh no! We have to do something!"

"Calm down," Hiro said as he got up from the ground, "What if Akito catches us? What then?"

Ritsu blinked lightly before he swallowed a gulp of air, "Who cares about Akito!"

"I'm with the scared monkey," Haru said as he leaned against Ritsu who yelped from being startled by the rather scary Black Haru, "Who gives a damn about Akito right now. Let's go look for our beautiful lady."

"I agree…except for his last comment," Hiro said as he took Kisa's hand, "Let's go look."

Kisa smiled to him and nodded, "Right."

The group of Sohma's began to run off. Kagura took the rear and glanced up stairs, "Where ever you are Kyo, be safe."

------------

"What did you do?" Kyo said as his red eyes stared at the rather dark looking Akito.

Akito glanced to Kyo for a moment before his sights moved to Yuki, "So, you dare defy me too, my dear Yuki."

Yuki hesitated for a moment, but he didn't have much time to answer until Kyo suddenly shoved him towards the door. Yuki didn't even see Kyo move towards him when he pushed him.

"Answer me!" Kyo yelled as his fist balled up together.

Akito was surprised by the sudden push Kyo gave to Yuki and he took a small step back, being careful to avoid the glass, "I did what was fitting for someone like her…someone so similar to you."

Kyo growled low and his eyes shot towards Yuki on the ground, "Get out of here…"

"What? No you can't be here…"

Kyo spun around to face Yuki, "Find her…I trust you."

Yuki was surprised by that comment since he sure as hell didn't trust Kyo, but he nodded his head lightly as he watched Kyo move towards Akito. _'He doesn't seem like the normal Kyo…too weird.' _

Yuki didn't waste any time and he quickly moved towards the door to leave Akito to Kyo.

Akito watched Kyo as he tucked his hands inside his robe, "Kyo…do you feel it?"

"Feel what?" Kyo snapped as his eyes stared right through Akito.

"The pain in your chest. The feeling of lost. Does it make you tremble in fear?"

Kyo shook his head, "No I don't feel anything, in fact all I can feel right now is how much I hate you."

Akito laughed lightly, "You truly are a monster."

Kyo's teeth bit down together as he ran towards Akito, "Don't you dare call me that!"

Akito smirked at Kyo's charge. He simply kicked his foot out striking Kyo in the nerve on his leg. Kyo faltered down to his knees when he suddenly felt the sharp shards of glass digging into them. He yelped and tried to get up, but Akito was quick enough to knock him back while Kyo was still off balance. Kyo couldn't do anything to stop his fall and he fell on top of the sharp shards of glass. Every piece felt like a million of needles digging into his back. Kyo wasn't sure how badly torn up he would be, but he knew it wouldn't be good. Akito grabbed Kyo by the back, "Is this how it ends then? You fall before me like all the cats do to their masters in the past. Pitiful, yet amusing."

Kyo opened his mouth to say something but the words escaped him as he gasped for air. His eyes stared up to the ceiling where he could see tiny white snowflakes drifting into the room. Those tiny white snowflakes slowly looked more like into white lights as his vision began to sway. _Tohru…_

_-----------_

"Do you even know where you are going?" Hatori asked Shigure as they walked through the snow.

"Of course I do. I am a dog."

Ayame didn't last to long in the snow and he had changed into a snake. Hatori kindly allowed him to sleep in his shirt pocket though he wasn't going to be thrilled if Ayame changed back all of a sudden.

"Where is she then?"

Shigure glanced around, "Hmm…I swear I thought I sensed her around here."

Before Shigure could look around a bit longer, suddenly Tohru landed right on top of him. In a large poof, Shigure was his black dog self under Tohru.

"I…found her…"

"Tohru," Hatori said in relief as he stepped towards her, "Are you alright?"

Tohru quickly got up, "I'm so sorry Shigure!"

"It's ok…" Shigure said as he slowly got up, "Tohru…where did you come from?"

"Oh…the window," Tohru said as if it was something everyone did everyday.

"Alas young princess you are saved!" Ayame said as he head popped up from Hatori's pocket, "Hatori! Her head is bleeding do something!"

Hatori tilted his head lightly to see how bad Tohru was cut up, "She has a couple of cuts. Most are superficial. I take it the window was shut when you fell out of it."

Tohru nodded, "When I fell, I landed on the small ledge. Once I felt ok again I jumped."

"I believe my next question is, did you actually fall or did Akito push you?" Hatori said as he leaned closer to her.

Tohru was silently as she looked down to the ground. She didn't want to accuse of Akito of anything since he was their clan leader.

Shigure shook the snow from his fur as he looked up to Tohru, "It's ok Tohru. We know anyways. Akito won't bother you anymore."

Tohru and Hatori both stared at Shigure as they stood there in the snow.

Shigure wagged his tail, "Que Sera Sera."

"Indeed, Que Sera Sera," Ayame said with a laugh.

"Idiots…" Hatori mumbled, "Come on. Everyone else is looking for you."

Tohru nodded her head lightly. She had a strange feeling as well all of a sudden. Her eyes glanced to the sky for a moment, "Where's Kyo?"

Everyone was silent for a moment as they wondered the same question. It wasn't long into the group ran back to find out what happened to cat.

-----------

"Are you done, Kyo?" Akito asked as his hands kept a firm grip on Kyo's throat.

Kyo laughed lightly as his eyes lifted up to meet Akito's, "No…this isn't the end. It's only the beginning," Kyo flicked his wrist and his beads went flying off. Akito dropped his grip on Kyo and he quickly backed away as Kyo changed into his hideous cat form. His distorted body raised over Akito now as his jaws opened with razor sharp teeth.

"Every beginning has an end Akito and this is yours!"


	28. Chapter 27

Fruits Basket

Beginnings and Endings

((Author Note: Just to reply to a few comments. Yes, I know there are a few grammar mistakes. For starters I did state that the chapters weren't edited to well so you can expect a few mistakes. I like to add that I have the worst grammar ever and so I make that up in my creative ideas. This is why I'm always trying to outdo myself. I liked to apologize to any Akito lovers out there. I made Akito a complete psychopath in this, but I will do him justice in the end or I may just continue to make him the thorn in people's side. I'm sorry about the cliff hangers but that's just how things are turning up. I'm getting chapters out faster now since I'm on winter break. Whee))

Chapter 27

"Come Kyo," Akito said as he slowly side stepped to the other side of the room, "You want to attack me don't you. Ever fiber of your being tells you to."

Kyo narrowed his eyes as he pivoted on his foot. His long ears were flat against his body as his neck arched to let out his low growl that erupted from his jaws. His long white teeth were showing as his lips curled. Kyo didn't speak any words besides his monstrous growls and rumbles.

"Ever since you were young…didn't you want to fight back?" Akito smirked as he cocked his head to the side, "You wanted to destroy me now do it! It happened in the past and it will always happen until the end of time!"

Kyo had lost all his human feelings. He felt lost in his own mind and body. His claws slammed against the ground as he lowered his body to lunge. Every movement, every growl wasn't Kyo telling his body to do those things. It felt like a long lost feeling that had taken over. He wasn't sure what really was reality anymore; he wasn't sure of anything anymore.

Kyo leaped forward to attack the person who had hurt him the most in the past. His claws would tear this person apart until he would no longer be recognizable. His teeth reached out to snatch Akito while his claws extended out to defend himself if needed. The entire time Akito just stood there for his normal smirk across his face. Unlike Kyo, Akito had a plan. It was here where time will either repeat itself or be broken.

----

"Where did everyone go?" Tohru asked as she looked around at the empty room.

Shigure laid down on one of the cushions as a dog, resting his head down between his legs, "Hmm…looking for you I would guess. Let's wait for everyone here."

"For once you have a good idea," Hatori said as he set Ayame down next to Shigure. Ayame himself was still a snake except he was sleeping due to being outside.

"Hatori…" Tohru began to say, but she paused a moment when he turned his head.

Hatori stared at her for a moment before he realized she was still gathering the courage to ask him a question, "I'm listening."

"I'm worried Hatori about Kyo. It hurts almost…I don't know how to-" Tohru stopped speaking as she struggled to hold back a few tears.

Hatori sighed lightly he hated seeing Tohru getting so upset. He pulled her chin up with the tip of his finger and he wiped back the tears from her face with her sleeve, "You love him. It's that simple, but you also need to trust in Kyo's own abilities. There's no need to worry, correct?"

Tohru stared up at Hatori before smiling brightly again, "Right…Hatori is so smart."

Hatori smiled as he turned around to gaze towards the door. He knew the feeling Tohru had once in his lifetime. He had once loved someone so dear to him that he thought he would die if he was apart from her. Yet here he was alone and he was still alive. Perhaps that one true person in his life hadn't appeared yet. Hatori glanced towards Tohru again who was petting Shigure.

'_This girl finally made me realize something so simple to myself…I promise I will look after her and Kyo, until I find my own happiness just like they have.' _

"Hari is that the look of love in your eyes," Ayame said as he patted Hatori from behind who was indeed naked since he just transformed back. Tohru was covering her eyes behind Shigure who was trying not to laugh.

Hatori didn't dare turn around as a grim look crept across his face, "Ayame…don't touch me. Go get dressed."

"Tohru!" Momiji came bursting through the doors running towards her. He made a giant leap and landed right on Tohru. In a big poof Momiji had turned himself into a rabbit in Tohru's arm.

"Momiji!" Tohru said as she gave her friend a tight hug in her arms.

"We were so worried, are you ok?" Momiji asked as he stared up to her.

"She's fine, Momiji. A few cuts. Hari took care of it," Shigure said as he stood up.

"Hey! Shigure got a hug. How come Hatori didn't?"

Hatori sighed, "She fell on him. She didn't hug him."

Shigure wagged his tail, "Tohru can hug me anytime she wants."

"Stop talking like an idiot…"

"Tohru!" The rest of the Sohma's came bursting in. All the boys hugged Tohru even Hiro. It wasn't long until the room was filled with all the zodiac animals. Even the girls had transformed due to the stress and excitement. Everyone had transformed except Hatori who insisted he rather not.

"Come on Hari. Everyone else did," Momiji whined.

"Oh no, I couldn't insist," Tohru said waving her arms.

Hatori looked at everyone as animals. He could tell it would make Tohru extremely happy if he transformed. Hatori also had to admit he felt a bit guilty. He ran a hand through his hair as he stepped forward, "Just please put me in some water."

Hatori gentle put his arms around Tohru and in a brown poof he fell onto the floor as a seahorse. Tohru was quick to get some water for him, even though she didn't really remember if he needed seawater or freshwater.

"So Tohru, how does it feel to be with all the zodiac animals?" Shigure asked as they all looked up to her.

Tohru blushed lightly as she held her hands together, "It feels like I belong."

"We are missing, Yuki…" Haru said as his ears flickered lightly.

"Don't forget Kyo too…" Kagura said as she looked up to Tohru.

Tohru nodded her head as she stood up, "I'll go find them."

"But Tohru…" Shigure began saying but Tohru shook her head still.

"No, you all protected me. Now it's my turn to protect you."

"I-"

"Let her go, Shigure," Ayame said as he slithered under him.

Shigure smiled as he watched Tohru run off, "I suppose you're right."

---

Tohru had a pretty good idea where Kyo and Yuki were. She quickly went up the stairs and as she did she nearly stepped on Yuki who was coming down the stairs as a rat.

"Miss Honda!"

"Yuki!" Tohru quickly stopped her foot as she took a step back, "Are you ok?"

Yuki nodded his little head, "I think the excitement got to me…Kyo and Akito are doing something up there. He's worried about you…" Yuki took a deep breath, "I think he needs you."

Tohru smiled lightly as she offered her hand to Yuki. Yuki shook his head, "No you need to get to Kyo. I'll be fine."

"But Yuki-"

"Go!"

Tohru stared at him a little longer before she got back up and climbed the rest of the way up the stairs. Yuki watched her go silently as he let a worried sigh out, "Good luck Miss Honda."

Tohru ran as fast as she could down the hallway. Everything around her seemed like a blur as she rushed by. She felt like she had to stop Kyo from doing what ever it was he was doing. Deep down she had a feeling that things had to change and this was the time to do so. Her hands reached the door and she quickly rushed inside, "Kyo!"

Tohru had arrived just as Kyo lunged at Akito. His eyes grew wide when he heard her and he quickly skidded to a stop. His beast side of himself was still in control, but deep in his mind something stirred. He gave a loud roar in frustration as he stood against the wooden floor bent down on his four legs.

Akito suddenly pushed Tohru back, "Get out of here. He's too wild. Even your voice can't reach him," Akito stood over her as he faced the so called monster before him.

The push fueled Kyo's anger even further and he rammed Akito with his head until he had him on the ground pressed against the corner. Kyo had waited so long for his revenge and now he would have it. His jaws opened up to strike as he kept Akito pinned under his claws, but before he could do anything he felt a tug on his arm. His head shot around to see Tohru trying to pull him off.

"No, you mustn't hurt him."

Kyo's eyes narrowed as he studied her. Was his eyes playing tricks on him? He wasn't sure anymore. Maybe this girl wasn't who he thought. She was stopping him from hurting the man who hurt her. Why would she do that? Kyo turned quickly on Tohru and he threw her across the room with a flick of his arm. He removed his claws from Akito and approached Tohru now.

Tohru hit against the floor with a light thump and had the wind knocked right out of her. She wasn't sure what was going on with Kyo, but she knew something wasn't right. The Kyo she knew wouldn't act like this.

"Kyo…please," Tohru manage to mumble as she laid there against the floor on her side.

Kyo paused as his eyes tried to focus on her harder. _What am I doing? _

"Tohru…?" Kyo mumbled as he stared down to her through his large cat eyes.

Tohru smiled lightly when she heard the Kyo she knew. She slowly pulled herself up, but as she did a crimson red color took over her eyes as she stared back to Kyo. Her eyes widened in fear as she watched him fall along with the bright red liquid pouring from his right shoulder. Everything moved almost in slow motion as she watched Kyo's body change back to his human form as his body collapsed against the ground. His orange hair laid out in a mess on the floor while his limbs rested lifelessly against his side.

Akito stood over his fallen victim with a silver dagger in his hand. The blade shinned with the shinny red liquid as the blade reflected Tohru's image back to her while Akito held it in the air, "I told you not to interfere. I won't let things change and you leave me no choice, Miss Tohru Honda. There can only be one god."

((Last cliff hanger I swear. You guys are lucky though. I was going to end it when Tohru jumped in))


	29. Chapter 28

Fruits Basket

Beginnings and Endings

Sorry that this took so long. I actually had most of it done, but the holidays slowed me down.

((Author Note: Ouch got some harsher reviews that round. I don't know if it was because I did something bad to Kyo or that I'm drawing in a larger crowd and I'm just getting some more feedback now. Either way thank you for the comments. I do indeed read them all. Let's all remember I'm a Kyo fan so I don't think I'm going to kill him off anytime soon. Though I could trick ya, lol. Right, so I'm doing a better job on this one. I remember someone saying something about more detail to balance the dialog out. Face it this story is dialog and my other story is detail. I can't balance things. Heh, well I'm going to try harder on this chapter and I'm actually going to edit it. Also this chapter turned out to be a bit longer then normal since I didn't want to leave everyone hanging again…So happy reading. There' another author note at the end.))

Chapter 28

Kyo felt the sharp blade slice through his shoulder as his eyes stared back at Tohru, his face in a state of shock. He felt his legs fail as his body went tumbling to the ground. His body slowly reverted back to his human form, no longer able to hold his true form any longer. As Kyo watched the floor come crashing down upon him he saw a few speckles of blood fall past his eyes. The tiny red droplets danced in the air as they made their decent down. Their almost beautiful danced amazed Kyo as he watched gravity pull them back down to earth. He felt one of his hands reach out for them, wanting to touch it just one time. His fingers struggled to stretch out to touch the precious droplet of life, but each time he tried he failed. The tug of pain made it difficult for him to focus as the red droplet faded away from his vision just as his body crashed against the ground. His head rested against the cold floor as he stared down at his bloody hand. He had touch that precious life, but now it was destroyed in the palm of his hand. Kyo slowly lifted his head weakly up to see Tohru moving towards him. Everything around him seemed to be moving in slow motion. Even her voice was slurred to a point where Kyo thought it was another language. He couldn't move anymore and he had lost all his strength he had left to protect her. He failed right when she needed him most. Kyo could see Akito's lingering dark figure above Tohru. A monstrous monster stalking its precious prey.

_Is this the end? Is this how my story is really going to turn out? _

_Why? _

_Why?! _

"Why, what?"

Kyo opened his eyes all of a sudden. At first his vision was too blurry to identify where he was. He rolled over until his gaze was met by Shigure's who was hovering over above him, "Uh, Kyo are you alright?"

Kyo's eyes looked around frantically as he stood up knocking over the table he had been apparently sitting at. He couldn't believe where he was. He was standing in Shigure's room in his house! Everything was just like he remembered. Shigure's room was as messy as hell while the rest of the house remained spotless. Kyo patted his body trying to find any wounds of any kind. Shigure just sat there wondering what Kyo was doing as he stared down at his flipped over table.

"Kyo, perhaps you should do that in your room," Shigure said as he adjusted his glasses on his face as he sat back down on his cushion, ignoring the mess Kyo created for now. He had his normal proud smile creased across his face as he waited for Kyo's response to his comment.

To his surprise Kyo suddenly grabbed him by the shirt and shook him, "What the hell is going on, Shigure? Why are we here? How come we're not at the main house or Akito's banquet?"

Shigure blinked a bit confused as he gently pulled Kyo's hand away so he would loosen his grip he had on his robe, "What are you talking about? You've been in my room studying and then you fell asleep. You try to hard to impress Tohru. I'm telling you, girls don't like that studying thing. Go out and be proud, Kyo!"

Kyo snorted lightly as he stormed over the turned over table, "Shut up," he slammed the door behind him as he marched off down the hall. He wasn't getting anywhere with Shigure which was pretty normal so far.

"My table Kyo!" Shigure had yelled out, but it was too late and he sighed lightly as he rubbed his forehead, "Oh dear, there he goes destroying my house again."

'What the heck is going on here? I could have sworn I was hurt at Akito's banquet…was it just a dream?' Kyo wondered to himself as he continued walking through the house, maybe some fresh air would do him some good.

While Kyo was trying to figure out what was going on he accidentally ran into Yuki who was also busy reading a book while he walked around the house. The two knocked each other back slightly but neither fell.

"Hey!" Kyo yelled as he quickly regained his balance, "Watch where you're going you stu-"

"You're right I'm sorry," Yuki simply replied as he picked up his book from the ground.

"Say what?" Kyo replied, not expecting that sort of reply as he left his mouth opened a bit stunned and dumbfounded.

"Hmm? I said I was sorry," Yuki said again as he brushed himself off, "I didn't see you around the corner."

"Uh…eh…what?"

Yuki stared at Kyo for a moment before walking off, leaving Kyo there confused.

"Was that really Yuki? He'd never let me get away with that, what's happening around here?"

"Kyo!" Tohru called out as she came running down the hall with her arms stretched out.

Kyo heard her of course and he turned his head to see her running towards him. He saw her arms in the air and he was about to stop her since he wasn't in the mood to transform, but it was too late. She had a hold of him and gave him a tight hug which knocked him right over against the ground. Kyo had his eyes shut the entire time as he laid there expecting to transform like he always did.

"Kyo, what's wrong?" Tohru asked as she looked down at him.

"Nothing it's just…what the!" Kyo opened his eyes and saw that he hadn't transformed. She was hugging him and he wasn't a cat.

"Hmm?" Tohru asked with a blank look as Kyo stared down at himself in shock.

Kyo sat up quickly and when he did Tohru released her grip. For a moment she sat there staring at him while Kyo patted himself again, trying to figure out what was going on. There was an odd silence before Kyo suddenly hugged her again, "I'm not a cat! Look!!!"

"Cat? Why would you be a cat?"

Kyo released her from his grip as he looked down at her with a confused look, "Because…that's what I am. I'm the cat from the zodiac."

"The zodiac?"

"What the hell is wrong with you? I know you're not this stupid."

Tohru winced lightly as she looked down, "I'm sorry…I just don't know what Kyo is talking about."

Kyo sighed as he rubbed his face, "No, don't be. I'm just confused is all," he hated it when she did that to him. When she seemed hurt by his words, Kyo could always feel a wave of guilt since. He couldn't help but cave in, "It's just that…I was the cat, Yuki was the rat and Shigure was a dog."

"Dog you say? Well that is my year, but I don't ever remember being one. Hmm…though it would be nice since girls do love dogs," Shigure said as he walked over to the two on the floor. He seemed to have disregarded his eye glasses for the time being. Though he still had his all to familiar smile across his face.

Kyo stared at Shigure and then to Tohru. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. Everyone was acting like the curse never even existed. There was just no way that any of it could be real it just wasn't possible, yet somehow Kyo felt like this was reality and the life he knew it was really the dream.

Tohru noticed Kyo's sudden change in expression and she tilted her head slightly as she looked at him. Her hands rested lightly in her lap as she tried to figure out what was bothering Kyo, "Are you ok?"

"He's fine," Shigure said as he patted Kyo on the head, "He's just tired from studying, right Kyo?"

"Huh….oh right, yeah don't worry about it," Kyo said trying to smile for Tohru as he gave her a thumbs up. He didn't want her to worry over him, even though he was worrying himself to death at the moment.

"Maybe you should go take a nap. I'll wake you when dinner is ready," Tohru said as she got up slowly, making sure she didn't drop anything when she had hugged Kyo.

"Yeah, sure," Kyo mumbled lightly as he stared down at the ground. Once again he felt guilty that she was worrying over him, but in the past he had admitted to himself that he had enjoyed it. Why was it that it pained him so much now?

"Have a good nap," Tohru said as she ran off to the kitchen to prepare another large meal for the Sohma men.

Kyo glanced slightly to the side to see her leave. Everything he remembered about her seemed the same. Her sweet attitude and rather clumsy manner were still what made Tohru herself, but something seemed different about her. Kyo couldn't quiet place it though. He remained sitting there on the floor staring down the hallway with Shigure lingering above him.

"You know she worries about you. You should try a little harder to ease her worrying," Shigure said as he turned around to head back to his room to pretend that he was actually doing real work.

"Shigure…"

Shigure paused a moment before he glanced slightly over his shoulder. His dark eyes peeked out from behind his hair as he stared at the orange figure that sat in the hallway. Shigure's face seemed to relax to a more serious manner as he listened to Kyo.

"What's going on? I know you know something. Is this reality or was that nightmare I had really just a dream?

Shigure was silent as his head turned back around towards his room, "If you want to protect her, you need to stand on your own two feet. Alas this writer has to continue writing."

Kyo listened to Shigure's soft footsteps against the wooden floor as he just sat there in the hallway. Kyo felt his mouth turn slowly into a light smirk as he leaned up against the wall, letting a few strands of his orange hair cover his eyes as he looked up to the ceiling, 'Heh in other words I need to find out for myself. Peh stupid Shigure.'

It wasn't long until Tohru called everyone for dinner. Nothing seemed any different while that ate to Kyo besides that fact no one knew what he was talking about. Shigure still made his normal perverted comments to upset the two boys; Tohru was still clueless to his antics and Yuki seemed his rather clam and compose self. Kyo ate quietly for once and retreated to the roof once he had finished eating. Even sitting there on the rooftop didn't comfort him munch as he listened to everyone below settling in for the night.

"Am I really lost or is this home?" Kyo asked himself as he stared up at the stars. Deep down inside himself he could hear someone calling his name, but the voice was only but a whisper to him now. Kyo let a deep sigh escape his lips as he lowered his head down. He flexed his right hand when he felt a cold chill to it. His eyes glanced slightly to his hand to see the cause for the chill when suddenly he realized that it was covered in blood. Suddenly the images of Tohru hurt flashed before his eyes. He could see the pain etched in ever essence in her body as she tried to reach out to him, but he was too hurt to catch her. All he could do was watch her fall in defeat.

"No! Tohru…" Kyo yelled as he watched his greatest fears unfold before his eyes. His body felt so useless…no he felt so useless. Why did he have to be so weak?

"Kyo?"

"What!" Kyo suddenly sat up again. The images he saw were gone and he was back on Shigure's roof under the night sky. He felt the cold drips of sweat run down his face as he quickly wiped them away with a shaky hand.

"Um, I didn't hear you come down to go to sleep. I thought maybe something was bothering you."

Kyo smirked lightly as he got to his feet, "Nothings bothering me its just…" Kyo paused for a moment as he studied her. He was curious if those horrible images would flash before his eyes again, but nothing came to him.

"It's just?"

"I guess I'm a bit restless is all. I'm not too tired. Don't worry about me and go back to sleep. I'll be down soon."

Tohru nodded to him lightly, "Ok, have a good sleep then."

Kyo watched her crawl back down inside. He rubbed his shoulder lightly feeling a bit sore there, "Heh, I still act like an idiot here. I can't tell her anything full out…"

Kyo didn't go inside until the morning sun rose. He really wasn't all that tired, but he went inside just incase Tohru came in to check on him. With the morning sun slowly rising, Kyo slowly got dressed for school. He grabbed his bag and headed downstairs to join Tohru and Yuki. The threesome soon left Shigure's house and headed off to school like any normal day. Kyo slowly seemed to enjoy the thought of living a typical life. The curse didn't sit on his mind anymore and he could enjoy being a teenager for once.

Class seemed like its same boring self as well yet Kyo felt actually happy to be there. He was just like everyone else, sitting there in that classroom listening to some boring lecture. He wasn't the cat he wasn't anything worth worrying about, he was just Kyo. After class Tohru and her friends Uo and Hana hang around with Kyo since Yuki had to go take care of some business with the student council.

"Let's all go out to eat," Tohru said as she clasped her hands together. Tohru seemed in a particularly good mood today, even though she actually always seemed like that.

"Sounds like a good idea. I'm up for it if orange top is," Uo said as she nudged Kyo lightly in the head, who in returned narrowed his eyes in response to her nudge.

"Yeah, yeah I'm up for whatever," Kyo replied as he stood up with his bag over his shoulder. It wasn't like he had anything else to do at the moment; he might as well get a good lunch out of it.

"Such a fine idea Tohru," Hana said as she peeked out from the manga she was reading, "Perhaps we should ask the others to join."

"Others? Who the hell are you talking about?" Kyo said as he raised an eyebrow. He was never quiet sure what Hana was saying half the time since she freaked him out way too much.

"Oh yeah! I bet Momiji and Hatsuharu would like to join," Tohru said with a bright look upon her face. She always did like to include everyone as much as possible.

"I bet you want me to look for them." Kyo asked as he jammed his hands into his pockets. Of course he knew Tohru was going to object, but her friends would have made him go anyways.

"Oh no, Kyo I could-"

Kyo raised his hand as he headed for the door, "Don't start. I bet I can find the idiots faster anyways. Just wait for me outside."

He opened the door and headed out leaving Tohru there with her friends. Kyo headed down the hallway looking for Momiji and Hatsuharu since they were often seen around the hallways just lingering around. It shouldn't have been too difficult to spot them since there weren't too many people with the same colored hair as those two. Kyo sighed lightly as he stared down the hallway which was empty of the two Sohma's he was looking for, "Peh, typical. I can't even find those bastards now."

"Who you looking for?" Momiji shouted all of sudden from behind Kyo.

"Gah! How long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough to hear what you said!" Momiji rocked on his heels as he smiled up to Kyo, "Haru is in the bathroom if you're looking for him too."

"Right, anyways Tohru wanted to know if you're hungry. We're going to have lunch or something."

"Aw, Haru and I are busy today. To bad too I really wanted to see Tohru today. Aren't you busy too, Kyo?"

Kyo shook his head lightly as he stared down at Momiji, "No what would I be busy with?"

"You're lost right? It must be difficult. Tumbling down into a rabbit hole always is."

Kyo's eyes grew wide as he stared at Momiji who had a rather compose smile across his face. For a moment the little blond headed boy had a rather serious look on his face as he stared back up at Kyo. He slowly dipped his head down before a giggle erupted from his lips, "I heard it from a movie once. Tell Tohru we'll join her next time. See ya, Kyo!"

With that Momiji was gone. He had disappeared down the hall to do whatever it was he had planned. Kyo just stood there feeling sick to his stomach. He wasn't sure what he heard from Momiji now. It felt like Momiji was actually trying to help him, but then again Momiji could have been rambling meaningless nonsense.

"You shouldn't stand in the hallway people may run into you…" Haru said in a calm voice as he walked towards Kyo. His white feathered hair moved with each step he took as he approached Kyo.

"Why is that? Worried a might turn into something?" Kyo asked, curious on Haru's response was going to be.

"Hmm…no people just don't pay attention anymore," Haru said as he patted Kyo on the shoulder before he continued on walking.

"Wait! I need some help with something," Kyo asked quickly as he tried to stop Haru, but Haru just shrugged him off.

"Heh, can't help you there. I'm busy, later," Haru waved to Kyo over his shoulder as he slowly walked away with a few girls giggling following him from behind.

Kyo growled lightly as he stormed back to the classroom where Tohru and her friends were. He was confused once again and this time it was pissing him off. Why couldn't anyone help him? When Kyo returned to the classroom he saw that Tohru had gone off somewhere, but her friends were still there.

"Where's Tohru?" Kyo asked as he looked around the classroom some.

"Bathroom…" Hana simply said as she continued to read.

"Yeah and don't go peeking in there you little perv," Uo said as she pointed her finger right at Kyo.

"What!? Where the hell do you get off calling me a perv…wait I don't have time for this crap right now. Tell Tohru I'll meet her back home, something came up."

"Like what?" Uo asked with her arms crossed over her chest. Her expression got suddenly stern.

"None of your damn business," Kyo snapped as he stormed out.

"He sure is edgy," Uo said as she looked over to Hana.

"Because he's starting to understand," Hana said in a soft voice as she lowered her book to glance out the window to see Kyo pushing people out of his way as he ran down the street.

Uo laughed lightly, "I guess so. That idiot is such a thick headed jerk sometimes."

Kyo ran through the streets as fast as he could. He didn't even care if he was shoving people out of the way. He knew only two people who could help him now which were Hatori and his master. Kyo couldn't ask Kazuma for help since he would just make Kyo do this himself so he might as well ask Hatori, since he normally knew something that could be helpful when it involved the family. As Kyo ran through the streets someone grabbed him by the arm to stop him when he was pushing past a crowd of people. Kyo was quick to react and he quickly swung his free arm right at the person.

"Let go of me!"

Before his fist made contact he realized who it was and he immediately stopped himself, "Kagura!?"

"Kyo…what are you doing?"

Kyo felt a cold shiver run down his spine and it wasn't the kind of shiver you got when you were cold. This sort of shiver was pure fear, "Uh…I uh was…"

"I thought we lost you. You were gone for so long…" Kagura said as a few tears welt up in her eyes.

"Huh? Wait I wasn't gone…"

"You know how much I worry! You could have at lest called me or something you jerk!" Kagura started shaking Kyo around with her arms while everyone on the streets and stores watched. Kyo couldn't do much to resist against her as he waved his hands in the air trying to apologize for whatever it was he did.

"Kyo! You better call next time, got it?" Kagura said with a flash of red in her eyes as she practically chocked him to death.

"Right…" Kyo managed to squeak out before she let him go. Kyo didn't like submitting to Kagura but he was in a rush and he didn't have time to argue with Kagura at the moment.

"Good, don't forget Kyo. Bye bye," Kagura waved to him with a bright smile as she went skipping down the street as if nothing had happened.

Kyo rubbed his neck some as he stood there, "Well that was all too familiar…" Kyo shot everyone a narrowed look who was staring at him on the streets and stores. After Kyo collected himself up he continued on his way to the main house to see Hatori.

The main house seemed as dreary as ever, though Kyo wasn't really allowed inside the complex. He requested one of the servants to go get Hatori for him while he waited.

The sky above him had slowly gotten darker over the day and it looked like it was going to rain. Kyo didn't even feel tired which was nice for once, but he wished he could get an explanation for everything. He stared at his hand with his palm up expecting to see a splatter of blood, but nothing was there. The images; the voices; and even his feelings felt like there were nothing more but a whisper in the wind.

"Hari should be out soon my young prince," Ayame said as he came prancing out.

Kyo quickly lowered his hand back to his side as he heard Ayame, "What are you doing here? Don't you ever go home?"

"Hmm but of course," Ayame said as he flicked his long hair back, "but Hari is dreadfully lonely and someone must keep him company."

"In other words you were bored and had nothing to do and Hatori is a grown man he doesn't need you there."

"Humph, I resent that. What brings our young prince here though? Having trouble with Tohru again," Ayame asked as he smiled down to Kyo who was hiding his face now.

"It's…nothing like that. Someone like you wouldn't understand."

"Perhaps, but I see more then what you expect I suppose," Ayame said in a serious voice now as he managed a light chuckle as he stared out at the court yard, "Yes I can see her eyes staring at you. I can even see her hand reaching out, yet her hand is met with nothing but the cold air."

Kyo didn't say anything as he thought about Ayame's words. At first he thought Ayame was just rambling as normal, but this time his words were describing his dream he had. He slowly turned around to see Ayame still standing before him with a proud smile across his face. Kyo had to admit when Ayame wasn't acting like an idiot he did have a good grasp on people's personalities, which was something Kyo wished he was able to do sometimes.

"I'm sorry to have kept you waiting," Hatori said as he stepped out to join them. He was wearing with his white coat still as he slowly walked towards them, "Ayame, you can wait for me back inside now."

"Hmm…you got it Hari. I'll make us some tea!" Ayame rushed off to go do what he could to help Hatori.

Hatori shook his head lightly before he looked over to Kyo, "This is rather unusual for you to come here. What seems to be the problem?"

Kyo was silent for a moment before he spoke up. He wasn't sure where to begin exactly since everything seemed all jumbled up in his mind, "I keep hearing these voices…"

"I'm not a mental doctor…"

"Not like that! It sounds so real, but the more time passes the harder it is to hear the voice that's calling for me. Sometimes I even feel a sharp pain in my shoulder. It hurts so much that I feel like I'm going to pass out. One time I even thought I saw blood on my hands! I don't know what to do anymore…" Kyo said as he felt like breaking down in tears, but he held it back as he clutched his fist together to suppress the urge.

Hatori rested his hand on Kyo's shoulder as he studied him for a moment, "You are hurting, but I'm not the one who can heal you."

"Then who!?" Kyo yelled as he pushed Hatori away.

Hatori was rather hard to knock off balance and he managed to maintain his stance be adjusting his weight slightly, "This is something you'll have to discover for yourself."

"I'm sick and tired-"

"Then do it," Hatori quickly said as he turned away and headed back inside, "If you don't then you will never stand on your own ever again."

Hatori left Kyo standing there at the gate. Kyo's hands rested against the brick wall as his head dipped down from his shoulders in defeat. He felt utterly defeated standing there. He just wanted to slam his head against that brick wall.

"Oh no!!!"

Kyo heard a rather familiar voice nearby as he looked to see if his suspicions were correct, "Ritsu?"

Ritsu was staring up at one of the tree's waving his arms frantically at one of the branches, "This is terrible! How could I be so stupid! Why?!"

Kyo rubbed his head lightly. His head hurt from his own problems and all he need now was the frantic Ritsu to make things worst, but he couldn't bring himself to just walk away. Instead Kyo ended up walking to the tree to see what was Ritsu's problem, "What's got you in a twist?"

"Kyo! It's terrible. There's a cat!"

"So what?"

"He's stuck in the tree and now he can't get down because of me!"

"What the hell did you do?"

Ritsu clutched his hands together as he threw himself against the tree trunk, "I only wanted to say hello and I scared the cat! Now it's going to stay in the tree forever. Not only that it will die because of me! It's all my fault!"

Kyo didn't even hear half of Ritsu's rant since he was already climbing up the tree to get the cat, "I swear, why do I even ask?"

The tree was easy for Kyo to maneuver up. The trunk was thick enough to support his body weight, but the tree also had a few ridges that he could use to steady his balance. As he climbed further up the tree Kyo realized he was lucky that most of the branches were thick since he really didn't want to fall out of a tree. The cat was perched just to the right of Kyo now as he climbed a little closer to it, "Lucky for me I use to climb a lot of trees. Now just come here little-"

Before Kyo even knew what was going on the cat had latched itself onto his head. With a cat stuck on to his head Kyo panicked by waving his hands in the air, but in doing so he lost his balance and fell backwards out of the tree landing right on his back against the ground.

"Kyo! Are you ok?" Ritsu asked, a bit afraid that Kyo might yell at him for all this.

Kyo pointed to the cat still stuck on his face, telling Ritsu to get it off him. Ritsu of course acted quickly and pulled the cat off, but it wasn't such an easy task since the cat seemed like it didn't want to let go. Ritsu finally got the cat off and held it in his arms, "Kyo?"

"Don't ever ask me to do that again," Kyo growled as he got to his feet. The fall from the tree wasn't too long of a drop but it still hurt.

"I'm so sorry. At lest the kitty is safe."

Kyo glanced towards the cat and saw that the creature was orange, similar to himself or so he thought, "Almost like…"

"Like?" Ritsu questioned as he stared at Kyo who seemed like he was trying to remember something.

"I don't know…"

"Mr. Kitty knows who he is and I think he's proud of it. I think Hatori will know what to do with Mr. Kitty. Thank you Kyo."

"Yeah, yeah," Kyo said as Ritsu left to go back to Hatori's, "Proud to be a cat, eh?"

Kyo laughed lightly as he slowly walked back to Shigure's house a bit banged up now. What was wrong with him? The longer time passed the more he forgot. He almost forgot that he was cursed by the cat…but was that a dream or not? What was he?

"Hey!"

Kyo's thoughts were suddenly interrupted when Hiro threw open Shigure's sliding doors, "Where's that girl?"

"She has a name you little brat," Kyo said as he took off his shoe's, "What are you doing here anyways?"

"I'm here with Kisa, not because I wanted to see that stupid girl," Hiro said as he snorted lightly at Kyo.

"For the last time she has a name and stop calling her stupid!"

"I'm worried about Sissy," Kisa said as she stepped out towards the two boys, "She seemed to be worried more today."

Kyo sighed slightly since part of that was his fault.

"You know a girl like that needs help," Hiro said as he placed his hands on his hips, "She maybe reliable but she can't even stand on her own two feet."

"Sissy needs help," Kisa said as she almost sounded like she was pleading to Kyo as she stared up to him.

Kyo stared at the two for a moment before he felt something stir inside his chest. He turned away from them both and began walking down the beaten to path again.

"Kyo!" Yuki called out from the house.

Kyo paused to hear Yuki, but he didn't turn around.

"Kyo, if you do this it may break you. Even if the tinniest fiber of your being gives away it will be over. Are you willing to let it end?"

Kyo smirked lightly as he glanced over his shoulder to Yuki, "You damn rat. You think I'm willing to let all this end? How weak do you think I am?" Kyo laughed lightly as he began to walk again, "Nothing will end, this is only the beginning."

Kyo had a hunch Tohru was just taking her time walking home and he was indeed right. He found Tohru admiring a few planets along her way from Hana's house. Kyo paused a moment in the tree's shadows watching her. Somehow he felt like what he was about to do was wrong, but this was how it had to be. He slowly stepped out from the tree's shadows until Tohru saw him.

"Kyo, what are you doing here?"

"To get you…everyone's worried you know."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I guess I just got a bit distracted. I guess now we can go back together," Tohru slowly began to walk past Kyo until he suddenly grabbed her by the arm. He held her loosely in his grip as he kept her from going any further.

"Kyo?" Tohru said his name in a light whisper as his hand began to shake as he held her arm.

"I can't go back with you…"

"But-"

"I don't belong here, Tohru. This isn't me," Kyo turned to face Tohru now as he gazed back to her with a soft in his eyes. For the first time he was seeing clearly in his life, "I'm not a normal teenager, heck I'm anything but normal. My family is screwed up, my life is screwed up even more and I'm cursed by the worst animal…"

"Kyo, what are you talking about. I don't understand."

Kyo lifted his hands up to her face to touch her cheek lightly as a few tears rolled down his face, "I maybe cursed by the worst animal, but I'm proud to be that animal. I'm the cat of the zodiac and I always will be even when the curse is lifted. Tohru, I can't stay here because this place isn't real. This place is something my mind created…the perfect world…the perfect life, but heaven isn't enough."

As Kyo spoke his final words, the image of Tohru began to fade away in his hands. He could almost still feel her warm skin on the tip of his fingers as she disappeared. The world around him melted into darkness. Kyo felt like bursting in tears as he stood there in the darkness, "Despite knowing that I wouldn't have mind staying here…" Kyo whispered as his mind slowly began to wake back up in reality.

Tohru wasn't sure how much longer she could last. Akito had been beating her up pretty badly with his bare hands. He had abandoned the blade he had used on Kyo for now, but Tohru wasn't sure if he would turn around and use it all of sudden. Akito wasn't a cold blooded murder, but rather he wanted to make someone suffer until they broke mentally. Tohru however was still resisting him, which caused him to hurt her even more. Tohru wasn't going to give up thought. She knew Kyo would wake up soon, he just had to. He had fallen from his injury an hour ago, yet she couldn't even tell if he was still alive. Tohru's eyes stared down at his lifeless body until Akito grabbed her by the neck and proceeded to chock her.

"I told you I would make you suffer. You will submit to me, just like they have. I can simply just erase your memory once I'm threw having my fun with you. Did you really think you belonged with us in this family?" Akito laughed low as he tighten his grip, "Now stop resisting me and I will stop."

Before Tohru could even do or say anything, Akito was sudden struck in the side of the head by a massive claw. Akito was completely shocked and caught off guard by the strange attack. His hands immediately released Tohru as he fell back against the wall. A gush of blood fell from three long wounds across his face made by the massive claw. His hand reach up to touch the blood, as if he never seen such a thing before.

"Don't touch her…don't ever touch her again…" Kyo said as he stood weakly on his two feet. His hand had partly transformed to hit Akito, but that was his last amount of real energy he could afford as he stood over Tohru.

"You…" Akito mumbled as he got back to his feet. He shook the blood off his hand as he confronted Kyo, "You're supposed to submit to me! How can the cat stand up against me?! I'm the leader of this family."

Kyo smirked weakly to Akito, "Someone has to. Everyone else is too afraid. Might as well be the cat to knock some sense into you. I'm not part of this family after all."

"I'll kill you!" Akito made another go at Kyo with the knife in his hand again, except this time Kyo wasn't going to back down. Kyo grabbed Akito's arm once he was close enough and he then tightened his grip around his arm forcing Akito to let go of his dagger. Akito was quick to strike back and he grabbed Kyo's wounded shoulder and jammed his fingers into the wound. Kyo cried out in pain but he kept his grip his on Akito threatening to break his arm. More blood dripped from Kyo's wound as he struggled to keep Akito pinned against the wall, but he wasn't going to let him go even if it killed him.

"Akito open your eyes! You're no god heck no one here is that, even Tohru. She's just Tohru. Don't you want the curse to be broken?"

"How can she break it? It's impossible no one can break it."

"It's you…it's me…it's all of us. Don't you want to be able to walk down the damn street feeling normal again. I know you're scared that we'll all leave you once the curse is broken, but do you really think that's true? Those bastards downstairs are your family; they wouldn't leave you behind even when you smack them around like dolls. Tohru isn't even apart of this family and she still wants to help. How can you turn away someone like that?!"

Akito was silent as he listened to Kyo. For the first time in a long time Akito was considering what an outsider had to say. His long slender fingers loosened from Kyo's wound until he released him completely. Kyo did the same and he let Akito slide back down to the ground.

"I…don't want anyone to leave me. If am no longer the head of the family…then what am I?" Akito said as he held his head.

Tohru slowly crawled over to him, "Akito…no one will leave you alone. Shigure and the other's will always be with you and if they won't then you will always have me and my friends."

Akito was silent as he listened to Tohru. He didn't reply nor did he acknowledge her as he slowly got back to his feet to leave the room. It was difficult to know what Akito was truly thinking in his complex mind, but for the time being it seemed like everything was over.

Kyo suddenly fell back against the opposite wall and slid slowly down to the floor leaving a bloody streak on the wall from his wounds. Tohru quickly rushed over to him, "Kyo!"

Kyo had his eyes partly shut as his hands reached out to hold Tohru's, "I'll be ok…I'm just tired."

Tohru smiled to relief, "I'll go get some help."

Kyo held her hand a bit tighter as she got up, "Tohru…I thought I was going to die today. I believe I even did for a little bit, but I kept hearing your voice in my mind. That's when I realized how much you need me and how much…I need you."

"Kyo…"

"That's why I wanted to say this…just in case," Kyo laughed lightly at the thought, "but I love you…I wanted to tell you that for a long time."

Tohru felt her face blush under all the cuts and bruises. She had been hoping to here those words from someone for a long time and she could have never imagined Kyo would be the one saying those words to her when she first met him, "I love you too…" she replied, but her heart nearly stopped when Kyo's hand suddenly went limp. She was about to yell out his name again, but that's when she realized he was only sleeping now.

"At lest…all this is over for now. Mom, did I do the right thing?"

((Author Note: Ok I got rather tricky on this chapter. Just as a side comment did anyone pick up on how a compared Tohru to the blood drop in the beginning? Also this whole dream thing came out from my own experience. Have you ever wondered if your dream was real or not and then freaked out when you thought the dream was real when it wasn't? Maybe it's just me…lol anyways I figured something like this would happened to him if he was having a near death experience or maybe Kyo was dead and he was in his own personal heaven? That's for you to decide really. I mean you as the readers. Also I'm sure some of you picked up on all the vague hints the zodiac members and friends were giving Kyo throughout his time there. Some are obvious while others aren't. That's why this took so long to write. I had to fit all the zodiac members in here somehow. Well the next chapter shouldn't be as dramatic. Some more fun hopefully))


	30. Chapter 29

Fruits Basket

Beginnings and Endings

((Author Note: Wow I'm glad everyone liked that last chapter. It was one of those deeper understanding chapters too that took quiet a lot of effort. Thank you for all the reviews. I also remember someone commenting about Akito and how his feelings should be a bit deeper and I totally agree. The thing is that the last chapter was really all about Kyo. It wasn't Akito's time which brings me to this chapter. This chapter will look into Akito some more and hopefully I do him some justice or not. Another Kureno moment. Gotta do it. Come on it's the year of the Rooster coming up! So there's a whole lot more of him. Also there's another Author Note in the end but there's spoilers for the manga so read at your own risk. Also I said 30 was going to be when this fanfiction ended, but it's not going to happen so I guess its pushed to maybe 35? The sequel is going to pick up with this its just going to be about all the Sohma's instead of just Kyo. With new twist of course. So it's really not going to end.))

Chapter 29

"He's lucky to be alive, you know?" Hatori said as he watched them take Kyo and Tohru to the hospital, "You risked a lot to prove a point, Shigure."

Shigure stood silently as he watched their hopes for the future slowly drive off into the distance. There was no confident smile across his face nor was there a satisfying grin. All that was left was his regret. He lowered his head slightly as he brushed aside the snow that had gathered in his arms, "I did not risk anything to prove a point, Hari. I have the same longing as you."

Hatori glanced towards Shigure for a brief moment. He caught Shigure raising his arm to cover his eyes for a brief moment. Hatori wasn't sure if Shigure was trying to block his emotions, but whatever it was struck him deeply. His expression softened as he directed his gaze back to the empty streets, "What longing would that be?" Hatori asked in a softer voice.

Shigure lowered his arm with a clear look back on his face, "A longing for their happiness. I didn't do this just so we can be free of this curse. I wanted for once a happy ending. For them and for Akito…"

Hatori gave Shigure a light smile before he turned to head inside with his dear friend to join the rest of the family.

"How's your arm Yuki?" Kagura asked as she sat next to him.

"Hmm…oh it's better. It was only a bruise after all," Yuki said as he patted his arm lightly to prove to her that he was ok.

"That's good. I hope Tohru and Kyo will be ok," Kagura said as she clutched her arms lightly, "I wanted everything to be perfect."

Yuki smiled lightly and gave Kagura a light pat on the head, "Nothings perfect, but Miss Honda knows that. I'm sure she's fine and I'm sure she'll tell us how much she enjoyed coming here even after all that has happen. As for the stupid cat, well he's use to stuff like that."

"Kyo is strong, he'll be ok," Kagura said in a confident voice as she slammed her fist against the table startling Yuki.

"I wonder how long Akito is going to keep as here," Hiro asked out loud as he laid out on the floor, "Stupid girl just had to make him upset."

"Hiro! Don't say that," Kisa said as she rubbed her eyes of a few tears that were forming.

Hiro had caught sight of the tears forming on her face which caused a rush of guilt to run over him. He quickly sat up waving his hands in the air, trying to apologize, "It's not what I meant! I mean everyone upsets Akito so it's not really her fault…and stuff."

"Really?" Kisa said with a much softer voice as she looked up to Hiro with a hopeful expression.

Hiro nodded trying to give her a reassuring smile until Momiji patted him on the shoulder, "Nice save."

"Shut up, rabbit!"

"Momiji, you should just sit down and wait for Akito…" Haru said from the back wall.

"Yeah…I guess, but everyone is so sad. I don't want this to be sad occasion, you know what I mean?" Momiji said as he scurried away for the fuming Hiro to join Haru.

Haru nodded his head lightly as he watched Momiji scurry over, "I know. When I heard about what Akito did to Tohru…I felt something I never felt before. It felt like someone crush me on the inside. I felt my black side wanting to come out, but it never did…I don't know why though."

"Maybe you don't want it to be a sad occasion too," Momiji said with a light smile, "So Tohru will be happy to know we're ok when she comes back."

"I guess," Haru said with a blank look still. He was lost in his thoughts and feelings. Haru wasn't sure what any of them meant, yet in someway he didn't want to know.

"Um, Ayame…" Ritsu asked quietly as he approached the rather calm Ayame who was resting in his chair having a cup of tea. He raised his chin lightly when he heard Ritsu.

"Ah, what can I do for you?" Ayame said as he set his cup down.

"I was wondering if…you know anything new about Tohru. I'm sorry for asking!"

Ayame chuckled lightly as he gazed back to Ritsu, "No news from what I heard, but have no worries. Her valiant prince is with her!"

Hatori shook his head as he stood in the doorway when he heard Ayame, "Idiot as always."

"I think we're all idiots in some way," Shigure said as he pranced on by.

Hatori rolled his eyes as he followed along, "Only an idiot would say that."

Kureno peeked out from behind the doors to see the other zodiac members. He felt a small tug inside his chest as he watched them. Just once Kureno wanted to go out and be able to join them. He wanted to sit and listen to what they had to say, but he had to stay with Akito. This was what he pledged himself to do and he couldn't indulge in such trivial matters anyways.

"Get away from the doors," Akito said from across the room.

"Yes…my apologies…" Kureno said as he glanced slowly over to Akito. He had thought Akito was sleeping, but he guessed wrong.

Akito was hunched over in the corner of the room with his head tucked down to his knees. His hair covered most of his face as he just sat in that corner. Kureno wasn't even sure what had taken place in the above room, but whatever had happened had impacted Akito greatly. He knew something had happened to Tohru and Kyo, but he never imaged that something would happen to Akito. Kureno wished he was there, but at the time he was taking care of some task Akito had assigned him earlier.

"Tell me…what does it mean when you think about someone all the time?" Akito asked as he kept his head tucked down.

Kureno wasn't sure how to answer that since he could answer in a number of ways, "I…I don't know. Perhaps you care about someone."

"Care?" Akito repeated those words as he sat up slowly, "No…I care about no one. You hear me! I hope she dies and I hope that stupid cat dies too! It's all their fault."

"Akito…"

"Shut up! If it wasn't for them none of this wouldn't have happened."

"Why are you so angry?"

"I hear it in my head! I can hear the sound of the curse. It calls for me to give into it, but I know I won't!"

"Hear…it?"

"I…never wanted this," Akito said as he began to break down. His body slid down lower to the floor. His eyes could still see Tohru smiling to him. Her hands stretched out to take his hand despite all he has done to keep her away from him and the family, "Take me to her."

"Y...yes of course."

"Tell everyone they can go home…there's nothing more to be done," Akito said as he slowly got up to change keeping his face turned away from Kureno.

"Ow! Get the hell away from me," Kyo hissed at the nurses that were injecting him with some pain killers for his shoulder.

"Sir please…this will help."

Kyo growled some, but as soon as he was given the shot they all cleared out. Alone at last Kyo rolled over in his bed to get some sleep. He was tired of all these people poking the hell out of him. All he wanted to do was just roll over and go to sleep.

"Kyo!" Tohru said as she entered the room.

"Gah, doesn't anyone knock anymore? I mean this is a hospital for crying out loud."

"I'm sorry Kyo…I wanted to make sure were ok. I heard a lot of screaming and at first I thought it was the girl next door…"

"Geez, thanks. I'm fine, how about you?" Kyo asked as he tilted his head back against the pillow. He was too tired to keep his head up, but he wanted to see Tohru.

"They said that I'm ok and I can go home," Tohru said with a light smile.

Kyo was glad to hear she was ok, "Good. Go home then," Kyo said as he rolled over. The pain killers were making him a bit punchier then normal.

"Ok," Tohru said simply as she headed out towards the door. She was use to Kyo's attitude now, "Would you like something from home? I can make you something."

"Anything but leeks…and I mean it!" Kyo yelled as he shut his eyes.

"Ok," Tohru said as she shut the door behind her.

"Miss Honda a moment of your time," Kureno said in a soothing voice as he approached her.

Tohru at first thought it was Hatori or maybe Shigure, but her face went blank when she saw it was Kureno. He had recognized his voice from the banquet but she never imagined he was so handsome like all the other Sohma's. The only words she managed to squeeze out from her mouth were, "Oh?"

"This way…" Kureno led her out of the hospital and into the gardens that were next door. Kureno pointed down the path that winded through the elegant plants that slept in the cold winter day, "Follow the path."

Tohru shivered lightly from the chill air; before she could begin down the path Kureno sat his jacket on his shoulders. Tohru was a bit taken back by such a generous offer, "What about you?"

Kureno only smiled weakly as he shook his head, "I'm fine, go ahead."

Tohru smiled warmly to him before she turned back around to follow the garden path. Kureno touched his cheeks lightly, feeling like he had blushed he had never felt such feelings before, "She holds power over us. I can't even contain this feeling."

Tohru slowly walked down the snow covered path. She wasn't sure who waited for her, but she knew she had to be strong. Kyo had protected her once and she didn't want Kyo to get hurt again because of her. She wanted to be strong enough to be able to protect herself too. As she neared the end of the path she saw the slender figure of Akito standing under the snow covered tree waiting for her. Tohru's eyes grew wide, not out of fear, but out of awe. She never realized how handsome Akito look in such peaceful surroundings. His face reflected the snows calming aura as his emotionless eyes stared back to her.

"Miss Tohru Honda…" Akito said her name as he walked towards her.

"Akito," Tohru said as she quickly bowed her head.

Akito smiled lightly, but when Akito smiled it was never good. He grabbed Tohru by the arm and brought her close to him. Tohru couldn't do much to resist his grip as she felt his body pressed against her own. She wasn't sure what he was doing, but she felt uncomfortable being so close to him.

"Tell me what do you want?" Akito said as he kept her close to him.

"I don't know…"

Akito's hands tightened around her arm causing her to wince some, "You do know…now tell me!"

"I…"

"Well let me tell you this, you won't break this curse. I won't let you."

"Why? Don't you want them to be happy?"

"Happy?" Akito said as his eyes narrowed, "And if they are happy what becomes of me?"

"But won't Akito be happy?" Tohru asked as her body began to tremble. Akito's violent acts were still fresh in her mind and she was scared.

"No! If the curse is broken do you really think its over for me? I'm the source. As long as I live the curse remains. If I die then it's broken. Would you wish death upon me Miss Honda?"

"Akito…"

"Answer me!" Akito said as he shook her violently.

"It doesn't have to be like that!" Tohru yelled between gasp, "You have to try Akito. You have to stay strong."

"What do you know about it anyways…" Akito pushed her into the snow as he stood above her. For a brief moment he felt a sense of guilt for everything he had done. Akito began to grip his head as a sharp pain struck him violently and furious. Deep in his mind he could here the call of the curse, whispering its evil thoughts and deeds. Akito couldn't take it anymore. He wanted to die, right there. He no longer cared about the Sohma's or Tohru. Akito just wanted to give in to the pain; he didn't want to feel anything ever again. His legs collapsed under him as he fell on his side into the snow. His breath was short as he stared at the white ground. He couldn't stand on his own anymore. He had stood on his own ever since he was born and now he would die the same way.

Just when Akito thought it was over he felt something. He felt something grip his head and rock him. The warm touch of someone's hand and the comforting rocking movements was something he had always wanted as a child. He had forgotten such kind acts. His childhood was always about the curse. No one asked him what he ever wanted or felt. The entire family just looked to him for support, but what about him? Who would be there to support him?

"Akito…we are here," Tohru said in a soft voice, "We have always been here."

"That's a lie…"

"Akito no one can help you if you won't reach out," Tohru released Akito as he slowly sat up off the ground. His eyes were dull as he stared at her, his spirit was almost gone, but as he looked to her he saw hope. Akito saw what everyone else had always seen, a new life. Akito felt his hand reach out to Tohru and just when he felt like a fool Tohru suddenly gripped it along with Kureno who had come to check on them.

"Kureno?" Akito said a bit unsure of why he was there since he didn't send for him.

"I'm here," Kureno said in a comforting voice, "I will always be here for you."

Tohru smiled to them both as she sat there with them. Akito didn't say anything, but Tohru could tell that he had changed. There was no longer a tense feeling he carried with him. It felt like something had been lifted off of Akito's mind. The three of them sat there under the snow covered tree silently. No words were exchange among them, but there was a sense of happiness and peace.

"Humph, I just don't understand this," Ayame said as he stared at the three of them sitting under the tree, "I thought he wanted to kill her."

"That just shows how simple you can be," Hatori said as he leaned against the iron fence that lined the garden. The three older Sohma's had arrived to check up on Kyo and Tohru, "Akito has been trapped under illusions his own mind has created over the years. Everyone around him since he was a child has placed a great amount of pressure on him."

"Indeed," Shigure said as he took in a deep breath of cold air, "I can't wait to tell Kyo about this."

Kureno stood up from the snowy ground as he offered Akito his hand, "We should go. The cold weather isn't good for you."

Akito nodded but before he got up he looked towards Tohru, "We should have a proper meeting next time. Make sure to watch that damned cat you never know what he's thinking," Akito said as he took Kureno's hand to leave.

Tohru just smiled and waved goodbye. She knew it was Akito's way in saying he was sorry. There was no way in hell he would ever admit that out loud though. Shigure nudged Tohru with his hand lightly, "We've been looking for you."

"Shigure! Hatori…Ayame!"

"You shouldn't sit in the snow like that. You'll catch a cold," Hatori said as he looked down to her with a slight smile.

"I'm sorry! I have Kureno's jacket still. I need to give it to him!!" Tohru said as she ran after them past the three Soma men once she realized she indeed still had his jacket around her body.

"I never got to say my greetings!" Ayame cried as he brought his hand to his head.

"You've said enough for today," Hatori said as he began to walk towards the hospital, "How about some tea?"

"That would be lovely," Ayame replied to Hatori as he pranced along after him.

Shigure lingered behind as he stared at the stop where Tohru and Akito had been, "It wasn't much, but I think things will slowly change now. Everyone just needed the right push."

Tohru was lucky enough to catch Kureno just as he shut the door to Akito's car, "Wait! You almost left without your jacket."

Kureno was surprise to have seen her there, "Tohru…you didn't have to return it."

"No, it's yours, but thank you," Tohru said with her sweet smile that almost made Kureno blush from being embarrassed. He took the jacket carefully in his hands.

"Um, Kureno how come I don't see you with the other zodiac members?"

Kureno paused a moment before replying to her. His eyes glanced towards the car to see if Akito was watching. Lucky for him Akito had fallen asleep due to all the excitement and stress he had undertaken since the banquet, "You knew I was a zodiac member?"

"I always thought you were! I mean, I see you with Akito and I just assumed since I haven't met the rooster and the horse. I'm so sorry!"

"No, no it's ok," Kureno said as he placed his hands on her shoulders lightly, "You were correct in what you assume. I am the rooster…I'm dedicated in taking care of Akito so my time is mostly spent keeping an eye on him."

"That must be hard…"

Kureno nodded his head lightly, "It is. Akito is sick often not just physically but mentally sometimes. I've tried all I could to try and ease the pain, yet nothing has worked. But you were able to do it so easily. You have a natural talent Miss Honda."

"I wouldn't say that," Tohru said with a nervous laugh, "But what I meant was that everything must have been hard for you. I know you want to make Akito happy, but you must have been lonely too."

Kureno hesitated for a moment. It had been some time now since he had thought about his own needs and wants. It was true he wished to have the company of others, but he couldn't leave Akito alone to his despair. Kureno pulled Tohru in to hug her lightly, "Thank you…for everything. One day I may join the others, but until then thank you for understanding everything."

Tohru's forehead was pressed against his chest as she felt his embrace. She was expecting him to transform, but nothing happened. He released her as he slowly walked back to the car to take Akito home. Tohru was still in shock that he didn't transform and she quickly turned back to the hospital.

Kureno stood there facing the car door staring down at his reflection, "That is my gift to you. Hopefully you believe now that the curse can be broken…"

((Author Note: I twisted the whole Kureno thing from the manga. Anyone notice that. Hahaha.)))


	31. Chapter 30

Fruits Basket

Beginnings and Endings

((Author Note: Why does everyone think its going to end exactly on 30? Er…besides the fact I said it might end at 30, lol. The story isn't over yet! Far from it. I mean it's going to carry over to the new so called story. This story has a couple more chapters in it still. So don't worry. I'll tell you when the story will end. You'll have a chance to prepare yourself. The next story (not chapter) is going to be told from all the Sohma's points of views so I'm curious on which Sohma would you like to be the first chapter. Kyo first or someone else? Just simply say it in the review or e-mail me so I can start planning ahead. I'm going to say two or three more chapters left.))

Chapter 30

_Tohru…_

_You are the angel that has descended heaven to rescue these suffering souls known as the Sohma's. You have entered the darkness of their hearts and soon you won't be able to see the light again. Your white wings will be cut by the one's closest to you for that is the nature of the curse. _

_Tohru…you will fall and I will be there to see you suffer._

Kyo opened his eyes slowly as his dreams faded away from his grasp. He had an ill taste in his mouth as he rolled over from his side to his back. For the past few nights, Kyo had a lingering fear that the curse would strike Tohru with vengeance for her trying to stop it. Of course it was just a silly dream that shouldn't be taken too seriously. For now Kyo decided he would keep these dreams to himself for now. The dreams themselves could have stemmed from the stress he's been under during the New Years banquet or perhaps it could be all the pain killers he was on.

"I wonder what time it is…" Kyo said to himself as he sat up slowly to look out the window. Snow was falling slowly from the sky in the darkness. He could see the tiny white snow flakes fall through the darkness that engulfed the sky. Kyo couldn't tell if it was late at night or early morning. This was his third day or so at the hospital and he wasn't allowed to see any more visitors since Tohru had last seen him. Kyo's injuries had caused him to come down with a fever and he had been trying to sleep it off. Kyo had a vague memory of Tohru, Hatori, Shigure, and Ayame visiting him, but he couldn't recall what they were talking about when they were there.

"Well this is just boring. I want to go home already. It's not like I'm dying."

The door suddenly creaked open and Kyo felt the hair on his body stand on end as his eyes dilated as he nearly passed out from being startled.

"You should calm yourself, Kyo. Scaring yourself isn't good for someone in your condition," Hatori said dressed in his white coat. His left hand pressed against the door handle firmly while his right hand rested in his coat pocket. His long hair swayed lightly against his face as his one eye stared down at him with an amused expression.

"It's not like I did it on purpose! Why are you here?"

"Tohru was worried so I promised her that I would come to check on you on my way home," Hatori said as he finally stepped inside the room, shutting the door behind him.

"Humph, figures she worried. She needs to take a chill pill and get over me."

Hatori took a seat, ignoring Kyo's rambling partly since he knew Kyo was just blowing off steam after being in the hospital, "I can say the same about you."

"What!"

"Unlike the rest of us your feelings are a bit more obvious," Hatori pulled out a small container of food that Tohru had made for Kyo, "From Tohru."

Kyo took it gently from Hatori and quickly stuffed his face with the food. Hatori just stared at him as if he was a lunatic, "I see you don't like the food here."

Kyo just narrowed his eyes at Hatori for stating the obvious and he continued to stuff his face until all the food was gone. Kyo laid back on his bed feeling content as he stared up at the ceiling. His crimson eyes blinked lightly as he tried to keep back a few loose emotions stirring inside of him, "I…I miss her."

Hatori let a light smile crease across his face. He could see how much Kyo longed to see Tohru again in his brilliant eyes. Hatori couldn't blame Kyo though, while Hatori didn't harbor such deep emotions for Tohru he did view her if she was his own daughter, "Then go see her."

Kyo glanced over to Hatori who was beginning to stand up, "Have you've been hanging around Shigure and Ayame to long? What kind of stupid advice was that?"

Hatori didn't turn to face Kyo as he slowly opened the door again, "You're the cat. I believe cats don't enjoy being on a leash and sooner or later they just slip away."

Kyo was a bit taken aback by what Hatori said. Hatori was actually suggesting he escape the hospital. Even though Kyo wanted to yell some sort of comment back at Hatori all he could really manage was a simple, 'Thank You.'

Hatori didn't say anything as he left Kyo to do what ever he wanted. Like Shigure he gave Kyo a tiny push to help him along in his journey, "Perhaps I have been hanging around those two too long lately…" Hatori said to himself as he went to go speak to the staff at the hospital.

-

Tohru had just gotten off of work and she had also managed to pick a few things up from the store for dinner. When Kyo returned home she wanted to make a big dinner for him and everyone else. She hoped Kyo was doing ok at the hospital she knew how stubborn Kyo could be about certain things, but Hatori and the others had assured her that he was in good care.

"Hmm…what should I make? I know Yuki wakes up late and Shigure…"

Tohru suddenly felt someone touch her on the shoulder and she quickly spun around to see who it was. Standing before her was a young man with dark brown hair. His eyes seemed to glide over her for a brief second as he smiled sweetly to her, "Pardon me. I happen to be lost. Can you point me to the city?"

Tohru felt incredibly nervous in front of this stranger. She had a strange feeling about him, but despite that she didn't want to seem rude, "Uh sure. If you take that path over there," Tohru pointed the way as she set her bags down, "It should take you all the way there."

"Ah, I see. Why thank you. You know you are a very pretty girl."

Tohru smiled lightly as she bent back down to pick up her bags again, "Thank you…but I don't think-"

The strange man suddenly grabbed her by the wrist, "I don't believe you understand me. I like pretty girls and I hardly ever let one get away."

Tohru panicked didn't know what the man was trying to do and she tried to call out for help from someone, but before she could the strange man roughly pushed her up against one of the trees. Tohru felt her loose her breath as her body impacted against the tree. The stranger placed his rather large hand over her mouth as he grinned wickedly down to her, "No one's going to hear you out here."

"Hey…" another voice said from the shadows.

Tohru's eyes slowly lifted to the sound of someone else's voice. He long brown hair flowed over his shoulders twisting in a few knots from the man's sweaty hands. The strange man glanced slightly over his shoulder to see who was interrupting his fun, "Get lost."

Before the man even knew which way was up his face was suddenly was thrusted against the tree Tohru was pinned against. His face just missed Tohru's face as she stood there in shock. As the man loosened his grip he had on Tohru she was finally able to see who the second person was. Standing before her in the snow was the very pissed off Kyo. His eyes were narrowed in a furious expression as he marched over to pick up this strange man that was touching Tohru. Kyo's hands reached out to grab the man by his hair, lifting his head up from the snow.

"You little brat…" the man mumbled, but he didn't say much since Kyo stomped his foot back down on the man's head so his face would be pressed against the cold snow and dirt.

"Shut up. You're lucky I didn't kill you," Kyo said as he left the man in the snow since he was unconscious anyways.

Tohru was scurrying back over to her bags picking up the few things she had dropped during the struggle. Kyo swore he was never going to understand Tohru. She just had a traumatic experience and she was worried about groceries.

"What the hell are you doing?" Kyo growled as he stood there in the freezing cold, wondering if he would at least get a hug or something, he wouldn't have mind transforming.

Tohru turned around with a confuse look across her face, "Huh? I didn't want to loose anything. Lucky for us dinner won't be ruin! I'll make your favorite dish Kyo!"

'_She acts like nothing happened…' _Kyo said with a frustrated look, "Aren't you even surprise that I'm here?"

"But Hatori told me that you would be coming home so I went out to buy your favorite food, am I suppose to be surprised?"

Kyo turned around grumbling to himself, '_That sneaky bastard!' _

"Uh…are you ok Kyo?" Tohru asked as she just stood there while Kyo tried to organize his thoughts. All Tohru could really hear was a lot of mumbling and growling.

He finally turned around with a slight nod. Kyo was struggling to keep back his anger about Tohru walking home alone and on top of that he was tricked by Hatori, but he kept his temper in check this time as he replied back to Tohru, "Yeah, I'm fine. We better hurry and go. We don't want everyone else worrying about you."

Tohru nodded as she jogged a few steps to walk side by side with Kyo telling him about what she and the other house members had been doing since his absence. As they walked together through the snow, Kyo couldn't help but feel like they had a closer bond with each other since the banquet. Just by walking at her side made Kyo feel so alive. He could feel his heart race when she was near. Who cared about the Sohma's? He had Tohru, something that all the zodiac members probably secretly desired, but he was the one for her and no one else.

"Kyo, you're smiling," Tohru said as she looked up to him through the light snow fall.

"Heh, I was just...thinking," Kyo said as he cocked his head to the side, "Let's hurry now."

"Right!" Tohru yelled happily as she followed after Kyo down the winter snowy path.

"Kyo!" Shigure yelled as he draped his arms over Kyo's shoulders, leaning his entire weight against, "It's been so quiet since you've been gone and Yuki has been so grumpy."

"Oww! You stupid dog, I still have stitches in my shoulder. Get off me!" Kyo said as he used his good arm and pushed Shigure's face back until he fell off.

"I see the stupid cat is back," Yuki said with a half smirk as he brushed aside his bangs, "You're as loud as ever."

"Damn right!" Kyo said as he kept pushing Shigure away from him, "Do you think a few stitches would shut me up?"

"I think its quiet impossible for you to keep your mouth shut longer then 5 seconds."

"Oh yeah?" Kyo said with a growl, "You're on rat boy!"

Shigure chuckled happily as he glanced towards Tohru who was watching the two boys arguing as always, "Seems like old times."

Tohru smiled lightly, "Yeah…um Shigure I need to ask you something."

"Oh?" Shigure said with a raised eyebrow as he tucked his arms on the inside of his robe, curious on what the question was, "Please, ask away."

"Well…"

"You cheated!" Kyo said as he pointed his index finger at Yuki's face.

"I didn't do anything…"

"Liar! You keep giving me weird looks and messing me up."

"It's not my fault you don't have any self control…"

"Oh yeah? Let's fight then. I'll show you whose boss…"

Yuki simply poked Kyo in his injured shoulder. Despite Kyo's attitude his shoulder was still incredible sore and sensitive. As soon as Yuki touched him he almost passed at out on the floor.

"Uh…maybe I should ask you after dinner," Tohru said with a nervous laugh as Kyo laid on the floor a bit dizzy.

After everyone settled down for a little bit Tohru called everyone for dinner. Everything felt so comfortable to Kyo. Yuki still bothered him, but their bickering wasn't vicious. It amused Kyo to see Yuki's reaction to the things he said and he was pretty sure Yuki felt the same way. Shigure still acted dumb, but despite his somewhat perverted jokes Kyo had to admit he missed Shigure as well when he was away. Sitting there eating together was blissful and yet something about it bothered Kyo.

"Miss Honda would you like me to help you with the dishes?" Yuki asked as he stood up.

"Oh, no it's ok. I'll take care of it."

Kyo wasn't about to let Yuki act like the only gentlemen in the house and he opened his mouth to offer his own help to Tohru, but Shigure suddenly stopped him.

"I think Kyo should go to sleep. After all he had a busy day."

Kyo eyed Shigure for a moment, '_How'd he know what happened? Did Tohru tell him…I better not make a big deal of this, I don't need to hear Yuki's two cents on how to keep perverts away from Tohru when she walks home.' _Kyo couldn't help but narrow his eyes some at Shigure. He knew Shigure meant well in his intentions, but Shigure ran on his own agenda and he would do what ever he could to achieve his goals.

"Right, well since everyone seems fine tonight then I'm heading to bed," Kyo stood up from the table following Yuki up the stairs.

"Goodnight," Tohru said to them both.

The two Sohma boys replied back saying 'goodnight' as they headed to their rooms leaving Shigure and Tohru to talk. Tohru wanted to tell someone about Kureno and Shigure tended to know a great deal more then Yuki and Kyo sometimes.

As the two talked downstairs Kyo sat on the floor in his room trying to listen. He couldn't really tell what they were talking about, but he'd figured he'd find out later. Kyo had to admit he was a bit tired after the day's events. He rolled over on the floor, being careful not to twist his injured shoulder too much. He rested his arm over his eyes as he laid there, thinking about tonight's dinner. The feeling he had being with everyone was so comforting that he didn't want it to end, just like Akito didn't want the curse to end. The thought of him have similar feelings as Akito made Kyo sick as he drifted asleep.

"I may not want it too end but it might and I can accept that…but deep down I know this isn't the end. It's just the beginning."

After having a good meal in him, Kyo had fallen asleep on the floor. Shigure's house slowly drifted into darkness as everyone slipped inside their bed. Shigure peeked inside Kyo's room for a brief moment. His dark eyes peered out from the darkness of the hall as he watched him sleep, "I'm sorry…" Shigure said as he slowly slid the door shut and disappeared into the darkness of his own house.

((Author Note: Wow I could have ended it here, but wouldn't make much sense since there are still some loose ends. Hehe, so there's still more!))


	32. Chapter 31

Fruits Basket

Beginnings and Endings

((Author Note: Since this story is coming down to the end. I'm beginning to set up problems and situations for the next story. Shigure will obvious be the one to open up the sequel for Beginnings and Endings. I've also decided to write a third Fruits Basket Story. I believe my third one won't be related to Beginnings and Endings and will actually focus more on Shigure, Hatori and Ayame when they were in high school. I have a rather interesting idea for them. Right now I'm still thinking things through. What can I say I like writing Fruits Basket. Now back to what I wanted to say originally, I didn't know everyone would be so curious as to why Shigure was sorry. I never really thought ahead which is why it took my a bit longer to write this. I had to get my thoughts straighten out. Lol, I know that sounded lame, but oh well I can work things out. To tell the truth you guys won't really get a clear answer until the sequel to Beginnings and Endings.))

Warning this is a rough edit job. I'm doing this at midnight since I really wanted to post a new chapter. Anyways I may fix more of it if needed to be. Also there's one last chapter. It's been decided finally that Chapter 32 will be the last and then the sequel will start. You won't have to wait long.

Chapter 31

Shigure sat alone in his room with his head cocked back against the wall. His eyes watched the darkness creep by as his thoughts drift into his past memories. Whispers of past conversations haunted him in the deepest part of his mind.

'_Would you do it Shigure? For me?' _

'_I would, we would never betray you. You're our god Akito. We don't know this girl, let her stay and perhaps we can make good use of her.' _

'_Fine, but you're the one responsible for this Shigure, not me. I will not be a pawn in your own foolish games.' _

'_Akito…I have plenty of pawns.'_

Shigure brought his hand up to cover part of his face. His eyes filled with his own salty tears as his nails dug into his delicate flesh, "What have I done? If something happens to them…I would never be able to forgive myself especially if it was Tohru…"

Just as Shigure felt like he had lost himself completely in his self pity, his eyes caught sight of the Chinese Zodiac calendar he had tucked away in his room. He had planned on giving it to Tohru after the banquet, but with the recent events the involved Kyo he hadn't been able to find the appropriate time to give her the gift. Shigure dropped his hand down to his lap as he just stared into his hands, "As the dog I will prove my loyalty again, one day even god will see my compassion. I showed my teeth, but I will see this to the end."

-

Kyo rolled over slightly on his side feeling the warmth of the morning rays against his thin body. His orange hair was ruffled into a mess as he sat up rubbing his eyes, "Wha...wasn't I sleeping on the floor?"

"You were, but Tohru insisted that we place you back in your bed," Shigure said as his eyes poked out from behind the morning's paper, "And Yuki made me do all the work."

Kyo gave Shigure one of his more annoyed looks as he propped himself up on one of his elbows. He disliked that thought of Shigure holding him it made him feel ill, "Why the hell are you sitting in my room?"

Shigure set his paper down with a serious look. He cleared his throat slightly as he slowly opened his mouth, "Because…I enjoy watching our young prince sleep! Yet a lonely prince just won't do, he needs his princess at his side in his bed."

Kyo immediately grabbed his pillows and what ever else he could grab to throw at Shigure, "What the hell is wrong with you! Don't say those things out loud."

Shigure laughed lightly before one of the pillows hit him in the face, knocking him off his seat, "Ow, Kyo's being mean this morning."

"Damn, right! Now get out of my room you perverted dog!"

Shigure crawled for the door, but before he did he looked over his shoulder, "Why are you here Kyo?"

"Huh? What sort of questions is that? Are you getting philosophical on me? Because if you are I'm not going to waste my breath on you if you're going to act like a dumbass, I mean-"

"Uh, no I didn't mean that," Shigure pointed to Kyo's clock on his stand, "I was just wondering why you're not in school."

Kyo blinked lightly before he looked at his clock. His face went white as he realized how late it was, "Ahh! I'm almost 3 hours late. Why didn't anyone wake me up!"

Shigure laughed nervously as he got back up on his feet rubbing his nose slightly from the pillow hitting him in the face, "Kyo, don't you remember last year when we tried waking you up? You destroyed part of my house and I can't bear to see that happen again."

"You dumbass! Who cares about your house, what about me?" Kyo yelled as he frantically jumped out of bed looking for his school uniform while he tried to fix his hair and brush his teeth. The entire time Shigure was just standing in the doorway watching Kyo run from one side of his room to the other.

"Kids these days. They have no respect for their elder's houses," Shigure said as he began to pout. He held his hands up like a dog begging for attention.

Kyo paused in the middle of the room staring at Shigure with narrowed eyes, warning Shigure to leave him alone. Shigure just waved at Kyo happily before he ran out the door with Kyo chasing after him, "You're no elder and stop watching me!"

Once Shigure was gone, Kyo slammed his door shut and got his uniform on. He was quick in changing his cloths even with his injury. Once he was done he grabbed his bag and ran out the door. His hair was still ruffled in spots but it was good enough for now.

Shigure watched Kyo run frantically for school. He could tell that Kyo was trying to jam some food as fast as he could in his mouth while he was running, "My isn't that cute, I think I'll tell Hari!"

-

Kyo ran all the way to school. By the time he arrived everyone had just gone on break. He leaned his head against the wall as he grumbled to himself, "I ran all the way here just for a break…"

"Kyo, what are you doing here?" Haru said as he walked down the hall with his hands in his pocket. As he walked by the other classrooms there were swarms of girls watching the Sohma boys. It was a pretty common thing from them all now and they hardly noticed the girls. Many of them were blushing as they stared at the two. It was a typical day for the Sohma boys.

"What are you talking about? I'm here for school."

"Oh…we'd thought you be too hurt to come."

"Well you're wrong. I'm as strong as ever!" Kyo said as he waved his fist around to prove that he was ok. Haru leaned over to poke Kyo's shoulder, but before he could Kyo quickly grabbed his wrist before Haru was able to touch him, "What the hell are you doing?

"I wanted to touch it and see."

"Like hell you are!"

"Hiya, Kyo!" Momiji yelled as he leaped into the air and landed on Kyo's shoulder.

"Gah! My shoulder! Get-" Kyo fell over flat on his face in front of Haru with Momiji sitting on his back.

"I guess he wasn't as sound as he said he was," Haru said rubbing his knuckles lightly.

"Ha-ha, sorry Kyo. I thought you would be ok," Momiji said as he continued to laugh lightly, still sitting on his back.

Kyo lifted his head up slowly, "Would you mind….getting off me!"

Momiji quickly got off before Kyo was able to hit the quick little bunny. Kyo sat on the ground rubbing his shoulder lightly while Haru watched him quietly.

"Kyo, what was Akito trying to do to you?" Haru asked in a soft voice so no one else would be able to really here him except Kyo and Momiji.

"I thought he was trying to hurt me, but now that I think about it maybe he really just wanted to kill me. Who knows what goes on in the psychotic mind of his?" Kyo said as he rested his chin again his knee, "Maybe its better not being apart of the zodiac."

"Maybe," Haru said as he looked at the giggling girls for a moment, "But you still want to."

"Heh, yeah right. Keep on dreaming about that one."

"Kyo!" Tohru called out from down the hall. She was with her two friends Uo and Hana as always at least that's what Kyo could tell as he sat there on the ground. He waved back lightly before he turned his attention back on Haru.

"You just keep on dreaming in that misty world of yours Haru," Kyo said as he stood up to go join Tohru and her friends.

Haru just stood there as Kyo walked past him. A small smile creased across his face as he looked over to Momiji, "He still wants to be in the zodiac."

"Does that mean the curse is still in affect?" Momiji asked as he watched Kyo begin to talk and yell at Tohru and her friends.

"Who knows…"

"Haru, why didn't you tell Kyo that the curse won't affect him anymore?" Momiji said with a sly smile to Haru as his eyes shined brightly, "I bet he would like to give Tohru a big hug."

Haru shrugged lightly, "He never asked."

"Heh, right," Momiji said as he watched Tohru and her friends talk with each other. Haru nudged Momiji lightly before he walked off leaving Momiji there to his thoughts.

-

"Ah so I heard orange top got into an accident. What happened? Did you fall while you were skipping to school?" Uo said to Kyo while Tohru tried to keep him calm. Kyo couldn't help, but reply to Uo's remark as always.

"Yeah, right. As if I would skip," Kyo said with a grumble. He hated it when Uo screwed around with him. It just irritated the hell out of him.

"I also heard that Kyo is getting a bit friendly with Tohru."

"What?" Kyo said as he stared at her. He didn't quiet get what Uo was hinting at and neither did Tohru.

"You know what I mean," Uo pointed her finger at his face, "And if you do anything to hurt her I'm going to have to smash your pretty boy face."

"What the hell are you talking about? And I'm not the one with a pretty boy face. That's Yuki!"

-

"Achoo!"

"You ok Yuki?" One of the student council members asked as he yawned from being bored.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Someone must be talking about me."

"Ha, I'm surprise you don't sneeze all the time with all the girls following their prince around."

"Shut up and get to work."

-

"Yes, if you hurt her there will be consequences," Hana said as she stared at Kyo with her menacing eyes.

"Consequences?" Kyo repeated as he stood there nervous. Hana really scared the hell at him sometimes. He really didn't know what they were talking about, but what ever it was he was sure it had something to do with Tohru since they were threatening him.

"Don't worry. Kyo won't ever do something like that," Tohru said as she finally joined in on their conversation.

Kyo smiled lightly as he rested his fist against Tohru's forehead, tapping her lightly, "Of course. I'm not stupid, why would I hurt a girl?"

Uo and Hana exchanged pleasing looks as they saw how happy Tohru was in Kyo's company. Once the group was through talking they all returned to their classroom. Of course Kyo got a long lecture from the teacher about attending school on time, but Kyo mostly ignored what she said. The day carried on like it had in the past. Nothing seemed different to Kyo except for the fact he was able to express himself to Tohru.

'_It's almost like nothing has really changed. We're still the same…I don't know if that's good or bad.' _

"Kyo? Are you ok?" Tohru asked as they walked home together, "You don't look to well."

"What!" Kyo yelled a bit startled from being interrupted from his thoughts, "I mean…no I'm fine. I was just thinking was all."

"If you need to rest…"

"I said I was fine and I mean it," Kyo said as he brushed his bangs aside.

"Look Kyo," Tohru said as she pointed to one of the trees. She was obvious not bothered by Kyo's harsher remarks since she knew he didn't mean anything by it, but Kyo always regretted the things that came out of his mouth sometimes. He just couldn't control it all the time, "The flowers are beginning to bloom. When they all bloom we'll be graduating. Isn't it exacting?"

Kyo looked up at the small tiny blossom, "Yeah…it is. Have you thought about what you will do after school?"

"I…don't know. I suppose I could get a job and work. I promised mom I would graduate high school, but college is too expensive for me and I don't think I'm exactly smart enough to get in."

"But you're not any of those things! And maybe the Sohma's can help."

"I couldn't accept that…" Tohru said as she waved her hands, "You and the Sohma's have given me too much already. A house over my head and food three times a day. That's all I ask."

Kyo wanted to argue some more about this since he didn't want Tohru to end up at some low life job. He wanted to give her the best and it frustrated him that he had so little to offer her. He grabbed her by the wrist just as she walked past him. He brought her close to his body as he whispered into her ear, "Then promise me to stay with me. Just one last promise."

Tohru felt her body press against Kyo's for the first time without a sudden explosion of smoke. Her head rested against his chest as his heart beat with steady rhythm echoing in her ears. The warmth of his body was comforting as she wrapped her arms around him, "I promise."

Kyo wasn't surprise he didn't transform. Deep down he knew that the curse on his body was lifted. His chin rested against her head as his arms kept his close to his body. The sweet smell of strawberries surrounded his senses as he shut his eyes slightly. Despite this peaceful moment Kyo still felt the curse on his mind. While the curse didn't change his body it didn't mean it was dead. Perhaps it was waiting for a chance to destroy the Sohma's once again. Kyo didn't care, because he had all he wanted and he had no more concerns for anything else. He knew Tohru's promise was genuine and one day he would be able to take her as his own. For now he was just content enough to be able to touch her with his hands as they both hugged each other close.

The two blossoms that rested in the tree above had begun to bloom, but will the flowers be able to flourish and live the rest of their lives in peace or will the flowers succumb to the dangers around them?


	33. Chapter 32

Fruits Basket

Beginnings and Endings

((Last Chapter: Sad? Well you shouldn't since this basically continues right into the next one. So go take a look because I uploaded them at the same time. It should be called New Beginnings Same Endings. Let me say thank you for all the reviews and support. I'm glad everyone had enjoyed this half of the story. Hopefully the next one you all will like just as much. This isn't going to bring much closure since this chapter really does set up for the next so scurry over to the new one. Oh and thank you for pointing out that I was typing snakes instead of snacks. Its one of those words that I will always spell snakes first even though I want to say snacks. It happens with Akito all the time too I spell Akita first. Hehe, I'm just dumb that way.))

Chapter 32

"Kyo?" Tohru whispered under her breath as her head pressed against Kyo's chest lightly as he hugged her.

"Hmm?"

"How come you didn't transform?"

"I don't know, but does it really matter?" Kyo said as he released his grip so he could look upon her delicate face, "What matters is that we're finally together. Right?"

Tohru nodded her head lightly as she smiled back up to him. Kyo ran his hand through her hair lightly savoring her hair's soft touch. Despite what he said to her, deep down it bothered him that the curse could suddenly lift itself. It was impossible and wishful thinking. Yet here he was standing before the person he loved without the curse. Her hair ran through his fingers as he slowly stared down at her with a hurt look. Even though they were now together, he had kept secrets from her over the years he couldn't ever tell her, but the longer he kept them the deeper the guilt became.

"Kyo?" Tohru asked him, noticing a change in his mood suddenly.

Kyo shook his head lightly as he nudged her head with his fist, "Don't pay any attention to me. I'm just thinking about all the fun stuff we can do now since I don't have to worry about being around people."

"That's right, maybe Kyo can teach me some of his martial arts."

"Pah, I couldn't do that. I don't want to kill you."

"I know some moves!" Tohru said as she waved her arms at him.

"Heh, I know," Kyo said as he rubbed his head, "Sadly you showed them to me a long time ago."

"I want to learn so I can learn more about you, Kyo and even your master," Tohru said as she looked at him with a pleading look.

Kyo felt himself crack since he couldn't go against Tohru when she looked at him like that, "Alright, but I warned you it would hurt though!"

"Yeah!" Tohru said as she jumped in the air for joy.

Kyo rubbed his forehead, embarrassed that she was making such a big deal about such a little thing, "I wish you wouldn't do that…"

"Hey you two!" Uo yelled as she came walking up the path with Hana at her side. They were both still in their school uniforms, yet somehow they still scared the living day lights out of Kyo.

"What the hell are you two doing here? Didn't you have some boring crap going on?" Kyo yelled at them. He wasn't happy that they were ruining his moment with Tohru since he rarely had time alone with her.

"What's wrong with you?" Uo said as she narrowed her eyes down at him.

"Indeed, we simply wanted to spend some time with Tohru. We'd thought we stop by, unless you have a problem with it," Hana stared at Kyo with her dark eyes, making Kyo's hair stand on end.

"Nope no problem!" Kyo simply replied as he stepped behind Tohru.

"Heh, figures you'd change your mind so fast," Uo said with a smirk, "What sort of boyfriend are you? You have to be strong if you're going to be with our Tohru."

"What? Who said anything about being her boyfriend!" Kyo hissed from behind Tohru still.

"Oh please, as if we didn't see that touching moment of you two hugging under the blossoming flowers."

"And it's obvious, by the way you act," Hana pointed out as she stood next to Uo.

"Grrr…" Kyo wasn't sure how he should go about this as he stood there fuming, "Just don't tell the whole damn school. I don't need to be hassled by everyone."

"I promise I won't say anything Kyo," Tohru said with a smile to him that made him blush.

Kyo opened his mouth to say something, but he felt the lingering stares from Uo and Hana. His head snapped towards them with his eyes in a narrowed look, "Stop staring at us!"

"Touchy," Uo said with a chuckle.

"What are you all doing here?" Yuki said as he approached the group with his bag over his shoulder.

"Hi, Yuki!" Tohru waved to him while Kyo had a blank look on his face since he wasn't sure how to react. He felt a pang of jealously that she was greeting Yuki, but he was being over possessive now since she could do what ever she wanted. Yet deep down he wanted Yuki to just disappear and leave him and Tohru alone.

"So Yuki have you heard the latest news?" Uo said as she leaned towards Yuki who shook his head lightly.

"He's clueless, Arisa," Hana said as she slightly glanced towards Yuki he was hesitated to look in her direction.

"Well you see Tohru and Kyo are-" Uo began but she was suddenly interrupted by Kyo whose arms suddenly shot up in the air.

"Gah! Shut up! All of you shut the hell up I can't take this," Kyo took off running down the path leaving everyone standing there staring down the empty air he had left.

"I was only going to say that they were really good friends," Uo said with a mischievous grin.

"Oh dear…" Tohru said with a nervous smile, "We better head back to Shigure's house. I'll make something for us all."

"That would be wonderful," Hana said with a smile as she joined Tohru's right side while Uo took her left. Yuki was left to take up the rear as he wondered why everyone was acting to weird.

Kyo ran all the way to Shigure's house. By the time he got their he was too tired to stand up. His body leaned against Shigure's door as he tried to catch his breath. While he was trying to catch his breath the door suddenly slide open and Kyo went crashing through the empty air. He fell face first in front of Shigure's feet.

"Ah, Kyo. I thought I heard you out here," Shigure said as he stared down at the tired Kyo. His face was still pressed against the hardwood floor, "Uh, Kyo?"

"Leave me alone…I'm too tired to listen to you."

Shigure smirked lightly, "Well then I guess I'm going to have to tell your visitor to leave."

"Visitor?" Kyo said as his head shot up to see Kazuma sitting at the table sipping tea. He tilted his head slightly to the side to smile to Kyo, "Master!"

Kyo quickly stood up, pushing Shigure to the side. Kazuma chuckled lightly at Kyo's eagerness to see him, "You seem lively today."

"What are you doing here master?" Kyo asked as he took his seat in front of Kazuma. Once Shigure got back to his feet he joined them both at the table.

"It's about the curse…" Kazuma said slowly, his words trailing off a bit, "I'm afraid that it may have only been partly broken."

"What do you mean by that?" Kyo said as his fingers twitched lightly on the table. He didn't want to hear this. Not today.

"What Kazuma is trying to say is we think we might have wounded the curse. Weaken it," Shigure said as he lifted his finger, "But we're afraid that it could heal itself and come back stronger."

"Why the are you telling me this?" Kyo said as his teeth clenched together in a growl.

Kazuma's eyes softened as he stared at Kyo, "Because we believe that you may be the key to breaking the curse."

"Why me?" Kyo yelled as he slammed his fist against the table, "I don't care about the Sohma's…I didn't choose for this to happen."

"And do you think we chose to be cursed?" Shigure said as he narrowed his eyes slightly towards Kyo while he kept a composed body position.

Kyo was silent as his head dipped down in defeat. Kazuma rested his hand against Kyo's shoulder lightly, "We are telling you this for your own safety and Tohru's. We are not telling you to stop living your life. Live it without fear, Kyo or the curse will truly have defeated you."

Kyo blinked lightly before he lifted his head up again, "Thank you…master."

"Oh look what we have here, a father son moment," Shigure said with a smile as Kyo hit him across the head.

Kazuma chuckled lightly as he stood up, "How about I make as some snacks?"

Kyo raised his hand, "Oh no you don't. You sit down master, I'll handle the cooking."

Kazuma was notorious for burning food. Kyo swore the man could problem burn water to a crisp. He stepped into the kitchen to make everyone a few snacks. He knew Tohru and her friends who show up soon as well so he got to work on making something for them as well.

A few minutes later, Tohru and her friends showed up along with Yuki who had mostly been answering questions the girls had about the student council and its duties.

"Ah we have more visitors," Shigure said as he scurried to the door.

"Hello Mr. Novelist," Uo said with a wave while Hana simply nodded to him.

"I thought there would be more high school girls," Shigure said as he felt like he was going to cry in the doorway.

Yuki pressed his hand against Shigure's face and pushed him out of the way, "Stop acting like a pervert and get out of our way."

Yuki and company all stepped over Shigure who just laid on the ground crying about there not being enough high school girls visiting his house these days.

"Oh I didn't know you were here," Tohru said in surprise to see Kazuma sitting at the table sipping tea.

"I didn't plan on coming here at first, but I thought I drop by and say hello," Kazuma said as he looked behind Tohru to see Uo and Hana staring at him, "Who are your friends?"

"Oh they're my friends from school. This is Uo," Tohru said as she pointed to her, "And this is Hana."

"A pleasure to meet you. I'm Kyo's step father," Kazuma said with a polite bow.

Hana and Uo both found themselves blushing lightly. They never imagined that Kyo's step father would be so polite, not to mention handsome to add. Hana was the reddest out of the two as she stared at him.

"Oh where's Kyo?" Tohru asked as Kazuma turned his gaze away from the two stunned girls.

"He's in the kitchen, making snacks for us. You don't have to worry about making anything. I believe he has it covered."

"I think I'll go check on him," As Tohru stepped by Kazuma he gave her a light squeeze on the shoulder. His light colored eyes stared down at her with an admirable look.

"You truly suit him, Miss Honda," Kazuma said as he released his hand on her shoulder as he turned back to Uo and Hana to try and have a suitable conversation from the two.

Tohru felt herself blush as she stepped into the kitchen. She was happy that Kazuma approved of her since she knew how important Kyo was to him.

"Hey you don't need to worry yourself about cooking, I have it covered," Kyo said as he leaned against the counter, waiting for the food he had prepared to finish cooking.

"Oh…I just wanted to check on you," Tohru said as she pressed her hands together.

Kyo raised an eyebrow since he thought that was a lame reason to come into the kitchen, but he figured he'd keep that opinion to himself, "Well…uh thanks. You know you can help me carry this stuff out."

"Ok," Tohru said happily as she skipped over to help him carry the bowls out and plates once the food was ready.

Kyo glanced to Tohru slightly as he set the food down in her arms, "Tohru…if the curse ever came back. Would you stay with us?"

Tohru stared at Kyo for a moment before she replied, "Of course. I would stay with you no matter what."

"What if someone was a murderer?"

"What?" Tohru wasn't sure what Kyo meant by that. She could tell it was hard for Kyo to ask, but other then that she wasn't sure if there was any truth to it.

"Oh stop staring at me like that," Kyo snapped, "It was just a hypothetical question. You know?"

Tohru nodded lightly once she realizes that Kyo was acting like his normal self.

"Well hurry up before the food gets cold."

"Right!"

Kyo watched her scurry out to the table to set the food down for everyone. Everyone's faces light up in the room as they all reached for the food. Kyo noticed how everyone stared at Tohru. They all looked at her with the same gaze that he did. They saw a savior, someone who could forgive anyone's sins, but Kyo wasn't so sure about that. Even though the Sohma's held Tohru in such high regards, Kyo could see something that they did not. Tohru had her own dark problems she was struggling with.

"She's only human," Kyo said as he picked a bowl up. Tohru was only human, she wasn't some angel from haven nor was she the so called chosen one often told in ancient's tales, but she acted like it. She wanted to heal all the Sohma's wounds, which was impossible for someone to do. Kyo vowed to himself protect her from getting too involved and he also vowed to protect her from himself.

Dun Dun Dun…what the hell does that mean? I know that was a wtf ending, but this really isn't ending. So go find out what happens in the sequel since I was nice enough to work my ass off to get all these posted together. Now off to a New Beginnings and Same Endings!


	34. Chapter 33 Extra Bonus Chapter

Fruits Basket

Beginnings and Endings

((Author Note: I'm just teasing the hell out of you guys now. Someone mentioned that I should stick with this story and I thought it may work since I can have the other one spin off as a sort of sub chapters. Stuff that goes on in the background. What do you guys think? Keep this going? Because I can and will. If I do continue then you guys can see the rest of the chapter :D))

Chapter 33 (Bonus)

Kyo stood outside under the spring rains that cleansed the earth clean of its sins. His face tilted to the grey sky with his hands stretched out to the heavens. His palms filled with tiny pools of waters as his eyes clenched shut to block out his surroundings, "Why? No matter how many times I wash them it's still there. Even as I stand here with my hands stretched out to you, this hateful mark is still upon me." ((That's a Macbeth inspired moment if I ever saw one, lol))

Kyo brought his hands down to his face and slowly opened his eyes. Streams of raindrops ran through his face outlining his youthful apperence as he stared at his opened hands. His eyes grew wide as he saw his hands covered in dark red blood. Kyo felt his chest tighten into a knot as he stared down at the horror before him. His eyes slowly began to focus on what was behind his hands rather then what was on them and before him he saw Tohru…or someone who looked a lot like Tohru, dead in the rain covered streets.

"No!"

"Kyo?" Tohru said in a concern voice.

Kyo suddenly snapped back to reality in a flash. He had fallen asleep outside of Shigure's house after a long day of studying and training. He had failed to realize that it had begun to rain, but luckily Tohru had noticed that he was still outside, unlike one rat and dog he could mention.

"Sorry to wake you, Kyo," Tohru said with a weak smile, worried that Kyo would be upset with her, "But I didn't want you to get wet."

Kyo rubbed the sleep from his eyes as he stood up, "Nah, I had enough sleep anyways. You didn't wake me up though, I was already awake."

"Was that why you were crying in your sleep!" Shigure yelled from the house.

Kyo's head snapped towards him as he waved his fist in the air, "You just wait! I'm coming inside!"

Shigure yelped as he ran for his room to hide in for awhile. Kyo would hardly ever go in there since he had claimed it gave off a weird vibe. Kyo shook off the grass as he looked down to the concern Tohru. If he had been crying out in his sleep, then maybe that was why Tohru looked so concern. It pained him to see her suffer like that. He just couldn't stand it, "Hey…"

"Yes?" Tohru said as she walked next to Kyo as he began to head back inside.

"Let's go out to eat…"

"Huh?"

Kyo bit his lip as he struggled to keep himself from blushing. Even though he had been able to upon up more with Tohru, old habits and feelings die hard, "You know…out at a restraunt."

"Oh…ok!" Tohru said with a bright smile.

Kyo sighed a relief since that was what Tohru should look like, "Good now don't tell-"

"Shigure, Yuki we're going out to eat!" Tohru yelled as she went inside, her voice echoing throughout the house.

"No-"

"A good I'm starving. I thought I was going to die of fatigue after all the work I've been doing," Shigure announced as he stepped out of his room, already dressed and ready to go.

"Fatigue? You've been doodling little pictures and sleeping most of the day," Yuki said as he walked down the steps.

"We're ready Kyo…Kyo?" Tohru said as she looked behind her to see Kyo with his head pressed against the wall.

"Why does this always happen…?"


	35. Chapter 34

Fruits Basket

Beginnings and Endings

((Author Note: Ok it has been decided then that this story will continue on and the other one will be sort of a sister to this on. It will show the stuff that's going on with the other Sohma's. Whoever suggested the beta reader, is a saint. I seriously need one since I'm rather lazy at times to edit the mistakes. Sure I can do it, but being as creative as I am I can't stand looking over for the mistakes. So if you'd like to be a beta reader for Beginnings and Endings then ask in an e-mail. You'll get to read the chapters first if that's a plus.))

Chapter 34

"Tohru! I'm so hungry…" Shigure said in a pouting like voice as the patted the table, "If you were cooking we surely would be eating by now."

Shigure, Kyo, Yuki and Tohru were all sitting in a fairly nice restaurant for dinner since Kyo had suggested the idea, even though he had only intended to take Tohru.

"Would you stop your complaining?" Kyo said with a growl as he leaned his head against his arm, "It's not like you're paying."

"But I'm still hungry," Shigure said as he gave Kyo a sad puppy face, which Kyo completely ignored.

"It's sure nice," Tohru commented which caught the three Sohma's attention for a brief moment. The three of them were happy that Tohru was enjoying herself despite the meaningless bickering going on between the men.

"Miss Honda I've been meaning to ask you something," Yuki said as he slightly adjusted himself in his seat better so he could look at Tohru correctly, "Your mothers…uh anniversary is coming up, correct?"

Kyo raised an eyebrow slightly since it was rather daring of Yuki to ask Tohru that. Kyo didn't really want to mention such things to Tohru, but perhaps he was being too soft since Tohru seemed to take everything in stride.

Tohru simply smiled to Yuki as she nodded her head, "Yes it is. I didn't want to mention it since I thought you all might be busy-"

"You'd never asked," Kyo said in a sharp voice keeping his face tilted away from her.

Tohru blinked lightly towards him before she looked down at her empty plate, "I-"

"I am not busy this time around," Shigure said as he smiled to Tohru in hopes that it may help her understand that they, the Sohma's were concern about her personal matters too since she always seemed concern about them.

"I bet you could ask the other bastards of this family too," Kyo said as he slightly glanced to Tohru. He could tell she had been watching him the whole time when he mentioned the idea to her. She smiled to him, except her smile held a higher emotion to it. It showed that she appreciated him and truly loved him. Her smile caused Kyo to blush and he quickly changed the subject, "Where the hell is the food?"

"Simple minded, cat. Why don't you finish what you were talking about," Yuki said with an annoyed look since he didn't appreciate being called a bastard, especially by Kyo.

"Maybe I don't need to, you little smart ass rat. She gets what I'm talking about and I even think the pervert does."

"Not so loud," Shigure said with a nervous laugh as a few people in the restaurant were beginning to stare at them.

"Shut up!" Yuki and Kyo both replied to Shigure as they went back to arguing.

"I don't even see why you insist on calling us names," Yuki said as he leaned back in his chair, "Perhaps you are still upset they you are not apart of this family?"

Kyo laughed as he stood up out of his chair, "Peh, like I want to be apart of that lunatic family."

"Um Shigure shouldn't we stop them?" Tohru asked as she pointed to the two still arguing.

Shigure nodded his head, "Yes we should," there was a brief silence as Tohru just stared at Shigure, "Oh you mean me."

"Excuse me…" one of the waiters said, his interruption was directed mostly to Yuki and Kyo who narrowed their eyes at him immediately.

_10 Minutes Later…_

"I'm hungry…" Shigure whined as he stood outside under a tree.

"Blame the stupid cat, he's the one that couldn't keep his mouth shut," Yuki said with a snort as Kyo waved his fist at him.

"Look whose talking you chattering rat. I never been kicked out of a restaurant until now and its all your fault!"

Shigure blinked lightly as he listened to the two arguing boys, "Hmm…Tohru?" Shigure tilted his head back lightly and noticed Tohru wasn't standing with them, "Uh…Kyo, Yuki…"

"What!" they both yelled that made Shigure cower against the tree.

"Where's Tohru?" Shigure said as he stared back at the two boys who were now giving Shigure death looks.

"You weren't watching her?" Kyo yelled as he shook Shigure around like a rag doll.

"She's not our pet…"Yuki said as he rubbed his forehead wondering where she could have gone off to.

"Yuki does have a point," Shigure said with his finger raised, but he quickly dropped his hand when Kyo seemed to be giving him a much more fearsome look, "I could be mistaken…but maybe Tohru was kidnapped under our noses or maybe she was too embarrassed to be seen with us," Shigure said as he eyed Yuki and Kyo with a much more serious look as they pondered over the possibilities.

'_Maybe she ran off because of my temper…' _Kyo thought to himself as he slowly let Shigure go.

"I'm back!" Tohru shouted from behind the Sohma's boys which nearly gave them all heart attacks.

"Or maybe she's right behind us?" Shigure said as he gripped his chest lightly still chuckling lightly.

"Miss Honda, where were you?" Yuki asked with a worried expression.

Tohru stood their clueless since she didn't know she had worried them so much, "Huh?"

"Where the hell were you?" Kyo yelled since he was getting sick in how formal Yuki was being.

"Oh, I told Shigure I would be right back."

"Heh, I guess I didn't hear her," Shigure said as he patted Tohru's head while Yuki and Kyo felt like passing out after all that.

"Since I knew you were all hungry I bought us some instant meals. I know it isn't much, but I thought maybe we could eat in the park under the stars."

"A fine idea Miss Honda," Yuki said as he tilted his head lightly with a light smile spread across his thin face.

Kyo sighed lightly as he walked over to Tohru to help her with holding the meals, "Let's go then, before it gets too dark."

"You'd like that, huh Kyo?" Shigure said as he nudged Kyo lightly in the ribs. Kyo hissed at him as he marched down the road to the local park with the rest of the gang following right behind him.

"How about here?" Tohru said pointing to some benches that was tucked off to the side from the main path.

Kyo tilted his head slightly and noticed that they really couldn't see the stars very well from the benches since the tree's limbs hung over most of the benches to provide shade during the summer. He knew the open grass field was the perfect spot. He slipped his jacket off and spread it out on the ground, "Sit," he said as he looked at Tohru.

"But Kyo you'll catch a cold," Tohru said as she hesitated, but Kyo grabbed her by the wrist and directed her down on his jacket ignoring her.

"Kyo is such a gentlemen sometimes, even though his methods are cruel," Shigure said with a smile as he took his jacket off as well and spread it out on the grass so he could sit down.

Yuki nodded his head lightly to Shigure's comment as he followed their examples. He had to admit that Kyo was at least trying.

Kyo took a seat next to Tohru and passed out the food to everyone. Even though he had to share this moment with Shigure and Yuki he felt sort of happy that he was there with everyone under the stars.

"Look!" Tohru said as she pointed to the sky where a shooting star had laid its path.

"My, my, aren't we blessed with a wonderful sight. Don't forget to make a wish!" Shigure said as he smiled to the two boys who were giving him dull looks.

"Ok," Tohru said as she closed her eyes to wish for something deep in her heart.

Kyo and Yuki both felt themselves smile lightly since it was like Tohru to try anything, no matter how childish it may sound.

Kyo felt himself mumbling his own wish to himself, "Please…don't let Akito lock me up."

"What did you wish for Kyo?" Tohru asked as she set down her tray of food down once she had finished making her wish.

Kyo smirked lightly to her as he thumped her head lightly with his knuckle, "If I told you, it wouldn't come true, right?"

Tohru nodded her head lightly as she gripped his arm before he retracted it back. He felt her warm touch against his skin which was a welcoming feeling since he had felt his cold emotions creeping up on him again. A warm smile crept across his face as he tilted his head back slightly to look at her.

"If you'd like us to leave you two alone…" Shigure said, interrupting the moment while Yuki was simply trying to ignore them.

Kyo pulled his hand away quickly as he threw his chopsticks at Shigure, "Thanks a lot!"

Tohru laughed lightly which caused the Sohma's to stare at her for a brief moment before Shigure began laughing with her. Kyo and Yuki thought the two may have lost their minds, but for some reason they too began to laugh. The four of them rolled back on the grass laughing to their hearts content. Kyo could hardly breathe by the end of their laughing fit, but he wished it would have lasted longer. These moments were something he worshipped since his time was running out.


	36. Chapter 35

Fruits Basket

Beginnings and Endings

((Author Note: This chapter is setting up for the troublesome events ahead which is why it ends kind of oddly, you guys know the drill with me. Don't worry this chapter will pick up everything in the next chapter and that ones going to be a long one. Besides that enjoy. PS. I'm on spring break right now so I have limited internet access until the 20th which is why this update was so slow. ))

Chapter 35

Kyo tilted his head back slightly as he felt the warm droplets of water run over his half asleep face. His crimson eyes were slightly closed as he struggled to wake up. The warm water was a welcoming feeling that made his senses more aware then his mind. Yesterday night had turned out better then he expected. He had hoped to spend some time with Tohru and he was able to do just that, even though Yuki and Shigure were there with them.

"Those idiots…" Kyo mumbled in the shower as he squeezed his first together disposing of the small puddle that was beginning to form in his hand. It wasn't the thought of Shigure and Yuki being there that bugged him last night, but it was the thought that one day they wouldn't be there, "Man, why am I worrying about this? It's not going to happen, no curse no worries, right?" Kyo paused a moment to listen to his voice echo in the bathroom. He nodded his head lightly to himself deciding that the matter was settled and there was no point in worrying about it any further.

"Now, today I am going to see master and train hard! I'm going to keep on training until I am stronger then that damn rat! Ha-ha!" Kyo laughed loudly in the bathroom as he punched the wall.

Yuki could hear Kyo's voice echo through the house as he handed Tohru a few carrots that he had plucked from his garden so Tohru could make lunch with. His face tightened up as he attempted to keep a steady head, not allowed his emotions take over too much, "That stupid cat is at it again."

"He sounds happy," Tohru said cheerfully as she chopped the carrots that Yuki had handed her.

Yuki blinked lightly as he realized that Tohru was right about Kyo, "Hmm…I suppose you're right, Miss Honda. I never thought of it that way, but then again he is a simpleton it shouldn't take much to please him. Just throw him a ball of string."

"Really?' Tohru said in a surprise voice.

"Uh, not in a literal sense, Miss Honda," Yuki replied in a struggled laugh, trying not to actually laugh at Tohru but he couldn't help it. Of course Tohru didn't mind and she laughed right along with him realizing how silly she had sounded.

Shigure heard all the noise Kyo was making in the bathroom and he promptly got up from his seat to see what was going on. Without even hesitating Shigure flew open the bathroom door while Kyo was still showering, "Kyo please stop destroying my bathroom, I work hard to keep this place together."

"What the hell is wrong with you? Close the door! And you don't do crap for your job!"

Shigure rubbed his chin lightly with the tip of his finger, "I work hard for this family and those are the kind words you offer me? I am hurt Kyo." Shigure made a sad face as he clutched his hands together, "I think I'm going to cry."

"Go cry somewhere else and close the door you idiot!"

"I don't think I can!" Shigure said as he lifted his hand to his head as if he was going to faint, "You have hurt me deeply Kyo!"

Kyo wasn't sure how much longer he could stand knowing the door was wide open still. He raced out of the shower to close the door, but his keen senses picked up the soft patter of someone's footsteps coming towards the bathroom. Without thinking he grabbed one of the towels and threw it. It just so happened that it was Tohru who was drawing closer to Kyo and Shigure, but as she rounded the corner the towel Kyo and threw hit her in the face knocking right back into one of the walls. Her head bumped the back of the wall just right and she was unconscious in a blink of an eye. Kyo's mouth was hanging right open while Shigure was stunned that a towel somehow knocked Tohru out cold.

"Hmm…a fall from a window and she's safe as can be, but a towel thrown by Kyo almost kills her?" Shigure said as Kyo gave Shigure one of his more devilish looks.

"It wasn't like I was trying to hurt her! You're the one who left the door wide opened."

Yuki heard all the noise from the kitchen and he stepped out to see what was going on. As he stood in the hallway he saw Tohru knocked out on the ground, Shigure standing in the bathroom door way with his normal grin, and Kyo was standing in the bathroom still undressed. Yuki's face went blank for a brief moment, "What…is going on here?"

"Heh, imagine if someone happened to show up," Shigure said with a laugh.

"That's not funny!" Kyo yelled at Shigure as he fumbled for a towel.

"What's not funny is that you're still undressed," Yuki said as he scooped Tohru up in his arms.

"Shut up and stop staring at me," Kyo mumbled just as he heard someone knocking on the door. The three Sohma's all stood frozen in there spots as they heard someone knock on the door again as if to confirm their suspicions that someone was actually there.

Yuki stared down at Tohru who was still unconscious, "This looks bad, take her Shigure…uh Shigure?"

Shigure had gone to the door to answer it, "Oh hi there Miss Uotani and Miss Saki."

Yuki and Kyo both stood there stunned that Shigure was dumb enough to answer the door, they raced for Tohru's rooms upstairs to hide from her friends.

Shigure led their guest to wait in the living room. He was curious on how Yuki and Kyo were going to go about this and he didn't see the harm in having a little fun with them today, "So, what brings you two out here?"

"We thought we visit Tohru today for a little bit since we had some free time," Uo said as she leaned her elbow against the table.

"Where is Tohru?" Saki said with a suspicious look in her eyes as if she knew what was going on.

Shigure felt his hair stand on end as he struggled to respond to Saki without screaming, "Uh…well she's upstairs, uh getting dressed."

"Where's orange top and the prince then?" Uo said as Saki just munched away at a few snacks that Shigure had left out.

"Uh, getting dressed." Uo and Saki both gave him the strangest looks he had ever seen and that's when he realized that what he said sounded fairly suspicious and very inappropriate on quiet a few levels, "Oh, I didn't mean that! I meant Kyo knocked her out with a towel." Uo and Saki still stared at him oddly and Shigure didn't know what else to see, "What? It's true."

Yuki heard Shigure talking to the girls downstairs as he spied on them from the stairway, "Shigure seems to be handling himself for now."

"Would you stop spying and do something useful?" Kyo said with a growl as he set a cool rag against Tohru's head. He had gotten fully dressed however he still looked extremely wet.

"I could say the same since all you're doing is sitting there staring at her."

"At least I'm concern!"

"Yes, you proved yourself there when you beamed her with a towel and knocked her out."

Kyo felt his mouth shut quickly as he slapped himself in the face, "Ok I get it."

Yuki allowed a light sigh to escape his mouth. He actually felt sorry for Kyo since things always seemed to go downhill for him. He sat down on one of Tohru's chairs, "At least you admit it. Miss Honda will be ok. Just a bump on the head really. Give her a few minutes and she'll wake up."

"Yeah, yeah…" Kyo paused a moment as he looked around Tohru's room, "It's sort of empty in here."

"Miss Honda doesn't burden herself with too many personal items. You know how she is."

Kyo felt a bit bad that Tohru had so little possessions, but Tohru really didn't need much to be happy, "We should do something..."

"Perhaps, but I hardly think it's the time to think about shopping."

Kyo narrowed his eyes lightly to Yuki since it sounded like he was poking fun at him. The two boys stood in Tohru's room staring each other down until they heard the door knock again which made the two boys feel even grimmer then that did then before.

Meanwhile Shigure had excused himself from the two girls who were still staring intensively at him to answer the door, "Hmm I wonder who it could be now." Shigure opened the door to see Kureno standing before him with a light smile spread across his face, "Kureno?" Shigure said in a surprised voice.

"I was hoping that I would be allowed to speak with Kyo," Kureno asked as Shigure quickly stepped back to allow Kureno in.

"He's upstairs but he's getting dressed. You can join Tohru's friends though."

"Hmm…alright," Kureno said as he followed Shigure into the room where Uo and Hana were seated.

"Hey, Mr. Novelist is this one of your relatives?" Uo asked as she stared at Kureno who in return stared back at her. He was curious on the kind of company Tohru kept who were outside the Sohma family.

"You have a good eye!" Shigure said with a chuckled, "This is Kureno Sohma."

"Pleased to meet you both," Kureno said as he bowed his head to Hana and then to Uo.

Hana didn't seem too interested in Kureno at the time since fresh snacks had been supplied on the table and she was too busy munching away at them. Uo however seemed to be taken completely aback by Kureno. His kind face seemed like one that hardly ever felt the pain in his life. His soft brown hair complimented his matching eyes as his a kind smile spread across his face, "I see Tohru keeps kind company."

"Heh," Uo said with a smirk, "Tohru's our friend to the end. We're nice only if you're nice to her, but if you screw with her then, POW!" Uo froze in her seat as Kureno stared at her. '_Damn it. Old habits die hard. I made an idiot out of myself!'_ Uo screamed at herself mentally, but Kureno looked at her with an amused look now.

"Tohru's lucky to have a friend like you then."

Uo hadn't expect Kureno to praise her for her comment since she thought her abrupt behavior would have scared him off for sure, "Huh?" was all Uo found herself squeak out.

"Tohru seems to attract the people she needs the most in her life. She needs strong friends to support her through tough times. As I can see you're strong enough for Tohru."

"Tough times?"

Kureno seemed to falter as he collected his hands together to gather his thoughts back, "What I meant is that her mother's accident seems to affect her more deeply then we can see. Having friends like you make it bearable."

Hana and Uo both glanced to each other; they hadn't expected Kureno to have such a deep understanding of Tohru.

"Hey you're not, Kyo's rival are you?" Uo demanded as she eyed him with a suspicious look.

Kureno blinked lightly with a confused expression plastered across his face, "Rival?" Kureno laughed at the thought, "I'm too old, I am the same age as Shigure."

"Old?" Shigure said with a shock face as he pressed his head against the table.

Kureno laughed still while Uo joined with him. Hana just stared at Shigure, occasionally poking him to see if he was still alive. Kureno could see why Yuki and Kyo had been doing better in Shigure's house. The atmosphere around them was filled with a joyous feeling. It made Kureno feel completely alive, however he would never betray Akito and leave him behind. He had promised to stay by his side and he will. Kureno understood why Akito had hated Tohru so much. She could create a setting that made the Sohma's feel comfortable while Akito created nightmares that could break the strongest warrior's spirit. Akito however was the head of the family and it wasn't Kureno's place to question his position. He got up to his feet bowing his head lightly, "Allow me to check on the boys."

Shigure was going to object but Uo nodded, "Good I'm getting bored down here. Tell Tohru we're here too!"

"I will," Kureno replied back as he followed the stair's up to the rooms. As he tried to figure out which door he should go to first, he caught the sounds of a few voices mumbling to each other. He slowly walked to the door and peeked inside to see Yuki and Kyo sitting on the ground while Tohru looked like she was sleeping in her bed.

"What's going on here?" Kureno asked with a raised eyebrow curious on why two boys were sitting in a girl's room.

Yuki and Kyo nearly jumped out of their skins when Kureno appeared for the hallway.

"Kureno?' Yuki said once he caught his breath.

"Knock next time," Kyo said with a sigh, he could tell today was going to be a long day, "She's ok, just a bump on the head."

"I'm glad to know," Kureno said as he bent down to Kyo's and Yuki's level, "I've come on Akito's behalf. Kyo…he wants you locked up still. You still haven't beaten Yuki and when graduation comes…"

"I know!" Kyo blurted before he had a chance to catch himself. He lowered his head between his shoulders as he struggled with the feelings that rolled around inside him. Deep down he knew Akito wouldn't allow him to get off the hook so easily. Curse or no curse.

Yuki and Kureno both watched him, expecting some sort of blurt out, but it never came.

"I was a fool to think that he would have forgotten about it…" Kyo lifted his head slowly with a light smile across his face, "I'll try to beat Yuki by then, but if I don't then that's fine. I'm the cat…I'm not ashamed of that. I'm not going to run away anymore…"

Kureno could see the emotions that Kyo struggled to hold back. Kyo wanted to burst out crying, but his face tightened to keep the tears back while his lip bit sharply into his skin. Yuki felt has chest tightened in anger towards Akito. He didn't understand why things had to be this way. It just wasn't fair, "Akito…"

Yuki suddenly burst out of the room leaving Kyo and Kureno behind.

_Kyo…_Tohru said to heserlf as she laid in her bed with her eyes still closed. She had heard the conversation that had gone on and now she was even more desperate to find a way to change Akito's mind about the curse upon the cat.


	37. Chapter 36

Fruits Basket

Beginnings and Endings

((Author Note: It's a little bit longer and I thought some intense stuff would go on here, but change of plans. No ones fighting yet, just verbally. :D Enjoy for now. I believe the chapters may start getting longer. Also I'm going to update New Beginnings and Same Endings next so Chapter 37 may take a little longer. I may write it on my B-Day))

Chapter 36

Yuki moved quickly towards the Sohma's Main House as the wind blew sharply against his face. His scarf around his neck flew behind him like a rat's tail eagerly pressuring its next meal. He pushed open the gates ignoring the servants that lingered around the gardens. A few of them were surprised to see him there, but he brushed aside their expressions as he stormed past them to enter the Main House.

Ritsu and Hatori were drinking some tea when they caught a glimpse of Yuki's fragile form. Hatori set his cup down as he watched Yuki stomp past the servants, "It's odd that Yuki is here."

"Do you think its something I said to him during the banquet?" Ritsu yelled at Hatori as he slammed his tea cup down suddenly. Their was a long pause between the two when suddenly the cup broke in half expelling its contents all over the table and Ritsu's hand, "Ahhh! I broke your tea set! I'm so sorry now you won't be able to have tea again and on top of that I ruined your table. Now you won't be able to have a place to eat and then you'll die of starvation! I'm sorry!"

Hatori frowned as he sat there watching Ritsu running about trying to fix the cup and clean the table. It was going to take him sometime to calm Ritsu down now and he had to treat Ritsu's hand since he had just spilled boiling hot water over it. Hatori knew he wasn't going to catch up with Yuki. He only hoped that Yuki's visit wasn't due to an emergency or due to one of Akito's little ploys.

"Akito!" Yuki yelled as he threw opened the doors to his room smashing the doors fragile frame. He didn't care one bit; he only wished he could throw the door at Akito.

Akito had been speaking to on of his servants until Yuki interrupted him. His expression remained calm however as a small smile crept across his face when he realized it was Yuki, "Ah, Yuki what a wonderful surprise."

"Stop it," Yuki said in a much calmer voice now as he turned his head away from Akito, he couldn't even stand to look at him.

Akito dismissed his servant as he tilted his head slightly as he stared at Yuki, "Stop what?'

"Stop messing with our lives. We're free of the curse and free of you."

Akito laughed lightly when he realized the reason behind Yuki's visit. He brushed aside a few tears that had managed to leak out, "So you came here to defend the cat. The one you have despised all your life."

"I only hated him because of you," Yuki said as he raised his head to meet Akito's gaze now, challenging him.

"Oh? You don't despise how easily he is able to talk to people? He simply says what's on his pitiful mind while you hide behind an emotional mask unable to express your true thoughts and feeling," Akito slowly approached him with a more devilish look across his face as his hair cast a dark shadow over his eyes, "He's been able to have the life you have longed for. He's able to get along with people and he has the girl you have loved at his side. What have I done? I have given you a place here among the Sohma's only for you to toss it aside. You dwell in the darkness of your own mine Yuki and that's where you prefer to be unless you would like to come back to me." Akito offered his hand to Yuki.

Yuki took a small step back, "No I don't want to come back here. You're only trying to trick-"

"Trick you?" Akito shook his head, "I only want to protect you and Miss Tohru Honda. The curse won't ever be broken. It simply waits to strike. The girl will slowly be destroyed by the curse, by the ones closest to her."

"That's why you want to lock Kyo up?"

"Exactly, to protect her. His feeble mind is unable to see the extent of the curse upon him. The one's he cares the most for will slowly crumble until there's nothing left of them."

Yuki stared down at Akito's hand before he shook his head, "I don't believe you. It's a lie!"

"Believe what you want," Akito said as he brought his hand back to his side curling his fingers around empty air, "My offer will still stand. Think it over. Curse or no curse I am still head of this family now leave and don't ever interrupt me again." Akito pointed out the door with his eyes slightly narrowed as Yuki obediently obeyed. Yuki could still feel Akito's strings attactched to him as he left his room. The strings pulled at him to obey and submit while destroying the thoughts he had come to use against Akito. The curse was still there. Akito may have been right about the curse not being broken. Yuki wasn't sure what to believe, but for now his best bet was to wait and see things out.

"Yuki, are you alright?" Hatori ask just as he rounded the corner. He saw Yuki covering his face as if he had seen something from his innermost nightmares. "Yuki?"

"There's just no hope for us…even with Miss Honda. We're still trapped like caged animals."

"That's not true-"

"It is!" Yuki swung his hand out in front of him to warn Hatori to stay away from him, "She's only going to suffer because of us! Do you want to see her like that?"

"Yuki you're upset."

Yuki shook his head lightly as he threw his back against the wall in defeat, "Maybe I am, but despite how much we deny it. Things are still the same. Why us? Why?"

Hatori heard Yuki repeat "Why" several times before he broke down crying. It was tough admitting your own cruse and your own defeat in one day, Hatori knew the feeling well. The curse had taken a lot from everyone not just from Yuki or Kyo. Hatori kneeled down to Yuki to be with him in these dark times. To comfort him until he would be strong enough to stand on his own again.

Kyo sat next to Tohru's bed staring at Kureno silently. He didn't know too much about Kureno but he knew one thing, he didn't like him. Kureno was Akito's little pet bird. He was always at Akito's side and it was rare that Kureno would go out by himself unless it was at Akito's request or an urgent errand needed to be attended to. Whatever the reason, Kyo didn't like how Kureno was so submissive to such a manipulating bastard. Even though it was difficult for any curse member of the family to go against Akito, Kureno did everything willingly. It made a bitter taste form in his mouth and he licked his lips lightly trying to ignore the foul taste.

"Are you sick?" Kureno asked in a polite voice as he sat motionless.

"No I just had a bad taste in my mouth," Kyo said as he shut his eyes, "Must be something in the air."

"Perhaps, but the window is shut."

"You don't say?" Kyo said as he opened one of his eyes to stare at Kureno.

Kureno stared back at Kyo with an odd expression. It was difficult for Kyo to pin down exactly what Kureno was expressing, but whatever it was Kyo didn't like it. He wondered if Kureno purposely shield his expressions like Shigure, but that was another manipulating bastard. Kureno was no bastard he was only a pet bird. The tension between the two was beginning to build to a breaking point until Tohru's foot suddenly kicked Kyo against the back of his head, knocking him face first against the ground.

"I'm awake now!" Tohru suddenly threw her arms into the air as if she had been only resting in the bed rather then knocked unconscious, "Oh, Kureno you're here too."

"I'm glad to see you're ok Miss Honda," Kureno stood up, "But I must go now. I only stayed to make sure you weren't hurt."

"Hurt?" Tohru searched her memory for a moment trying to recall what had happened, "Oh yeah! I'm ok I guess I was tired from hitting my head. Where's Kyo?"

Kyo stood up suddenly with a bump on the back of his head, "What the hell! For a girl you kick like a horse."

"I'm sorry," Tohru said as she stood, "Let me get some ice for you."

Kureno chuckled lightly, "I guess you two are even now. Kyo manages to hit you with a towel and in return you kick him."

Kyo wished Kureno didn't bring up the towel incident in front of Tohru since he felt bad enough. He grabbed Tohru by the arm lightly to stop her, "Just rest, and my heads fine."

"Of course he's fine. His head is so thick I'm surprised it even has a bump," Shigure said as he stood in the hallway waving to the small group in Tohru's bedroom, "Ah and I see Tohru is awake."

"Go to hell Shigure! You started all this," Kyo growled while Tohru jumped in front of him.

"Yup I'm ok," Tohru flexed her arms to prove that she was fine, "Better then ever!"

"That's good to see. We were so worried!" Shigure said as he clasped his hands together, "And we're hungry. Can Tohru make some snacks for little ol me and her high school friends?"

"Uo and Hana are here?" Tohru asked as she ran out past Shigure to see for herself.

"Why did she even ask?" Kyo said as he rolled his eyes.

"Wait, Tohru! The food!" Shigure ran after her, to remind her about the snacks.

"I can see why you're so happy here," Kureno said as he smiled lightly to Kyo, "Remember this Kyo. Just remember who you are. You are strong and Akito is weak. This curse will test us now while we are in the most vulnerable of times. We all have to overcome our own demons some how..." Kureno's words trailed as he struggled to keep his expression from breaking. He had his own demons to face and he feared them for good reasons. He bowed his head lightly to Kyo before he took his leave. Leaving Kyo with his words to think about.

Kyo just stood in Tohru's room as he watched Kureno leave. Kureno was like Shigure in a lot of ways. They were both mysterious and their motives were unclear, but there was something to Kureno's words that he could trust. Shigure's words however felt tainted and poisoned. He wondered what it was that Shigure was hiding. "I'll force it out of him later. I'm starving."

Kyo went downstairs in hopes that Tohru was making something for everyone. Of course he was right. Tohru would never say no to a request especially to Shigure since he had his way all the time by making her feel guilty.

"Hey there's orange top! So what happened to that other guy? Uo asked with a hint of curiosity in her eyes.

Kyo ignored her expression as he took a seat away from her and practically everyone else, "Other guy? What the hell are you talking about?"

"You know. He was tall like this," Uo stood up to demonstrate what she meant to Kyo, "And he had brown hair a relative of yours. He had a good sense of humor."

"What?" Kyo still didn't get what the heck Uo was talking about since Kureno was so rarely seen he didn't make much of in impact on Kyo's memory.

"Do you mean Kureno?" Tohru said as she popped out of the kitchen with some tea for everyone.

"Wow Kyo, you didn't even know that I was descrping your own family member?" Uo said with a smirk as she taunted him. Of course Kyo took the bait as he swung his fist against the table rattling the tea cups.

"Shut up! I hardly ever see him. I don't pay attention to that guy."

"How's that different from anytime. I hardly see you pay attention to anything unless it's Tohru."

Kyo stood up as he pointed his finger at Uo, "That's it! Do you want some of this!"

Uo was now on her feet, "Oh yeah? Like you would ever hit a girl."

"I'm not hitting a girl. I'm hitting a Yankee!"

"So much noise, it makes it difficult for me to read," Hana said as she suddenly glared at Kyo and Uo who immediately froze in the middle of their arguing.

"Hana what book are you reading?" Tohru asked as she sat next to Hana to see if she could see its cover, "Is that's one of Shigure's books?"

"Yes," Hana said as she continued to read while she munched on a few pieces of bread.

"You're reading those? I thought you said they were…you know," Uo said as she returned back to her seat.

"What do you mean, you know?" Kyo said with a raised eyebrow.

"You know," Uo repeated as she tried to emphasis what she meant.

Tohru tilted her head slightly as she listened to the conversation, "You know?"

"Don't worry about it Tohru," Hana assure her as she patted her hands, "It's nothing to worry about, however I think you're burning your rice."

"Oh no!" Tohru ran back to the kitchen to save her cooking. She had gotten caught up in the conversation that she had completely forgotten about it.

"Good ol Tohru!" Uo said with a chuckle while Kyo was still mumbling to himself.

"You know? You know? What were you two referring to?" he asked as he finally lifted his head up.

"You know…" Uo repeated while Kyo gave her his all too famous glares

"I know that you keep repeating that! What I mean is what the heck is-"

Shigure placed his hands on Kyo's shoulder, "Ah to be young and innocent. Let me enlighten you Kyo."

"Wait a minute!" Kyo was trying to run away, but Shigure managed to grab his arm to keep him from fleeing. He bent down and whispered what the two girls meant. "See it wasn't that bad."

"Pervert!" Kyo pushed Shigure away as he kept his face turned away from everyone. His face was bright red from a mixture of being embarrassed and feeling rather foolish that he didn't know the definition of what they were talking about. He felt highly uncomfortable sitting there now with the girls. Uo must have known that they had hit a nerve as she at the tabling grinning proudly. Hana seemed too busy reading Shigure's book which was mystery as to why she was reading it in the first place. Shigure however seemed interested in what she thought but he was too afraid to ask her so he hovered around her trying to see if she would offer a clue to what she was thinking. He wasn't lucky enough though and Hana kept up her emotionless expression as her eyes stared intensively at the book.

"Here you go everyone! I save the food" Tohru said with as walked out with a large plate, "I made a little bit of everything for everyone since I wasn't sure what everyone wanted besides food."

"Tohru you are the greatest! We should get married so I can have this food every day," Shigure said with a cheerful expression as an angry Kyo lingered in the background.

Tohru simply smiled to him, "I just want everyone to be happy."

_And she ignores his marrying remark? _Kyo said to himself as tried to keep himself from strangling Shigure to death.

"Great food Tohru!" Uo said as she ate a few fried shrimps, "It's the best I've had yet."

"Wonderful. I must get the recipe," Hana said as she reached out for one of the rice balls.

Kyo was munching on some fish when Tohru leaned towards him, "Kyo? Are you happy?"

"Uh, yeah. Of course I am. Why wouldn't I be?"

Tohru shook her head lightly, "You've seem distracted is all." Tohru was holding her chopsticks tightly in her fingers when Kyo realized she was keeping something from him, but he wasn't sure what it was she was holding back.

"Tohru…" Kyo's eyes shifted slightly to see Shigure and Tohru's friends staring at him. He knew he was never going to hear the end after this. He took her hand lightly in his, "Don't make that face, ok?"

Tohru nodded her head lightly as she smiled, "Ok." But Tohru was a master at hiding her deeper feelings. She felt like she was slowly losing Kyo. If Akito got his way then Kyo would be locked up and he was willing to accept his fate. She just couldn't stand knowing that Kyo's fate was rushing faster and faster towards them. "I need to get something in the kitchen," Tohru said with one of her normal smiles which fooled even Uo and Hana. She quickly went into the kitchen to relieve some suppressed feelings. A few tears dripped down her face as she gaze out the kitchen window. Something outside caught her eye. A young girl with long black hair was staring at her. Her body was frail looking, but her eyes burned with a fiery expression. Tohru felt a knot form in her throat as she stared back, _Who is she? _

"Are you ok Tohru!" Uo called out.

Tohru turned her head towards her friends and nodded, "Yeah, I'll be right out." She turned her head back to the window and found that the girl had vanished, "She's gone!"

Spoiler Down Below

You've been Warned!

Cover your damn eyes quick!

((Spoiler Note: The girl in the end is Rin who should pop up in the next chapter along with good ol Haru. We're after the events in New Beginnings and Same Endings. Haru already had his hissy fit. Oh yeah didn't someone ask how close my version is to the manga. ((That whole Haru messing up the classroom thing)) It's fairly close. I mean the details aren't as obvious. You don't really know why the hell Haru is so upset and he does get his parents called. That's all I remember really. It's been awhile since I read that chapter. Isn't it coming up in English too pretty soon?))


	38. Chapter 37

Fruits Basket

Beginnings and Endings

((Author Note: Sorry for such a long delay. Between school and screwing up my arm some of my writing got set back. My injury was acting up in my arm. I couldn't type too well because I was over doing it so I gave myself a break. Anyways this is a short chapter because the next one is going to be longer. I promise this time. Also I have a beta reader. Yay. Thank you TheSilverbow))

Chapter 37

Kyo tapped his fingers against the hardwood table impatiently as he waited for Tohru to return to the dining room. Everyone else had begun their meals, but he felt the need to wait for her. His eyes slowly began to drift towards the kitchen until suddenly he felt Shigure press his chopsticks against his forehead.

"Kyo, you're a growing boy; you should eat while your food is still warm."

Kyo knocked Shigure's chopsticks right from his hand with a quick flick of his wrist, "What the hell do growing and food being warm have anything to do with each other?"

"Hey, orange top has a point," Uo said in between bites as she listened to the two bicker and while Hana simply just ignored them.

"Would you stop calling me that?" Kyo said as he stood up. "I'm going to check on her."

"Kyo, she's a teenage girl. I think she is capable of taking care of herself," Shigure said on his hands and knees while he searched for his chopsticks, "but then again, this is Tohru we're talking about."

"Idiot, you just answered your own question," Kyo said in a low voice. Before anyone else could respond, he quickly left the room to check on Tohru and make sure she was all right. He pushed aside the curtain that separated the dinning room from the kitchen, and he slowly stepped inside. Once his head had cleared the barrier, he was surprised to see that Tohru wasn't there. His crimson eyes were quick to check the window first. He caught sight of two figures standing out in the backyard. By the shapes of the two people, Kyo could tell one of them was Tohru, but he wasn't exactly sure who the other person was. He quickly jumped out the open window and landed perfectly on the soft ground. His clutched his fists together as he began to approach the two figures. "Hey!"

Tohru recognized Kyo's voice immediately. She quickly turned her head to acknowledge him, "Kyo, I'm sorry I was just -"

"What the hell are you doing here?" Kyo said as his eyes narrowed at the sight of Rin, the person whom he had seen through the window that he hadn't quiet recognized at first.

"I wanted to see her for myself," Rin said as she gave Kyo a cold look. Her long ebony hair flowed behind her shoulders as her two cold eyes warned Kyo to keep his temper while around her. Her body was extremely thin looking, and her skin was deathly pale. Kyo didn't like her, but her ill-looking appearance worried him. For now he had to ignore his feelings; he had other concerns to take care of first.

"Why don't you call like a normal person?" Kyo said with a growl.

"Kyo, it's OK," Tohru said as she tugged at his shirt, but Kyo grabbed her by the arm and pushed her behind him.

"Stay close to me and away from her."

"I don't bite," Rin said with a snort as she placed her hands against her hips. "You're both idiots, though. A perfect pair."

Kyo could feel his teeth bite together while Tohru pressed her hands against his back, "Kyo it's -"

"It's not ok!" Kyo pointed his figure at Rin. "You should learn some respect. Tohru is the one that helped us break the curse."

Rin laughed lightly, "You think the curse is broken?"

"What are you talking about? It is broken." Kyo grabbed Tohru and wrapped his arms around her in an embrace, still a perfect human. Tohru was blushing furiously in his arms, but Kyo was so busy trying to prove his point that he hadn't realized he had made such a quick advance on Tohru. "See?"

Rin shook her head as her body began to fall backwards. Her long hair flowed behind her as her thin-framed body crumpled towards the ground. Kyo and Tohru were surprised that she had suddenly began to collapse, but before they could try and catch her, Rin transformed into her animal form - a black horse. Her horse form collapsed against the ground, as her brown eyes stared into Kyo's, "It's not over. I've seen the curse for what is. Haven't you, Kyo?"

"Kyo?" Tohru asked in a soft voice as Kyo gripped his head tightly. He could hear someone crying in his mind. The pain in his chest turned into a painful knot as he struggled to take a breath.

"That's what will happen to the people who get too close…" Rin said in a weakening voice as her head collapsed against the ground.

"Haru?" Momiji said in a cheerful voice as he skipped next to the zoned out Haru.

Haru's eyes blinked lightly when he heard his name, and he causally turned his head to face Momiji, "Hmm?"

"Kagura told me that Rin escaped the hospital again. She wants us to keep an eye out for her."

Haru paused in his footsteps as his eyes suddenly grew wide at the familiar name. His lips bit down together as his hands gripped his backpack's straps tightly. Momiji stopped skipping, surprised at how he was reacting, "Haru?"

"Why was she in the hospital…?" Haru finally asked in a struggled voice.

"I don't know."

"Tell me!" Haru suddenly grabbed Momiji by the shirt as he stared into his younger cousin's eyes. "Tell me now."

"Haru," Momiji pleaded as he tried to loosen Haru's grip around his shirt, "I don't know...you're hurting me."

"Humph," Haru released his grip around Momiji's shirt, letting him fall against the ground, "I'll find her."

Momiji stared at Haru as he watched him march off down the sidewalk. He had never seen Haru's black side turn so violent towards his own family members. Even when he faced Kyo, he had never sounded so terrifying. Momiji wondered if it had something to do with Rin. He could only hope and wonder as Haru left him there alone on the sidewalk.


	39. Chapter 38 Not Really

Fruits Basket

Beginnings and Endings

Chapter 38 ((Not Really))

"Akito it's time for…" Kureno paused in mid sentence as he looked around Akito's room to find him missing. It was unusual for Akito to leave without saying a word to him, but Kureno knew Akito too well for his young master to give him the slip. There was only one place he ever went: the cat house.

Beep Beep…we interrupt this chapter for a special announcement from our Fruits Basket characters.

"As you can see Miss Skypilot has been busy lately so this chapter along with other works has been delayed greatly. She apologizes for this and she has planned to sit down and finish the chapter above on Sunday May 1." (Yuki)

"Hey! I'm the star of this story. Why does the damn rat get to say all the important stuff? (Kyo)

"Who say's you're the star? (Yuki)

"Last time I checked it was about me and Tohru. There's nothing about your rat face in it." (Kyo)

"You stupid cat. I had plenty of scenes in the story. I even kissed Tohru…you saw it! (Yuki)

"You did what?" (Kyo)

"How the simple mind forgets…(Yuki)

"Now, Now. Let's not forget who the real star is (Shigure)

"Not you." (Yuki and Kyo)

"I got special permission from Miss Skypilot to tell you about the next chapter." (Shigure)

No you didn't -----O.o (Skypilot)

"You see in the next chapter Kyo dies." (Shigure)

"What!" (Kyo)

"Then I comfort a heart broken Tohru where I then wisk her away and she becomes my bride. Then we have ten kids together and then-

"He likes to hear himself talk." -.- (Yuki)

"Ignore him. Stay tune for the real chapter 38. The curse finally shows its ugly head and Akito faces Tohru again after Haru comforts him. So much fighting and I'm apart of it! Yes!"

I didn't give them permission for him to say that stuff -.- (Skypilot)


	40. Chapter 38

Fruits Basket

Beginnings and Endings

((Sorry for the wait guys. My dorm actrually caught on fire so there's been issues there since my room was under the actrual fire. It's a rather long story, but in short it set me back in all my works about two weeks. Gah. Anyways here you go. Some excitment. Also the last chapter was a joke. I'm rather glad people knew that. It was a joke :) ))

Chapter 38

"Oh no, I think she's really sick, Kyo," Tohru said as she bent down to be at Rin's side. Rin's deep brown eyes were shut tightly while her long black horse head rested against the moist grass. Tohru pressed her hands gently against her head in hopes that there was still life within her tired body, "She needs a hospital, Kyo…Kyo?"

Kyo stood silently staring down at Rin's body. Something within him had begun to stir. Rin's words had caused something to awaken inside him, something that he couldn't stop. He felt like he had lost all hope for a normal life. Was his fate simply to fail in stopping the curse?

_That's right. You will fail, as all who try will simply be lost in their madness. You were the closest, but this curse will never end…cat of the zodiac. The girl called Tohru Honda must be destroyed. By your hands alone can this be done. Destroy her…kill her. _

"Stop it…" Kyo said while Tohru stared at him with a bewildered look, unsure whom Kyo was talking to exactly.

"Kyo…?" Tohru said in a concerned voice.

_Kill her…_

"Shut up!" Kyo yelled as his hands clutched his head in pain. He felt his body begin to burn like it was on fire. His bones twisted inside his arms and hands as he felt his breath begin to quicken, "Stop it!"

"Oh no, Kyo, you're-" Tohru stepped towards him, but Kyo suddenly shoved her back with a sweep of his right arm. His eyes struggled to keep their focus on her as he tried with all his might to stop transforming into his true form, but his resistance proved useless. He was being taken over by something deep inside him, something he couldn't stop.

"Stay away from me…Get away, Tohru!" Kyo cried out in his own voice one last time. His vision blurred as his conscious slipped into darkness.

Tohru landed near Rin roughly, but she was able to pick herself back up quickly. Her long hair rolled over her shoulders as she stood up. Standing before her was a fully transformed Kyo. His long, skinny form towered over her while his red eyes stared at her with no hint of restraint. His growls rumbled in his throat as he took a step towards her. His claws twitched in anticipation as he moved in on his helpless prey. Tohru knew something was wrong by the strange colors of his eyes, but she had no where to run and no where to hide.

"Kyo, please, wake up," Tohru tried to plea with him, but her voice had no effect on Kyo. His mind was lost to something inside of him. He no longer heard her sweet voice, and he no longer saw her caring self. He was locked away in his own mind, perhaps forever. Kyo raised his claws up and brought them down upon her. Tohru raised her arms up to shield herself from certain death.

Haru wasn't sure where he was going exactly. His black personality had taken over him completely, and all he knew was he needed to find Akito. His blood was boiling at the thought of what Akito might have done to Rin. Akito played with them like toys. If one broke, he'd simply replace it.

"It just doesn't work like that!" Haru yelled as he continued storming towards the main house. It was the best guess as to where Akito was, but lately he had been leaving the property to toy with Kyo. Haru's hands gripped around the gate, and he threw it open. To his surprise, Akito was getting ready to leave the property again, and he was standing on the main house steps with Kureno.

Akito caught sight of Haru and smiled lightly, "My, what a surprise that you are here…"

"Shut the hell up!" Haru yelled as he lunged at Akito. His anger had taken over him to the point where he didn't care who Akito was. Akito could have been the president of the entire world, for all he cared. He grabbed the fragile head of the family and shoved him against the stone ground, "What did you do to her?"

Kureno was surprised by Haru's sudden actions. He tried to pull him off Akito, but he received a swift punch across the face from Haru's fist. Akito smirked lightly as he looked up into Haru's twisted face, "Who are you speaking of?"

"You know damn well, Akito. Stop playing these freaken games with me. I'll kill you if you won't tell me."

"Oh? What makes you think you are capable of such a thing?"

Haru suddenly slammed his fist down right next to Akito's face, missing him on purpose. "And what makes you think you're invincible?"

Akito was surprised by Haru's action. It was the first time he had come close to being hit by one of the zodiac members - except for Kyo, but Kyo didn't necessarily count, since he wasn't a part of the family. Akito wasn't sure now what to do. For the first time in his life, he was afraid of one of the zodiac members. Kureno was rubbing his chin lightly when he saw Haru's actions. While Kureno didn't necessarily think Akito deserved such treatment, he knew that Akito needed to be put in his place from time to time. He remained where he was, letting Haru teach him such a lesson.

"Well?" Haru said as he tightened his grip around Akito's throat.

"She was in the cat house. I kept her there for her own safety. She was a danger to herself, but she escaped. She heard about Tohru Honda and wished to see her," Akito said in a struggling voice.

Haru narrowed his eyes slightly, but he released Akito. He stepped over him and headed towards the exit. For now, he believed what Akito said. If he weren't in such a rush to find Rin, he would have given Akito more than just a threat. If Rin went to see Tohru, then she would be safe there. As Haru walked, Kureno grabbed him by the arm. "Thank you," he said as Haru pulled his arm away from him.

"I didn't do this for him. He can screw himself, and then go to hell." Haru said as he left with his hands deep inside his pockets.

Kureno smiled lightly to what Haru said. He knew that Haru wasn't going to actually hurt Akito, and he was sure that Haru knew that same thing. He brushed himself off before he approached Akito to help him. Akito was just lying against the ground where Haru had left him. "Akito?"

"Would he have done it, Kureno? Would he really have struck me?"

Kureno shook his head as he grabbed Akito's arm gently, "Of course not. You are the head of the family and our god. We must hurry, however. The cat needs to be locked up, as you said."

"Yes, it has begun. Hopefully Miss Tohru Honda wasn't in the way of such horrors. Nothing can reach him now. This is the end."

Tohru stumbled back a few steps as Kyo struck her arms. His claws ripped through her flesh like a knife through paper. She held her injuries close to her stomach as she stood her ground. She couldn't leave Kyo in such a state. He had to wake up somehow, "Kyo! Please!"

Kyo roared a monstrous call as he leaped into the air to attack her. He was deaf to her pleas. Nothing could stop him now.

"Get away, you stupid girl!" Rin said as she raced towards her. Tohru saw the swift black horse charge towards her, passing Kyo in the process. Tohru reached out to grip her long, swan-like neck. With a little help from Rin, she was on her back, holding on for dear life. Kyo landed against the ground, a bit surprised that Rin had swept by to save Tohru, however; he got down on his four legs and chased after them. He was close behind them now as Rin made a mad dash for Shigure's house. Rin's hooves pounded against the ground as she charged through one of the walls, with Tohru still holding on her back. Her body impacted against the wall fairly hard, and she was able to penetrate through to the other side. She tumbled violently against the ground, unable to land on her own four legs. She finally came to a halt when she hit another wall. Tohru was tossed off before Rin had hit the ground, and she landed amongst the debris. Yuki, Shigure, Saki, and Uo were surprised by the sudden crash, but they had bigger problems on their hands as Kyo leaped through the hole to finish off what he had started.


	41. Chapter 39

Fruit Basket

Beginnings and Endings

((Author Note: Yeah I know I'm late. Sorry guys. With finals and stuff it sort of just wore me out so I took a week or two off so I could relax. Anyways, I'm back in the game and I'm planning on releasing sneak peaks of the chapters at the art place I'm at in my journal so you guys may want to look for it in my journal entries. I'll put up the sneak preview section this weekend. If you're curious the page is at http/skypilot. also I'm going to reply to everyone's comments from the last chapter at the end of this chapter. I think I should reply to the comments like I did before. I write this stuff for you guys so it's only fitting that I reply, right? Anyways this chapter is a bit of a set up for what's to come. Kyo doesn't really show up in this much, but the next chapter will be all about him))

Chapter 39

Imagine losing all your memories. Everything and everyone you hold dear and true lost to the ever-expanding darkness that lives within your own beating heart. For within each and every one of us, there are shadows that lurk to corrupt their unspoiled host. Light and goodness cannot exist without the shadows, however, and thus we are beings who constantly search for the light and fight off the darkness. The shadow of doubt grows with every good deed and every act of kindness. Some resist, but others are consumed by the darkness as their lights fade. Soon the light will slowly dim and the hope of finding that light will be lost forever…

Shigure felt his eyes begin to open when a cold trickle of water ran down the side of his cheek. Water was beginning to fall from the darkening sky, which was a major problem since his house was now missing a wall, but that was the least of his concerns at the moment. He wasn't sure how long he had been knocked unconscious, but he felt like he had been asleep for years. His hands moved to push some of the debris off his bruised body, but he heard a low growl rumble in the silent air. Shigure froze immediately, thinking he had been spotted, but the growls soon began to fade as the towering creature moved away from the broken house and into the shadows of the forest.

"Too close," Shigure said with a small sigh, until he felt someone grab him by the shoulder and pull him straight up out of the debris. His voice yelped in a terrified sound with his eyes shut tightly, "Don't kill me! You have my house already."

"As much as I'd like to do that…now isn't the time," Yuki said in a soft voice as he kept his gaze towards the forest line.

"Yuki?" Shigure opened one of his eyes to see the young prince keeping a careful eye on their surroundings. Once he was sure they were safe, he threw his arms up into the air to hug Yuki who promptly stopped him before he was to take two steps, "I'm saved! Let us rejoice!"

"How can you be so scared one moment and then happy the next?" Yuki had an annoyed look on his face as he stood up completely, keeping Shigure back. He figured Shigure was free of injuries if he was able to act like his idiotic self.

"As my saying goes…"

"We don't have time for your moronic sayings," Yuki snapped.

Shigure chuckled lightly as he brushed the dust off his clothes. He looked around at the damages, and a frown slowly spread across his face - not because of the mess his house had become, but because of the fact that Tohru and Rin weren't in sight, "Yuki, where are…?"

Yuki was silent as his hands clutched together in an attempt to keep himself composed, "I…I don't know, however Miss Uotani and Miss Hana are quiet fine, besides a few bumps on the head. Lucky for us, they were knocked unconscious. We need to think of an excuse for why your wall fell down."

"Ah, leave that to me," Shigure said as he tapped his head. "Making things up is my specialty. After all, I am a novelist."

"Yes, I know…you've been saying that for the past several years now," Yuki brushed aside his wet hair as he surveyed the damages. Lucky it was just Shigure's wall and nothing more. The rest of the house seemed fairly stable, and Yuki didn't suspect it would collapse. As his eyes swept across the damages, he couldn't help but wonder: how Kyo could do something like this? Sure the cat was an idiot, but even this was too much for his feeble brain. He knew Kyo would never intentionally hurt Miss Honda, but perhaps Kyo wasn't as they thought.

"_Wake up…Tohru, wake up now." _

"A voice?" Tohru felt her mind call out as her eyes remained shut. She could feel something cold pressed against her forehead, but her senses were dull and non-responsive. Her mind couldn't see anyone within her thoughts, but the voice sounded as if someone was standing right next to her.

"_You're the one, then. The one Kyo cares for...I never thought I'd see you." _

"Kyo?" Tohru repeated as her mind began to remember what was going on. "Is that you, Kyo?"

"_No…but I am a part of him, or I was." _

"Your voice. It sounds like Kyo's, but sad."

"_I'm sorry...my time is short, but in time I will explain everything. The time of the cat is drawing near, and its powers have begun to grow. Its jump in power took over Kyo's mind. He no longer sees his human light. You must help him, or he will lose his human self inside that twisted body. I have failed him, but maybe you can pick up where I have failed…" _

"Wait! Who are you? What are you talking about?" Tohru cried out in the darkness of her mind as the voice began to fade from her conscious.

"_I am the cat." _The voice managed to whisper before there was nothing more but silence.

"Tohru…are you all right, Tohru?" Haru said as he pressed a cold towel against her head. His careful fingers pressed against her cheek to make sure she wasn't running a fever since she was soaked to the bone from the rain.

Tohru slowly opened her eyes to be faced by the calm and collected white Haru. His hair was dripping wet against his face, but he seemed more concerned about her than his own health. "Haru?"

"Hmm?" Haru responded as he stared at her as if everything was ok.

"Uh, what are you doing here? Wait…." Tohru looked around for a moment, realizing she wasn't at Shigure's house. She quickly sat up from the bed she was in, causing Haru to stumble back, "Where are we?"

"Master's house," Haru replied as he pressed the warm cloth against her forehead again and she faced him. "Master said to keep this on your head."

"I didn't mean so literally," Kazuma said as he set down a pot of warm tea. "So, you're awake. How do you feel?"

"I'm fine, but what about Miss Rin and Kyo! What about Shigure and the others? We can't sit here; we have to do something," Tohru stood up on her feet, but quickly felt her legs buckle under her, and she tumbled backwards. Kazuma was swift to catch her with one graceful movement.

"Now, now," He sat her gently back against the bed he had made for her, "You mustn't push yourself. Allow me to explain a few things for you, so everything will become clear." Kazuma glanced towards the ox, "Haru, may we have a moment alone?"

"Yes," Haru responded with a small bow as he made his way into the next room.

Kazuma watched him leave with a proud smile across his face, "Haru was the one that brought you here, along with Rin. After Kyo chased you and Rin through the house, he was mildly distracted by something in the woods. This gave Haru a chance to search for you and Rin in the mess Kyo had created. Luckily he found you both quickly, though it seems the curse has been set back in place. As soon as he picked you up, he transformed into a cow. Imagine me answering my door." Kazuma said in a light-hearted voice, trying to lighten the mood up as he offered Tohru a warm drink.

"I see," Tohru's eyes wandered towards the room where Haru had gone off to. She had to remember to thank him when he returned. "Miss Rin was ill when I found her…."

"Yes, she seemed to have been quite malnourished. I have yet to find the reason for this, however; Rin is a bit difficult to get clear answers from," Kazuma sighed lightly as he took a small sip of his tea, "Even for me. After a good meal she seemed to perk up, but it's best to leave her be. I'll be sure to keep her in bed for a few days."

Tohru nodded her head slowly. She always hated it when someone was sick. It always brought back bad memories from when her father was sick. She was a young child then, but those deep feelings were still there. As she brought her hands up to her face, she realized she was holding something in her hand. Her eyes slowly looked down to see the object she was carrying, "Kyo's beads? But how did I - "

"Hmm? Ah, Kyo's beads. Did he drop them, perhaps?" Kazuma suggested as he looked at her hand with a curious expression.

Tohru shook her head, "No, but maybe…he gave them to me."

"From what Haru told me, Kyo seemed quiet focused on catching you."

"No, Kyo isn't himself," Tohru said while she tried to get up again, except this time she used the wall to hold herself up. "Master Kazuma, tell me about the cat."

Kazuma seemed a bit reluctant to speak, in fact he was acting far too calm to Tohru. She knew he was a master, but Kyo was very close to Kazuma. As Tohru stared back at him, she realized he was struggling to come up with the right words. He finally took a deep breath and began to speak.

"Not much is known about the real cat; however, it was said that a long time ago that if a person died with a strong attachment to this world that they could become a spirit. Some had traumas in their lives that they wished to correct, while others sought revenge…but whatever the reason, the spirits would seal themselves into objects, since they need an anchor to this world. I have long suspected that the original cat guardian sealed himself into that bracelet."

"But why?" Tohru said as she studied the bracelet. "What could have happened?"

"Only Kyo would know that. The bracelet should only be able to communicate with him, since they share a common curse and a blood connection."

Tohru blinked lightly, "But it spoke to me."

"Oh dear," Kazuma rubbed his chin slightly.

"Is that bad? I'm sorry, I didn't mean to do anything wrong!"

Kazuma waved his hand, "Oh no, no. It's not your fault. I simply didn't expect that to happen, is all. Things have certainly taken an interesting turn." Kazuma set his tea down and stood up. "Rest now, Miss Honda. I will look into this more and come back to speak to you. Kyo will be all right, I promise you."

Kazuma left Tohru to be alone in that tiny room. She brought Kyo's bracelet up to her chest as she felt its warm presence, "Please keep Kyo safe."

Before Kazuma left, he saw Tohru hold the bracelet tightly in her hands. He brought his hand up to rub his face as he spoke to himself, "I'm sorry, Kyo. Peace will come soon, but everything is out of my hands. That book I gave you opened the door to knowledge, but it also opened the door to the twisted shadows living within you. Now it's up to you to close that door…please forgive me."

Kyo sniffed the air, but the scent was gone. Everything had gone silent in that dark little forest, but he couldn't be tricked for long. He knew where everyone lived, and it would only be a matter of time until he found them. He tilted his head to the sky and let out a tarrying roar as he leaped into the shadows.

"It's been done…Master Akito," Kureno said as he stepped through the bushes. A few sticks and leaves were in his hair, but Kureno seemed rather pleased with himself. He approached Akito who was standing on the rocky ledge that overlooked the forest. "You bought them some time. It was a good idea to distract Kyo while they gathered themselves."

"It was you who did the distracting," Akito said as he jammed his hands into his pocket and headed towards his car.

"It was your idea," Kureno corrected as he opened the door to Akito's car. "You probably saved Miss Tohru's life."

"Humph," Akito ducked his head down as he got into the car, "We need her. That's all."

Kureno bowed his head slightly while Akito got into the car, but he knew Akito had had a change of heart about Tohru. Of course Akito wasn't going to help them anymore than he had now, but it was an improvement. In time perhaps Akito would be able to grace Tohru's presence without a sinister look upon his face.

"Master said you should be resting," Haru said as he stood in the doorway of Rin's room.

"I didn't say you could come in here," She said in an annoyed tone as she kept her focus on the rain outside of her window.

"I know, but I wanted to see you."

"I didn't want to see you," She said bluntly as she turned around with a cold look. "That girl is close with Kyo."

Haru's brow wrinkled slightly since he wanted to speak more about their own issues, but he nodded his head. It was best not to go against Rin's will when she had her mind focused elsewhere.

Rin quickly turned back around as she stared out the window, "I saw it…when I was locked in the cat's house. When almost all my strength had left me, I still was able to find it. I saw it with my own eyes…the original cursed cat."

Review Response:

Miss Yukishiro: Everyone is just running around in all there crazy forms. I hope this one was worth the wait too. If not then you can have Akito beat me up or simply toss me out a window. ;D

blvd: I build up a lot of suspense all the time. I can't help it. I'm so evil.

Anonymous Human: I don't know? Heh, to sum it up in a few words, Kyo had a freak out.

Geraniums: Perfect comment. lol. I love those.

GirlWaterShaman : I don't think I'm ever going to end this, eh? 

Flame Ivy Moon : I'm happy that you do or I'd be kicking myself.

Infinitis: I'm constantly writing unless I'm being lazy. I can't tell you if Kyo will wake up or not, but who knows what will happen. I'm so crazy.

BlackYankee: I get a lot of praise? Nah…ok I'm just kidding. Funny when this first started people weren't very taken with it. It took a few chapters. I tend to turn a blind eye to when the characters change in some fanfics. Sometimes its ok and other's its just to odd so I mostly allow the characeres to run the story. To be honest I don't plan any of this stuff out. I do have one general idea I want to do and the rest just comes out as the characters are running around.

Mysterious Bearer of Life: Akito has a heart afterall! Or does he? evil laugh

Paranoid Stalker Loves Slash: I'm pretty up to date with everything that goes on in Fruits Basket. I read most of the latest chapters though I think I missed the latest one that came out on May 20th from Japan. Gah. More RinXHaru. It isn't going to be a main focus but its there still. Rin rubs me the wrong way sometimes so its hard for me to actually include her, but I'm starting to like her more now.

mitora jesus-freak: Three days? Wow, that's a long time to read all these. This is actually a year worth of work. I just realized, lol. The entire sequel thing came up because the story was suppose to end because I thought things were pretty tied up but its really not. So I changed my mind and decided that the other Fruits Basket story I have is simply a sister to this one.

Tohru-Uotani-Hanajima: Die Tohru! Just kidding. I do like Tohru just so you guys know, lol.

Silver Eyes Bright: I'm evil, what can I say.

Angel81: Thank you very much.

ximmortalrain: Yes , yes I am evil aren't I?

Inuficcrzy: Some crazy stuff, eh?

Amanda: People say that a lot. I don't think it's as good as the manga, but I'm the writer so I'm often blinded to what the story actually sound likes. I re read the first chapter the other night and the first thing that came into my mind was, "Who the hell wrote this? It wasn't me…wait it was!" lol.

Chrono4747: Ah thank you very much.

Thanks for the reviews and comments guys. I'll be sure to up my efforts on the next chapter.


	42. Chapter 40

Fruits Basket

Beginnings and Endings

((Author Note: Sorry for the delay. I had a tiny emergency with one of my animals and it took my attention for a bit so I get a bit pushed back. I made it up with a long chapter. I also made the mistake of sending the wrong chapter in for beta, which is why this took a little longer to put up. I'm going to do replies to reviews every other chapter so I'll reply to your comments next time. This chapter was an interesting challenge too. I'm not going to hide the fact that I actually was going to kill someone off for a short time but I decided against it. It wasn't Kyo, just so you know. Instead I decided to put my idea for the zodiac curse out there. You thought the first one I told you was correct? Haha…no. The idea actually came when I was watching a show explaining how stories, folk tales and such are sometimes based on true events but are twisted around. So that's why happens. Since Kyo found the truth in his book, maybe that was just the sugar coated truth. I told the zodiac side of the curse in the end, keep that in mind since the cat will explain his view in the next chapter. Anyways enjoy and please don't kill me later.))

Chapter 40

The darkening skies hung heavy in the air. Their very bodies stretched across the sky, engulfing everything in their path. Not a hint of blue could break the shadows; not even the sun's warm light could shine through the thick void, as the world continued to turn through space and time. This was the sign he was waiting for.

"Its very shadow consumes itself to bring new life…his very body was taken from the ravages of time and the laws of mortality, and yet his spirit and mind endured."

Kyo could hear the air whisper to him as he felt his eyes slowly open. His head rested against the moist dirt while his hands rested lifeless at his side. What remained of his clothes was soaked, leaving his body chilled to the bone. Kyo felt like his head had been struck one too many times by Yuki. He couldn't recall what had happened; he only remembered that his hand had begun to transform, before his mind had gone completely blank. He tried to lift his hand to rub his head, but it didn't respond.

"So you're awake?" Kyo's mouth moved to voice words that weren't his own, but someone else's. "Confused?"

"You're damned right I'm confused. What the hell are you, and why can't I move!" Kyo yelled in his own subconscious mind as he heard a deep laugh echo to his question.

"A fool to the end, and dense. Even after the book that was given to you and the warnings that were spoken from the past, you are still afraid of your own shadow. I see deep inside your mind, Kyo. You're afraid. Afraid of many things, and such fears give me strength…give me power."

Kyo ignored the voices taunt, "What sort of freak are you? Why don't you just get the hell out of me?"

Kyo's body slowly got up as a small grin spread across his face, "Oh, I plan on doing just that. Don't worry. You can have this body back soon enough." His hand pressed against one of the trees as he steadied himself. His orange hair hung over his eyes as a menacing glow resonated from them, "Soon the true cat will be reborn."

Tohru felt something deep in her mind suddenly grow cold, as if something was trying to warn her of coming dangers. Her hands faltered as she tried to set her teacup down, but her startled hands couldn't keep their grip on the fragile teacup. The small porcelain cup crumbled into pieces as its fragile form smashed against the ground. In her horror she quickly got down on the ground and began to gather up the broken pieces.

"Oh no! I'm sorry. I didn't mean to drop it. I'll clean this up right away, and I promise I'll pay for it," she said. Haru briefly watched her frantically pick up the broken pieces before he leaned over to stop her. He caught her by the wrist gently as he directed her to sit back down.

"Kyo breaks Master's cups all the time…he has extras," Haru reassured her as he began to pick the pieces up himself. "Master also said you should rest."

Tohru was about to open her mouth again to point out that Kazuma had also told Haru to take it easy, but she saw deep within Haru's eyes that he wanted to do something to keep his mind busy. She noticed he had seemed preoccupied about something lately, but she wasn't sure what it was. Perhaps it was Rin, but she wasn't sure if the two knew each other, and didn't think it right to assume things.

"Uh, Haru…" Tohru began, to get his attention. He lifted his head up slightly when he heard her voice. His clear eyes stared at her with full attention. "I wanted to thank you for saving me and…."

"I didn't save you," Haru suddenly interrupted with the broken teacup resting carefully in his hands. "I carried you here."

"But if you didn't we could have-"

"Kyo wouldn't hurt you," Haru said as he dropped the pieces in the trash can. His voice was confident which made Tohru feel better, knowing that Haru believed that Kyo was still good, deep down. She herself knew he would never harm her intentionally, but at that moment she truly was scared for her life. "None of us would hurt you…" Haru said with a faint smile on his face as he turned his head towards her, but his smile suddenly faded when the sliding doors were abruptly thrown open to reveal a pale looking young girl. She seemed like she was maybe a few years older than Tohru, but her body was skinny and fragile. Her long, flowing black hair grew all the way down to her lower back. Its length amazed Tohru, but the girl didn't seem all that happy as her dark eyes snapped towards Tohru.

"None of us will hurt her? The stupid cat tried to kill her! You underestimate the curse, Haru."

Haru was silent for a moment before he responded. He seemed like he was trying to find the right words to say. His chest heaved for air as he struggled to keep from crumbling from a web of emotions that seemed to have entangled him. "At least I don't let the curse rule me. I can live happily as I am and accept it."

"That's why you're an idiot…" Her head suddenly snapped towards Tohru, "and you! You should have never gotten into Sohma business. We don't need outsiders meddling in our affairs."

"I…I never meant to," Tohru began to stammer. She truly felt like an outsider at that moment.

Haru raised himself up in front of Tohru, "She doesn't meddle. Tohru makes Yuki and Kyo smile."

"I don't care if she could break the curse! This is a Sohma problem, and Sohmas should fix their own problems," she yelled before she stormed out, slamming the sliding doors behind her.

Haru remained motionless as he stood before Tohru in silence. She wasn't sure what she had done, but perhaps she was beginning to get into their business too much. She never meant to; she only wanted to be a part of a real family. "I'm sorry if I caused any problems…." Tohru said, but she saw Haru shake his head.

"No, she's not angry with you…she's angry with me," Haru said as he slowly turned towards her with a serious expression on his face. "Her words were directed towards me. She only vented on you."

"But she said…" Tohru began again but Haru raised his hand to stop her as he walked over to sit back down.

"Don't worry," he said in a soft voice. "Ever since I've known her, she's always been like that. Like a horse, her spirit runs wild through the winds. Locking it up only makes it suffer…it's selfish of me to think I could do that." Haru lowered his head as a few tears rolled down his face, and he struggled with something in his own past. Tohru watched him with a painful heart as she listened to his words. Each time he spoke, she began to realize how little she really knew about the Sohmas. Haru gently brushed away a few tears as he continued. "Did you know that some horses would die for the people they care for?" Tohru shook her head while Haru brought a hand up to his eyes to hide the pain-filled expression on his face. "They will do anything to make that person happy…even if that person doesn't want them to do it. They are willing to lose everything, just for that person, even if it makes them feel like this."

"She really cares for you," Tohru said as she tried her best to smile. "Knowing that should make you feel warm inside. She will see how much Haru cares for her, and want to stay…Rin will see that her sharing her life with you is what makes you smile, not her sacrificing her life for you."

Haru listened to her words carefully as he considered them. She offered him warmth with her kind words, a feeling he thought he would never be able to feel again. He nodded his head in agreement with her finally as he pushed aside his frustration, "Thank you."

Kazuma sat in his study pouring over a collection of books and journals. He ran a hand through his long bangs as he let out a defeated sigh, "Just as I thought, nothing…but there has to be something. With what Rin claims she saw…then everything…." Kazuma trailed off in his sentence as he flipped through the pages of the book he had in his hand a little bit more, before he heard someone knocking on his door. He casually got to his feet to answer, since he had sent most of his assistants home for the day. He opened the door slowly to see a very wet Shigure and Yuki standing on his doorstep.

"Ah, just the man we were hoping to see," Shigure said with his usual grin; however, Yuki didn't seem all that pleased.

"Pardon our intrusions, Master, but we're in a bit of a situation-" Yuki was suddenly cut off when Shigure fell right into his arms.

"Yuki! Don't waste your fatigued mind explaining. We can barely walk another step, Kazuma…."

Kazuma laughed lightly as he shook his head, "You're both welcome to stay here. In fact, Miss Honda is making us a lovely dinner. I have never had this house smell so delightful."

"Food?" Shigure said in a surprise voice as he could hardly hide his happy expression, at least until Yuki dropped him against the ground.

"Miss Honda!" Yuki said as he left Shigure on the ground to go see Tohru inside. He politely slipped by Kazuma while he kicked his shoes off in a hurry.

"These youngsters! Is this how you treat a poor, recently homeless novelist?" Shigure cried out in horror until his eyes rested on Kazuma's book. His face grew suddenly grimmer as he slowly collected himself. "You're searching for answers?" Shigure's voice was abruptly serious as he spoke carefully, choosing his words wisely.

Kazuma glanced down to his book before his eyes quickly turned to Shigure, "You know something. Don't you?"

Shigure tapped his head, "Deep within this mind of mine. We should go enjoy Tohru's delicious meal first, however..."

"Miss Honda, are you okay!" Yuki exclaimed as he threw open the doors to see Tohru in the kitchen cooking with Haru. There was a long pause as the three stared at each other.

"Oh, Yuki. You're okay!" Tohru said with a smile of relief. She was worried about everyone's safety, not just Kyo's. "Is Shigure okay, and Uo and Hana?"

Yuki had been worrying to death this entire time, and here she was, cooking one of her delicious meals as if everything was normal. "Uh…yes, yes. Everyone is okay. That stupid dog is here too. You're friends are safely home."

"I'm glad everyone is okay," Tohru said as she held her wooden spoon firmly in her hand. "I hope I didn't cause too many problems with them."

"No…of course not," Yuki said while Haru continued to stare at him. "What is it, Haru?"

"Yuki, you're wet. It must be raining in here, mystery." Haru pointed at Yuki's wet hair and then the ceiling.

Yuki grumbled to himself, since he wasn't in the mood for Haru's odd behavior. Tohru laughed lightly to the comment as she brought Yuki a towel, so he could dry off.

Yuki ignored Haru's staring while he took Tohru's towel to dry himself off, "What about you, Miss Honda? Are you all right? Did you hurt yourself?"

Tohru waved her hands, "Oh no, no, I'm fine. Rin protected me, and then Haru brought me here. We're all in fit shape." Tohru flexed her muscles while Haru mimicked her in the background.

Yuki let a breath of relief escape his lips as he slid down to the kitchen floor, "That's a relief…that stupid cat, what was he thinking!"

"He's not well," Haru said, stating the obvious as he glanced towards Tohru. "He'll get better. Dinner first."

"He didn't mean it," Tohru said with confidence as she offered Yuki a cup of tea to warm him up. "Kyo…cares for us all, even you, Yuki."

Yuki hoped Tohru was right. He didn't want anything to happen to her. Even if her heart belonged to that stupid cat; he would always care for her. He took the cup carefully in his hands, "I hope you're right, Miss Honda."

"I see our relieved prince has made sure our precious flower is safe and sound," Shigure said as he stepped into the kitchen.

"Shigure!" Tohru said happily while Yuki silently rolled his eyes.

After dinner the group went to their rooms to rest for the night. Tohru had a room to herself, while Yuki and Haru shared a room. It had been an eventful day, but Tohru only wished to know if Kyo was safe somewhere.

_We have everlasting time but…I fear for your own._

"I'm so full, I think I'm going to be sick," Shigure said as he settled down in Kazuma's study.

"She is a girl of great talents," Kazuma said in a soft voice as his gaze stared up to the dark night sky. "Kyo is lucky to have someone such as her."

"Alas, if I was only born a few years earlier."

"Shigure…tell me. Do you know something about what is happening to Kyo?" Kazuma asked in an almost pleading voice. It only displayed just how desperate he had become. He feared for Kyo's safety and well being.

Shigure ran a hand through his hair as he stared down at the books on Kazuma's desk, "Writers…we dream our stories. We experience them in our minds as if they were real," Shigure paused briefly as he took in a deep breath "Stories…tales are spawned from the truth. They are twisted to suit the writer's vision, and softened from the stories' true content…to hide the twisted horror of what truly happened."

"Then the book given to Kyo, in hopes to open the truth to him, only further blinded him to it." Kazuma shook his head. "I fell right into such a trick."

"As did I, until I came across the real story…every light has a shadow."

While Tohru rested quietly in her room, her mind was unable to find such peace. She had so many questions she wanted answers to.

_You wish to know the truth?_ The calming voice she had heard before said to her, as her hand tightened around Kyo's beads.

"I do."

_...Then I will tell you. Listen well, and with an open mind. _

"Why the hell are you going to Akito's house? Going to kill him? Because if you are, I don't plan on stopping you," Kyo said to the being that had taken control of his body.

"Akito? No, that is your own desire, not my own. I seek what he has hidden deep within these twisted walls. Shadows of shadows lurk here. Deep within the cat's house is where existence defies itself. Light has died, and yet the shadow lives."

"What the hell does that mean?"

"You've heard the zodiac story, and even heard the book's story that was spoon fed to you, but listen well to the truth:

"_A long time ago, the Emperor ruled over the lands with a caring and giving heart. His Empire flourished, and the people grew to enjoy the golden age he brought. The people wished for it to never end…but soon the Emperor came to desire the same wish. Time would take the throne away from him, and with a new ruler, the Emperor could not allow the Empire he had worked so hard to build come to ruins. _

"_He asked the people to help him search for a way to harness time itself, but the people would not heed his call - for such a thing would defy the laws of mortals. The gods would punish such an act. The Emperor, however, did not see the people's fears. His intentions were good, he only wished for his Empire to continue to flourish. Instead, he turned his plea to the heavens. _

_The Emperor pleaded for days, until he thought all hope was lost. As the Emperor was about to give up his prayer for immortality, a cat spirit answered his plea. He would help the Emperor if he could find 12 other spirits, so the Emperor continued to call to the heavens until the rat spirit answered. The Emperor continued to call the heavens until a year later the ox spirit answered. Every year, another spirit answered the Emperor's call, until the 12 spirits were formed. They granted the Emperor's wish and stopped time for him, but at a heavy price. The Gods sensed their defiance and punished the Emperor and spirits. The 12 spirits would forever walk with mortal men, but they were never to embrace a mortal of the opposite sex - to do so would reveal their past forms. Their spirits would never be able to return to the heavens, but instead, would be reincarnated into men over the ages and until the end of time. _

"_The cat that promised a mortal such a defiant power was punished the same, but would be _born_ a mortal instead of becoming one. Mind was torn from body, but in the process two minds were born…light and shadow separated. The Emperor had immortality, but his fate was tied with the spirits. The Emperor who forever will be reborn throughout time would only die at the age he had stopped time. The Emperor's spirit was condemned to live only to die again at the time set by the Gods, and no longer…."_


	43. Chapter 41

Fruits Basket

Beginnings and Endings

((Author Note: I'm late again, I know. Sorry about that you guys. It's summer so can't I get a break? Once I'm back at school I'll probably crank these out faster. Anyways I had relatives over when I was doing the rereading of this so that's why it took a little longer. I got interrupted. Also if you looked at my journal at deviant art I mentioned another Fruits Basket story I'm getting ready to do. Once I have an opening in my days I'm going to start it so keep an eye out. I'm doing a review response in this chapter so check it out at the end.))

_Special Note: When you see a ((SC)) that means a Scene Change. Just to try and lessen the confession there_.

Chapter 41

Kyo listened to the cat as it spoke the tale of its demise. He couldn't help but feel sorry for the poor beast. Unlike the rest of the cursed members, the cat had a full memory of its demise. It had years to think and simmer in its own rage until its own body twisted to such a horrible shape.

"I had years to think…." The cat said in Kyo's voice again as he pushed aside a small branch. "I remained while the others forgot their own demise as they passed through time and generations until their spirits were nothing but a curse upon what was now called the Sohma line. The Emperor became God to the cursed ones, for he remained as he was instead of being unable to touch the ones he loved. I remember it so well, as my body refused to let go of my hate. I found that in the rain I could ease the suffering of my cursed body. Its cold touch and icy chill were all that was left within me."

Kyo felt a cold chill in his own body. He wasn't sure if the feeling was his own or the cat's, but he felt it clear in his mind. He wanted this creature to leave him already. Even though Kyo was the cat of the zodiac and legend, he refused to believe that he was born from this creature's spirit. How could he be the same as this creature? He had no such hate - at least not any more. He cared for Tohru and sought to break the curse and free them all, but maybe deep within his own heart he only hoped to break his own curse. Kyo wasn't sure what his feelings were now. Were these dark thoughts his owns or the cat's?

"All I seek is revenge," the cat said with Kyo's voice, empowering the words as he passed through shadows towards the Sohma house.

((SC))

'_Peace is all I seek, and I wish to make amends for what has transpired. We all have selfish thoughts - even higher beings that are supposed to be above the mortals that dwell in the living world. The cat has been separated both body and spirit for too long.'_

Tohru had kept her eyes shut as she listened to the calming voice of the cat spirit in Kyo's bracelet. She found if she kept her eyes shut, she could see his physical form. His face was so youthful looking to her that it was a shame he carried such a heavy burden. His eyes weighed heavily from being trapped so long inside the bracelet. Tohru also felt Kyo's own spirit and self, lingering in the cat's face. Maybe she was imagining it, but she felt like Kyo was standing there with her, listening to the same tale. While the cat spoke, there was a great deal of things she didn't understand, and she gathered enough courage to speak. "I saw Kyo's book and the story of the original zodiac curse, but it wasn't told like this. It was tragic and painful, but-"

'_It was nothing like this? Heh, I know that all too well. I too was deceived, for I thought that the book would be a guide for Kyo…but I was wrong. My spirit has lost a great deal of its memories, so I was unable to tell what was truth and what was a mere tale. The story was written in the past by one of the cursed ones who was talented at weaving tales. He felt ashamed of his doom, and he had hopes that the story would hide their true demise, and bring pity upon them. Like your current tale of the zodiac, the story only holds a small sliver of truth.'_

Tohru opened her eyes and stared into the empty room that Kazuma had kindly given to her for the night. She looked down at the bracelet she held in her hands. Its warm feeling gave her the courage and hope for Kyo. "Kyo needs his bracelet…. I will find him."

'_You do not know where he is.' _

"I do." Tohru brought the bracelet to her heart and held it close. "You know deep down. We can feel him. Kyo needs us."

'_Heh, you truly are amazing. You hold no pity for us.' _

"Eh! Am I supposed to? I'm sorry if I am. I mean I feel sorry for you all…"

'_Instead of pity, you have hope…hope that things will change. No one has hoped for such a thing. Many feel sorry, but none hold any hope like you do. Be strong and stand firm with Kyo. The path will be long and difficult, but I foresee the end will be glorious. I will always protect you.' _

The last lines spoken by the cat felt like they came from Kyo. The words echoed with his voice and almost brought Tohru to tears, but she had to be strong. She swallowed a quick gulp of air to hold the tears back, as she clenched her fist. "Right! I'll do my best! Like mom says, as long as I'm doing my best, then I have nothing to be disappointed about."

'_Every person needs a balance. Kyo will find his balance in the end, as long as you are strong.' _

Tohru quickly moved across her room to grab her coat off the chair it has been resting on. The material was still moist, but it was fairly dry on the inside. She threw it around herself as she charged out the door. "I won't run away…not this time."

((SC))

"My hands did this…it was these hands here," Shigure said as he held his hands out before him while his body leaned against the wooden frame of the window. A few dark strands of hair fell over his face, causing a shadow to cast over his eyes. Kazuma was silent for a moment, trying to find some meaning to his words, but he found that Shigure's riddle was too difficult to decipher in a mere couple of seconds.

"I don't understand," Kazuma said in a cool voice. As he brought his hands down on his lap, he watched Shigure carefully.

"I wrote that book…at least the other me did. I knew about it; I knew everything." Shigure turned his hands over to grip the window frame. His nails dug deep into the wood as he felt a great burden slowly lift from his shoulders, but that feeling was quickly replaced by guilt. "It was me…," he repeated as he felt his eyes close in defeat.

"You knew?" Kazuma felt his words slip in utter surprise. A mixture of feelings passed through him, but in the end he didn't hate the man. Shigure was taking blame for something he didn't do, and for that Kazuma couldn't harbor such ill feelings. Kazuma wasn't a part of the zodiac; he merely sat and watched those around him suffer. It was apparent how much guilt Shigure was carrying now, and to Kazuma that was sign enough that Shigure did not tell because of some evil intent. "Why…why did you keep it hidden?"

Shigure chuckled lightly as he lifted his hand to press against his face. "Selfishness. I have no excuse. No noble explanation. I was selfish, much like Akito." Shigure paused a moment as he dropped his hand. "And perhaps jealous, of what Kyo was able to obtain while the rest of us remained as we have always been - cursed."

Kazuma stood from his chair. "You may not know it, Shigure, but you all have obtained a great deal from her - not just Kyo. It is natural to be selfish; it shows how human you are." Kazuma took his leave to give Shigure some time alone.

Shigure smirked to himself as his eyes watch the lone figure of Tohru run through the night. "Perhaps I have."

((SC))

Tohru ran along the beaten path away from Kazuma's house. She wasn't the best of runners, but she got to the end of the path quickly. When she reached the split off, she paused on the path to catch her breath. She bent her head over to take in a deep cool breath, but before she could even exhale she felt something grab her arm. "Gahhh! Ahhh…uh…" Tohru noticed the white and black hair sticking out from the bushes. "Haru?"

"Hmm?" Haru responded as he stood up from the bushes as if it was the most natural thing to be sitting in the bushes in the middle of the night.

"What are you doing out here so late?" Tohru asked as she sat up straight now.

"Master asked me to get the mail…." Tohru smiled lightly since Haru had gone to get the mail about two hours ago. He brushed the leaves off his shirt. "Where are you going?" he asked quietly, as if he was keeping a secret from someone, even though no one was there.

"I'm going to find Kyo," Tohru said as she held her fist. "I'm not going to run away!"

"Me too," Haru said as he raised his fist with her.

"We can both help Kyo. Two is better then one, right?"

"Yeah," Haru said with a smile, "We can have grilled pork with ginger afterwards."

"Oh! I can also make curry," Tohru said as the two began to walk off into the night to find Kyo.

"We can have a party," Haru added as they walked

Rin was standing outside on the porch watching the two head off. She didn't know why she felt so conflicted about Haru, but she knew they were both completely out of their minds if they were going to confront Kyo. "What a bunch of idiots…." She sighed to herself as she took a step down the stairs. Maybe she was out of her mind herself, but she couldn't allow Haru to face that crazed cat.

"Then why are you following them, exactly?" Shigure asked as he appeared from behind, nearly giving Rin a heart attack.

"You! Mind your own business. This doesn't concern you," She said as she quickly turned around to narrow her eyes at the spying dog. She hated it when Shigure got into her business, or anyone's for that matter. The dog had his nose in too many places.

Shigure smiled as he ran a hand through his short black hair. "Oh no, my dear, this concerns all of us. I don't know much anymore, but I can tell you that even though we're all a bit out of our minds, we still seem to hold onto her. Even you."

"Stop speaking in your riddles and go help them, if you believe that so much. I'm not helping her, I'm helping myself."

"No, no. I'm more of a behind-the-scenes worker. Physical labor is much too hard on me. I'm a novelist, after all. I need my delicate fingers," Shigure said as he wiggled his fingers before her. Rin didn't seem all that amused, and she grumbled slightly before running off down the stairs after Haru and Tohru, ignoring him completely. "Heh, Tohru sure does bring the best out of us all," Shigure said with a light chuckle "I better get everything ready for their return."

Rin couldn't believe how Shigure acted. The man was self-centered and obviously concerned about other matters that were behind her eyesight. She could only wonder what had the greedy dog's attention. Rin had been in such deep thought that she nearly ran into the staring Haru and Tohru. "Gah, would you two not stop in the middle of roads!"

"Rin?" Haru said, a bit surprised to see her out. Tohru seemed equally surprised, but apologized for stopping in the middle of the road.

"Not another word." Rin narrowed her eyes slightly as she looked at them both. "I'm coming, and you're not stopping me. So just shut up."

She marched ahead of them, ignoring the rather surprised look on their faces. Haru had a rather amused look on his face now as he looked back down to Tohru. "She's worried."

"I heard that!" Rin yelled as Haru ignored her and walked on. Tohru felt a small laugh creep up her throat. She could tell that they both really did care about each other. It would just take time for old wounds to heal. At least Rin was here, trying to mend those wounds.

"Kyo will sure be surprised to see us," Tohru said to herself.

"Hurry up!" Rin yelled over her shoulder.

"I'm sorry!" Tohru replied back as she quickly ran after them to catch up.

((SC))

Kureno peered out the window to see Kyo's young figure move from the trees that surrounded the Sohma property. He seemed to be moving towards the cat house, but Kureno wasn't sure why he would want to go towards that place. He moved away from the window, smoothing out his hair. "Akito, Kyo is here and…" Kureno glanced around the room to see that his master was gone. "Akito?"

Akito had left when he sensed that wretched cat draw close. He could feel such a vile thing from across the world. He should have locked Kyo up when he had a chance - which is what the Sohma line of old did in the past. Of course, he had to grow soft and allow the beast run to free because of one girl. Akito reminded himself to watch himself around Tohru. He did not want to fall victim like the others. All this wouldn't have happened in the first place if Kyo had been locked in the cat house. Now he was roaming free, destroying - and soon killing - things in his wake. Akito took a short cut across the courtyard to cut Kyo off from the cat house. He flung the doors open and stood before Kyo - at least he thought it was Kyo. "So you finally accepted your fate? You're ready to live here until your time in this life is over?"

Kyo seemed a bit surprised by Akito's appearance, but he was quick to mask his expression. He smiled slightly as his eyes turned slightly amused. "Akito…I have heard so much about you. Hmm, you don't look well, perhaps you should lie down and rest."

Akito felt a bit of surprise from hearing how Kyo was speaking. It was his voice, but the emotion and feeling in his words were not Kyo's at all. "So it has happened. The beast inside finally took over the mind. I see why you're here. You want what is left of that rotting body."

"You have a keen eye," the cat hissed as he suddenly swung his hand through the air, slicing the space around Akito's fragile face, but not striking the surprised Sohma. "I helped your damned mortals, and now I seek my payment. You ripped my soul from my body and forced me into an endless life of reincarnations - all cursed, yet in the deepest part of each host's mind, I still lived. It was only a matter of time until I grew strong enough to take what is mine."

Akito smirked a bit amused by this creature. "And what is yours that you want to take - a thousand year old body that lacks a soul? Even you are only a half of a soul, not enough to fuel a body. You need balance, and you have none in your heart or soul."

"I don't need balance," the cat said with a smile, as he flexed his claws like hands. His crimson eyes glowed under the moonlight as he took a step towards Akito. "I didn't intend to destroy you at first, but I think I've changed my mind." Before the cat was able to raise his hand, he heard someone jump out of the bushes. He quickly pivoted on his foot to see who it was.

"There he is!" Haru yelled as he stood before Kyo and Akito with leaves and branches stuck in his hair.

"I'm surprised that you even found your way here," Rin said as she pushed passed him a bit angry that Haru actually found his way first instead of herself or Tohru. "You normally can't even find your way out of a paper bag."

"Haru has great sense of direction," Tohru said, taking up the behind as she stepped through the opening in the bushes that Haru and Rin had made.

"Who are you talking about? He has the worst…" Rin began, only to trail off in her sentence when she saw Akito standing before her. Her eyes grew slightly wide when Akito gave her a cold glare. She could still feel his dark presence around her, like being trapped inside a room of shadows with no way out, while his cold eyes watched her mind grow mad. Her body trembled, remembering those dark days, but she didn't stare into his gaze for long. Her eyes were suddenly met by the back of Haru's coat as he stood in front of her. His normally calm face had grown darker as he gave a warning look to Akito.

The cat laughed out loud when he saw the small group appear. He didn't even feel Kyo resist him when the vision of his friends came across his eyes. "How amusing, you all came here to try and save him, didn't you? And yes, he's far gone. He no longer even sees your pathetic lives."

"Please, let Kyo go," Tohru said as she stepped towards him, pleading with him. She didn't know what else to do. There was nothing else to do. She was not going to run, but stand before this creature and hope that he would understand them.

"Feh, like I would do that. I'm so close to my goal. What makes you think a girl like you can stop me?" he said as he stepped towards her. "I've endured time itself. Nothing can stop me. Not you not even the heavens! Now get out of my way!"

He raised his hand to strike Tohru with his deadly claws. She stood her ground and stared at him with determination. She wasn't going to waver and neither was he. He brought his claws down, but as his claws were about to rake Tohru across the face, his arm was frozen in place. It felt like someone had grabbed his wrist and stopped him. Tohru was completely surprised, but she didn't move a step, not even one.

Haru rubbed his head, a bit confused, while the cat tried to pull his arm away, but nothing was working. Rin seemed just as confused as she stared. "He stopped…."

Akito turned away slightly as if he was expecting something horrible to jump out. He had his eyes slightly shut as he struggled to keep himself calm. Something in him felt a twinge of pain somewhere deep inside his own heart.

"What is this?" The cat yelled in his confusion as he kept struggling, but the more he did the more Kyo began to feel his senses return to him. Deep in his mind, Kyo was beginning to see through the fog surrounding him. He felt something inside his mind probing his subconscious, cleaning everything that had been tainted. The feeling was warm, the type of feeling he felt when he was so close to Tohru.

"I can feel…," Kyo said, for the first time in his own voice, as the cat in his mind still struggled for control.

'_Tell me who you are.' _The voice echoed through the minds of everyone around, but the question was directed to Kyo whose eyes had grown wide at the familiar voice

Kyo felt his head drift down slightly to Tohru's hand where she was holding his bracelet. His eyes stared at the object when he saw that the spirit that had protected him from the evil inside his own heart had shielded Tohru from the cat…no, himself.

'_That is all I can do…you are us.'_

Kyo's body was suddenly flung back and his bracelet that lay in Tohru's hand crumbled into a pile of dust. Kyo's body slammed against the wall of the cat house before he collapsed at its steps. He lay motionless for a moment. Sure the impact hurt, but he had fought Yuki for years - and this was nothing compared to how Yuki use to throw him across Shigure's yard. He began to feel his hand move again to hold himself up. Except this time, _he_ was the one moving his own hand, not some strange creature inside him. "My hand…" He patted his head and his chest. "My body. My voice!"

"Kyo!" Tohru quickly ran over and hugged him tightly completely forgetting that he would transform. In a cloud of orange smoke Tohru was on the ground hugging the orange cat form of Kyo to death.

"Can't…breathe…" Kyo squeaked out before Tohru dropped him on the ground.

"I'm so sorry, Kyo! Forgive me! I forgot that…"

"Gah, would you stop it," Kyo grumbled as a cat. He sat back down on his legs. "Nothing to forgive anyway, so stop apologizing. I'm the one that should say I'm sor-"

"Can someone explain to me what happened?" Rin asked with her hands on her hips interrupting the two.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Kyo said in an annoyed voice as his fur stood on end.

"I brought her," Haru provided as he bent down to Kyo's level.

"I didn't mean-"

"They worry for you," Akito said in the background as he adjusted his robe slightly before walking back to the main house. "The one that curses us all is the one that brings us together. How ironic," Akito said to himself as he walked.

"What's his deal?" Kyo asked with a snort.

Tohru smiled as she watched his lone figure walk away. Akito was slowly beginning to see what they were beginning to see. The one that wasn't a part of the family was the one that was keeping the family together. "He's worried too," Tohru said still smiling as she looked to Kyo. "Uh, Kyo what made you stop…or made the cat stop in you before you hit me?"

Kyo blinked a few times as he stared up at her. He wasn't sure how to explain it, but he took a deep breath. "I don't know, but when I saw my bracelet again, something in my mind finally understood something. All my life I hated what I was…what was inside me, but…" Kyo smiled the best he could in his cat form, "that's who I am, and who I always will be, flaws and all."

"So he accepted the fact he's an idiot and a psycho – and that made him poof back to normal?" Rin said bluntly while Kyo felt his fur stand up on his back as he hissed at her.

"Shut up!"

"There you are," Hatori said, dressed in his work clothes as he walked over to the group. He had his hands inside his white coat pockets as he observed all of them to see if they needed any of his talents. "Shigure called me saying you all need a ride home…." He stared at Kyo on the ground as a cat wondering how that had happened.

Kyo gave him a look ordering him not to say anything, and Hatori kindly obliged his request. Tohru picked up his cloths as she smiled to Hatori. "If it isn't too much trouble…Shigure is so kind to call you. I hope he didn't interrupt anything."

Hatori shook his head as he smiled to her and the others, "Not at all I finished work today and you are all quite tired."

With that the group headed out, away from the Sohma house once more. Who knew what would await them the next day, but soon things would come full circle and Kyo would finally be able to live…no, the Sohma's would finally be able to live.

Review Response!

Mysterious Bearer of Life: You deviant watched me? Cool. More the merrier. I've been doing this story for over a year and I still have no idea when I'll stop.

StrawberriRain: Yup there's some RinXHaru moments here and there. I like to have a little of everything going on. Kyo and Tohru of course will always be there. I'm glad the story is still flowing somewhat. It's been a long journey.

mitora jesus-freak: You won't be confused if you read the sequel because it's its own little spin off. And Kyo is in the forest still the real cat body is in the house, hehe.

Senbi: How deep does it go though? Hmm…

Infinitis: I did excellent on my exams so I'm not dead from failing. : ) Oh and the new chapter is coming

Belinda: It's very much a KyoXTohru. In the beginning it was a bit up in the air but its pretty much a KyoXTohru thing now.

Chrono4747: I shall always write more. Heh.

Flame Ivy Moon: Eek, I hope it does too and I'm glad you love it so much.

pheonix-maker: Updating as fast as I can.

friendofamangahater: For some reason I always wonder why it takes people so long to read these and then I remember there's about 40 chapters! I still think there's ten or something, lol. I like drama? No…well maybe.

Amanda: It's quiet alright. Oh and you may call me Sky.

Anonymous Human: Uh that chapter wasn't the tell all chapter. It was merely an opening to a bag of trouble. You have to wait. Also the point was that there wasn't a real connection because the book was a book of lies. The entire attacking thing was out of rage and fear. You do anything when you're stuck in those emotions and as for the rest well the story is still being written so not all the answers will be said in one chapter.

blvd: Ah I'm glad you like. 

typlosions: Ah, I'm glad you think so. I just love writing so I'm just happy people are enjoying the story.

GirlWaterShaman: Don't I always?

Tohru-Uotani-Hanajima: Updating now

Dark-Dreams-69: Que Sera Sera. I'm just happy to know you're still reading them.

Amy: Everyone always wonders if I'll be writing more since I'm so high on the number of chapters and the answer is yes. I will keep on writing until I feel like the story is ready to end.


	44. Chapter 42

Fruits Basket

Beginnings and Endings

Chapter 42

((Author Note:Edited!))

Kyo had never felt so alive in his life. He felt as if the world had been lifted from his shoulders. His chest no longer felt like a twisting and turning of feelings fighting over each other for control. He could breathe freely and enjoy his life again. Things were beginning to look up. Now all he had to do was beat the curse!

Kyo felt his chest exhale the cool breath from his nose in a form of a sigh. "I'm back where I started. Damn it! How many times do I have to try and stop-" Kyo suddenly felt something hard hit the back of his head, which almost caused him to fall off the wooden beam he was balancing on. His hands frantically shot down to grab hold of the wood he was sitting under. "What the-?"

"Stop talking to yourself, you stupid cat, and get back to work," Yuki said in a bit of an annoyed tone. He was busy hammering a nail into piece of wood that was beginning to form a section of Shigure's ruined house. The two boys had been recruited to fix Shigure's house upon Akito's request.

"You damn rat, I could have fallen off!"

"Hmm? Don't cats fall on their feet? Nothing to fear then." Yuki never looked back up to Kyo as he worked at hammering another nail in.

While Kyo felt like his internal anger had dispersed after recent events, that didn't mean he no longer felt anger. He still hated Yuki. Sure he had some respect for the rat, but he couldn't bring himself to say that Yuki was a friend or anything.

"How about I fall and crush your fragile little rat body."

"If you could fall on your feet - after all, you're not a very good cat."

"Alright! That's it. Here I come, rat boy!"

Kyo leapt right off the beam from the roof to pounce on Yuki who stopped working to see if he could block the attempt to tackle him. Kyo felt like this was going to be the first time Yuki would be the one pressed against the ground. He needed his girly face dirty once in awhile.

Kyo had his hands stretched out to tackle Yuki - at least he did until he suddenly found himself crashing into an unsuspecting Shigure, who had only come to check up on the boys. Instead he found a certain orange headed boy on top of him. Yuki stood there staring at the two before he went back to work. "At least he landed on his feet."

"Ow…Kkkyooo," Shigure whined as he lay on his stomach with Kyo standing on his back. "You're crushing my back after you destroyed my-"

"I did not destroy your house!" Kyo yelled. "Stop saying it was me!"

"Stop yelling. You were the one trying to kill everyone," Yuki said while Kyo's eyes grew wide.

"It wasn't me! How many times do I have to tell you?" Kyo stomped his foot down.

"Ow, ack my back…Kyo," Shigure whined again.

"Another thing, didn't Rin jump through the house? What sort of dumbass idea was that?"

"Once again, you were trying to kill people," Yuki replied before he sighed. "Would you get back to work. I'm not cleaning up your mess."

"Oh yeah?" Kyo said shaking his fist at Yuki. "Let's fight then, and we'll see whose mess we're cleaning up."

"No, no, no, not here. My house!" Shigure cried out.

"I brought snacks!" Tohru said as she trotted towards the boys with a tray of rice balls. She paused a moment when she saw Kyo and Yuki fighting while Shigure cried underneath Kyo. It felt like old times again, and she was glad to have the old Kyo back. She really appreciated times like these.

After everyone had settled down, they all ate in the backyard under a tree. The day was fairly warm, so the boys were glad for a rest since they had been working all day. Well, only Kyo and Yuki were; Shigure was busy messing around, as usual.

"Miss Honda, thank you for such a lovely meal. I had almost forgotten how good your cooking was. I hope you didn't go to too much trouble."

"Oh of course not, Kazuma was very nice to allow me to use his kitchen."

"Hmm, master doesn't cook much anyways," Kyo said as he nudged Tohru lightly with his knuckles against her head with his fist. "Good job."

"Thank you, Kyo" Tohru said with a grin.

"What sort of poetic words flow from Kyo's mouth? _'Good job,'_" Shigure said in a dramatic voice as he threw his hand against his forehead as if he was going to faint.

"Shut up, Shigure. I don't do poetic crap. I say it how it is. Tohru knows that."

"Yet you should surprise her, and be nice once in awhile," Yuki said before he took a sip of tea.

"Shut up! I don't need advice from you, and I am nice! Right, Tohru!"

Tohru nodded her head,. "Yes, Kyo is very nice."

"See."

"Tohru is always nice. She wouldn't say anything to hurt anyone's feelings," Shigure commented as he patted Tohru's head.

"You-"

"As enjoyable as this is, we need to finish our jobs. It is taking us far longer than I had expected," Yuki said as he set his tea cup down once he finished drinking its contents.

"Maybe the other zodiac members can help you?" Tohru asked as she looked from Yuki to Kyo.

"Why would they do that?" Kyo asked not really sure if they would help.

"I can ask them."

"It's perfect!" Shigure said as he patted the table. "Our adorable Tohru can charm them and bring them here."

"Shigure-" Kyo and Yuki began to say before Tohru interrupted them.

"I'm on the mission! Don't worry, I won't let you down."

Kyo shook his head. "She never does hear Shigure exactly, does she?"

"For once, you're right," Yuki said as he watched Tohru clean everything up. Excited about seeing all the zodiac members again.


	45. Chapter 43

Fruits Basket

Beginnings and Endings

((Author Note: Edited!))

Chapter 43

"Do you think it was wise to let Tohru go off on her own?" Shigure inquired, as he assisted Kyo.

"Of course you ask that when we already let her go." Kyo grabbed the hammer right out of Shigure's hand. "What could happen?"

"So rough, Kyo. I hope you don't treat Tohru like that in bed."

Kyo froze instantly as he felt his face turn bright red.

"How crude," Yuki commented as he stared at Kyo with a disgusted look.

"You stop staring at me like that!" Kyo yelled as he pointed at Yuki. "And you!" Kyo grabbed Shigure by the collar of his shirt since he was trying to creep away. "Stop saying crap like that."

"I was only concerned about are sweet flower," Shigure said with a chuckle. "Besides, we should be concerned, considering how much she has done for us. One would think something would happen to her eventually, being so close to the curse."

Kyo loosened his grip around Shigure's collar until the soft fabric slipped from his fingertips. "Stop worrying. She'll be fine. She's got us after all."

"You mean you," Yuki said as he kept his eyes on his work.

Kyo shook his head. "No…I mean she has all of us."

"Wise words, Kyo." Shigure crossed his arms loosely. "Who would have thought Kyo had a brain after all?"

"What am I? A scarecrow or something?" Kyo growled at Shigure with his hammer raised.

"Let us get back to work," Yuki interrupted as he tapped the side of the house. "After all, Miss Honda is out there working. We should do the same."

"Ah, wise words from the ever thoughtful Yuki." Shigure nodded his head,."I shall write Tohru in my next novel."

"Oh, no you don't!" Kyo and Yuki yelled at the same time.

"I've seen that stuff you write, and it's on the verge of being considered a hent-" Kyo was suddenly interrupted by a nudge from Shigure's elbow.

"But then you can keep Tohru close to you all the time."

"What!" Kyo once again felt like his face was turning red. He wasn't sure if it was from being hot or embarrassed.

"You're both idiots," Yuki said with a sigh.

"Help Shigure?" Hatori repeated Tohru's question as he leaned back in his chair. The cool weather was finally fading away, however Hatori wasn't particular to the warmer weather. "I'll pass."

"What!" Tohru said, a tad surprised by his refusal.

"Hmm…however," Hatori quickly said as he shut his eyes slightly, "if it's you asking for assistance, then I'll gladly accept."

"Oh, um…" Tohru paused a moment. She hated to be a burden on Hatori. He was busy working and he was kind enough to let her see him. "It would really be great if you could help us. I promised I would ask everyone for help."

"I suppose that is as close as I am going to get." Hatori smiled to her slightly. "I'll be there after work."

"Oh! Thank you very much. I promise to make dinner for everyone, so you don't have to worry."

"That's fine. Nothing big," Hatori said as he stood up from his chair. "I'm sure you're asking everyone the same question. Haru and Momiji are still here. As for the others, well, I suspect them to be at their houses. Ayame is at his shop today, though."

Tohru stood up to bow to him. "Thank you very much, Hatori."

Hatori patted her head lightly as he walked out. Tohru watched him leave for a moment before she left to go speak to Haru and Momiji.

Hatori was walking down the walkway until he saw Akito. His body quickly froze as he stared at his thin figure. Hatori wondered if he had come to see what Tohru wanted, or he had come for the simple pleasure of torturing them. Whatever the reason, Hatori was sure it wasn't going to be pleasant.

"What did she want?" Akito asked as his dark eyes peered through from under his hair like two black diamonds.

"She had a question," Hatori replied in a steady voice. He wasn't sure if such a lie would work, but he didn't want to risk Tohru. She had been through enough on their account. "I answered her; that is all."

Akito was silent for a moment as he studied Hatori. He cleared his throat for a brief moment before he began to walk away without another word. Hatori wasn't sure if that was a sign that Akito had accepted his excuse, but at least Tohru was safe from Akito's grasp for now.

"We'll help, we'll help!" Momiji said as he jumped up and down on his bed. "It'll be fun! We can have a party afterwards."

"Sounds like fun. Kyo and Yuki would be surprised." Tohru nodded to herself. "We'll make it a surprise!"

"I love surprises!" Momiji jumped off his bed and onto the floor with Tohru. "Everyone's coming, right?"

"Well, I'm still asking, but I hope so."

"Right! We'll make it the best party yet! I'll buy lots of stuff."

"Er…well, we can keep it simple too."

"Don't worry, Tohru! Leave everything to me."

"Ha, right." Tohru looked over to Haru who was watching the two quietly. "Uh, Haru would you like to come?"

"Yeah," Haru said in a soft voice. "Will you ask her?"

"Her? You mean Rin?" Tohru questioned as Haru nodded his head lightly. "Of course I will."

"I will be there," Haru replied as he gave her thumbs up.

"Party! Party!" Momiji chanted as Tohru laughed lightly. She had only asked three people so far, and now they were planning a party. She could only guess what sorts of surprises she would face when she asked the rest of the zodiac members.


	46. Chapter 44

Fruits Basket

Beginnings and Endings

((Author Note: Sorry about the late chapter here. It's a bit short but once again I don't want all the zodiac members being jammed in the chapters. Anyways I had too many projects last week so that's why this chapter got pushed back. So here it is! Enjoy))

Chapter 44

"Who invited you over?" Kyo said as Hatori put out the cigarette that had been in his mouth. He used the heel of his right foot extinguish what ever was left out before he responded to Kyo's question.

"Hmm…isn't it obvious?" Hatori asked as he lifted his head back up with a blank look that confused Kyo all too often. Only Shigure and Ayame were able to tell what he was thinking most of the time.

"This is Kyo we're talking about such simple concepts are beyond his grasp." Yuki commented as Kyo gave him a sharp look that simply spoke 'death.'

"Our lovely flower must have touched you." Shigure said as he clasped his hands together, "How romantic."

"Comments like that will get you sent to jail," Hatori said as he handed Shigure his coat as he walked by to the tool box. "Let's get to work. Tohru should be along shortly. I suspect she is asking everyone?"

"Yeah, you know how she is." Kyo said as he knelt down to start working again, "Which sometimes worries me."

_((Scene Change))_

"Help you do what again? Hiro asked with a sneer. Kisa was listening with her full attention as she nodded her head every time Tohru began to explain the situation.

"Um, we were wondering if you and Kisa could help Shigure fix his house. I'll make dinner; oh we're having a party afterwards!" Tohru said with a smile while Hiro stared at her unimpressed.

"So you're asking me to fix someone else's mistake? How dumb do you think I am?"

"Huh, no no. I didn't mean to say you're dumb." Tohru said as she waved her hands. "It's just…"

"I didn't say no!" Hiro yelled suddenly which caused Tohru and Kisa to stare at his sudden outburst. Even Hiro was surprised at the outburst and he quickly turned around. Why did he yell like that? He didn't care about that stupid girl, right? Hiro felt his teeth bit down on his lip. He didn't like seeing her like that…because of him.

"Hiro?" Kisa said as she tugged the back of his shirt lightly to get his attention. Hiro turned back around with a straight face again.

"We'll come…right, Kisa?" Hiro glanced slightly in her direction as she nodded with excitement.

"Right, we'll bring snacks." Kisa said in her soft sweet voice that made Tohru want to hug her.

"Thank you, Kisa. Thank you, Hiro." Tohru said to them both while Hiro grumbled to himself.

Suddenly the screen door flew open to the living room as Hiro, Kisa and Tohru turned to look at the new comer. As they did another zodiac member jumped inside.

"LET ME HELP!" Ritsu yelled, startling the three.

"Uh, Ritsu!" Tohru said with a nervous laugh as she tried not to look so startled.

Hiro was holding his chest tightly as he tried not to pass out from shock, he felt like he was going to have a heart attack. Kisa was holding onto Tohru however and Hiro quickly felt his jealously return as he released his chest. "Why?" He said as he slapped his forehead.

"Please. I haven't been able to help. I promise to do a good job!" Ritsu pleaded as he sat on the ground bowing to Tohru.

"Oh, no, no don't do that." Tohru said as she let Kisa go once she relaxed. She bent down to Ritsu offering her hand to him. "Everyone is welcome. Ritsu will be a great help."

"Thank you!" Ritsu said as he took her hand, but he pulled too hard and knocked Tohru right over on top of him.

"Idiot." Hiro said as he rolled his eyes as a cloud of smoke exploded inside the house as Ritsu sat there as a monkey crying.

"I'M SO SORRY!" Ritsu yelled as Tohru waved her hands trying to say sorry right back.

"Correction, they are both idiots." Hiro said with a sigh as Kisa smiled to their antics.

_((Scene Change))_

"Place two nails here and two here," Hatori said to the frustrated Kyo.

"Leave me alone! I know how to do it." Kyo yelled over his shoulder before Shigure came trotting over, interrupting them.

"Hatori!" Shigure cried, "I'm tired…I need a break."

"You're only tired because you haven't done a decent days work in years." Hatori said as he did what he told Kyo earlier since Kyo wasn't listening.

"I think I'm dying!" Shigure said as he laid out on the floor.

"Get back to work."

_((Scene Change))_

"So there's going to be a party afterwards?" Hiro asked Tohru as he stood in the doorway. Kisa and Ritsu were waiting for him down the steps since Tohru still needed to speak to Rin, Kagura, and Ayame. Of course there was Kureno but she wasn't sure if she would be able to speak to him at all since Akito would forbid it, but he was one of the zodiac members. She had to invite him or at least try to. It wouldn't be fair to him if she didn't.

"Yes, Momiji and Haru are planning most of it I think," Tohru said with a kind smile. "It's so kind."

"Peh, they just need an excuse to do something. Whatever, we'll be over there then. It better be good though."

"Of course," Tohru waved to them as Hiro walked down the steps to join the little group, "Have a safe trip!"

Hiro glanced over his shoulder with a slight smile, "Yeah…you too."

"Did you say something, Hiro?" Ritsu asked in a soft voice.

Hiro shot Ritsu a narrowed look, "Does it look like I said anything?"

"Huh! What! No, no! I'M SO SORRY!" Ritsu yelled.

Tohru could hear the group from a good distance away and she found herself laughing nervously again, "Sounds like they're having fun."


	47. Chapter 45

Fruits Basket

Beginnings and Endings

Chapter 45

_We have come so far…yet what was it for? Was it for happiness…love…greed, or was it something we couldn't even remember? Whatever it is, we have walked far on our paths, but at what cost? In our journey, what has suffered the most? What is dying before our eyes? _

"Kyo?" A child-like voice cooed as Kyo slowly opened his eyes to be met by the afternoon's sun. He quickly shut his eyes again and used his arms to prop himself up.

"What time is it?" Kyo asked with a yawn as he stretched his arms once he was able to open his eyes without the glare of the sun. Yuki, Shigure, and himself had decided to take a break while Hatori, Hiro, Kisa, Haru, Ritsu, and Momiji took over some of the work on the repairs to Shigure's house.

"Uh, it's the afternoon, I suppose. I don't have a watch," Momiji said as he sat on his hands and knee's looking at Kyo. "Tohru should be back soon."

"So?" Kyo said with a snort as he stared at Momiji.

"Aren't you worried?"

"Huh? Why would I be? I didn't even say anything about her or anything!" Kyo growled wondering what Momiji was up to. For someone so young (even though he was only a year younger then Kyo….), he was very acute at knowing what was going on around him. It bothered him sometimes that Momiji seemed to be the only one that understood Tohru so well.

Momiji had a light smile across his face that made Kyo wonder what was going on in that head of his. "Well, you worry about her."

"I'm not worrying now! I'm not her mother or anything," Kyo said as he stood up from his seat under the tree.

"I bet she would have worried," Momiji commented as he hugged his knees. "Tohru's mother…."

His comment made Kyo pause in his steps as his thoughts drifted back to that woman. "Yeah…I bet she would."

((Scene Change))

"A party later?" Rin repeated as she stared at Tohru with an unsure look. She had spent her days resting in Kagura's home, and she was beginning to look an hundred percent better. The resting seemed to be doing her some good; her skin was a much healthier pink, and her dark eyes held more life within them.

"Yes, after we fix Shigure's house. We want to celebrate," Tohru said with a light smile as Rin stared at the wall now.

"Fine…" Rin said simply as she shut her eyes. She felt like an army just defeated her by admitting she would go.

Kagura sat down next to Tohru, handing her a cup of tea. "Is everyone there already?"

Tohru shook her head as she took the cup carefully in her hand. "Well, no, not yet, but Haru is there!" Tohru said directing her comment mostly to Rin who snorted in response.

Rin stood up quickly and shouted angrily at them both, "So what!" She stormed off down the hall saying nothing more, leaving Kagura and Tohru there.

Kagura was giggling lightly. "I think you embarrassed her."

"I did? Maybe I should apologize…."

"No need, my lovely Tohru!" Ayame yelled as he suddenly appeared in the doorway, frightening the two girls who threw their tea in the air.

"A-Ayame!" Tohru said, still a tad startled by his sudden appearance.

"Yes, it is I, the man you have been searching for." Ayame pranced over toward the two girls. "I couldn't help but overhear what you were saying."

"Oh, you're invited too, Ayame. I didn't know you were here," Tohru said, regaining her composure.

"Ayame was here picking up some extra fabric my mother had," Kagura added as Ayame nodded his head in agreement.

"Ah, yes, and what fine fabric. It shall make a man proud to wear it." Ayame waved his new fabric around in his hands that looked more suited for a woman, but Ayame had a talent for making things. At least Tohru thought the things he made were wonderful. Yuki didn't quite agree with her though. She never knew why. "Tohru, my dear, will Yuki be there?"

"Hmm? Oh, of course. He's been there all day. I hope he's ok…."

"Don't you worry, Tohru! I'll go over right away and care for him for you! I shall hug him and take care of him until your return," Ayame said as he marched towards the door.

"Uh…well, I didn't mean-"

"Yuki, here I come!"

Kagura laughed lightly. "Yuki should be happy."

"Do you really think so?" Tohru asked, not really catching on to Kagura's sarcastic tone. Kagura laughed again and only nodded her head to Tohru's simple nature. Tohru laughed with her, even though she wasn't even sure why she was laughing. After a moment or so she swallowed a breath of air as she began to speak again. "Uh, Kagura."

"Hmm?"

"Do you know where Kureno is? I wanted to invited him….He is still part of the zodiac."

"We don't see much of him…but I think he sometimes sits in the gardens. Just be careful. Akito doesn't like a lot of people talking to him."

Tohru nodded as she stood up from her seat. "Don't worry, it won't take long."

"See you at Shigure's house, Tohru! I'll bring lots of snacks! And I'll bring fish for Kyo!" Kagura yelled out as Tohru waved a goodbye to her.

Tohru didn't know the Sohma house well enough to find the gardens. She knew where the main house was, but she never saw the gardens. She walked slowly down one of the many paths that seemed to weave in all different directions around the Sohma estate. As to where the one she was on went, she wasn't sure. "Oh, no. What if I get lost? Maybe I'll never find my way out! Then everyone will worry…."

"Tohru?" A soft voice said from behind her.

She quickly turned around to see who it was, and standing on the path was Kureno. His light brown hair waved gently with the soft breeze in the air as his fingers gripped a pair of clippers he was using to trim the plants with. He seemed a tad surprised to see her there, but his expression slowly faded behind his pale face. Tohru felt a wave of relief rush over her as she stepped towards him, happy she was able to find him without running into Akito.

"Kureno, I wanted to invite you to Shigure's house today. We're going to have a party tonight. I know you are probably busy, but you're a part of the zodiac too."

"A part of the zodiac…" Kureno said slowly as he had never had anyone say that to him before. He smiled lightly to her as he nodded his head. "Thank you, though I cannot promise I will come."

Tohru nodded her head quickly. "Oh, no, I didn't mean you had to come-"

"But I will try if I am able," Kureno said as he offered his hand to her. "Come now, you shouldn't be here."

She stared at his hand for a moment before she took it. His hands were surprisingly soft, and his grip was very gentle. Kureno seemed so fragile to her, yet somehow he remained strong. She wondered if she could be anything like him. She wanted to be strong for the zodiac members, and for Kyo.

"Look," Kureno said as he pointed to the front gates when they arrived. Kyo was there, jumping down from the main gates. He still wasn't allowed to be there, but he wanted to make sure Tohru was ok. His crimson eyes easily spotted her since she was standing directly in front of the gate with Kureno.

"Tohru?" Kyo said before his eyes narrowed at Kureno who was holding her hand. "What the hell is he doing?"

"Holding her hand," Kureno said simply as he opened his hand to let her go.

"I can see that! Don't touch her."

"I was leading her out."

"You don't need to hold hands to do that!" Kyo yelled as Tohru tried to calm him down some. Kureno didn't seem to be bothered by it. In that sense, he was much like Tohru who didn't take much to Kyo's yelling since most of it was a result of overreacting. He was never malicious about it.

"Keep her safe. The zodiac animals can't protect her for long," Kureno said as he turned back to the main house.

"I know that!" Kyo said with a snort as he looked back at Tohru. "And you shouldn't be here. It's too dangerous. Haven't you noticed all the trouble we seem to get into when we're here?"

"But I had to invite the others."

"It's called a telephone. Come on, let's go back now," Kyo said as he began to head towards the door. "I swear, I'm going to die of a heart attack one day."

"Everyone's coming now," Tohru said as she jogged a bit to catch up with Kyo's quick pace. She didn't expect Kyo to come all this way to get her. "Thank you…."

Kyo heard her and knew what the thank-you was for, but he didn't want to make a big deal out of it. He offered her a simple smile of acknowledgement before he continued on speaking. "I saw that weirdo Ayame while I was coming here. Ha, I'm missing all the fun with Yuki now."

((Meanwhile…))

"Yuki! I'm here to love you. Come and give your big brother a hug," Ayame said as he threw open the newly built doors, smashing them in the process. Yuki had been sitting on the floor finishing the final touches on them until Ayame just broke them.

"Get out…," Yuki said in a low voice.

Hatori was sitting on the steps with Shigure as Yuki and Ayame began to argue inside the house. The noise level around them suddenly spiked because of them. Hatori was rubbing his forehead lightly as he wished he had brought some cigarettes since he sure needed one now. He could hear Ayame yelling, of course, and he wondered when he would ever learn to get along with Yuki. "Idiot…" Hatori mumbled as Shigure giggled at a book he was reading next to him. Hatori stared at Shigure for a moment before mumbling again, "Idiot….Pervert."


	48. Chapter Unknown

Fruits Basket

Chapter: A New Writer

"Hello, I'm Shigure Sohma. Some of you may have seen me in the hit Anime, Fruits Basket. I'm also the star in the Manga-"

"What the-! You're not the star!"

"This here is my assistant, Kyo Sohma. He's one of the minor characters."

"What! Shigure you stupid dog!"

"Anyways, I'm here to not only give you rabid fans something to read but I have a special treat. As you can tell, lately Sky has been missing in action…Kyo care to pick this up?"

"Fine, whatever. That crazy writer who writes Beginnings and Endings was busy with college. Which means she hasn't had the time to toss me threw windows and make Shigure a pervert."

"Of course she doesn't need to make me a pervert by force, hehe."

"…You're disgusting."

"Ah, good times. Seeing as our writer has been busy and me being a writer…"

"Dear Lord, here it comes."

"I'm going to write the next chapter!

"She must be desperate if she asked you."

"She didn't, I'm doing it as a favor!"

"Huh, wait a minute you told me-"

"To late! Stay tune for the next chapter soon because I'm writing it!"

"Help me!"

((The Real Author Note: Yeah, you guys can kill me or something for being so late on updates. School really swamped me this year. I had to do a lot of drawings…anyways I made up for it. I drew Kyo for my holiday picture. Check it out at skypilot. Also, the next chapter should be interesting. Look for it after New Years.))


	49. Chapter 46

Fruits Basket

Beginnings and Endings

((Author Note: Thought I forgot about the story, huh? Nope. I actually have been super busy with college. Sorry guys, I'm trying. Anyways here's a chapter from Shigure's point of view since it's the year of the dog. It doesn't follow the storyline right now. Just something for fun.))

Chapter 46: Special Chapter "The Year of the Dog"

'…What was that sound?' Shigure thought to himself as he rolled over in his bed, tucking his head further into his pillow while his cushions rolled over his shoulders. 'Ah that's better.'

"You stupid dog! Wake up already," Kyo's rather loud voice echoed within Shigure's ear. That boy had a pair of lungs on him; Shigure had to give him credit for that.

"I don't wanna!" Shigure whined as he rolled over to see the steaming Kyo in his doorway. Of course Kyo's barbaric hands had smashed the door until it was completely off the slider. Youngsters these days, they had no respect for their elder's property.

"Stop your whining," Kyo snorted as he pulled the covers off his bed, "Your alarm clock has been going off for an hour now and we're sick of hearing…" Kyo stared at Shigure who was down to his boxers, "…pervert."

Shigure chuckled lightly, "Now, now. I need my beauty sleep and to be a pervert I would have to be naked, like on Tuesdays!"

Kyo tossed the covers right at his face. Shigure could have sworn that he didn't remember the covers being so hard as he fell back against his bed from the impact. He could hear Kyo mumbling about what he said, ah he was far too easy to ruffle. Well Shigure figured since he was awake he better get dressed.

Mornings were very similar to Shigure. He woke up late, got a scolding from either Kyo or Yuki and then he would spend the rest of his day toiling around. It was the perfect life. Of course what made it better was Tohru's present in the mix of things. He rather enjoyed the two male youths struggling to get use to a female's presents. The entire time she had been there though has proven to have some positive effects on everyone and things seem to be calmer. Not in the physical sense, but to Shigure everyone didn't feel so conflicted. As cursed as they were, they found a purpose by just being around one simple girl.

"Uh, Shigure are you alright? You're just standing there," Tohru asked as she held a white basket full of laundry.

Shigure blinked a few times slightly confused for a moment before he chuckled to her question, "Oh dear, I guess I must have blanked out there. Silly me, Kyo woke me up too early."

"Oh, well I good breakfast will make you feel better. I'll get on it right away." Before Shigure could object she was speeding off for the kitchen.

He laughed lightly to himself, 'There she goes again. Always ready to please.'

Shigure tapped his chin as he walked off to watch Tohru in the kitchen, curious as to what she was cooking. He didn't get very for though as Yuki suddenly blocked his way.

"Good morning, Yuki!"

"More like good afternoon…did you make Tohru-"

Shigure faked a gasped, "Are you accusing me of forcing Tohru to cook for me? You should be ashamed Yuki! I would never do such a thing. Are beautiful flower has to be taken care of. We cannot let such a fragile creature become damage by our brutish nature. These very hands will…"

"Here you go," Tohru placed a bowl in Shigure's hands in the middle of his speech before disappearing back into the kitchen.

"Well she has good timing since I didn't like where that last sentence was going…stop acting like an idiot. You're lucky Tohru puts up with you," Yuki said as he headed off to go tend to his garden.

Was he that lucky? Maybe…most people went nuts by his constant comments and strange attitude; however Tohru always saw the good in people. She saw right through his tricks, "And saw what I really am…" Shigure said with a faint smile.

Shigure was walking towards his office as he ate the food Tohru had prepared for him, "Ah, a bit of heaven in each bite."

"What are you mumbling now?" Hatori said just as Shigure opened the door to his office. Seeing Hatori nearly gave Shigure a heart attack and he fell right over, food and all.

"Hari! You scared me," Shigure cried out as he wiped the bits of food from his face.

Hatori shook his head as he watched Shigure pull himself together, "It's not my fault you forgot I was coming over. Besides…" he picked up one of Shigure's books that were on the table, "I figured today was your free day seeing as you finished this."

"Ah, Hari you ruin all my fun."

"Stop your whining," Hatori set the book down as he leaned back in Shigure's chair, "I know you're not done with that book thought."

Shigure smirked lightly as he stepped inside and closed the door behind him. "Of course not, the prince and princess have only just met. There hasn't been a happily ever after yet."

"And will there be?" Hatori asked in a stern voice as he eyed Shigure.

"Who knows," Shigure said with a shrug as he turned to avoid Hatori's face. He truely hated it when Hatori did that. Not only did it freak Shigure out, but it made Shigure feel guilty at times. "It won't happen though if I stand here and do nothing."

Hatori smiled lightly to himself, it was strange to see such an expression on his long time friend but it did suit him, "Determine for a good story as always. However, as much as we interfere and fight it…things will take there own course in time."

"Maybe…" Shigure took a seat in front of Hatori, "But no harm in trying, right?"

"No matter what I say you're still going to do it. You're an idiot after all."

"That's the spirit, Hari!" Shigure got up suddenly and opened the door again, "Tohru! Hari is here, let's have a big meal!"

"Ok!" Tohru said as she clasped her hands together.

"Don't do what he says!" Kyo yelled from up stairs.

"You are all too loud…" Yuki rubbed his ears lightly as he tried reading his book.

That's right…we're all just a bunch of loud idiots, together in my house that you all love to destroy under my watchful eye. Under this cheerful exterior I really truly care and worry for you all. One day I will be able to hug you and thank you for all those happy memories. My only gift to you is this book…Beginnings and Endings.


End file.
